Colossus : Legacy
by Sammy23.4
Summary: First in a series that Chronicles the life of Albus Severus Potter and how he went from a nervous school boy, living in the shadow of his families fame to become to the greatest legend ever told. - Trailers on YouTube.
1. Marauders

-1"History is made by those who challenge it." - Sir A. S. Potter

MARAUDERS

NEAR THE UZBEKISTAN BORDER - THE MIDDLE EAST - DECEMBER 5th 2030 A.D.

DAY 1712 OF THE MARAUDERS CAMPAIGN

Albus stared out across the distant mountains. The endless carvings of rock in the world. The impassable route to his enemy and his victory. His army sat behind him, resting from their harsh journey. Wondering if he would lead them on or would he finally admit defeat and take them home? Would he finally yield to the earth or would he continue to fight?

He was wrapped in dozens of layers of rags, mostly furs. Under that was his custom made, goblin forged armour. Despite the deserts surrounding them, in the winter, this was one of the coldest places on earth. The warmth of the cobalt, ruby encrusted sword at his side simply wasn't enough anymore and that only made him question the crusade even more. The long scars, like claw marks that went from his sideburn just missing his left eye and down to the curve of his cheek were quite visible now through the rough stubble that had grown on his face. That plus his red skin from the biting cold made his face seem so much more worn. The bags under his eye and even the smallest scars were clear now. His long unruly, jet black hair sat matted on his shoulders from lack of care. And yet there was still so much life inside of him

While his soldiers murmured and whispered they're many doubts, Albus continued to stare at the great rocky obstacles in front of him. He didn't care for the belly aching of the army; it came with the job. But what he did care about; was his troops questioning his judgement. After all, he had led his army across the world and now, when victory was close enough to touch, they faltered. He feared that perhaps he had simply taken them too far.

As the thought entered his mind, Scorpius, the greatest of all his generals, climbed the small rocky hill he was stood on and stopped beside Albus.

"They say that there's over a hundred caves up there. And he has men hiding in all of them. If we pass through, they'll attack." Scorpius reported.

"Who wouldn't? They're luring us into an ambush." Albus answered. The sound of horses becoming unruly could be heard from behind them.

"On the upside there is, apparently, dissention amongst his ranks. He fears you and is afraid to fight you again. If we find him maybe he will ask for terms."

"Let's hope so. I don't want another massacre." Albus stated solemnly "Eleven months to the day and we still haven't been able to finish this."

Scorpius looked in the same direction as Albus. He saw the ruthless rocky mountains that awaited them but Albus seemed to see more then just nature. "Hey!" Scorpius waited for Albus to face him. "You're not giving up are you? Because it was your idea to come here! " He laughed.

"No." Albus chuckled back. "It's not in me to give up."

"Then what's got you in such a mood?" Scorpius asked.

"The usual. Fear, doubt, failing." Albus answered

For a minute Scorpius seemed confused, then retorted. "You've never failed. How can you be afraid now after how far we've come?" He sounded proud.

"It's because we have come so far that I fear failing…We are after all, in the end, victims of our selves and our obsessions." He said still starring at the mountains.

"I don't believe that. This was never an obsession, it's a duty. A task. A crusade. One we were all happy to take up. Everyone in the army, everyone that's at home, everyone that follows you knows you're a great man." Scorpius turned attempting to look Albus in the eye.

Still he stared at his rocks. "And there in lies the problem…look through history Mal. So many great men have been destroyed by their own legends. Undone by their own glory… I fear, above all else. Not my own destruction but the destruction of my friends, my brothers and sister, my family. Will they be pulled into that endless abyss with me?" He closed his eyes trying to block the thoughts. "It's cruel that even I, with all my power, cannot guarantee that none of us will have to suffer anymore."

"As is the way of the world" Scorpius stated simply.

"The world's harsh Mal. It's cruel and unforgiving. But more than that, we are cruel. We men are retched things. Full of so much hatred and death… I question why we were even given life in the first place." Albus said.

"You're starting to sound like my mother…" Albus looked at him with an expression that spelled out _'__Please no!_' Scorpius laughed. "People have asked that question since the beginning of time and still no one has been able to answer it truthfully. But…perhaps we are here to become more that what we are. Isn't that what we've been fighting for all these years?." Scorpius reminded him.

"I fear I may have been wrong." These words shook Scorpius. He had never heard Albus speak this way before.

"If you were wrong, would you have gotten us this far?" Scorpius seemed almost insulted by the way he was talking.

"I've taken us around the world. We've conquered country's …We've destroyed loved ones…We've enforced my will onto others and you still call me great? …I wonder what my father's saying." Albus asked finally looking Scorpius in the eye.

"You've done more then your father could have ever dreamed." Scorpius took a breath. "You know I would never dishonour your father but you are simply more than he was…Your father was a good and brave man but he wasn't a warrior. He protected those he loved but he survived through a miraculous turn of events…that might make someone a hero but it doesn't make them a warrior…" Scorpius paused, half expecting Albus to shout at him or even hit him. He just continued to stare at his mountains. "Your father had the courage to face the darkness and fight even though he couldn't have possibly won. That makes a hero or a lunatic…but look closer…what did he really do? Did he really change anything? He defeated the Dark lord but what did he really do. What did he really accomplish and more importantly would we be here if what he did lasted? He brought peace to the wizarding world but you and I both know, that kind of peace never lasts. The kind of peace is just the pause between two wars."

Scorpius giggles at his own words. "He won his battles through chance and luck and help…you didn't. You faced the darkness with nothing more than what you we're and you stood tall. You fought it! You took a band of frightened rebels and made them into an unstoppable army. You devised battle plans and commanded legions. You looked evil in the eye and refused to back down. That, everything you've done, is what makes a man a warrior, makes him great… Greatness is becoming more than what we are. From making people better then they begin. You told me that." Scorpius tried again.

"Who am I to presume such a great feat? Who am I to try and command the world in this way?"

"You are Colossus…You make miracles…you make the world the way it should be and I am not afraid to follow you in to battle again."

"How many battles have we fought Scorpius?" Albus looked quickly from the army behind him and then back to the rocks in front, as if he was afraid he might miss something. "I truly can't remember how many fights we've been in. How many brothers and sisters we've lost…how many people we've conquered…where does it end?" Albus seemed to almost beg Scorpius's eyes for an answer.

"You once told me that at the end we are not what we were born but what we made our selves. That we are everything we have done in our lives. Everything we have changed or been changed by… I remember you, long ago…I remember you before what you are now. Before this four year campaign began. Before we became Marauders. When we where nothing more than idle school boys, still wet behind the ears and fearing our mothers and fathers. So concerned with the tiny details, the small comforts that we had grown far too accustomed to…I remember what we were…I remember what we all were before you challenged us to be better. I remember what the world was before you changed it. I remember why I followed you then and why I follow you now…and I am a happy man, knowing that everything you have done was the right thing to do. I am happy knowing that the Colossus made this world a better place." Scorpius's voice echo incredible pride and with this Albus looked him in the eye.

"And what if the world simply wasn't ready for a Colossus?" Albus's voice shook.

For a moment there was silence but Scorpius again found the answer to his question within his own pride.

"Then you have still done more than anyone before you. And even if it you hadn't challenged the laws of existence and stood your ground, you have lived to do right. What man is a man that doesn't try to make the world a better place?" Albus looked into his friend's eyes remembering everything they had been through together. "What ever the answer to your question is…I am proud to have been at your side through it all." Scorpius said meaning every word and with that Albus seemed to suddenly become more empowered than he had done in a very long time.

"They call me a king…but I think the real king is standing right next to me." Albus said smiling.

"I'd rather just be a friend." Scorpius said with the same pride in his voice.

"Sorry brother…but you went far beyond a friend long ago. In fact I think you went far beyond being a king long ago."

"As long as I'm still a Marauder I won't argue." He said back quickly. Albus smiled with pure pride and happiness.

"We are all still Marauders, long after the day we die." He said.

It was in this moment, the memory disappeared and Scorpius returned to the now.

ISTANBUL - TURKEY - JULY 23rd - 2100 A.D.

He was in his beautiful house looking out over his balcony, still smiling and blinking back tears.

The house had taken his wife's fancy the moment she saw it and whatever she desired, she got. The home had the look of ancient Greece or even the home a senator in ancient Rome might live in, when he carried favour with the people. An open marble mansion. Wild, exotic flowers grew everywhere. The smell of jasmine and herbs was always in the air. There were marble pillars and even in-door water features.

Warm air and the cool breeze had made the day of the nicest of the year so far. The temperature was perfect as the sun began to set and would make it an ideal night for an outside meal.

The rays of light silhouetted the Istanbul skyline and the peaceful harbour below. The day had been so clear that the islands of Kinaliada and even coast of Yalova and Koru were visible in the distance.

It was one of his favourite views, despite the fact that it had always brought back the memories of his time as a Marauder… He always felt at peace on days like to today. He even felt rejuvenated. This was helped by the imminent arrival of his wonderful family for a long awaited meal. The old Scorpius Malfoy had been injected with new life over the past few days and the visit of his family only made him happier. Despite his spindly white hair and beard, his aching bones and bad eyesight. He felt young again.

Even from the top floor of the mansion Scorpius heard the doorbell sound. He smiled and turned away from his view and began to head for the stairs.

By the time he reached the ground floor one of his extremely well paid butlers had already answered the door. (Rose had resolutely refused to have house elves working in their home) Standing in the large marble entrance hall were his three beautiful daughters, now grown up with families of there own. He was greeted before he even reached the bottom of the stairs, not by any of his daughters but by his favourite grand daughter Anya. Eleven years old a full of life. She had her mothers beautiful red hair and amber eyes.

She had already latched herself around his waist and was hugging him tightly.

"Goodness you've shot up since I last saw you, I barley recognize you Abby." He said smiling.

"Granddad! I'm Anya!" She said scandalized.

"You are?" He pleaded fake ignorance and smiled. "Oh dear, I must need my glasses."

He finally reached the rest of his family and was greeted one by one. First was his youngest and most fiery daughter Dawn, now twenty seven with her husband Marcus. "Hi dad." She said softly kissing him on the cheek. He returned the kiss and hugged her. "Marcus good to see you again." He held out his hand to be shaken by his son in law. "How's everything at Gringotts?"

"Uh, let's just say numbers really don't have the appeal they once did." Marcus said smiling.

"Perhaps you should take a job in the department of magical law enforcement like Ian." He said smiling.

His second youngest daughter Molly was already smiling back at him… "Ian's sorry he couldn't make it, he's been swamped at work lately." She said kissing her fathers cheek. "Well he's a busy man, maybe next time."

"Well he said that he's going to try and finish early this week. If he can he'll come over and bring the kids." Molly said.

"Oh excellent."

He was greeted by two strapping young boys next. Alex and Peter. Both eleven, fresh from there first year at Hogwarts. Dawn's children. "Hi granddad!" They said excitedly at the same time.

"Good to see you, how was your first year?" He asked and immediately they began talking excitedly at the same time about there many misadventures during there first year. "Hi granddad." Scorpius was now looking at the fourteen year old Abby. She had grown since her last visit and was now looking more like her mother and more of a lady then ever before.

"You look radiant Abby." He said smiling. He looked up to see his eldest daughter, Violet glowing at him. "Yes and she already has all the boys chasing her."

"Mum!" Abby said turning scarlet.

"Ah, just like your mother then." Scorpius said walking over to her. "Thanks for coming Violet." He said as he hugged her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sorry I can't say the same about my husband."

"He's head of the Auror department; you can't expect him to be available all the time." Scorpius brushed off.

"I know, but he was really looking forward to this." Violet said sadly.

"No matter, we'll still enjoy ourselves." He smiled. "Rose is out in the garden." He said to the rest of his family.

The grand kids immediately bolted through the house towards the back. Marcus, Molly and Dawn did there best to try and slow them down and stop them from breaking anything along the way. Scorpius just laughed at their feeble attempts at controlling their children.

"So." Violet said as soon as they were alone. "How's the book coming?" They began walking towards the garden together.

"Oh, it's getting there. In honest, I'm having some trouble recalling all the small details. I think I should have invested in a pensive long ago." He said.

"I'm sure it will come back to you." Violet re-assured him.

"Let's hope so, I don't have much of a book if it doesn't." He chuckled.

They reached the large open entrance to the garden. It was huge and perfectly kept. Exotic flowers and plants from all over the world were spread throughout the space. In the centre of the garden was a long wooden table, with cutlery and candles already set up.

Across from the table was a beautifully crafted fountain with gold filigree etched into the sides. It was by the fountain, Scorpius's wife Rose was stood. She was the same age as him but still seemed to glow with life. Her children and grand kids were gathered around her, updating her to everything they had done since their last visit.

Scorpius smiled at the site of his wonderful family together again. "It's been good for me." He said still loving every second he saw his family. "To remember it all. Thinking about it from the very beginning. It's made me feel alive again." Violet was silent for a moment then spoke with softness in her voice. "I'm glad you're doing it dad. I think he would have appreciated it." Scorpius looked at his daughter with all the pride he could muster.

"I wish everyone was as wise as you my dear." He said again kissing her on the cheek. "Albus's life is a dangerous subject to broach in the wrong company."

"I know how much he cared for you and you for him. If I knew nothing else that would be enough." Violet said.

Scorpius looked ready to drop to his knees and cry. He had never been more proud of his daughter in his whole life. Before his feelings had a chance to overwhelm him he was being shouted at.

"Granddad! Granddad!" Anya had run over to them with a hyperactive look on her face.

"What, what's the emergency?" He asked smiling.

"I forgot to tell you, in thirty nine days, I start my first year at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed looking like she was about to explode if she didn't tell everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Oh, god helps us. I hope you don't plan to be as mischievous as your mother was." He said winking at his daughter.

"Hey! I was a model student!" Violet said exaggerating her shock.

"Ha!" Scorpius laughed.

"I'm going to be just like you granddad! I'm going to make friends and have adventures and be a hero just like you!" She said bouncing round.

"Hero?" Scorpius said with a twinkle of pride in his eye. "No, I wasn't a hero. I was a friend…I hope…something a good deal more important then being a hero."

Anya suddenly stopped bouncing. She looked confused. "But you fought in the war? You were a Marauder!"

"Yes, but I went into battle because I was his friend and I believed in what we were doing." Scorpius said smiling down at her.

Anya's face was stuck with contemplation.

"Sir, dinner is almost ready." Scorpius's butler had retuned.

"Ah, thank you Simon. Shall we sit down?"

A few minutes later the family was sitting around the wooden table in the garden and meal had begun.

"So, Violet tells us that you're writing a book…about Albus." Molly said. Violet coughed loudly trying to stop Molly from finishing her sentence but was too late. If she had been in range she probably would have kicked her. The table went quiet all of a sudden; Scorpius was the only one that didn't seem affected by the silence. Dawn, however looked like someone had just jabbed her with a cattle prod.

"Yes." He took a sip of his wine. "I was reading a history book on him about a month ago and I was very surprised to find just how woefully inaccurate it was. I thought I should set the record straight and let people know what kind of man he really was…it's the least I can do."

Marcus looked interest while Dawn looked murderous. The grand children were captivated. Rose merely seemed to know that this subject would have eventually turned up. Scorpius carried on with his meal as if the continued silence wasn't happening.

"Well…how's it going?" Marcus asked half interested, half uncomfortable.

"Slowly but surely. It's quite a long story." Scorpius said absently.

"Well, can you give us an excerpt?" Marcus asked.

Dawn suddenly slammed her fork down hard on the plate. "Oh wonderful!" She scowled grabbing her wine and taking a large gulp.

"Dawn!" Violet objected.

"What?" She shot back at her sister.

"Don't be like this!" Violet pleaded.

"Oh come Vi. He was a Tyrant! A murderer! He overthrew the ministry! I don't need to remind you of all the people he murdered! And you know he will just idolize him!" Dawn scowled while pointing a shaky finger at Scorpius. "I don't need my children hearing anymore stories about _that _man!"

"What! Mum!" Alex and Peter shrieked in objection. "We wanna hear!"

"Now boys, your mothers right…I plan to give a recount of my experiences so it's quite possible it may be a little one sided." Scorpius intervened. "It's your mother's decision and she has made it."

The boys looked like they had been stepped on. They're puppy dog eyes immediately turned to they're father.

Marcus had no defence against that. "Dawn, they're going to hear about this stuff sooner or later. They're at Hogwarts now and we both know you can't go five minutes without hearing something about him there." He tried delicately to console her. "I'd rather they knew the truth than some warped tale…just for historical purposes."

Dawn seemed to get even angrier known that he was right. "Alright fine! Tell us dad! Tell us some more stories about the monster! Tell us all about your friend Albus, the _great _man!" She hissed.

Scorpius looked solemn for a moment. He didn't look at any of his family's faces; instead he had begun to stare deeply into his goblet of wine. "I have known many great men in my life…but only one Colossus…and never will there be another like him." He said. His voice carried both pride and sadness.

"Thank god." Dawn murmured under her breath.

"Tyrant, Monster, Murderer, he was called those things and far worse. Some called him Warrior, others Warmonger. Some called him Saviour…Hero…King…some still do. But all agree he was a force of nature and when he looked you in the eye…you could do anything, be anything…nothing was impossible. Over the years his legend had been diluted and twisted by those who hated him the most. Now he is painted as either a crazed visionary or a power hungry madman…what could be further from the truth. What do those people know of the world?" Scorpius looked up and found Anya's eyes locked on him. "Power? He had more power then anyone that came before him but it wasn't from what everyone expected. He wasn't born with power, no, far from it, he earned it. He was a titan, a god or as close as any one has even come. He was the greatest man…the greatest friend I ever knew." He blinked back the tears. "And as much as many may object, the legend of Albus Severus Potter will live forever."

"SEE! Listen to him!" Dawn yelled standing from the table.

"Dawn!" Again Violet came to her fathers aid.

"It's quite alright Violet" He said attempting to restore harmony among his family. "None of you were alive when this happened. I don't expect you to understand and I doubt many people would admit that there were times, just moments…when we worshiped and loved Albus…as a god." Scorpius looked on the verge of tears. Dawn seemed to pick up on her fathers upset and sat back down. "It is often the darker areas of his life that are remembered far more then his accomplishments. Usually by the people that hated him and all he stood for." Scorpius took another sip of wine. "But then, how can I describe this accurately, how can I tell the truth? Because I believed in him, as we all did back then, my tale is of course bias, so can it actually be called the truth? How can I explain what it was like to stand in his presence? To be a part of that great Marauders army? To watch him topple world leaders like chess pieces, to march over twelve thousand miles and still be undefeated? How can I really tell you about the Colossus that sort to make all men better than they were?"

"If that's what you call a man that wanted to rule the world!" She hissed back.

"Rule, no…why would he ever seek to rule? He had everything he ever wanted long before his great campaign ever began. He sought to give the world something that's never been seen before….history is filled with wise old men spouting tales of power and war and love that they have experienced in there lives. But that does not make _them_ great. The truly great are the ones that embraced their own visions. The ones that had the courage…to follow their hearts. And the many prices he paid to try and fulfil this incredible dream…great tragedy, loss, death…he paid them gladly, just for the chance to make the world…to make all men great."

Memories suddenly came flooding back to him. The pure glory and wonder that it once was to stand in his by his side. He was finding hard to concentrate. He took another slip of his wine and tried to focus. Again, he found the faces of his grand children. They were too young to understand how the older people here felt and so there minds were open, innocent and completely free of judgement. They would want to hear the story from start to finish before they ever made any kind of judgement. He looked again at Anya. She was so full of life and potential; he wondered whether telling her would influence her as she began her life at Hogwarts. He feared the rebellion that might rise inside her after hearing the truth. But then he realized Albus's story wasn't there to strike fear into people's hearts or insight rebellion. It was there to inspire.

"He wasn't always this way of course." Scorpius continued. "Once he was a normal boy, a student of Hogwarts…some even went so far as to call him an under achiever. He never stood out in the way his father did during his first years. Some wrote him off as common. But he went through a lot more in those years than people realized. Just because his exploits never made the front page of the Daily Prophet didn't mean they didn't help mold him. The truth is that it was his early years that forged him into the unbreakable man he would later become. Without them, he would have been nothing."

Abby, Anya, Peter and Alex were already so captivated that there mouths were hanging open and small morsels of food had begun to fall out.

"Of course we all know where he came from. His father had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and was the wizarding world's most revered hero. Greatness was always expected of Albus…as it was with all the Potter children. But no one could have ever imagined what he would become."

"Yeah! Harry stopped Voldemort and then his own son turns out to be even worse then he was!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Worse you say? I laugh…Albus was never evil." Scorpius did in fact chuckle at this which only seemed to enrage Dawn further although she managed to keep her self under control. "It's always been easy to demonize the people that we don't understand. You call him a tyrant! Tell me, of all the tyrants in the world, all that he destroyed, all that he didn't, of all that have lived through the years, how many gave so much to this world? How many respected and loved the people of this world as much as he did? No, he never wanted to rule…he wanted to unite the world in a way that so many thought impossible! And he would fight to do so…He was extreme, passionate, eccentric and yes, he often cast the rules and laws to the wind. But he was never evil." Dawn scoffed at this.

Scorpius merely turned back to his grand children. "We know of course, the more epic moments in his life. When his choices affected the world. When even the most powerful of empires would rise or fall by his will. When he rallied armies behind him and toppled governments. When he shocked the world with his blood and courage. Everyone remembers of course the Azkaban incident. When he overthrew the ministry, the day of darkness… The great cavalry charge at the battle of London. His swift revenge on those he believed had wrong him. His victories over any who challenged…when the world trembled before him. But so few know what was behind that man. What it took for him to face his demons. What made him the Colossus. Everyone was only concerned with what they could do to gain that kind of power, that strength, that fearlessness. Nobody realized that much of his future was shaped by the small events of his past and the people he shared it with."

Scorpius looked Dawn in eye. She seemed to want to look away but couldn't. "So few people understand…what made him truly great…was love. The reason we have such harmony now is because of his love for everyone on this earth…His love would shape the world." Scorpius took a breath. His voice was becoming brittle as he spoke. The memories were bringing back past pains that still haunted him. "Albus never lusted for power or glory. He lusted for love…and truly, no one could love like Albus but to challenge that love was give birth to a powerful and terrifying force that annihilated any who opposed him. Love was all he ever really wanted. He never wanted to be the Colossus he became. He often said that his greatness was his curse. For greatness and glory can only come from suffering and struggle. And I truly believe that no one ever suffered as much as Albus."

He again had to pause for second to regain his composure before continuing.

"His father had accomplished what many believed to be impossible. He had defeated the dark lord Voldemort. He had brought peace to the wizarding world…But had anything really changed? The muggles were still unaware of our existence; believing us to be nothing more than fairy tales and myths. " Scorpius continued.

"After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry immediately started training as an Auror, despite the fact that he didn't have the required NEWT's." Scorpius giggled. "Whilst Ginny went on to become a valued member of the Holyhead Harpies. The Harpies managed to secure the championship only months after Ginny joined them, it should be noted. A few years later, Ginny became pregnant with her first child and decided to leave the Quidditch world behind. Quidditch after all is an extremely dangerous sport, especially when played in the professional league and she wouldn't risk any harm to her child. They wed shortly before Ginny gave birth, as they had planned to do for some time, to they're first child. James Potter. All who knew him could swear that James was the reincarnation of Harry's father of the same name. Two years later she would give birth to Albus Severus and two years after that Lily Potter. After the birth of Lily, Ginny was hired as a Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet."

He cleared his throat quickly.

"Even the wisest and most powerful of prophets and seers couldn't have predicted how Albus would one day, change the world. He seemed so…normal…but at the same time, some of us could see there was something different about him. Unfortunately this could only be seen by the ones who looked close enough and there were very few of them. I know…I was there…I was one of them." He told the tale as if it was happening as he spoke.

The memories suddenly overwhelmed Scorpius and he was no longer in that beautiful garden having dinner with his family. He was in Albus's life, breathing every breath he took, walking every step he took, living every moment he did.

And there he was, only eleven years old and still so full of life and innocence.

OUTSIDE PETHAM - ENGLAND - AUGUST 21st - 2017 A.D.

Albus was playing with the Hippogriff Buckbeak/Witherwings as he always did. The brilliant animal had been sent to them every summer for three years now at the request of Hagrid. It had made Albus more excited then Christmas to know that he was coming to visit. They would play in the huge gardens of Potter manor for hours every time he had visited before.

'_At eleven years old, much to his parents delight; his early years were free from oppression and evil. And they took to teaching him all they knew of kindness and the many virtues and goodness they held dear. These things he embraced and carried with him always. But of course growing up with a father as famous as Harry had it's drawbacks. He always felt that he was living in the shadow of his father's legend and to disappoint his family had always been one of his greatest fears…His older brother James was already starting to make a name for himself. The rumour was that Harry's greatness and Ginny's power had passed to James and his younger sister Lily, apparently skipping Albus all together. His brother had a certain flare to him, let's just say.'_

Albus seemed to have an aura of life around him. A glow that warmed the hearts of anyone that was near to him.

Both Harry and Ginny, watching him now, had found it strange that although they shared such a wonderful friendship, Albus resolutely refused to allow Buckbeak to take him into the air. He only road Buckbeak when he was on the ground, almost imitating a horse. They would never take to the air as Harry had done in there meeting during his third year. This, plus his indifference towards Quidditch had lead Harry to believe that his second son was in fact afraid of flying.

Across from Albus was his older brother James who had mounted his Lightning-bolt broom (The fastest in the world) and was practicing his seeker skills by chasing a Golden Snitch through the air. He didn't seem to notice Albus or Buckbeak at all. James was clearly not afraid of heights.

'_Upon James's arrival at Hogwarts he was immediately idolized and revered by all…and further more he was living up to peoples expectations becoming a Quidditch hero and a bit of a trouble maker. Just like his father, James was allowed to become the Gryffindor seeker during his first year, something many others were refused. And naturally, by the end of his first year, he led them to victory over Hufflepuff by beating Ravenclaw in the final. This was repeated with a final victory over Ravenclaw in his second year Quidditch final.' _

A few feet away from both brothers was the beautiful, young Lily. She was a perfect hybrid of her mother and father with long fiery red hair and a temper and passion to match. She had her wand in her hand and was attempting to master the summoning charm _'__Accio__'_by practicing on a small snail The ministry had turned a blind eye to all the Potter children getting wands and practicing magic underage. Another benefit of saving the wizarding world. Suddenly the snail shot toward Lily so fast she didn't have time to move. The snails shell impacted with her left eye and she swore with pain and annoyance.

'_Lily had started to show her ability with magic from a very young age, some even went so far as to call her, uncommonly powerful. Lily was in fact the reason Harry had asked the minister to allow her a wand four years early. He had hoped that with a wand her magical abilities would be slightly more controlled. This was a wonderful success and at the same time, a tremendous failure. But, nevertheless, all agreed that she would one day become a very gifted witch. The eyes of everyone quickly turned to James and Lily as they had done once before.'_

Albus was now feeding Buckbeak some left over meat for the previous night's meal while stroking his neck.

'_It was Albus who seemed to be the disappointment the of the family for he neither showed much love of Quidditch nor considerable talent with magic.'_

Albus clapped his hands grabbing Buckbeak's attention then suddenly darted away down the garden. Buckbeak, of course, gave pursuit as was one of they're many games.

'_One of the only early talents he showed was his respect for animals and they for him. He seemed to display an uncommon understanding of animals, especially magic animals that even Rubius Hagrid had found astonishing. It was during one of Hagrid's many visits to Potter manor, that he noticed it and then volunteered to bring Buckbeak on his next visit. His parents knew he would be a master of Hagrid's class long before he even came to Hogwarts. However his ability with magical animals aside, his ambition, unlike his brothers was, non-excitant. He was far more humble, quiet and at the same time more private and nervous of his future. He never told anyone this of course, he kept his fears locked away, deep inside until the days in which he would face and overcome them. He was after all the middle child, loved no less but still neglected from time to time. His brother had captured the spotlight for the past two years and his sister had already begun to raise a few eyebrows with her…accidents. But of course he, unlike his parents before him wasn't challenged at such a young age. James had made it his mission to live up to the Potter name from the first moment he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express but Albus….He was never forced to stand out in anyway, that came later. But even when his life started changing, people still found it hard to believe he would ever live up to his father, or even his brother…Things aren't always what they seem…'_

'_No one could have known what would rise from between the shadows of his kin…If they could, perhaps we would have had warning…'_


	2. Sins of the Father

-1THE SINS OF THE FATHER

OUTSIDE STOKE-ON-TRENT - ENGLAND - SEPTEMBER 1ST - 2017

Albus was sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with Rose Weasley sitting across from him. She seemed to be a perfect copy of her mother except her hair was a bushy red instead of brown. That was the only difference because just like her mother she had already changed into her robes and even had a copy of Hogwarts, A History Volume II under her arm. Rose's intelligence and unusual maturity was already well known.

Next to Albus was his medium sized bird cage with a grey owl named Tweakins, sleeping peacefully inside. He should have know that anything addressed from both his brother and his uncle George was bound to be trouble, even if it was a birthday present. And naturally it was. The beautiful grey owl that seemed to be almost statue like at that moment would explode in an excitable fit of craziness the moment anyone touched it. Sending letters by that owl usually meant that you would need a large box of plasters or even a healer near by.

Stowed away safely in his pocket was his wand, thankfully not something that turned out to be a joke by his brother. Dragon heartstring and willow, Fourteen and a half inches and carried a far more pointed tip then most wands. He had all his books and robes, along with his broom, spending money, class schedule and his own copy of Hogwarts, a History, but none of it helped. Albus had never been more nervous in his entire life. If he continued to bite his finger nails anymore then he already had, he was sure to hit the bone eventually. His left leg was vibrating at an alarming rate and every few seconds he would let out a sigh.

"Albus this is ridiculous! You're not going to be in Slytherin!" She said trying to comfort him but actually came off sounding quite bossy. "Your brother was just teasing you!"

"You don't know that!" Albus snapped back.

"I know that the sorting hat was on your brother's head for all of about two seconds before shouting Gryffindor! Vicky told me." She said emphasizing the evidence. Albus however wasn't listening; he was staring out of the window with sweat rolling down his forehead. "I can't be in Slytherin! I've never even met a snake…I'm not a parcelmouth…I look terrible in green…" He trailed off.

"You've got green eyes…" Rose said before realizing that she probably shouldn't have.

"Can they be changed?" Albus asked in a panicked seriousness.

"Albus this is getting annoying! As soon as that hat goes on your head you know you will -"

"Ahh!" Rose was cut of by Albus squealing like a girl!

Outside the compartment window was a floating serpent, bouncing in midair. Albus looked like he was about to go into heart failure. The snake suddenly vanished into a puff of green smoke. After a few seconds of giggling, three heads poked up from bellow the window of the compartment. His brother who looked like he was about to wet himself, Fred Weasley, who looked like he might already have done and David Johnson 'DJ' who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"JAMES! That is not funny! Why do you have to be so mean to your brother! Grow up!" Rose roared flexing the famous Weasley rage.

"Sorry mum!" James giggled before the three began to walk off.

"Good luck with your sorting Albus!" Fred laughed as he walked away.

Rose fumed for a moment before noticing how pale Albus had gone. "Are you alright?"

Albus attempted to answer but the babble that came out of his mouth was an as yet unidentified language.

'_Albus was unfortunately picked on by his older brother on many occasions and was very rarely able to prove him wrong, so when James teased him about being chosen for Slytherin, he found it hard to ignore. Of course his fears were entirely unfounded but still, two very interesting things did happen at his sorting.'_

A few hours later Albus, Rose and all of the other first years were stepping off the boat following what looked like a very large grizzly bear with a bear but was in actual fact the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid. The half giants attempt to ease Albus's nerves during the boat ride had failed miserably after he spouted off into a tale of how long it took the sorting hat to house his father. Hagrid became very embarrassed and guilty once he realized he wasn't helping. Albus was now so nervous he would probably have a seizure if some yelled 'Boo!'. It didn't help that every other first year seemed to be smiling gleefully and simply enjoying they're first time at Hogwarts.

After a few seconds a forceful but soft voice broke everyone's attention. In front of the students was an extremely attractive Asian witch in her mid thirties. She had long metallic black hair that came down to her shoulders and a warm smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. I am the Deputy Headmistress and Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Triennia Arken. Now I'm sure most of you are fully aware of what will take place once you go through these doors, however today will be slightly different." Albus's heart suddenly hit the roof of his mouth.

"Before the sorting takes place, there has been a very important change of staffing that you all need to know about. As I'm sure you are aware Headmistress McGonagall has decided to retire. The new headmaster will say a few words before you are all sorted." Albus had been so rapped up in his own fears that he completely forgot that Professor McGonagall was retiring. This also meant that for the life of him he couldn't remember who her replacement was. "So if you will all please follow me into the main hall." She moved gracefully towards the doors which opened revealing the enormous hall.

In fine tradition the many students were sitting at their house tables while the teachers waited patiently at the staff table. The ceiling was its custom starry night sky with floating candles bobbing slowly in the air. The only change to the great hall from when Harry had been at school was the large golden seal, imbedded in the floor in the centre of the hall. The exact spot where Lord Voldemort had fallen, ending the second war. Harry had refused to let anyone put his name on the seal so _'__The Chosen One__'_was now edged in clearly in golden letters just above the Hogwarts crest. Below that was _'__May 8__th__ 1998. The day of victory.__'_

Suddenly Albus's mind was overwhelmed. The fear of sorting had now been replaced by a hollow falling feeling. He was suddenly aware that the wizarding world would one day expect him to do something worthy of a seal like that one. What if he couldn't? What if he failed?

Albus's eyes were glued to the seal so much so that he almost didn't realize he had walked straight into the girl standing in front of him. He looked up quickly and mumbled an apology. She turned around to show a radiant smile and beautiful blue, wolf like eyes. She had long, silky, jet black hair that fell all the way down to her lower back. In the not too distant future she would be absolutely stunning. A small flush crept into Albus's cheeks as soon he realized that he was staring at her.

"Students!" Professor Arken said loud enough to gain the attention of the entire hall. "It's my pleasure to introduce you all to your new Headmaster, Professor Alexander Tannis." A tall man who seemed to be of Middle Eastern decent stood from the staff table and walked over to the podium. He was in his mid to late fifty's with a short goatee and was wearing expensive blue and white robes.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He smiled warmly. He spoke kindly but with power in his voice and perfect pronunciation. "I would first like to say that it is the very greatest honour of my life being asked to teach at this magnificent school. I certainly hope I can live up to the many fine Headmaster's and headmistress's that have governed this school in the past. I know it won't be an easy task, following in the footsteps of such wonderful wizards and witches like Professor McGonagall and of course the great Albus Dumbledore but I certainly plan to do my very best. On a related matter, my first concern is for the well being, success and happiness of the students that attend this school, so if there is anything you would like to discuss or even complain about, my office is always open…provided I don't forget the password." There were a few giggles from around the hall. "So before I suck all the air out of the room with my endless babble, let the sorting begin." The hall erupted in cheers and applies as Tannis took his seat at the centre of the staff table receiving a few well wishes from other staff members along the way.

Arken stepped up to chair that had already been set out for the sorting. In one hand she held an unfolded piece of parchment with the names of all new first years' students. In her other hand she held the ragged but nevertheless legendry sorting hat.

"Please step forward and take a seat once I call your name." Albus's could have sworn that his heart just made the same noise at a piano being destroyed. "Lawson, Robert." A slim boy with brown hair walked up to the chair with a certain strut in his step. He sat down but before she had a chance to place the hat on his head he said rather loudly.

"Call me Bob." The Professor smirked slightly and placed the hat on his head. A second later it was alive and speaking. "Hmm…yes…oh, I've seen a mind like this before…I think…HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in applauses and with the same strut he walked over to join them looking very proud of himself.

"Little, Robert." Arken looked slightly confused for a moment as she just realised both boys actually had the same initials. Although he was shorter and less skinny he mimicked the previous Robert in everyway.

"You can call me Bob two." Much of the hall started laughing at that point and the professor placed the hat on his head while smiling. "Aha…oh dear, another one…yes…well, let's see…HUFFLEPUFF!" Bob Two strutted over to the other Bob while the table cheered again. He sat next to him and the two shook hands and said "Job's a goodan'." in unison. They obviously knew each other before coming to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Other then a few whispers, the hall had suddenly gone very silent. A boy with long and slightly messy blond hair stepped forward. Scorpius ignored the whispers and murmurs completely and sat in the chair. The hat was place on his head but for a few second it didn't say a word, but then, finally it spoke.

"Well, well…not your average Malfoy are you…nevertheless just as cunning…still could this be time for a change or will tradition stand?…hmm…well, it seems old ways are the best ways SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy stood and walked over to the slightly less ecstatic Slytherin table. He didn't receive any handshakes or pats on the back but still seemed to look perfectly content.

"Weasley, Rose Granger." Rose gave out a little squeak before regaining her composure. The hat was place on her head while she desperately tried to remain calm. Albus saw the nervousness in her eyes which only made him feel worse. Especially since she had spent more of the train journey telling him that his fears were just silly paranoia.

"What this? A Weasley and a Granger in one head…this should be interesting…I wonder…hmm…oh there's intelligence alright, buckets of it, I wonder if you might be better suited in Ravenclaw where the thinkers go…then again…the mind is only as big as the heart I always say. GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest applause yet suddenly filled the room. The Gryffindor's were on their feet clapping and cheering as Rose walked over and sat down at the table.

Professor Arken suddenly gave an interesting look to the headmaster. She smiled and seemed to be looking slightly excited. "Potter, Albus Severus." Albus didn't even have a chance to move, the room had already erupted in cheers and he hadn't even been sorted yet. James had bragged for hours that the same thing had happened to him. Albus slowly approached the chair, unable to control his shaking. He spotted Professor Longbottom at the staff table smiling and waving at him. _Just one more person to disappoint! _Albus despaired in his own head. As the cheers died down he sat, but still felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the chair. He felt the hat being placed on his head.

"Hmm…well, well, full of surprises I see…well this is interesting…even your father didn't give me this much trouble…" Albus felt like the hat was somehow squeezing his head very tightly. "There's a bit of everything in here…you would do well in any house I think…but where would you belong? That Is the real question…hmm…let see…"

_I can't deny there's power… _Albus's heart stopped. He knew instantly the hat wasn't talking aloud anymore, it was talking directly to him, inside his own head. _Something different. You've always felt that you were different haven't you? And here's the proof. But being different shouldn't be feared. Different can be very good indeed._ _There's a strength in here that I haven't seen in a long time. But it seems like your waiting for something…That makes things difficult, I wonder where to put you? _

Albus focused every fibre of brainpower he had and screamed _NOT SLYTHERIN! _As loud as he could, inside his own head. _But why not? I see a lot of Slytherin in here you know, he was a great man. And there__'__s strong mind like Ravenclaw although it__'__s clouded with doubt. A fairness as well, just like Hufflepuff. But I see your far more concerned for others and prefer to please those around you, rather then you yourself. Another Gryffindor quality. You know you can__'__t carry on like that forever though, sooner or later you will have to embrace what you are, not what others want you to be__…_

Despite the conversation in his head Albus still noticed everyone in the hall was staring at him with confused looks. A sorting had never taken this long before. He didn't look but knew the teachers were thinking the same thing.

_What's it going to be then Albus? Be what you are or what you think they want you to be? You or them? _Albus again focused and spoke in his mind. _Please, Gryffindor! _There was a short silence when he heard nothing in his head then… _Very well Potter._

"GRYFFINDOR!" That was shouted to the entire hall which immediately exploded into cheers. Even the other houses were cheering him and his heart beat began to return to normal. Something it hadn't done all day. Albus made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rose who hugged him and smiled. Even James, Fred and DJ gave him a thumbs up. A few seconds later he spotted Victorie Weasley sitting a few students down giving him a huge prideful grin. Her 'Head Girl' badge giving off a slight shine. He suddenly felt a bit guilty, thinking back and knowing that he had ignored them all on his zombie like walk into the hall. He smiled back then turned to see who the next poor nervous wreck would be.

"Ewan, Marcus." A tall boy with brown hair stepped forward. He sat in the chair not seeming the slightest bit nervous. After a few seconds the hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" The table again erupted in cheers.

Marcus made is way to the table and sat next to Albus. "Bloody hell, I'm glad that over with." He said quietly to Albus. "Tell me about it!"

"You looked like you were about to pass out mate!" Marcus giggled.

"I Thought I was going to be put in Slytherin!" Albus defended.

"A Potter in Slytherin, no chance!" Marcus laughed.

The two laughed for a second before the hall quietened down again.

He suddenly caught Arken giving the headmaster another look but this was different. She looked wary, almost cautious. "Lennox, Aurora Dawn." For a few seconds most of the students looked like they hadn't heard the right name. Some even asked what the professor just said. But before any answers could be given a girl had begun to walk forward. Immediately looks of pure distain and hatred were being shot at her.

"Bloody hell! I've heard about her…and her parents!" Marcus whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" Albus asked.

"You're joking! Don't you read the Prophet? They need to get some Auror's in here and arrest her!" Marcus said quickly.

'_Why?'_

Scorpius was suddenly snapped out of his tale by his granddaughter. "Why?" He asked, trying to concentrate. "Why did everyone hate her?" She asked truly confused.

"Ah yes, Aurora. You see, much like my self, Aurora's parents had, let's say less then perfect reputations. Or to put it another way, Aurora's mother was a witch of what some described as 'Terrifying Power' and her father was one of the only men that Harry Potter himself never managed to apprehend."

"You see after Aurora's mother was murdered, her father went on a rampage of vengeance that took a great many lives. He then disappeared, no one knew exactly where. And then for his daughter to suddenly turn up in Hogwarts, when her fathers wanted poster was still being issued in the Daily Prophet, well not only did it scare a great many people but they also thought that _she _tooshould be locked away."

Anya looked at her father in an extremely confused manor. Scorpius smiled at the innocence of his grand daughter and decided to explain a little more clearly. "You see she received the same treatment I did when entering Hogwarts because of her parents. My father and his father were known death eaters whom had also escaped a stint in Azkaban. At the time the Malfoy family was in disgrace. And I, in perhaps a selfish manner, hated my father for his past misdeeds."

"I hated him because although I had never committed a crime, didn't have any quarrels about blood purity and hated the very idea of a dark lord, I would be seen as a blight on the school. Simply because of my families sins…Aurora, who parents crimes had occurred much more recently was looked at in the same or if not worse way that I was." He paused to take a sip of wine.

"She was hated by any whom supported the Potters because her father John Lennox, very nearly killed Harry during his quest for vengeance. Harry of course being the one sent to stop him. Despite the fact the he was a Squib; John was a highly trained and extremely dangerous man. He was a soldier; some even called him an assassin. And Aurora's mother Rachael was an incredibly powerful woman that had mastered a verity of spells that would be considered experimental at best. Illegal at worst."

"Rachael was murdered, much to the wizarding worlds delight and John carried out terrible revenge on any he found to have had a hand in the murder of his love." Scorpius continued. "Harry eventually caught up with him and a dangerous battle ensued, one that John was able to win. Harry had to spend several weeks in St. Mungo's from the injuries he sustained during that fight and John was able to carry out his vengeance in the mean time."

Scorpius studied the faces of his listeners for a moment waiting to see if ay would object to him carrying on. He noticed that very subtly Dawn was pretending to take no notice but at the same time listening carefully.

"It was only after John's rampage that it was discovered that he and Rachael did in fact, have a daughter and the rumour spread quickly that John and his child had fled England. So for her to turn up at Hogwarts after a great many people were fully aware that she had been raised by a man that was nothing less than a mass murdered, chilled many to the bone…needless to say, the new headmaster got his fair share of complaints in those first few months of him taking the position." Scorpius laughed and continued. "But more than her arrival, I found, her sorting to be far more interesting…"

Aurora sat down in the chair. She much like Scorpius had completely brushed off the whispers and murderous looks that were being thrown at her. Albus had his eyes locked on her. She was none other than the girl he had accidentally bumped into and in return, received the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. The hat was place on her head and the room fell silent.

"My my! Never seen one like this before…I wonder why you are even here…" Albus was captivated. He quickly looked at his brother, who was glaring with every evil thought he could. "Really…Oh quite right." It took Albus all of two seconds to realize that she was speaking to the hat with her mind. The hat laughed as if it found the conversation with her enjoyable! Half the hall was stunned in silence, the other half confused. The hat was silent for at least another two minutes when it suddenly spoke up again. "Yes…very true…Very well miss Lennox, RAVENCLAW!"

There were no applause, but again she didn't seem to care. Quietly and gracefully she stepped out of the chair and made her way towards her table. That's when without warning she looked Albus straight in the eye and gave him the very tiniest of smiles. Albus didn't know why, but he returned the smile. Marcus nudged him on the arm pulling him away from Aurora's eyes.

"Trust me mate you don't want anything to do with her! Would have thought you would know that!" Marcus said.

"I've never heard of her!" Albus said completely perplexed.

"What?! Your old man's head of the Auror Department and you never heard the name Lennox?" Marcus looked scandalised.

"What you mean that bloke that killed all them people?" Albus took a wild guess.

"Duh! That's her old man!" Marcus said making sure he wasn't overheard.

"You're joking!" Albus was shocked.

"Wish I were mate!" They both quickly shot a cautious look at Aurora who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The nearest students to her had moved as far away as possible. Although she didn't seem the slightest bit affected by this, Albus felt a wave of pity wash over him. _Nobody knows for sure that she was as bad as her father_! Albus thought to himself and yet they treated her like the plague. It was horrible for him to watch but it must have been even worse for her.

'_For the next two years, Albus carried a great swell of pity for Aurora. Especially when he saw her alone and purposely being ignored and banished from what should have been groups of friends. But then that was another quality Albus displayed early on which was again ignored by most. He refused to judge people until he knew for certain that his instinct or mind was right about them.' _

"Stepping, Claire" Arken called out and yet another student began to walk forward before being sorted into Hufflepuff.

'_Marcus's father was an Auror working under Harry at the time. Harry who much preferred to keep his home life separate from his job rarely, if ever, told his family about his work. Mr. Ewan however seemed to be far more open about sharing his professional life with his family. Marcus Ewan would often be known for dishing the gossip on the outside wizarding world and quickly informed everyone of everything he knew about the Lennox case. This only added fuel to the fire that was already burning wildly around Aurora.'_

'Myers, Susan' Arken called out again.

Anya's mouth couldn't have been hanging lower if she had dislocated it. "So you see two very interesting things happened that day." Scorpius said feeding off the wonder that the youngest members of the table were showing. "Not only was Albus's sorting longer than any known sorting before him. But the second longest was for a girl that had an even worse reputation than mine at the time."

"I never heard about that." Violet said speaking up with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know he had a friend called Marcus!" Marcus said causing a few laughs around the table.

"Oh, unfortunately his friendship with Marcus didn't last." Scorpius said sounding sad.

"I wonder why." Dawn scowled.

"Not for the reasons you are thinking Dawn." Scorpius shot back quickly. Dawn shot her father a distasteful look before going back to her wine.

"Well then by all means tell us dad!" Dawn glared.

"Albus's life was relatively quiet for a time. He, much as his family had advised never even spoke to me or Aurora for his entire first year. Then again, there weren't many people that did. He finished his first year with reasonable marks. Excelling of course in Care of Magical Creatures. But to the dismay of many he was only an average student at Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Charms and Potions he was similarly intermediate at. He did however also excel at Herbology and strangely enough Muggle Studies. Much like Rose's grandfather he found Muggles to be fascinating creatures, almost as amazing as animals."

"Would that be the reason he killed so many Muggles?" Dawn scoffed.

Scorpius, seeing that the rest of his family were just as annoyed by Dawn's interruption as he was, decided to ignore it and carry on. "His second year carried on much in the same way. His friendship with Marcus grew in leaps and bounds and the two were rarely seen apart. Rose was also a great friend to them both and it seemed almost as if a new 'Golden Trio' was emerging. Even if they weren't making the same headlines that the original trio did."

"Of course Albus was also forced to put up with a great many pranks played on him by his brother and his friends. Something I find it hard to believe now because he simply brushed off and ignored them. In his later years he took insults, especially towards those he respected as a serious offence. Of course, many of these insults from his brother were warranted by his failure to be accepted into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Albus, I can honestly say was one of the worst flyers I had ever seen!" Scorpius laughed. "His brother, it was said, had more talent on a broom, than both his mother and father put together! And yet Albus could barely stay on a broom for more then about two minutes!" Scorpius was laughing so loudly now most of the table looked slightly startled by his hilarity. "To think a man that did so much couldn't even handle a broom!" Eventually, after quite a lot of loud laughter, he managed to regain his composure.

"However, a darkness had slowly started to creep in from the shadows and although it only affected Albus indirectly, it would begin a chain of events that would cause him to finally step into spotlight and show himself as a truly courageous and in some ways dangerous man." Scorpius carried on.

Albus, Marcus and Rose were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast as the owls began to arrive carrying their various packages and letters of all shapes and sizes. One flew over Rose and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her.

She unfolded it and began scanning the headlines.

"I bet Parkinson gives us loads of homework for potions again!" Albus sighed.

"Probably, I think she's just trying to make her self look good." Marcus agreed.

"That's gonna take a lot of work! Even the other teachers agree, she's an idiot!" Albus laughed.

"I know, you'd think it would be obvious! Her first names Pansy!" Marcus giggled.

"I think she should just change her name to Professor Incompetents!"

The two almost choked on there cereal from laughter.

"This is horrible!" Rose said.

"Oh come on Rose, even you have to admit that she a complete bit-" Marcus was cut off.

"Not her! This!" She said throwing the Prophet at him.

Marcus began to read the article aloud. _The body of Hector Stammins was discovered last night by Auror__'__s inside his home in Finchley. Stammins who was recently released from Azkaban after serving a fifteen year sentence for supporting Death Eater activities during the war died of massive blood loss caused by a deep wound to his throat. Magic was apparently used at the scene but only to disarm Stammis. The fatal wound seems to have been caused by a cleaver or large knife. This is the seventh body to be found in the same brutal manner in the past six months. All seven victims have been connected to Lord Voldemort__'__s activities during to second war. __"__We are following up every lead we have. The person behind these murders is clearly insane and somehow thinks he is doing the wizarding world some kind of a service. These terrible crimes will not be aloud to continue and the very best Auror__'__s the ministry has are working as hard as they can to stop them.__"__ Auror Ewan was quoted__…__"_That's my dad!" Marcus blurted.

"Duh!"

"Seven people in six months." Rose said gravely.

"They were all death eaters or at least they helped out the death eaters at some point." Marcus objected.

"And that warrants a horrible death does it?" Rose scowled with shock.

Marcus backed down. She was half Weasley after all and he was not willing to test her rage. "What kind of a monster could do these kinds of things?" She asked.

"A crazy person!" Albus suggested. "Dad, Uncle Ron and Marcus's dad will sort it out. They took care of the death eaters didn't they? I'm sure they can handle one loony!"

"I know that! It's just there are a few student's here who's parents have a less the perfect reputation!" Rose said quietly, nodding towards the Slytherin table.

The two boys looked around to see Scorpius eating his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. All three then turn again to see Aurora on her own at the very end of the Ravenclaw table. She seemed to be completely engrossed in a large book sitting in front of her.

Again Albus found himself feeling almost guilty that she was so disliked. In some strange way it did translate down to Albus. Her father had almost killed his and because of that she was now hated by the entire school.

"He may be a Malfoy but that doesn't mean he deserves to die in some horrible way!" Rose exclaimed.

"Look, this guy maybe crazy but he's not stupid! He's not just gonna waltz into Hogwarts to kill the son of a Death Eater!" Marcus brushed off.

"There's always Polyjuice." Albus said glumly.

"I thought there were detectors and stuff at the school." Marcus questioned back.

"Well either way, I still think we should keep our eyes open for anyone we don't recognize!" Rose insisted.

"Of course I wasn't attacked, nor was any of my family. Although now I look back at it, the mire fact that they were concerned for my well being makes me feel a great swell of pride." Scorpius said smiling at his wife.

"Oh I just didn't want you bleeding on my textbooks!" Rose laughed.

The table giggled for a few seconds. Even Dawn let out a quiet snigger.

"Well, raving lunatics aside, Albus's second year passed by. The only real develops being that Rose, naturally, was top of all her classes and even made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Scorpius continued

"Was there ever a doubt?" Rose asked scandalized.

Again the table began to laugh before finally quieting down for Scorpius to speak.

"Unfortunately, there were more murders in the exact same style as the others. In fact by the end of the school year the total had now risen to thirteen. No one at Hogwarts was targeted however and our school days were mostly unaffected except for the occasional story in the Daily Prophet. Albus, Rose and Marcus bid each other far well at King's Cross until they would meet up during the summer. Of course Albus didn't see much of his father during the summer because he was at work even more than usual, attempting to catch the deranged serial killer." he explained. "At the same time Ginny was travelling around the country to cover Quidditch games, leaving Hermione and other members of the Weasley family to watch over the children…" Scorpius stopped. He seemed to be trying to recall certain memories that were being stubborn and refusing to surface.

He smiled.

"No, it wasn't until his third year, or at least the summer before his third year that his life truly began to take shape…" His smile slowly faded.

Scorpius stared for a moment at his goblet of wine. He seemed locked on it, like nothing else mattered in the world but the velvety red liquid inside that cup. Violet noticed it first. A tear had fallen from his left eye and was making it's was down his cheek.

"Dad?" Violet asked with worry in her voice.

Scorpius was suddenly snapped out of his daydream and hastily whipped the tear from his cheek. "Yes!" He suddenly sounded almost jolly now. Like they were just getting to the good part. "Yes the third year! Oh…no…the summer…" Suddenly his mood dropped again. He looked on the verge of tears.

Everyone at the table now looked worried for Scorpius. They seemed to be getting ready to catch him in case he collapsed. Then suddenly he spoke again. "I stand by my statement…I have never met anyone that suffered as much as Albus did…and that suffering began in the summer…before his third year." His words were brittle and forced. The mere memory of it was enough to upset him beyond all else.


	3. The Departed

-1 THE DEPARTED

OUTSIDE PETHAM - ENGLAND - JUNE 2nd - 2019 A.D.

'_Unfortunately, due to the seriousness and continued escalation of the case he was handling, Harry's prolonged absences from the Potter house were putting a slight strain on the family. Albus told me later in life that it was the first time he ever saw his parents argue.'_

The sun had set and Albus was preparing for bed. He was on his way to kitchen when he heard the first raised voices. He tiptoed closer to the kitchen door and put his ear against the wood to hear more clearly.

"…I don't see why! No one else has pulled this many hour's at the ministry! Even Ron actually goes home to see his family!" He heard Ginny hiss.

"Ron isn't head of the Auror department!" Harry growled back.

"You have forty five Auror's working for you and you telling me you still have to spend every waking second it that bloody office! You do have a family you know!" Ginny shot back.

"You knew damn well that my job would take up a lot of my time!" Harry said.

"Your time? What about your children's time! They haven't seen you all week!"

"Someone has to stop this freak!" Harry yelled.

"And naturally it's you! Harry 'I have to save everybody!' Potter! Haven't you had enough of being the bloody hero?" Ginny scowled.

"That has nothing to do with this and you know it! This is my job Gin!"

"And this is your family but I suppose we already know which one you value more!"

"You know that's not true!"

"Prove it!"

"Prove what?! I stay home, take normal hours and more people die! Don't you get it Gin?! This guy isn't gonna just stop! He's not gonna get board and call it a day! He's insane! He can't be reasoned or negotiated with, he can't be intimidated or bully! He'll never get enough blood! He has to be stopped!"

"I know he does! But you can't save everyone! And I'm afraid you are only going to realize that when you try to save your family and fail!"

With that Ginny had stormed out of the kitchen, luckily through the other door or she would have run straight into Albus. Albus felt a horrible cold feeling grip his gut. He decided to forgo getting his glass of water and returned to his bedroom. Although it was a long time before he finally got to sleep.

OUTSIDE PETHAM - ENGLAND - JUNE 23RD -2019 A.D.

'_There were several more fights between Harry and Ginny in those weeks. But on morning of the 23rd of June, Harry came home after working all night, with a smile on his face.'_

Albus walked into the kitchen to find his father sitting alone with a cup of coffee next to him.

"Morning little man, your up a bit early aren't you?" Harry said cheerfully.

"I'm always up at this time." Albus said walking over to the fridge and pulling out some Orange juice.

Harry looked guilty for a moment. If he had been there he would have known that, he should have known it anyway.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around that much lately Albus." Harry said honestly.

"It's okay." Albus said sitting down next to his father. "Are you and mom gonna split up?" Albus suddenly blurted out with a shaky voice.

"Of course we're not Al!" Harry said placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I love your mother. I wouldn't leave her for all the gold in Gringotts! Why would you think that?"

"I heard you two arguing." Albus said simply.

"Albus, even people that are madly in love argue from time to time. It doesn't mean they are going to break up…" Harry was cut off by the door to the kitchen opening.

Ginny had walked in wearing a bathrobe. She had clearly just woken up. Even in the mornings, without any makeup and with her hair a mess she still looked amazing.

"You sleep at the office?" She asked quietly walking over to the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Actually I haven't slept at all." Harry said.

"Well I have to cover the Puddlemere United game at four today so I've asked George to look after the kids, then I've got to go into the office and -"

"I got him Gin." Harry said simply.

Ginny had stopped in her tracks looking confused.

"It's over?" She asked quietly.

"It's over, me Ron, Ewan, Castle and Walters got him last night. He had been working at the ministry the whole damn time! We searched his house and found all the evidence we needed." Harry explained.

"The guy who's been killing people?" Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah, his name was Deacon Fielding. He's already on his way to Azkaban."

"That's brilliant!" Albus shouted.

"I've also booked two months off. I think they can handle things without me for a while." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

She walked over and embraced him tightly. "You must be exhausted!"

"A little bit. I was knackered after going through all the stuff at his house. We found the weapon, all the information on his future targets, which he has smuggled out of the ministry. We even found cut outs and letters that fans had written to him!" Harry said while yawning.

"Fans?"

"Yeah, the guy actually had a fan club. People who thought he was doing to the right thing. The letters were full of compliments. There are some sick people out there! But that's not my problem for the next two months!" Harry said before giving his wife and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and get some sleep and then later we'll all go to the match together." Ginny suggested.

"Great!" Albus said grinning and bolting from the kitchen to get changed.

'_That unfortunately would be one of the last happy moments of Albus's summer…'_

OUTSIDE PETHAM - ENGLAND - JULY 29TH - 2019 A.D.

Albus awoke at the same time he always did. Not because of some wonderful internal body clock but because the crack in his curtains always allowed the sun to hit his eye lids at about 7:50 AM. Every morning, at least at this time of year. The shine was always enough to break him from his sleep.

As he yawned and stretched he suddenly realized that his brother hadn't set up any kind of prank on his bed which was always a worry when they were back from Hogwarts. Whether it was a large floating balloon of water that was timed to pop the moment Albus tried to get out of bed or the horrible sticking charm he place on his carpet that made it next to impossible to get to the toilet, there was usually something waiting for him. Albus suspected that it was some cleverly conceived pulley device attached to his door that would cover him in flower or soot or anyone of a hundred horrible things. But as he very cautiously opened the door, there was nothing…

The house was unnervingly quiet this morning. He wondered if perhaps everyone had gone out early for some reason. As he started at the top stare of the staircase, something broke the silence. He heard something from below. Crying…

He reached the kitchen to see his mother, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry had her locked in a tight embrace but even he was shedding tears. _Oh God! What__'__s happened? _Albus instantly thought. He had never seen his mother in such a state and immediately he realized…_this was serious! _He had seen his mother take some horrible injuries from the replays of her Quidditch matches. She was tough though. She barely showed pain even if her bones were shattered. His mother was one of the strongest people in the world but Albus still knew what could truly hurt her.

He had heard stories about what it was like after the Battle of Hogwarts. About the terrible sorrow that they felt during the funerals. That's when it suddenly hit him…she had lost someone. Who thought? One of her parents! _Granddad or grandma Wealsey! _He knew they were getting on a bit. Old, not just from age but everything they had experienced. Mrs. Weasley had gotten very ill only a year ago and although nobody actually said it, Albus knew it was a miracle that she survived. But they were always so lively when they came to visit. Even a few weeks ago. It couldn't be them!_ NO! _Albus's heart was is rapid fire mode. Trying to beat its way to freedom through his ribcage, if only to escape this terrible feeling.

"Mom…" It was barely a whimper that left his mouth.

"Oh! Albus." Ginny cried the moment she saw him. She jumped up and locked him in a tight embrace, hugging him for dear life, never wanting to let him go. Harry followed suit and hugged him hard as if they were about to be separated for the rest of time.

"Mom, what's happened?" Albus begged even though half of him didn't want to know. "Is it grandma and granddad?" His voice shook.

Ginny lent down on her knees so to look him in the eye. Her cheeks were like mirrors from the tears streaming down them and her eyes were bloodshot and bulging. "No…" She whimpered. "It's Marcus…" She forced out.

Albus's felt like floor had disappeared and he was now falling, like someone had just torn his stomach out. "What?" He shook with fear.

"Oh Albus, I'm so sorry…" His mother cried.

"What's happened?" Albus demanded through fear.

Ginny's eyes were barely visible through her tears; she was shaking as much as he was before she finally let out a terrible whisper. "There was a fire…"

Everything seemed to suddenly turn black and white. The colour of the world disappeared and all that was left were variants of black, white and gray. He knew what she was about to say but he couldn't hear it, he wouldn't! "They were asleep…" She wailed.

The sounds of the world had gone the same way as the colour, changing into nothing but echoes and vibrations. Life was disappearing all around him. Joy, laughter, music, happiness, everything that made the world great had gone. There was nothing left but shadows and echoes. Pictures and ashes. Fragments and whispers. And with that, the sinking sickness that had taken hold finally overwhelmed him. Albus's eyes rolled into the back of his head, everything blurred and distorted.

Finally his vision turned to nothing but darkness as his legs buckled and collapsed and he lost consciousness.

'_In that single merciless moment, he had lost one the best friend, one of the only true friend, that never care about his parentage…It was the first time he experienced what death was…the first of many cruel encounters…'_

The funeral was quite a solemn affair. Marcus's mother was a muggle, as were Mr. Ewans parents so the service was conducted in the muggle manner. There were at least thirty men and woman wearing black suits and dark dresses, sobbing left and right. Albus didn't know and didn't really care if they were muggles or wizards. His eyes were locked on the child sized coffin between the other two in front of him. Harry, Ginny, James and Lily were standing beside Albus, trying there hardest to be supportive but only succeeding in making him feel worse. Beside them were almost all of the Wealsey family minus George and his wife Katie Bell. George hated funerals and had only met Marcus once so it wasn't a terrible thing. Victorie was standing near her parents at the end of her row. Every now and then she would look left to see Teddy smiling at her, trying to cheer her up.

Teddy Lupin had taken time away from his Auror training to come to the funeral with the Potters and the Weasleys. Teddy, unlike George was very good at funerals. Perhaps because he had been introduced to death at such an early age. All of his relatives would shoot Albus a faint smile and look of concern every few seconds. _That__'__s getting annoying! _Albus thought to himself.

Albus took his eyes away from the coffin as the priest approached the podium. "It is always a tragedy when our loved ones depart this earth. When the young are taken before having they're chance to live their lives fully. And yet we take heart in the knowledge that they are all welcomed into the kingdom of heaven and embraced in the loving arms of Jesus Christ. That they are reunited with loved ones that have passed on before them and will live together in eternal paradise…" The priests voice disappeared as Albus began to sink into his own thoughts.

_Is there a heaven? Is there a god? Are they happy where they are now? Eternal paradise doesn't sound too bad. He is with his family after all. I wonder what death feels like. Dad sort of died once, but he's never said anything about it. There's supposed to be this beautiful white light that takes hold of you and makes you feel so comfortable and welcome you can't resist. Then suddenly you are where ever you want to be, with anyone you want to be…That's what I've heard anyway. Does it make a difference if you're buried? What if you drown in the ocean and your body is never found? Will you still get to go to heaven? You must do! It doesn't matter what happens to your body…your soul goes to heaven not your body…When I die I want to be burned. I want my ashes to be cast into the wind so that I can go everywhere…be a part of everything._

Albus was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by his father's hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He suddenly realized that the priest had finished his speech and the coffins had already been laid in there holes.

"Albus, time to go." His father said quietly.

While they walked back to the car Harry kept his arm around his son trying to comfort him. Albus didn't care either way. Marcus was dead, what difference was a hug going to make. He rolled the information around in his head a few times while walking. _He was asleep, he was dreaming, he was happy. He didn__'__t feel any pain, he didn__'__t even wake up. Otherwise they wouldn__'__t have found his body in bed. It was painless. Best way to go I suppose._

"Are you okay Albus?" A familiar voice asked. Albus looked up to see Hermione looking down. Her eyes were still blood shot and she sounded even more sad then Rose, who was sobbing quietly in her fathers arms.

"I'm fine." Albus said. His voice had no emotion whatsoever.

"Albus if you feel that you aren't ready to go back to Hogwarts in September I'm sure we can talk to the headmaster -" Hermione started before being cut off.

"Why? I love Hogwarts!" Albus sounded almost confused.

"I know you do dear, but with everything that's happened we don't expect -" She tried again.

"He's dead." Albus stated simply. "I'm not…and unless he wanted me to lie down in the dirt with him then I would like to go back to Hogwarts." This shocked Hermione into silence. "He wouldn't have wanted me to be sad or give up, so I'm not going to." Albus finished and walked away.

Harry and Hermione were quite taken back by what he had said. _Why? Everybody dies__…__it__'__s just a question of when, where, how and why._ He thought to himself.

KING'S CROSS - ENGLAND - SEPTEMBER 1ST - 2019 A.D.

"You write me! Anytime you want!" It wasn't a suggestion. Ginny had made that obvious by how hard she was clutching him. She was much stronger then she realized and if she didn't let go soon they would be sending Albus to St. Mungo's not Hogwarts.

"I will mom, I promise!" Albus gasped out. Ginny finally released her hold but only so Harry could give him an equally bone breaking hug.

"I love you." Harry had said this more times then Albus could remember but for some reason this time sounded like he was never going to see him again.

"Love you too." Albus said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

Albus walked away from his parents feeling relieved that it was over. He had been lying to them since the sun had come up. It truth, he was depressed. The thought of not being able to enjoy a year at Hogwarts with Marcus made him feel empty. He still had Rose, but it wasn't the same. Some jokes were simply outside of Roses reach and even worse than that was the fact that she had started to treat him like the grownups. She fussed over him and tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible but only succeeded in being as annoying as a wasp that wouldn't leave you alone.

Every time she looked at him he could see concern on her face as if he was about to pass out from stress any second. James wasn't quite as bad but still wasn't very good. He had taken the silly 'Let's pretend everything is normal' approach, which he was terrible at.

As his parents departed he was quite surprised to see Lily disappeared with a group of first years girls. She must have met them when they were out at a Quidditch game or in Diagon Ally at some point because he couldn't remember a group of giggling girls ever coming to the house. It was about now that Marcus would meet him on the platform and the two would begin talking about there various summer adventures. This though made him feel even more down then he already did. Albus simply stood next to his brother and his friends praying that someone would talk to him with out acting like he was a hiding a Acromantula in this pocket.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" DJ suddenly exclaimed loudly.

James, Fred and DJ were all staring at Aurora who had not only grown about a foot taller during the summer but was also in the middle of having the oddest looking broom they had ever seen, loaded onto the train. It looked like a hybrid of a Firebolt and muggle bike. It had snort handlebars close to the tip and the foot stands actually had straps on to lock a person's foot into. It even had a small leather seat near the hilt.

Albus was more surprised by Aurora's appearance then her broom. She was at least three inches taller than him and her silken black hair still reached her lower back. She was also wearing what some might consider quite revealing muggle cloths. All around her, people were staring and shooting her unfriendly looks.

"Look's like she found that thing in a rubbish bin!" Fred giggled and pointed.

"She not actually going to try out for Quidditch this year?!" DJ sounded mortified.

"Nah, she'll never be allowed to play on her house team!" James scoffed.

"Ravenclaw's got a new captain this year." Albus said quietly but still grabbed the attention of his brother and his friends.

"What!" James breathed.

"I heard from Victoire, Stellings finished Hogwarts last year and so there will be a new captain this year." Albus explained absently.

"Doesn't matter! She still won't be allowed to play!" James declared as if it was law.

Albus realized how pointless it was, waiting on the platform and decided to climb onboard.

Once inside the corridor the students all around him had already started staring at him like he was some kind of new species. Suddenly he knew exactly how his father felt during his time at Hogwarts. He tried to ignore then but as he moved down the compartments all he found was the same thing. He cursed the Daily Prophet for printing the info that Albus and Marcus were best friends. Every compartment he passed he found he was being stared at and knew that if he sat inside one, then the entire train journey would be full of uncomfortable silences and stupid questions.

He didn't fancy that and prayed he would find an empty compartment somewhere. But that wasn't likely; Hogwarts was more popular than ever. Then, just as he was about to give up hope and sit in a full compartment he found one with only one person sitting inside it.

It was obvious from the start why there was no one else inside it. Aurora Dawn Lennox was sitting in the compartment with a large book open on her lap. Albus knew that Rose was obviously somewhere down the train helping to get the first years settled. She was already trying to stack up some points in the hope that she would be made a school Prefect in her fifth year.

Albus didn't know why but he found himself much more inclined to sit in a compartment with the most hated girl in school then a group of ogling normal students that expected him to spontaneously combust.

He slowly opened the door and poked his head in side.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked quietly.

"No." She said without even looking at him.

Albus nervously took a seat across from her. For the next twenty minutes nothing was said and the only sound other then the train it self was the sound of Aurora turning a page. Albus hated uncomfortable silences; he was desperate to find anything to talk about. Aurora raised her book slightly as she turned another page allowing Albus to get a glimpse of the cover.

"Alexander the Great? Who was he?" Albus asked in a slightly strangled voice.

At this moment Aurora stopped reading and looked Albus in the eye. For a second she didn't speak then turned back to her book. "He was muggle that lived over two thousand years ago. He conquered most of the known world before he was thirty."

"Wow." Albus felt stupid trying to have a conversation on a subject he knew nothing about. "He must have gotten started early." He kicked himself for his stupid comments.

"The world was quite a bit smaller back then." She said simply.

"Oh, so where did he conquer?" Albus asked.

"Most of northern Africa, all of the Middle East and some of India. He was already in control of Greece and Macedonia when he was made king." She explained quietly.

"Do you like muggle history?" Albus asked innocently.

"Yes." She answered back instantly.

"I like muggle studies, but we've only done the basics and stuff. I know a bit about the second world war though." He said hoping she would ask something back.

"You might want to start reading up on this kind of thing. We have a new muggle studies teacher this year and I hear he's going to cover the ancient Romans and stuff." She said turning another page.

"How do you know that?" Albus asked sounding a little shocked.

"I read the Prophet. Professor Clipps has come down with Dragon Pox." She said again.

"Oh." Albus said, realizing he had run out of things to say.

Aurora was silent, her eyes moving left to right across the pages in front of her. Then quite suddenly she looked him dead in the eye and spoke. "You shouldn't be in here."

"What?" Albus asked confused.

"I can hear your brother in the compartment next door. He's hassling a bunch of second years at the moment but if he walks past the window and finds you in here with me, you'll find your self on the receiving end of a nasty jinx. You should leave." She said without any emotion whatsoever.

Albus was taken back for a second, firstly because he couldn't hear anything outside the compartment but secondly by her honesty. He stood up to leave. "Albus." She said his name so softly it could have been a lullaby. "I'm sorry about your friend." He could see in her eyes that she truly meant it.

Albus simply nodded his head and attempted a very faint smile. He turned and opened the door but before he could get all the way out of the compartment he was staring face to face with his brother.

"Al, what the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"A first year has lost her Pygmy puff, Albus was checking in here for it." Aurora spoke before Albus had a chance to answer.

"Er, yeah, excuse me." Albus said moving past his brother.

James glared at Aurora for a few seconds before continuing down the train.

On his way down the train Albus found him self trying to figure Aurora out. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person he's ever met but she certainly didn't seem evil. She liked muggle studies just like him and obviously had great hearing. He found her to be extremely interesting. She was way more mature than anyone else his age, including Rose and that is saying something. Suddenly Albus felt quite guilty about leaving the compartment just so his brother didn't find out he was speaking to her. True he would have been hexed or jinxed at some point for interacting with his brother's mortal enemy but he still felt as if he had offended her by leaving.

Albus didn't have time to ponder it for long though as quite a few students had already begun staring at him again. He decided to simply stand in the corridor, near the driver's carriage for the rest of the journey. That way the only people that could look at him oddly were the driver, the prefects and the lunch trolley lady.

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - SEPTEMBER 1ST - 2019 A.D.

"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. To all returning students I hope you will join me in welcome our new first years. Now before we begin the sorting, we have a new member of staff joining us this year. Please welcome Professor Ian Lithgo, our new Muggle Studies teacher." Tannis indicated to a man in his late thirties that stood from the staff table and gave a small bow. He looked exactly like a muggle from head to toe. He was wearing a snazzy black suit instead of robes and had short brown hair. He looked a bit like a posh accountant and was more than a little bit excited to be there.

"I'm sure Professor Lithgo will make the fascinating subject of muggle studies even more interesting. Now a few other announcements. Caretaker Filch has posted a new and unsurprisingly long list of band items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes outside his office. Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have new Quidditch Captains this year whom all student's wishing to tryout will have to speak to. Mr. Coran Smith is the new Hufflepuff Captain whilst Miss Lynx Cabot is the new Ravenclaw Captain." Tannis announced.

Albus looked up to see James's face drop in complete horror. He knew exactly why; Lynx Cabot. She had made quite a name for her self around the school, not only because she was one hell of a Quidditch player but also because she was one of the few people that actually stood up to James. He had made the very terrible mistake of teasing Lynx on her first day and now four years later she still hadn't forgiven him. As with most Ravenclaws she was very smart but she was also as tough as a coffin nail.

Lynx was a muggle born witch that had grown up in a very rough part of London, teased by boys since she was very young. And so her only option was to become just as tough or if not tougher than them. Much to everyone's surprise she had sprouted over the summer. She was now much taller then Albus had last seen her and probably to her own annoyance, she had filled out in the chest department. With long dark red hair and a Quidditch players toned physic she was absolutely gorgeous.

Lynx saw James staring at her and shot daggers back at him. James immediately turned back to his meal. He was clearly dreading Gryffindor's first match against Ravenclaw.

Albus glanced up only occasionally to see a few students get sorted into they're various houses. The only ones he really cared about were Lily and Hugo. The hat had barely touched Lily's head before it shouted out Gryffindor! And Hugo's sorting took all of about five seconds more.

Albus felt very lonely as he ate his tiny portion of the start of term feast. He hadn't had much of an appetite lately and wasn't eating much before he came to Hogwarts. No amount of Weasley fussing and comments about his weight could make him force the food down his throat.

Despite the fact that his younger sister was next to him and still glowing from being chosen as a Gryffindor, he was still hurt that Marcus would normally be the one sitting there.

He barely took his eyes off his meal because every time he did; he would find about six sets of eyes locked on him. He was made even more uncomfortable by that fact that some of those eyes belonged to the teachers. Professor Longbottom in particular, was more concerned for Albus than his food which had fallen of his fork before reaching his mouth several times. Neville unfortunately hadn't mastered the same subtleties that many of the other teachers had and every time Albus would catch him staring he would panic. He even knocked over his drink once.

Albus barely said two words apart from 'Congratulations' to both Hugo and Lily. He was one of the first to leave the great hall and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible. The fat lady didn't even ask for a password before swinging the portal open for him. It seemed that Albus's grievance was public knowledge for not only the students but the ghosts, house elves and portraits as well.

As Albus reach his bed he noticed a trunk at the bottom of what used to be Marcus bed. At first he was hit by a suddenly wave of anger. _They were dishonouring his memory! _It faded quickly though as he realized that Marcus wouldn't have wanted anyone to miss out on Hogwarts whether they were taking his place or not.

A first year named Matthew Clemmens that had been sorted earlier that night entered the dorm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Albus looking at him with a kind of insulted glare. Eventually he walked slowly over to Marcus's old bed. He began taking his pyjamas out of his trunk and laying them on the bed ready to change.

Matthew suddenly stopped and turned towards Albus. He tried his very best not to sound afraid but that just made it worse. "I'm really sorry about your friend." He squeaked.

Albus's anger began to boil up inside of him again. He burned a look into Matthews eyes and spoke coldly. "Did you kill him?"

Matthew looked like he was about to piss his pants. His mouth made all sorts of strange movements but now sound came out.

"So what are you sorry for?" Albus hissed.

Matthew looked ready to passed from sheer panic. Albus could have savoured the moment but didn't and turned away. He climbed into bed but sleep was a long way away. _This was going to be a long year._


	4. Terror in the Tea Leaves

-1 THE TERROR IN THE TEA LEAVES

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - SEPTEMBER 2nd - 2019 A.D.

There were screams! Screams of such terrible agony, such unimaginable pain and suffering. Blistering heat and a god awful smell. He was surrounded by raging flames. The fire almost seemed to be laughing at him. At his futile attempts to stop them.

"HELP ME!" Marcus screamed.

His skin was turning black, blistered and melting off his bones. The blood that was pouring from the wounds was boiling and sizzling before it even hit the floor. His hair was disintegrating as the flames began to rap them selves around him like a giant burning snake.

"ALBUS!"

His eyes shot open and he darted up from his bed. He was yelling, covered in sweat. The bed was soaking. He focused and looked around to see the other students in his dorm wide eyed and terrified. Albus was breathing so heavily it took him a while before he caught his breath. "Sorry…" He whispered.

He got out of bed and started pulling on his cloths. The sun had just risen in the distance and a pale grey light was beginning to shine through the windows.

He exited the portal and walked down stairs past the various sleeping portraits. He suspected that even Filch and Mrs. Norris would be asleep at this point. As he walked, still shaken from his nightmare he wondered why it had happened. He hadn't been sleeping well lately but it had been a month since Marcus had died and he had never had a dream like that before. _It felt so real__…__Maybe it__'__s being back at Hogwarts. _He pondered.

His first thought was to head for the kitchens to get some coffee but instead decided to get some fresh air first. He walked out onto the grounds and began a slow stroll around the black lake. It was a good ten minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone.

He saw a a female figure in the distance jogging towards him. Although he didn't need glasses his vision wasn't wonderful. It was only when she stopped by a tree about fifty yards away from him did he realize that it was Aurora.

She was wearing extremely odd cloths. Like a large but extremely tight bikini with similar shorts. He suddenly remembered seeing muggles wear the same when the exercised in gyms. Of course because they didn't have wands they were forced to lift everything either by hand or with a machine. Aurora had a bag sat against the tree she had stopped by, along with a change of cloths sitting neatly next to it.

The memories of what happened on the train came flooding back to him and again he started to feel guilty. _Go and apologies! _He head screamed at him. As he approached he noticed just how revealing the muggle exercise gear was. It showed off everything her athletic figure had to offer, including the fact that she was cold. His eyes were uncontrollably drawn to her chest instead of her face. He wrestle with his own muscles and eventually found her head.

"Err hi." He sounded feeble.

"Potter." She said simply between taking gulps of water for a bottle.

"Your up early." Albus attempted.

"So are you." She reply barely taking notice of him.

"What were you doing?" Albus asked absently.

"Cooking." She said sarcastically. Albus felt very stupid all of a sudden. It was pretty obvious what she was doing.

"You exercise every morning?" He tried to sound a bit more intelligent this time.

"Most mornings." She said simply.

"L-Listen, I just wanted to apologize." Albus decided to cut to the chase.

"For what?"

"For what happened on the train." He said quickly. Aurora simply looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "I mean… I-I didn't mean to insult you by just leaving because…because…I…" Albus faltered.

"You didn't want to be seen with me." Aurora finished with no interest.

"Yes. NO!…I mean, that's not what I meant, I…I mean, It wasn't that I didn't want to be seen with you, it's just that if I was I…" Albus was desperately trying to explain.

"You would have been jinxed." She helped him again.

"Yes." Albus breathed out.

"Well, your forgiven." She said quickly whilst grabbing another water bottle from her bag. "But you really need to learn to stand up to your brother." She added.

"I do stand up to him!" Albus objected.

"Really? When?" She said with a hint of mock curiosity.

Albus tried to answer but not one single example sprang to mind. Either because he had never actually stood up to his brother or because of what she had started doing. Aurora had starting stretching in several positions that made Albus slightly flustered. He was desperate for something to say but simply could remember the English language at that point in time.

"So why are _you_ up so early? Not even the portraits are awake at this time." She made it sound like more of a statement than a question.

"Err…yeah…Emm…" Albus was now finding it hard to answer anything whilst trying to ignore her flexibility. "Bad dreams." He said under his breath.

"Go to the hospital wing, get some dreamless sleep draft." She practically ordered. This managed to snap Albus out of his hypnotised stated and back into the real world.

"They're just dreams, I'm going to have to deal with them some time." He said looking back towards the black lake just as one of the giant squids tentacles broke the surface.

Aurora seemed to pause and take a breath. "It's not good to dwell on the past Albus." Suddenly she spoke as softly as she did on the train. She had finished her stretches and was now simply looking at him.

"You've lost…" Albus mumbled the rest.

"My mother, yes."

"Did you have dreams about her?" Albus dared.

"Yes." Albus whispered.

"Do they stop?" He had a pleading tone in his voice.

"No." She said simply. "But they do get easier."

Albus had an inkling of what she was going to say but it didn't make him feel any better. He knew these nightmares would continue until he simply learned to get used to them. He began to realize just how tired he was as the sun climbed higher and higher in the distance. The brightness was causing him to squint the his eye lids simply didn't have the strength to carry on for much longer. He knew he could miss the first day of classes no matter what the circumstances. Especially since he knew Professor Parkinson would give him triple the potions homework if he did.

"The house elves will be in the kitchen by now. Go down there and ask for an extra strong espresso, that will sort you out. It won't taste very good but it will get you through the next few hours." Aurora advised.

"What's an espresso?" Albus asked curiously.

"Muggle drink. Don't worry, you'll either love it or you'll hate it." She answered picking up her bag and rapping it over her shoulder. "Don't drink too many or you'll be bouncing off the walls."

"Thanks." Albus said softly.

"Oh and Albus. I catch you staring at my tits again and I'll break both your arms." She said as if it she were reading instructions on a sneakoscope. Albus's face had never burned so red in his entire life. Suddenly he was wide awake and frozen on the spot. Aurora simply nodded and walked past him, not giving him a second look.

A thought entered his mind. Despite the bright flush of his cheeks, Albus knew he should say it. he hesitated but decided he should at least be honest with her.

"Aurora." He said loud enough to get her to turn around. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Aurora looked confused, almost startled. She seemed to be having a hard time with he just said. Her only response was a quick nod before turning and leaving as fast as possible.

Aurora had been absolutely correct. The espresso had supercharged Albus in a matter of minutes. That tiny little shot of black liquid had hit him like a lightning bolt and he was now very twitchy, like an excited squirrel. _Perhaps I shouldn__'__t have had three of them. _He thought to him self as he and the other students entered the class room. Rose wasn't one of them, she had made the argument that since she studies a lot about muggles in her spare time, she didn't need to take classes on them as well and would much prefer taking an extra magical course anyway.

Sitting on the desk at the front of class was a large stack of books, but Albus couldn't see what was on the covers. He sat down a desk very quickly and pulled out a parchment and quill then began to read, one by one, the posters that had been put up all around the room.

Some where portraits of famous muggles, although they didn't move. Others were maps and pictures of various places around the world. He saw an odd poster of a man with a funny hat, pointing at which person was reading it, with a big caption below saying 'I WANT YOU, to support the war.'

Albus glanced around quickly to see if there were anymore odd posters to look at, instead he found Aurora who had taken a seat at the desk next to him. She simply gave him a look of acknowledgment before looking forwards again. Albus, again, suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he remembered the warning she gave him earlier.

"Morning everyone." Professor Lithgo said as he walked in.

He reach the front of the class and turned with a smile on his face. " 'You cannot prepare for war and peace simultaneously' Who said that?" Lithgo waited but nobody answered. "Ok…how about 'Only the dead have seen the end of war?' "

Again nobody knew. Albus looked around the classroom quickly, hoping he might find the answer on one of the posters. When he turned to his left he saw that Aurora had written the word 'Plato' on a piece of parchment and was purposely holding it so that Albus could see it, at the same time she was pretending that he didn't exist.

Albus hesitated but then raised his hand. "Plato?" He said quietly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter." Lithgo said smiling. "Why start with a quote from someone far smarter than myself? Because if you look back throughout history you will find thousands of sayings by Generals, philosophers and leaders of all kinds. But you would be hard pressed to find any that don't mean the same to wizards as they do the muggles."

Albus was trying very hard to get Aurora's attention so that he could thank her but she just carried on ignoring him.

"Although there are still a very few foolish people that believe wizards and witches are better than muggles, I am very happy to report that most of the wizarding world realizes that deep down inside we are all made of the same stuff."

"Now I understand that Professor Clipps has been teaching you about muggle customs and life styles already but I am going to go a slightly different way. You see I believe that to truly understand anything, you have to know it's past, it's origins. And I don't just mean Britain's past, I mean the origins of the civilized world." He had successfully grabbed the attention of the few people that weren't really paying attention at the start.

"See, it is my belief that muggles and wizards have built off each others cultures throughout history. Just because we live pretty much separate lives now doesn't mean it was always this way." He continued. "Now, first things first, I am going to ask you all to get off your asses and come up to the front of the class and grab one of these book because I am not going to be handing them out with a simple flick of my wand. I don't even have a wand, I'm a squib." This comment raised a few eyebrows in the class but aside from some whispers no one seemed to care.

The class begrudgingly got to there feet and walked to front of the room. After a few minutes they were all back in the seats with a book in front of them. The cover read: _MUGGLE MYTHS & LEGENDS: FACT OR FICTION By Julian Bonk Pinnanarallius._

_Nice name. _Albus giggles to himself.

Within twenty minutes of starting, Professor Lithgo had shown a real spirit for teaching. He seemed to love it and had a serious passion for the subject. He loved to get the points across in the most exciting or comical way possible. Albus was glued to every word. They had been discussing the possibilities that some of the myths of ancient Greece may have be around because of Magical involvement.

"We all know how the facts can be distorted over time. How information can be exaggerated or misinterpreted if there isn't an accurate record of what actually happened. So is it possible that this has happened to these ancient legends?" He walked over to a poster that he had pinned to the black board showing the many Greece Gods with their names above them.

"Is it possible that Prometheus was in fact a wizard that could produce an early version of '_Friendfrye__'_ or just a simple '_Incendio__'_ spell? Could Poseidon have been able to cast a powerful '_Aguamentia__'_ charm? Aphrodite with her '_Amortentia__'_? The list goes on. And so for homework I want you to each pick one of the Greek Gods and give me five reasons, both for and against the possibility that they were in fact wizards and witches."

The class scribbled down the assignment quickly as Lithgo checked the clock to see how much time he had left. "And because we have finished early, you can all go early. See you all next lesson."

The students got up quickly whilst muttering to each other about which parts of the lesson they enjoyed. To Albus's guilt, Aurora was the first out of the door and he had no way of catching her to say thank you. As he made his way to the door Professor Lithgo called back to him. "Mr. Potter, could you stay for a moment."

Albus walked up to the front of the class.

"So, how did I do for my first lesson?" He asked smiling.

"I thought it was great!" Albus said truthfully.

"Wait till we get onto Alexander the Great, you should enjoy that." Lithgo said.

"He conquered most of the known world before he was thirty." Albus said automatically.

Lithgo looked pleasantly surprised. "I'm impressed Mr. Potter. I expect I'll be dishing out more points to Gryffindor in the coming lessons."

Albus suddenly felt a another great swell of guilt from taking credit away from Aurora.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry into your business." Lithgo was now speaking seriously. "But, I know you just suffered a pretty nasty loss." Albus was becoming uncomfortable again. "I lost family in the war, so if you ever want to talk, my office is always open." He finished quickly obviously noticing that Albus felt awkward.

"Thank you sir." Albus said quietly before turning to leave.

"Oh and Albus." Lithgo called out again just as Albus reached the door. "Try and get some sleep, you look terrible." He said with slight grin. Albus went slightly red, he did look terrible.

Next up was Divination and although Albus found the subject fascinating he couldn't say the same about the teacher. Professor Trelawney's Inner Eye seemed to be closed most of the time and when it was open, the only thing she would do is spout off a prophecy about death and destruction, usually involving Albus's dad. That and everything she did in the battle of Hogwarts unfortunately allowed her to keep her teaching position. She was getting on a bit now. Much of her hair was turning grey and her outer eyes were just as bad as her inner one.

This was another class that Rose didn't take. Hermione had strongly advised against wasting time with the subject even though she did have to admit that there was such a thing as predicating the future.

Albus looked around hoping to see Aurora somewhere in the room but it turned out that she didn't take Divination either. She was probably in Ancient Runes with Rose at that point. He would have to track her down later and thank her for her help. He spotted Scorpius Malfoy in the corner, surrounded by a few other Slytherin students.

"Welcome my children." Professor Trelawney's ghostly voice drifted around the classroom. "Finally the present has caught up with the predicted and I see you all sitting before me." She wasn't actually looking at any of the students but at the wooden coat stand by the entrance. Most of the students simply watched on as she floated around the room, exaggerating every movement she made.

"Now we shall see if any of you possess _the sight! _The ability to see beyond the clouded circus of the now and into what is yet to come. But first I must warn you! The Inner Eye is not a spell that can be learned from the brittle pages of a dusty book. Only the most gifted of truth seers can see past the present and into the beyond!" She said as her huge bug-like eyes drifted from one student to the next and then back to the coat stand.

"We will begin with the reading of Tea Leaves, a basic but very effective method of seeing into the beyond. Please divide into pairs and retrieve a tea cup from the pile." She said indicating a large stack of cups against the wall. She suddenly wheeled around in front of a boy named Henry Hammings. A Hufflepuff student that as nice as he was could give Professor Long bottom a run for his money when it came to awkward clumsiness. "You boy, go first."

Henry stood and looking completely terrified he walked over to the stack. As carefully as possible he took the top most cup from the pile as if he were frightened the rest of them might come to life and attack him. Nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to his chair. Unfortunately on the way back he kneed the small table in the centre of the class room, fell and smashed his cup. A few of the Slytherin students laughed. Albus was surprised to see that Scorpius Malfoy wasn't one of them.

Professor Trelawney merely nodded to her self while Henry attempted to pick himself up. "Mr. Potter, perhaps you would be kind enough to fetch two cups for your self and Mr. Hammings." She said. Albus stood up and with out any of the same panic Henry showed, grabbed a pair of cups and walked back to his chair. After a few minutes the rest of the class all had tea cups in front of them and had split into pairs.

Although Henry was a perfectly nice person, he was one of the many people that got overly star struck when they were around any of the Potters. He almost passed out when Albus had helped him pick up his books in the library once.

As Albus had predicated (With no help from an Inner Eye) the tea was disgusting. Unfortunately the lesson required them to drink it all. Once they had reached the muddy brown left over's they swapped cups.

"Broaden your minds my children, look carefully into the ether." Trelawney wailed as she swept back and forth around the class.

Albus started to make out a shape in Henry's cup. "You've got a sort of hammer thingy." He said.

"Oh dear." Henry said as he flipped through the pages of _Unfogging the Future. _"That means damage or destruction."

"There's a shocker." Albus said under his breath.

"But you've got that one too. There's quite a few in your cup Albus." Henry said staring hard at the soggy substance.

"Really, lets see." Trelawney had appeared from nowhere.

"Well there's a cross that's…trails and suffering." Henry said. _You needed tea leaves to tell you that. _Albus thought to himself.

"And there's a sort of bird here. If it's a crow it means…serious illness." Henry continued.

"Oh, pity." Trelawney mumbled.

"If it's a eagle it means triumph."

"Doubtful." Trelawney said absently. Albus glared at her.

"If it's a Phoenix, it means power." He said looking more closely, trying to see the differences. "And then there's a sort of worm thingy."

Trelawney took the cup and looked her self. "Yes the winged animal is difficult to make out but Ahh!" She yelled. "My goodness!" She was looking quickly from the cup to Albus. "A serpent!" She breathed.

"Serpent?" Albus asked worried.

"Serpent is a sign of…" Henry broke off and looked at Albus with the same horror as Trelawney. The rest of the class had now stopped and were also looking at him. "It's a sign of…of…great evil and murder."

Albus was stunned silent. _Damage and Destruction, Trails and Suffering, a weird bird thingy and now Evil and murder! Why is this happening to me? _Albus's mind was racing. He looked around to see all eyes in the room locked on him. Even Scorpius was looking at him half confused, half worried. Albus felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. He hated people staring at him but having a dark future predicted for him was too much. He had to get out.

Albus picked up his bag and shot out of the class as quickly as possible. He needed air. He headed to the ground floor of the castle and out the main entrance. As soon as he was outside he fell against the wall gasping for breath. He was sweating buckets. His heart was pounding so quickly it actually hurt. _I__'__m not a murderer! _He screamed over and over inside his own head.

"I didn't think it was possible Potter -" A voice said startling Albus and he shot around to see where it came from. Aurora was sitting against the adjourning wall ready a book. "- But you actually look worse than you did this morning." She said without looking at him. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just bloody super!" Albus said with panicked sarcasm.

"More bad dreams?" She asked.

"I hope so." He breathed.

Aurora closed her book and looked at him. "Seriously Albus, you should go to the hospital wing." She said. Her voice had again changed from a stern indifference to a soft caring tone.

"I can't miss classes on the first day of term!" He moaned. "Hang on, why aren't you in lessons?"

"Oddly enough Professor Babbling didn't seem to want me in there." She said with a tiny bit of amusement in her voice. "Have a guess why."

"That's not fair!" Albus said, angered at the thought of a prejudice teacher.

"As is life. I'm not surprised, I knew exactly what I was signing up for the moment I decided to come here." He said openly.

"Doesn't make it right." Albus growled. He only just noticed but the corner of Aurora's mouth curled into a small smile.

"So why are you in such a state?" She asked.

"Oh you know, terrible nightmares, lack of sleep, predictions of destruction and murder, the usual!" Albus spat sarcastically.

"You've just come from Divination?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"One thing I have found about prophecy's and future predictions is that they never turn out the way you think. If it's predicated that you are going to go off a bridge, you will spend all your time trying to stay away from bridges but then in the end it will probably turn out that you decided to jump off it for what ever reason. I wouldn't get to worried about Albus." She said in her soft voice.

"I hope your right." He breathed.

"OI!" A voice shouted. Albus knew who's it was immediately. _Oh Shit! Here we go!_

James, Fred and DJ were marching over from the grounds. They were wearing there Quidditch gear and had obviously decided to use a free period to practice.

"Why are you talking to her Al?" James hissed.

"Does it matter?" Albus spat back. Recent events and his exhaustion had put Albus in a very bad mood.

"That bitch is bad news, stay away from her!" James scowled as if Aurora wasn't even there.

"Don't call her that!" Albus growled.

"Your defending her! What's the matter with you?" James was shocked.

"Your brothers not very well, I suggested that he goes to the hospital wing." Aurora said simply. She had now packed up her books and stood up.

"I wasn't talking to you!" James glared at Aurora. Aurora ignored him complete and walked back into the school.

"What's wrong Albus, you look terrible!" James said trying to sound a bit more concerned but still ended up sounding like he was ordering Albus to tell him.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Albus said following suit with Aurora and heading back into the school.

James was fuming as Albus stormed away.

Fred glared but DJ seemed simply uncomfortable just to be there. This was quite unusual because Fred and DJ were practically brothers and not just because DJ had the same last name as Uncle Georges wife, but because they were rarely in two minds. Fred and DJ's moods seemed to mimic each others all the time.

Albus had toyed with the possibility that they might be gay but that theory was wrecked after they both took extremely hot young ladies to the Victory ball at the end of their four year. James naturally had selected, whom most blokes considered to be, the sexiest girl at school. Clair Rockworth. Albus had to admit that she was absolutely stunning, but even her looks couldn't take away the annoyance he always felt from being around her. She giggle uncontrollable, about anything! Anything James did she found amusing. She once giggled for ten minutes after James sneezed in an odd way.

As he made his way up to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, the more he thought about it, the more he got annoyed. This plus what he knew was on the way (which had nothing to do with Divination) just made him want to punch something. Now he was going to have to show his mediocre talents in front of a whole class room again. Albus was probably the only student in the entire school that hated his DADA lessons.


	5. The Lynx Effect

-1 THE LYNX EFFECT

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - SEPTEMBER 1ST - 2019 A.D.

Albus, still sweating and shaking from the Divination predictions made his way towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

_Trails…Suffering…Damage…Destruction…Evil…Murder…_

That last two really didn't sit well with him. He was already facing trails. He had been suffering for a month now. _Damage and Destruction__…__well I suppose, depending on how bad it is, it can be repaired. Evil and Murder__…__my wont the family be proud!_

_Hey Harry! How's the kids? Oh there alright except I may have to kill one of them because he's turning evil and started murdering people! But enough about me, How's you? _Albus had been inventing strange little scenarios like that in his head for about the last fifteen minutes.

The more he tried to deny it, the more it actually made sense. He was terrible at Defence against the Dark Arts…Key word there being 'Against'! Albus mused that if it was simply Dark Arts he might actually be able to do some of the spells. His father was a hero. He was a whelp! His dad was a Quidditch pro, Albus couldn't stay on a broom for more then about five seconds. Harry won the tri-wizard tournament, Albus could barely win Wizarding chess. Harry was brave, Albus wasn't. Harry was Tough, Albus was weak. Harry was happy, Albus was losing his mind.

Despite the fact that they were almost identical, apart from the scar and the need for glasses, they couldn't be more different if they tried. These horrible thoughts occupied Albus's brain as he made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts, heading to his next lesson.

"Oi, Potter." A voice stopped Albus in his tracks. Albus turned to see Scorpius Malfoy walking up to him.

Other then, 'Shut up!', 'Go Away!' and 'Wanker!' (The three most commonly used phrases by James) Albus couldn't remember if he had ever spoken to Scorpius before.

Scorpius reached into his bag and pulled out Albus's copy of _Unfogging the Future._

"You left this in class." He said handing the book to him.

"Oh thanks, now I'll go and burn it." Albus hissed whilst grabbing the cursed book.

"You know half the student's in that class had nasty things predicted…I had the trails and suffering, damage, destruction thing too. Or it could have been just a bunch of soggy tea leaves." Scorpius said quickly.

"Did you get the evil and murder prediction too?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but my dad's an ex-death eater so I think I already have that one covered." Scorpius said with a lot more amusement then he should have.

"Yeah well, my dad is the ex-chosen one and I don't think he will appreciate me turning evil." Albus groaned.

"You do know that you can't just be transfigured or cursed into becoming evil. You've got to chose it and I don't see you as the type of person that would chose to be that way." Scorpius said.

_Is he actually trying to make me feel better? _Albus wondered. _Nah, it's got to be some kind of joke or set up! _He dismissed the though.

"What about you? Have you made that choice?" Albus scowled.

Scorpius's face suddenly burned red. He gave Albus a cold look of distain.

"Actually I have!" He spat, turned and stormed away.

Albus groaned. _That was a bit harsh. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. Would probably make James laugh though. _Albus rubbed his eyes. The espresso was wearing off. He continued walking towards his next class.

DADA was easily the most popular subject at school. So popular even that the teachers had openly allowed Dumbledore's Army to continue there lessons in the Room of Requirement. The only conditions were that it didn't interfere with school lessons, Quidditch practice and that only forth years and above were able to join.

Joining the DA was down to the three leaders which, unfortunately for Albus happened to be James, Fred and DJ. James had taken over the DA on his first day a year before. It was one of the reasons that he was quickly becoming the best duellist in Hogwarts.

Albus sighed as he realized that the chairs and desks had been cleared away. This was going to be a purely practical lesson, which meant he would most likely fail at whatever they were leaning.

Albus's heart rate slowed slightly when he remembered that Rose would be in the DADA class with him. At least she would show him a bit of support or fierce logic that contradicted everything to do with Divination.

He saw Aurora standing by the wall to his left, again ignoring him completely.

Rose entered the classroom after having a quick chat with Lily outside the classroom. Lily looked like she had had a rotten nights sleep as well. Albus wasn't sure whether he should be happy or concerned that he wasn't the only person that looked terrible this morning.

Lily quickly shot off down the corridor and Rose entered the classroom, finding Albus quickly.

"God Albus you look terrible!" Rose said immediately. Albus didn't need her to tell him. He was well aware of how bad he looked this morning and was already starting to get aggravated again.

"Morning Rose, nice to see you too." Albus spat sarcastically.

"Didn't you sleep?" Rose asked whilst scanning him from head to toe with concern.

Before Albus had time to answer Professor Arken had appeared at the end of the classroom and spoken. "Morning class." She said grabbing everyone's attention. Arken seemed to instantly catch sight of Albus who was trying desperately hard not to be noticed. She looked concerned for a second before turning back to the rest of the class. "Last year we finished learning the _Expelliarmus _and _Protego_ charms and now we're going to be moving on to something a little more advanced. Some of you may have a little trouble with this, whilst other I'm sure will have n trouble at all." Her eyes found Rose who was beaming.

"Today we will begin learning the _Petrificus Totalus _or full-body-bind curse. It's does no damage to the recipient but is nevertheless very effective. So I am going to ask all of you to split into two groups." She said.

After a few seconds there were two groups or mix students from different houses. Albus had purposely chosen the opposite group to Rose. He didn't mind being turned into a human statue by her, especially as he knew she could already cast it.

After a few tries most of Rose's group, other than her self of course, were only able to cause an arm or a leg to go rigid. Rose had naturally, on her first attempted, caused Albus to freeze on the spot, then topple and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Ten points to Gryffindor Miss Wealsey." Professor Arken said which left Rose glowing like a firefly. Aurora had made Henry Hammings legs to solidify which caused him to hit the deck. He would have fainted anyway, considering how terrified he looked to simply be standing in front of her. Albus noticed that she barely put any effort into casting her spell and was certain that she could have frozen him solid if she really wanted to.

The Bob's, in fine style were causing large amounts of giggling by freezing people in other groups when they weren't looking. Normally something like this would have lost a few house points for Hufflepuff but it had become such a common occurrence that Professor Arken simply turned there own spells against them and left them frozen for a few minutes before giving them the chance to carry on in the lesson.

Next it was Albus's groups turn to try and freeze the other group. Unfortunately Rose had been giggling about her accomplishments with a few of her class mates and didn't get into to line so that Albus could practice on her. To his utter horror, he was now staring at Aurora. Aurora gave him a look as if to say 'Get on with it.' He took a breath and said "_Petrificus Totalus!__"_Nothing happened. After four attempts Albus had only managed to give her a cramp in her left knee.

Arken decided to get the students into small groups of four and allow them to practice without having the entire class watching them. Nerves is one of the main obstacles in pulling off a successful spell and by this time Albus couldn't be more nervous if he tried. Dark future predictions, lack of sleep, horrible nightmares and now being placed in a group with Aurora were all taking a heavy toll.

To Albus's dismay, even Hammings was making more progress then him. One of Albus's legs went completely solid and he toppled onto his arse. Hammings actually looked so surprised that he didn't brace himself for Neil Bogdon's (The four member of the group) spell. Bogdon managed to freeze Hamming's entire torso. He gave a geeky laugh of triumph after seeing the slightly shocked look on Henry's face. Neil wasn't a bad guy but he was cocky and slightly egotistical, so when he did accomplish something, he made sure that everyone knew about it.

Yet again it was Albus's turn to be humiliated. _Another 90 bloody minutes of this! I think I__'__d rather just stay frozen and try and get some sleep! _Albus groaned inside his own head. He raised his wand and aimed at Bogdon who seemed supremely confidant that nothing would happen.

"_Petrificus Totalus!__"_

To the complete and utter shock of Albus, Bogdon, Hammings and anyone else who happened to be watching, Neil had become a solid statue and fallen backwards hitting the floor hard. Albus was so stunned that he barely heard Professor Arken speak.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor." She said before lifting the curse from Bogdon. He had turned a horrible red and purple colour and looked ready to punch Albus.

Albus didn't want to make eye-contact and turned away only to see Aurora with a very faint smirk on her face. It vanished the moment she saw Albus looking at her. He knew in a second what had happened. _She did it! _Albus hadn't managed to freeze any part of Bogdon, Aurora had. _Holy Shit! She never said a word! Not even Rose can cast non-verbal magic!_

Aurora seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Aurora?" Albus asked.

"What!" She hissed back at him. Albus had all of about two seconds to consider shutting up or carrying on when -

BOOM!

Suddenly there a gut retching great bang in the middle of the classroom. The entire room vibrated and the windows were blown out. Rock, wood and glass had flown all over the place. All the students had hit the deck, trying to protect themselves from flying debris. Professor Arken was fast enough to cast a shield charm to protect herself.

Dust was everywhere. Albus couldn't see a thing.

"Aurora are you alright?" Albus asked frantically. He spotted her, sitting up and shaking the cobwebs from her head. She nodded, looking extremely confused.

"Henry, Neil you guys ok?" He asked in the same tone.

"Oh I'm just peachy!" Bogdon scowled.

"Rose! Rose are you alright?" He suddenly remembered his cousin was practicing quite close to the hole.

"I'm fine Albus!" She yelled. Albus was a little surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy helping her off the ground. Rose, however seemed even more surprised.

"Are you sure your alright?" Scorpius asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Rose stuttered.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing to be sure." Scorpius suggested.

"No, really I'm fine…but thank you." Rose said dreamily. She couldn't seem to break I contact with him.

As Albus watched in confusion, seeing the odd look on her face, a single white father floated down directly in front of him.

When the dust settled, the entire class was stunned to see a four foot hole in the floor of the classroom. Albus, Arken and the rest of the students cautiously approached the hole. Albus couldn't believe what was directly below them.

Lily Potter looked like she had never been more terrified, guilty and impressed at the same time. She had been in the classroom below, in her charms lesson, practicing '_Wingardium Leviosa__'_or as it would later be named _'__The Rocket__'_. She had managed, to not only levitate the feather on which she was practicing but also, the desk, her books and some of the floor as well. All of these charmed objects didn't seem to want to stop once they had taken off and had smashed right through the floor of the DADA classroom above.

Lily attempted to give an innocent smile while her eyes pleaded _'__Please don__'__t expel me!__'_

Before anyone could say a word Scorpius spoke. "That's one hell of a swish and flick." He said causing almost all the students in both classes to start giggling. Lily very gently put her wand away, fearing that some other incident of mass destruction may occur.

The class was promptly dismissed due to the large and distracting hole in the floor. Lily had apparently been taken to the headmasters office, looking on the verge of tears. Albus knew she wouldn't be expelled, but would probably be far more supervised when practicing spells from now on.

He wonder whether or not he should try and get some sleep seeing as he now had two hours before his next lesson. His original plan was to quiz Aurora about why she has been helping him out, but once again she disappeared almost instantly. After an intense rumbling in his stomach, Albus decided to instead head for the kitchens for an early lunch, then to the dormitories.

Although the house elves were excellent cooks and his stomach was begging for food, Albus found it almost impossible to enjoy the meal. His lack of appetite was still very much present. After only fifteen minutes and a few forced mouthfuls, Albus had had enough and was heading towards the Gryffindor dorms.

He spotted Scorpius Malfoy strolling through the corridors and decided to catch up. He had gone the whole day without thanking anyone for their help and the guilt was starting to affect him. Not quite am much as the nightmares and predictions of pain and evil but it still wasn't helping.

Albus had always hated taking things for free. Not giving credit where it was due. Leaving things unfinished, and he had done all of them so far. Although Aurora was clearly avoiding him on purpose, Scorpius only seemed to want to help. Because of a few stupid words from Uncle Ron and his dad, the Malfoy's were a no go area, to be avoided like the plague.

Of course the pleasantries would be observed in the public eye. Even though equality and unity was preached in the spot light it doesn't mean it was the same in the shadows. Albus knew that even though his father was above petty squabbling and revenge, he would always hate Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Just like anyone who loved Harry would always hate Aurora and John Lennox.

"Malfoy." Albus yelled out.

Malfoy turned to see who was calling him but continued walking the moment he knew it was Albus.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line." Albus said catching up to him.

"Really? I though you sounded just like my father said you would." Scorpius scowled back at him and began walking faster.

"Look, I had a rough night, I've been a bit short with everyone today. Especially after that bloody Divination thing." He tried to explain.

"Yeah, I noticed!" Scorpius hissed.

"I though you were building me up for some kind of prank okay, I'm sorry!" Albus pleaded.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks, turned and faced Albus.

"You know after all the bullshit that I've have had to put up with from my family, I made it a point not to judge anyone until I was sure about them. My father and my grand father keep telling me that I can't trust the other houses, that the Potters and the Weasley's are just righteous, wannabe, do-gooders that don't have a clue about the real world. That you will take everything I have in a heartbeat if it pleases you or you feel justified. I didn't believe it. But you are certainly seem to be proving them right!" Scorpius said with the tiniest hint of sorrow in his voice.

Albus suddenly understood. Scorpius was trying so hard not to live up to the reputation of his family, all the while Albus was trying to do the opposite. _So this is irony _he thought. He remembered what the hat said at the sorting. _'__Not your usual Malfoy are you?__'_Maybe he really wasn't.

Scorpius began to storm off again.

"Your going the right way to proving them wrong!" He shouted to Scorpius. "I guess you have made that choice after all." He added.

Scorpius stopped. He didn't turn around but seemed to want to. He wanted to say something but couldn't. Albus could have sworn that he saw him shaking. After a second or so he simply continued walking and disappeared around the corner.

_Oh well, I tried. _

_We've all got it hard at the moment mate. _Albus thought as he started back towards Gryffindor tower.

He was barely halfway there before someone yelled his name from behind. He turned to see the Bob's helping a sixth year Ravenclaw student named Danny Mink, down the corridor. Danny was the Ravenclaw seeker and regular commentator for other house Quidditch games. He looked like he had drank a litre of _Amortentia. _He had a strange grin on his face whilst the rest of his body seemed to have turned to jelly. A slight trickle of blood was coming from his nose and his mouth was looking a bit swollen. It took both the Bob's to stop him for simply crumbling to the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Albus asked as the Bob's brought him closer.

"Took a bludger to the face!" Bob one informed him.

"Ouch, why the hell is everyone practicing on the first day?!" Albus asked.

"Quidditch mate." Bob two said.

"It's a very competitive sport, don't you think so Bob?" Bob one asked.

"I do think so Bob." Bob two answered instantly.

One thing Albus had learned about the Bob's was that they used each others names as often as possible. The houses had become less distant from each other but far more competitive. The House cup, the Quidditch cup, even grades were measured, not only against your fellow students, but against the houses themselves. And it was also true that although the tryouts hadn't even started yet, for the most part the teams had remained the same over the last few years. And even if former team members were replaced, the Captains certainly liked to have they're options open in case one of the players was injured or unable to play.

"Well don't just stand there, help us." Bob two demanded.

As Albus tried to prop Danny up over his shoulder he gave him a wide, vacant smile that revealed most of his teeth were missing. He drooled a nasty mixture of blood and saliva. Albus cringed. Danny let out a series of odd gurgling sounds followed by what sounded like a fart.

"Who the hell sent the bludger at him?" Albus asked.

"Lynx." Both Bob's answered. "That girl is scary when she wants to be." Bob one added.

They managed to get Danny to the hospital wing pretty quickly and were joined shortly after by Professor Leon Casshen, the transfiguration teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Casshen was an elderly, yet very sprightly man whose love of all things Quidditch was as obvious as his talent for Transfiguration. Apparently he even had a massive Holyhead Harpies poster in his office. I wasn't long before the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team arrived.

The Bob's were right. Lynx was scary. Although extremely beautiful, it wasn't until Albus was standing next to her did he realize just how very intimidating she actually was. Albus stood at about 5,6 (Pretty reasonable for a 13 year old) but Lynx towered above him at about 5,9. She looked extremely angry at the prospect of losing one of her players on the first day of term.

Laura Pomfrey, the niece of the wonderful Poppy Pomfrey was already treating Danny when she arrived.

"I can have his teeth back in a few days but his tongue might be a problem. He bit down on it pretty hard." Laura informed them while Danny giggled and drooled. "And he has a pretty bad concussion." She added.

"Is he supposed to be acting like a two year old?" Albus asked receiving a nasty look from Lynx for his troubles.

"That should ware off in a few hours." Laura said not sounding very convincing.

"Should?" Lynx was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yes well, perhaps if you hadn't knocked him back into adolescence, it wouldn't be a problem." Laura scowled.

"That's one hell of an arm you have on you miss Cabot." Professor Casshen said sounding quite impressed. It was obvious why she had been made the youngest team captain in nine years.

"He wasn't watching where he was going! He flew straight into the bloody thing! Wasn't my fault!" She growled.

"Well either way I think it's safe to say we've lost our Quidditch commentator for at least the first match." Casshen sighed.

Suddenly the Bob's erupted into whispers. After a few seconds they nodded to each other and approached Professor Casshen.

"Sir, myself and Bob believe we have a solution to that problem. Don't we Bob." Bob one stated.

"Yes we do Bob, we would like to volunteer our services for match commentary." Bob two continued.

"Thanks, but we only need one commentator." Casshen said.

"Why is that sir?"

"You see sir, Bob and my self believe that since so many things have changed in this school -"

"Random sortings -"

"Change in age restrictions -"

"House unity -"

"We think that duel commentary could be good for the school, don't we Bob?" Bob one finished the very quick explanation.

"Yes we do Bob." He said with a smile.

Casshen thought about it for a second before finally nodding. "I'll discuss it with the headmaster."

The Bob's seemed very satisfied.

"Great, we have two commentators but I've still lost my Seeker!" Lynx scowled.

"Your supposed to be trying out new players miss Cabot." Professor Casshen warned.

"I'm going to, but we both know that Danny is the best seeker Ravenclaw has had for the last four years!" Lynx despaired.

Albus suddenly felt like a bolt of lightning had hit him. _Of course! She had the weird broom! She wants to try out for Quidditch! _Albus remembered James and his friend ridiculing her odd looking broom at Platform 9 ¾. He wondered for a few seconds whether of not he should talk to Lynx on her behalf. He hardly knew Aurora, in fact they had interacted more in the last few hours then in the last few years! _But why would she bring her own broom to Hogwarts unless she wanted to play Quidditch? _She had helped him out several times already and he hadn't even said thank you. Maybe helping her get on the Quidditch team will be a nice return. Albus knew she was going to have a hard time getting on the team anyway. _It couldn__'__t hurt._

"Lynx." Albus said quietly.

"What?" She spat back quickly.

"Did you see Aurora on the train?" He asked a little vaguely.

"No, I didn't, why?" She said with a lot of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's just she had a broom that I've never seen before and I think she wants to tryout for the team." Albus sounded like a nervous five year old asking for chocolate.

For a second it looked like she was going to laugh or a least wait for Albus to start laughing. When he didn't she looked completely confused.

"You want me to let Aurora Dawn Lennox tryout for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Lynx asked making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes?" Albus asked with a cute grin.

Lynx thought about it for a few seconds. Albus could already see a big fat 'NO!' coming.

"Al" Lynx pulled Albus into the corner of the hospital wing, away from the rest of the Ravenclaw players.

"You know I don't actually have any problem with Aurora but I can't say the same for the rest of the players. And in order to play a good game I need all the players to work as a team. That doesn't happen very often when the players hate each other!" She spelled out.

"I don't get why everyone hates her! She hasn't done anything!" Albus moaned.

"That's odd coming from you." Lynx said sounding slightly amused.

"I never said I liked her dad!" He shot back. "Just give her a trail! I won't hurt!" Albus pleaded.

"Sorry Al, I don't think so." Lynx said solemnly. She started walking back towards her team mates when another lightning bolt suddenly hit Albus.

"you know…It would piss my brother off." He said grinning to himself and trying to sound like he wasn't bothered either way.

Lynx stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around. _Ahh the weak spot!_

"He hates her, imagine how much it would throw his game off if he actually had to play against her. Be a big distraction for someone who should be searching for a snitch." Albus sweetening the deal. He knew, as did most of the school, that James was the main competition for any other seekers in the school. Anything that could make him unable to play his best was worth exploiting. That and anything Lynx could do to piss James Potter off was irresistible.

Lynx turned around looking deep in thought. "Fine. I'll give her a trail, but I'm not promising anything."

Albus smiled, suddenly feeling very proud of himself. He was sure Aurora would be happy.


	6. This Conversation Never Happened

-1 THIS CONVERSATION NEVER HAPPENED.

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - SEPTEMBER 1ST - 2019 A.D.

'_It's quite amusing that, in his later years Albus was seen as one of the greatest strategists that ever lived. But in his early years…he couldn't be more wrong, more often, if he tried.'_

Albus was slammed against the wall of the third floor corridor. He had been on his way back from Herbology when he spotted her in the corridor. Aurora was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked and she looked pretty strong. There was fury and rage that Albus had never seen before emanating from her wolf like eyes.

"Just who in the fuck told you that I wanted to tryout for Quidditch?!" She snarled.

Albus was praying that a teacher came around the corner before he had to answer. His prayers were not answered.

"I just…assumed…I thought that…you had a broom at the station." Albus spluttered.

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups! And you are one hell of a fuck up Potter!" She was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry I just…" Albus mind was about to start melting out of his ear due to the intense fear that was being pumped through his veins.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just like flying?" She hissed.

_Didn't think of that… Were screwed._

_She's going to kill me and they're never going to find the body!_

_At least you won't get a chance to turn evil…_

Both sides of his brain were in agreement. This wasn't good.

"Umm well…" Albus was again losing the power of speech as he often did during moment of high anxiety.

"Try to resist the urge to do me anymore favours Potter!" She hissed finally releasing him. She turned and started to storm away.

"I'm sorry…" It really wasn't much of an apology. The moment she had released him a great wave of guilt had washed over him, like he had made the ultimate betrayal. "You've been nice to me all day, I just…just wanted to do…something nice for you…" Albus mumbled to himself, under his breath as he began slouching away down the corridor.

He had no shame in admitting to himself that he could literally start crying at that moment. He had never felt so bad in his entire life.

"I already stand out more than I'd like!" Suddenly she was right next to him.

_How did she do that?_

"Do you really think I want to be in the spot light anymore than I already am?" She asked still piss off.

"I suppose not." Albus said quietly. He was staring very intently at his own feet, terrified of making eye contact.

That's why she never calls out the answers in class. Why she doesn't show her true talent with magic. Why she keeps to herself so much.

"And how is being on a Quidditch team going t help me keep a low profile?" Aurora asked. The question was so simple that the answer made Albus feel like he had the same brain potential as a Flobberworm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think -" Albus was cut off.

"No Albus you didn't think! And I can't say I'm surprised! You've spent the whole day wondering around like a zombie, it seems appropriate that you have the intelligence to match!" She scowled.

"Your right…I'll tell Lynx I was mistaken." He sighed.

"Too late…I've said I would tryout." Aurora said quietly.

Albus looked like someone had just slapped him. "What?!…But you just said…"

"I said I don't like being in the spotlight and I certainly don't like being volunteered for things without knowing about it! And I do like flying…chasing a snitch might actually be good practice." She said. The anger in her voice was beginning to fade.

"I sorry for…I won't volunteer you for anything else…" Albus mumbled.

"Damn right you wont!" She snapped. She didn't speak for a few seconds and seemed to be in deep thought.

Albus stood silently for a second becoming instantly uncomfortable. He awkwardly tried to shuffle away from her without being attacked or shouted at.

"Potter!" Aurora called out after he got a few feet away. He froze on the spot. "Do you actually want to learn how to cast the body bind spell? Because I'm not going to do it for you again!" She said quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty hopeless with that stuff." He said honestly.

She looked like she was going to regret what she was about say. "Meet me outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at seven." It wasn't a request.

"What? Your gonna…tutor me?" He dared to ask.

"Well you seem to need a bit more help than most people." She hissed through her teeth.

"I do!" Albus agreed instantly. "And I would be very grateful for help."

"Well then don't be late!" Aurora said as she turned and began to walk away.

Albus hesitated for a second but he had to know. "Aurora." He called out weakly. She stopped and turned but didn't speak.

"You cast non-verbal magic, most sixth years can't do that." He braced himself for a cold look. "How did you do it?"

She looked oddly interested for a moment then answered. "Let just say I've had more practice then most."

"Oh…okay…" He said trying to figure out her answer. She turned and started walking again. "Thank you." He shouted to her as she turned the corner and disappeared. "For not killing me…" He mumbled to himself.

'_Sufficed to say…Albus had one hell of a first day.'_

'_Right!'_

ISTANBUL - TURKEY - JULY 23rd - 2100 A.D.

Dawn said loudly interrupting Scorpius tale again. "Not that this is fascinating dad, but we have been listening to you for two hours now and my children need to get to bed."

All the children around the table, and even Marcus to some extent suddenly looked betrayed. Alex and Peter again began to protest but were quickly cut of by their mothers firm gaze.

"My goodness! Is that the time. I don't apologize for droning on. Your mothers absolutely right, it's time for all of you to go to bed!" Scorpius said quickly standing from the table.

Eventually Alex and Peter, under heavy protest, were led into the house by Marcus. Simon the butler had already cleared half the table away when Violet insisted that Anya and Abby do the same. Anya seemed on the verge of tears as she left the table.

"Thank you Simon that was excellent." Scorpius said happily.

"My pleasure sir." He respond before taking the last of the plates away.

Scorpius turned to Rose who gave him a glowing smile. "Nice to have the family together isn't it." He said.

"It's wonderful. Now you will have a fan club for your book before it's even released." She laughed.

"Oh come on Rose, we both know that they will never allow this book to reach the shop selves." Scorpius said sadly. "Too many nasty truths, not enough lies."

"You never know." Rose said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Scorpius and Rose sat in the garden together, enjoy the warm night time air and peaceful surroundings.

But at the same time, on the top floor of the house, a wide awake and excited young girl was sneaking through the corridors. Anya had feigned sleep for about twenty minutes until she was convinced that Abby was actually in the land of nod.

She had then, very quickly slipped out of bed and was heading for the single thing that had taken hold of her mind.

Anya crept into her Granddads study, taking care not to stand on any creaky floorboards.

"Granddad?" She whispered knowing full well that he wasn't there. She quickly tiptoed over to his desk and to her delight, the unfinished biography of Albus's life was sitting open on the table. Underneath the huge book was a photo of the Wall of Remembrance in London. The words _'__The One Thousand, Three Hundred and Ninety Seven brave souls that gave there lives during the Battle of London.__'_Were clear. Anya wasn't interested in the photo though, she had seen the wall up close dozens of times. The book was what she was there for.

She decided not to touch it in case it's movement would inform granddad Scorpius that she had been in there. She decided instead to actually blow the next page open so it looked like the wind was responsible.

The book was open a little over half way through. Her granddad had been busy. Anya simply began to read from the top of the open page.

LONDON - ENGLAND - AUGUST 19TH - 2025 A.D.

Scorpius escorted the man in his early thirties into the small cosy living room of one of the many un occupied homes in London. Albus was already waiting, standing next to the mantle with a cigarette in hand and a hot cup of tea in front of him.

"Reiner Myers? Did I say it right?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, everyone just calls me the South African." Reiner laughed as he shook Albus's hand. He was indeed South African but spoke perfect English.

"Tea?" Albus asked.

"I'd take a beer if you got one." He smiled.

"Sorry, I think the house was owned by an eighty year old woman before the war." Albus aid quickly while sitting down. Scorpius simply lent against the wall. "Let's get down to business shall we."

"So, Mr Myers, now that we have the power back up I've been looking through some of the police and intelligence records and your name popped up." Albus said in a very formal tone as if he was interviewing someone for a job. Reiner looked annoyed and uncomfortable about this.

"It said that you were a political activist and that you were wanted for question about an embassy bombing." Albus continued. Reiner was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"I decided to bring you here and ask you in person so there can't be any misunderstandings." Albus paused and took a drag of his cigarette. "Are you a terrorist Mr. Myers?" At this Myers jumped up in a rage.

"NO! I'M NOT A FUCKING TERRORIST!" Reiner bellowed, red in the face and shaking.

Albus didn't even flinch and kept eye contact the entire time. "Calm down, sit down and I'll rephrase the question." He said calmly. Reiner eventually sat down, breathing heavily.

"Were you a freedom fighter?" Albus asked.

Reiner nodded but didn't look at him.

"Did you bomb that embassy?"

"No! I didn't bomb the fucking -"

"Have you ever bombed before?" Albus cut across him. Reiner looked momentarily enraged before suddenly becoming very confused.

"Just what the hell is this about?" He asked.

Albus stubbed out his cigarette and took a sip of his tea. "You heard about the bombing in St. Mungo's?"

"I had nothing to do with -" Reiner started but was again cut off by Albus.

"I know you didn't, but you did here about?" Albus continued.

"Of course everyone knows about that. What, twenty four dead, fifty wounded or something?" Reiner stated.

"Twenty five." Scorpius said looking enraged and at the same time sad

"Mother fuckers!" Reiner breathed out.

"Yes well, I've got a list of people as long as my dick asking what I plan to do about this." He said simply. Reiner still locked confused but seemed to be catching on. "And of all the people I have under my command, I called you here."

"Wait a minute…just so I know were on the same page, are you asking me to find the guys that did this?" Reiner took a stab in the dark.

"Not exactly." This time it was Scorpius who spoke. "We have a pretty go idea where they are. We just want you to deal with them."

Reiner was now more confused than ever. "But you've got hundreds of guys that could -"

"That could what? Shoot them? Turn them into some unpleasant? That wouldn't get the message across." Albus stated.

"What message?" He asked.

"I need everyone to know that killing Marauders is a very expensive proposition and that no one will get away with it…so I'll ask you again, have you ever bombed before Mr. Myers?"

Reiner again simply nodded. He obviously wasn't proud of what he has done in the past.

"Is that why you were in England? Hiding?" Scorpius asked.

"I wasn't fucking hiding! I was here visiting my niece." He exclaimed.

"I know your niece, I went to school with her. I'm very glad she made it through the war." Albus said.

"So am I." Reiner agreed.

"A lot of others weren't so lucky…but that's war for ya. There are always casualties in war otherwise it wouldn't be war, it would just be a really nasty argument with lots of swearing… But to then have my people, who have already fought their guts out for this country to be killed by some disgruntled, cowardly vermin just doesn't sit well with me." Albus stopped and was looking Reiner in the eye with a lot of intensity. "I don't let that kind of shit slide and a lot of my Marauders won't either. Now, are you one of those Marauders?"

"Look I want these bastards dead as much as you do, but I don't understand why you want me to do it." Reiner need a full explanation.

"I can't just send an assassin to cancel these pricks, I need to make a statement. I need to let them know we mean business. I get some one to shoot them and they'll be able to say it was a rival faction, it was an accident, it was the will of god!…well they'll probably say that anyway, but if we play the game by their rules…then they will understand just how serious we are." Albus explained.

"Why not use magic?" Reiner asked quickly.

"To easily traced. I can't have coming directly back to us."

"But you do want them to know that it was you."

"We want _them_ to know that it was us, but not the rest of the world." Scorpius summed up.

"I don't need the Geneva Convention and the world court banging on my door as well, I got enough shit to deal with at the moment." Albus said.

"Didn't think the Geneva Convention was still running." Reiner said.

"It is, it's just not doing very well." Scorpius said.

"What about indirectly using magic?" Reiner asked.

"What you mean like port keying a bomb to them or something?" Scorpius asked back.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Maybe, but if you decide to do anything like that then you discuss it with us first." Albus ordered.

"Well, if you use MS-6 That should let the top players know it was you without alerting the rest of the world." Myers said.

"What's MS-6?" Scorpius asked.

"It's like refined Semtex, made from Nitro Glycerine. The Brits started using it about two years before the war started." He explained.

"And how does that help us?" Albus asked.

"Because the Brits are the only ones that use it." Reiner smiled.

"I'm sure we could find some of that." Albus grinned back.

There was a few moments silence then Myers spoke again. "You know there are always going to be rumours that you had a hand in this. It's just too much of a coincidence that the guys that blew up your hospital suddenly get blown up them selves." He warned.

"Rumours I can handle, what I can't handle is direct evidence linking this to the Marauders. In fact on that note, once this is finished your memories will be Obliviated. Scorpius and I will be the only ones that know about it." Albus explained.

"So, can you do it?" Scorpius asked.

Reiner was silent for a few moments, contemplating what this kind of under taking would mean. He has a niece to look after but at the same time she is a grown woman, a Marauder. He loves the Marauders and wants revenge but to get it he has to go back to a life he hoped he'd never see again.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Good, anything you need you talked to Scorpius." Albus said.

He stood and held out his hand for Reiner to shake. They shook but Reiner didn't release his grip straight away.

"Listen, if anything happens to me while I'm doing this -" He sounded like he was pleading.

Albus cut across him. "Susan will be taken care of, she'll want for nothing, I promise."

"Alright." Reiner turned to Scorpius and nodded. "Captain."

He turned to Albus and gave him the same nod. "Your Majesty."

"Oh and Reiner…this conversation never happened." Albus said quickly.

"What conversation?" Reiner left the room.

_ANYA!_

ISTANBUL - TURKEY - JULY 23rd - 2100 A.D.

Anya had frozen on the spot. Scorpius was standing in the door way of his study looking annoyed. "I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"You should be in bed!" Scorpius ordered.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep." Anya pleaded back.

"Did you even try?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sort of." She lied.

Scorpius walked over to his desk and closed the book. Anya looked defeated. Now she was never going to here the rest of the story.

"You need to get to bed right now, your supposed to be going into town with your mom tomorrow." Scorpius said making Anya feel all the more annoyed.

"I know." She sighed and began slouching her way towards the door.

"But…" Scorpius said quietly causing Anya to stop in her tracks. "If, for some reason, you didn't go into town, I'm sure you and I could find something to talk about…just to kill the boredom of course." He said with a tiny grin on his face.

Anya tried to hide the fact that she was about to explode with excitement. She didn't do a very good job. After a few seconds she managed to compose her self. "Of course, it would be a shame if I couldn't go into town because of a…stomach ache…or something…" She smiled and disappeared from the study.

Scorpius smiled. He shouldn't have been surprised by her mischievous side, but then again she was a Malfoy.

ISTANBUL - TURKEY - JULY 24TH - 2100 A.D.

The next morning, exactly as Scorpius had predicted, poor Anya wasn't feeling very well. Dawn, Alex, Peter, Marcus, Rose and a very distressed Simon had gathered in her room where she was putting on an Oscar worthy performance. Simon was panicking at the fought that his cooking may be to blame for Anya's non-excitant illness.

When Scorpius joined them, it took all of his effort to suppress the smile on his face.

"No, really mom, I'll be fine, you lot should go. I don't want to ruin your day." Anya said sounding like a wounded soldier.

"Maybe we should call a healer." Violet said with concern.

"Violet, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug, she'll probably be fine by the time you get back, she just needs to rest." Scorpius said trying to keep up with the illusion.

"I don't understand it sir…I cooked everything exactly as it should have been…all the food was in date…" Simon pleaded.

"Calm down Simon, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your cooking abilities." Rose tried to reassure him. Simon simply started nibbling on his finger nails while he paced the room.

"Violet, she'll be fine, if she starts feeling any worse I'll call a healer." Scorpius said.

"Alright." Violet said, still not fully convinced but sold. She leaned over and gave Anya a kiss on the forehead before leaving with the rest of the family. Scorpius and Simon saw them to the door and wished them well.

As soon as she heard the front door slam, Anya sprang out of bed and into the corridor. She saw Scorpius coming and ran to meet him in his study.

"Have you thought about going into the movie industry?" Scorpius asked as he entered the study.

"Not really, I do like watching films though." She said excitedly.

Scorpius took a seat behind he desk. "Now where did we get to?"

"Aurora was going to tryout for Quidditch and teach Albus how to do a spell." Anya recapped quickly.

"Ah yes, well Albus, true to his word never volunteered Aurora for anything, ever again. Mainly out of fear. Aurora could be an extremely intimidating lady at times. That's probably one of the first things that started her friendship with Lynx." Scorpius said flicking through a few of the pages of the book.

"Aurora was made Ravenclaw seeker as soon as her trail was over and even though the rest of the team weren't thrilled about it, they nevertheless couldn't argue with her skill. Over the next few weeks Albus and Aurora would practice spell work in the Room of Requirement, taking care not to interrupt the scheduled DA meetings of course. The secrecy of this ended quickly when Fred Weasley spotted them leaving the room together and reported it to James immediately."

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - SEPTEMBER 24TH - 2019 A.D.

Albus was sitting in the library across from Aurora. They were working on there Muggle Studies homework together, whilst ignoring the glares and cold looks from the other students.

'_Albus became less and less shy about being seen in public with Aurora. This of course caused quite a few arguments between him and his brother. He even got into a heated argument with Lily and Rose on occasion. I believe, that he found a kind of safety when he was with her. And although his nightmares persisted randomly over the weeks, his grades and spell work in general seemed to improve with her help. His nightmares however, were getting worse. Every time the same thing, the demise of his poor friend. The rumours circulated the school within hours of Albus waking up screaming. His tiredness and short temper had now become a common occurrence. He even snapped at the teachers once or twice.'_

Aurora looked up to see James, Fred and DJ attempting to spy on them by peering over a stack of books. Aurora rolled her eyes and with a simple flick of her wand sent a book flying across the room that then smashed Fred in the side of the head. The three, realizing they had been spotted left the library shortly after.

James marched straight up to the headmaster who was taking a leisurely stroll across the grounds.

"Sir she did it again!" He exclaimed.

"Who did what?" Tannis asked absently.

"She did non-verbal magic!" He growled.

"Really, quite an accomplishment for a thirteen year old." Tannis said as he continued walking.

"Exactly! She's up to something! Why does she keep going into the Room of Requirement with my brother?" James whined. He was getting slightly angry at the fact that the headmaster wasn't taking the situation more seriously.

"I hear she is giving Albus extra tutoring. And from what the teachers have told me, his grades are improving." He said happily.

"But his nightmares are getting worse!" James hissed.

"I dare say Mr. Potter has been neglecting his Dreamless sleep draft again. Madam Pomfry almost had to force it down his throat the first time." Tannis giggled. "Incidentally you should really get some rest Mr. Potter, you look quite tired yourself."

"And she's on the Quidditch team!" James moaned ignoring Tannis completely.

"Yes, I hear she's quite a skilled flyer." The headmaster said simply.

"Yeah well if she's anything like her father someone is going to get hurt!" James growled.

"It's Quidditch Mr. Potter, people will get hurt no matter who's playing."

"Lynx only let her join because she knows it will pis…annoy me!" James recovered quickly.

"She's the Captain, it's her decision." He stated. This just made James even more angry.

"She's a fourth year! Forth years shouldn't be aloud to make Captain!" James whined.

"And first years shouldn't be aloud to make seeker. I can't show favouritism by making exceptions for you and no one else Mr. Potter. From what I've heard Miss Cabot is a more than capable Captain and if she has indeed appointed a new seeker just to ruffle your feathers, then I'm sure that you will be able to overcome your animosity and use that to your advantage." Tannis said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Potter, I promised to have a nice cup tea with Hagrid." He left peacefully heading towards Hagrid's Hut.

James was left to be angry with him self and everyone around him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone.

"What you looking at Malfoy?!" James scowled.

Scorpius laughed. "I'm still trying to work that out." He said walking past James. Scorpius had overheard James ranting about his brother.

"Piss off you little ferret!" James snapped.

"Calm down, don't throw a tantrum young man." Scorpius teased as soon as he was out of range of being hit by a curse.

James looked like he wanted to punch something.

'_James's determination to find out exactly what Albus and Aurora were up to only increased, despite the headmasters advice. He regularly tried to spy on them but had the slight disadvantage of not having his father's invisibility cloak. The cloak was promised to James on his seventieth birthday, mainly so that he couldn't use it to cause mischief around school. This made it very difficult for him not to get spotted by Aurora. And as time passed and he was unable to get any new information, his temper worsened. Not just out of frustration but because, unknown to everyone at the time…James was also having nightmares.'_


	7. Slip of the Tongue

-1 SLIP OF THE TONGUE

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - NOVEMBER 5TH - 2019 A.D.

FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON - GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN

'_Albus and Aurora spent a lot of time together over the next few days. They were spotted by several people entering and exiting the Room of Requirement, spending time in the Library and occasionally eating breakfast together. This obviously did not sit well with James or his friends. However, James had more important business to attend to and not matter how much sleep he had lost due to his own bad dreams, he wasn't going to let Slytherin win against Gryffindor in the first match of the season.'_

The Quidditch pitch stands was filling up extremely quickly with the students from each of the houses. All of them dressed in the supporting colours, some with their faces painted while others were sporting huge banners. The teachers had begun taking there places in the various boxes around the pitch.

'_Quidditch had always played a major part of the Hogwarts lifestyle and it had only become more competitive. Especially since the Department of Magical Games and Sports had allowed professional teams to come to the Hogwarts games and scout players with talent. There was usually someone from the Hollyhead Harpies or Puddlemere United in the stands for the final in May.'_

Albus took his place in the Gryffindor stand awaiting the arrival of the players. Across from his he could see Lynx, Aurora and the rest of the Ravenclaw team already in position. Some of them were holding notepads and quills, ready to jot down anything worth remembering from the match.

'_Most of the students were also quite interested to see what it would be like to have duel commentators. However, I don't think anyone was expecting the show that the Bobs put on for us that day. Everyone seemed to have forgotten, except for the Bobs of course, about the humiliating 70-480 defeat that Hufflepuff had suffered at the hands of Gryffindor last year. They had held a grudge against James, the snitch snatcher, Potter for a very long time and now, it was time for payback.'_

Sitting a few seats in front of the headmaster, with Professor Arken to the right and Professor Longbottom to there left, the Bobs were ready to begin they're own unique style of match commentary. They quickly checked that each others microphones were working, talked quickly for a second then began.

"Good afternoon, I'm Bob Lawson. -"

"And I'm Bob Little and it's a wonderful day for Quidditch." The Bobs said grabbing the attention of most of the students. They were correct. The skies were clear and the wind had died down early on that morning. Perfect for flying.

"Indeed it is Bob, welcome one and all to the very first match of the season, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin."

"Yes these two Goliaths have a history of showing some serious talent and determination to win."

"And not doubt Mr. Potter is looking to make this year his fifth consecutive Quidditch cup victory -"

"Or will Slytherin put a stop to that possibility early on. -"

"We'll find out soon enough Bob."

"Abso-bloody-lutly Bob." They said with perfect, back and forth timing.

Suddenly half the pitch erupted into cheers as the Slytherin team marched onto the field. Professor Parkinson began cheering and clapping wildly.

"And here comes the Slytherins led out by Captain and Keeper Eleanor Zabini, followed by Seeker Scorpius Malfoy. Chasers, Marsdon, Davis and Baddock. And finally the Beaters Oken and Varrick." Bob one reported.

All the girls in the stands immediately erupted into high pitch screams at the very mention of Dimitry Varrik. The fifth year had transferred from Durmstrang after his father got a job at the Ministry. Within hours of his arrival, half the woman in Hogwarts were planning there weddings with him. Albus remembered how much unwanted attention his cousin Victorie got when she attended Hogwarts simply because of the fraction of Veela she had in her. It must be a nightmare of a fifteen year old, half Veela, that has only spent a year in this country. His father had been appointed to the Department for the regulation and control of Magical creatures and because he was married to a Veela he had an extensive knowledge of all magical animals.

Apparently the post had been offered the a strange friend of Harry Potter, but she declined because she doing very important research somewhere in the Amazon.

"Our Dumstrang cousin has been the subject of quite a lot of criticism because of his Quidditch tactics Bob." Bob one said.

"Indeed he has Bob, but causing the female players to become flustered and fall of their brooms is not considered cheating." Bob two retorted.

"Let's just hope that Miss Wealsey and Miss Clynner are able to resist his Quote: Dreamy eyes, blissful scent and wicked smile. God he's gorgeous!…hair…smile…angel…ahh…oh god he's looking over here! End Quote." Bob one said reading the quote from a small scrap of parchment.

Albus giggled at the commentary and was very happy to see that Aurora didn't seem the slightest bit affected by Varricks Veela charm. Lynx didn't appear all that interested either, she seemed far more concerned with the Quidditch tactics the two teams were going to use. However, the rest of the women in the Ravenclaw stands were in danger from falling onto the field after going slightly week at the knees.

"And here come the Lions led out by Captain and Chaser Amy Clynner, follower by Seeker James Sirius Potter -" The Bobs cover the microphones with their hands and whisper "Wanker!" in unison. "Beaters Fred Weasley and David Johnson, Keeper Ryan Finnigan and Chasers Elton Marsh and Rose Weasley." The Bobs continued as the crowed cheered the arrival of the Gryffindor team.

Albus noticed that James wasn't his normal showboating self and seemed more professional. Usually he would lap up as much attention from the crowed as humanly possible but he really didn't seem all that bothered today. Rose was, as usual, flushing bright red.

The Gryffindor's mounted their brooms and got into position as Madam Hooch walked into the centre of the field. "Alright, you all know the rules and you know what will happen if you break them. Captains shake hands." Zabini and Clynner drifted towards each other and quickly shook hands. They shot straight back to there starting positions as Madam Hooch unlocked the case containing the Quidditch balls.

"A friendly reminder to both teams, what happens on the pitch -"

"Stays on the pitch." Bob two finished.

She flicked her wand and immediately the two Bludgers shot into the air. A second flick and the Golden Snitch took to the air, whizzing left and right.

"The Bludgers are up followed by the snitch." Bob one said just as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air. "The Quaffles up! It's Quidditch Time!" Both Bobs shouted.

Both teams suddenly bolted for the Quaffle. Scorpius shot high into the air searching for the snitch while James mimicked his movement on the other side of the field. Fred Weasley was the first to score a hit on a Bludger sending it flying towards Marsdon. He saw in coming and dive bombed out of the way.

Rose had intercepted the Quaffle and was now being pursued at high-speed by Baddock and Davis. Suddenly Varrick shot past her and Rose temporarily lost her eye sight allowing Davis to punch the Quaffle out of her hand. Baddock scooped it up and began charging for the Gryffindor goal posts.

"Miss Weasley looks a bit flustered don't you think Bob?"

"I do think so Bob, the Slytherin not-so-secret weapon is works it's magic again!"

Rose swore at her self for being affected by Varrick's Veela aura and immediately bolting at him. Baddock and Davis were passing the Quaffle between each other while Varrick provided cover from them. Suddenly Clynner cut across from the left, ramming Davis out of the way and allowing Rose to get in the middle of the uncompleted pass. She snatched the Quaffle out of the air, wheeled around and shot towards the Slytherin hoops.

After some quick passing between Rose and Elton, she managed to dodge the Slytherin counterattack and score sending Gryffindor into the lead.

"10 Points to Gryffindor by way of Rose Weasley!"

"She certainly turned nothing into something there Bob!"

"Shame she couldn't do that in her potions class Bob!" The Bobs laughed to each other.

Rose looked scandalized and shot daggers at both Bobs.

"Wait a second Bob! Scorpius is on the move!" Bob one interrupted causing all the Gryffindor players to search the sky for him. "He's really jetting!"

"Only a beautiful woman or a golden snitch can make a man move like that and I think it's the latter!" Bob two said.

They were right, about ten feet in front of Scorpius was the elusive winged golden ball, doing it's very best to escape him. James bolted in the same direction.

His Lightning Bolt broom was faster then Scorpius's Nimbus X5 and the two were quickly at loggerheads for the snitch. Scorpius and James were ramming each other as hard as they could, each trying to break the others chance of catching the prize.

Scorpius elbowed James in the face causing him to faultier and break of pursuit. Much of the crowed boo and hissed but Madam Hooch let it slide. The crowed moaned in unison. James Potter wasn't usually beaten that easily.

"That was a hard but fair challenge Bob."

"Yeah I couldn't see nothing wrong with that Bob."

Suddenly Scorpius smashed in the face but the hard leather of a Quidditch boot. He was dazed but managed not to fall from his broom. He did however come to a rough landing on the ground. A whistle was blown.

"That on the other hand wasn't!" Bob one reported.

The match had been stopped as Madam Hooch landed next to Scorpius who was trying to get up off the floor. Blood was trickling from a large cut on his forehead. Zabini came to rest right next to Scorpius and began helping him up. Malfoy was finding it difficult not to wobble. "Who hit me?" He mumbled clutching the wound on his head.

"That bitch!" Zabini said as she began charging at Rose Weasley.

Madam Hooch stepped in front of both girls in an attempt to keep them from ripping each other apart.

"That was dirty hit you fouling bitch!" She yelled trying to force her way passed Madam Hooch.

"Tell your bloody ferret not to foul my cousin then!" Rose growled back.

"Ooww, it's kicking off!" Bob one said extremely interested in the possible cat fight.

"Let's all try to remain calm Bob!" Bob two said with equal interest.

From the sound of their voices the Bobs wanted to see the two girls fight it out more than they wanted to see the match continued.

Down on the field all the players from both teams had joined the shouting match. Eleanor and Rose were still trying desperately to destroy each other. God knows what would have happened if they had wands.

Varrick stepped in front of both of them grabbing their attention instantly. "Ladies, please calm down." He said softly.

"Okay." Both Rose and Eleanor said instantly. They're expressions of pure bloodlust had turned into an absent dreamy gaze.

"10 Point penalty awarded to Slytherin. That was a deliberate foul Miss Weasley, don't think I didn't see it!" Madam Hooch said forcefully.

"Huh?" Rose was suddenly broken out of her hypnotised state. She had ignored every word Madam Hooch had said. In fact she had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a Quidditch game.

"Everyone back in the air. Now!" Madam Hooch yelled.

Scorpius shook the cobwebs from his head and mounted his broom.

"I think the Weasley's should come with a warning label Bob."

"Handle with care? -"

"Highly unstable? -"

"Hazardous to your health." Both Bobs laughed causing Rose's fury to boil over. She pointed at both the Bobs and made a gesture of cutting her own throat.

"I think that was a threat Bob."

"Either that or she wants us to have a shave Bob."

Madam Hooch returned to the air and blew her whistle re-starting the match. The two teams were almost perfectly matched except for a certain red headed third year.

Rose's blind anger caused her to miss several shots at the goal hoops, which only served to feed her rage. Now even her own team mates were afraid of her. Albus shock his head as he watched her. _Maybe the Bobs were right, a warning label couldn__'__t hurt._

The Slytherin's were taking full advantage of both Rose's temper and Varricks Veela powers, scoring several goals and bringing the score to 70-10. Rose had stopped in mid air and was now doing some kind of breathing exercise in an attempt to bring her blood pressure down.

"There they go again!" Bob ones voice reigned out over the stadium and sure enough Scorpius and James were again battling each other for the snitch.

"Scorpius isn't giving him an inch Bob!"

"It's amazing that even after taking a nasty hit from the scary red head, the Lions are still finding it hard to deal with this young man!"

The Potter/Malfoy fight for the snitch was in full swing. The two were ramming, punching, elbowing and doing anything else that might cause the other to slow. Neither of them was going to lose sight of the winged ball again.

The Golden Snitch suddenly dive-bombed towards the ground. Scorpius and James gave chase, getting every ouch of speed from their brooms that they could.

"They're really going!" Bob one said fully immersed in the fight for the snitch.

"Could this be a Wronski Fient or just a head to head battle!" Bob two said standing from his seat so that he didn't lose sight of the two seekers.

"More like a nasty stain on the ground unless they pull up!"

Neither one was pulling up. They were indeed about to slam, head on, straight into the ground if they didn't change course. The snitch suddenly banked right. The two seekers pulled up only feet from the ground. James shot right, cutting across Scorpius and causing him to lose his balance. James capitalised the gap that had been opened up between them and darted for the snitch.

He spiralled into a barrel roll and with his outstretched arm, snatched the snitch out of the air!

"Potter has caught the snitch!" Bob one shouted causing the entire stadium to erupt in cheers.

James quickly came to rest of the ground holding the captured snitch high in the air for all to see. His exhaustion had disappeared due to the complete euphoria of victory.

"Gryffindor win!" Bob two shouted.

Albus noted that it was quite odd for the Bobs to be happy about Gryffindor winning.

"Excellent match Bob!"

"Yes it was! What did you think of Mr. Potters flying abilities Bob?"

"I must admit I wasn't as impressed as in previous years Bob."

"Agreed Bob, He did seem to be lacking that style and flare that he usually shows."

"He did indeed seem a bit less energetic today Bob."

"Well I suppose that's what happens when you stay up all night with Miss Clearwater -" Bob one said absently.

The entire stadium went silent and put an eye on James Sirius Potter. His grin of victory had faded instantly and the colour had drained from his face.

"…Err…I mean Rockworth." Bob one pathetically attempted to correct.

Now lots of eyes had moved over to Clair Rockworths face. She was shocked and motionless. Eyes then moved over to the Ravenclaw stands where Sarah Clearwater had turned as red as a tomato and was desperately trying to hide her face. A few feet away Lynx was grinning sadistically.

There was a horrible wail of despair as Clair burst into tears and ran from the stadium. Sarah quickly slipped away through the Raveclaws. James looked over to see the Bobs sporting an equal mischievous smiles. Vengeance was Sweet!

"Anyway, thank you for joining us. Final scores 160-70 Gryffindor victory. Join us again at the end of the month for the Hufflepuff Vs. Ravenclaw match. I've been Bob Lawson."

"And I've been Bob Little. Good Day. Good Play."

The Bobs exited the stadium quickly, which was probably a good thing considering that James was already planning to have them killed at some point in the near future. His attention was temporarily pulled away from the Bobs however as he spotted Aurora and Albus talking merrily to each other and heading back to the castle. James's anger had now reach the same level as Roses. He immediately forgot the fact that he had just been publicly humiliated and that he was still in his filthy Quidditch gear and stormed after Albus and Aurora.

James had almost caught up with Albus and Aurora as they made they're way down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement. He was about to shout out when suddenly a beautiful blond girl with rage in her eyes stepped out in front of him. Before James could move, speak or duck, Clair Rockworth had slapped him across the face so hard that the sound caused Albus and Aurora to stop and turn around.

"You pig!" She screamed, obviously caught somewhere between breaking down in tears and ripping him apart. "You told me you were getting an early night so you could be rested for the Quidditch match!"

"Clair, I can explain but I just have to talk to my brother -" James attempted explanation was cut short by another woman's voice from behind him.

"You lying bastard!" Sarah Clearwater hissed right before laying a hard punch straight into James mouth, splitting his lip. James almost fell backwards into Clair but managed to steady himself. "You said you had dumped her!"

"He would never dump me for you! You jumped up little slag!" Clair screamed now trying to get past James to attack Sarah.

"Well, you obviously aren't satisfying him or he obviously wouldn't have come to me!" Sarah laughed wildly, knowing she was causing Clair to become even more unstable.

James tried desperately to stop the two girls from getting into a fully fledged wrestling match. As he did he noticed Albus and Aurora giggle at the scene and then enter the newly materialised door.

James swore, knowing he wouldn't be able to get in unless he knew exactly what kind of room they had asked for.

He excepted defeat on the matter of his brother and began attempting to settle the two blood thirsty girls that were still thrashing towards each other.

"Girls please lets talk about this!" He yelled but they weren't listening. Clair was still trying to grab a hold of Sarah's hair in an attempt to rip the beautiful brown locks from her head.

"Maybe you should try harder to please him next time you frigid bitch!" Sarah growled.

"What just cos I don't drop my knickers and open my legs for the first bloke that comes along you slut!" Clair screamed back.

"We didn't sleep together Clair I promise!" James pleaded.

Sarah's anger was suddenly redirected to James. "Didn't mind me sucking you cock though did you!" She yelled.

Clair burst into tears again but continued to trash and charge at Sarah. By now the argument in the corridor had drawn a number of spectators. They were all either laughing, whispering or hating one of the three parties in front. In the back of the crowd the Bobs had begun taking begs on who would win the fight between Clair and Sarah.

"YOU SAID I WOULD BE YOUR FIRST!" Clair screamed in agony.

"You will be! I didn't shag her I promise!" James begged.

"Not yet!" Sarah laughed.

Clair was now like a wild animal. It was taking every bit of strength James had to hold her back.

It was over an hour later that James collapsed on the Gryffindor common room sofa. There were empty Butterbeer bottles and banners lying all over the place. James had missed the post match celebrations completely. He had bruises and claw marks all over him. The two girls had obviously turned their anger towards him at some point.

'_I wish I could say that that was the only time James philandering got him into trouble, unfortunately it just wasn't so. But then again nobody forced him to become a Hogwarts playboy.'_

A few minutes later Rose came down from the girls dorms and sat next to James. She, unlike James, was showered and changed. She saw his busted up face and knew instantly what had happened.

"So…any luck with Al?" She asked trying to suppress the smile on her face.

"No, I was…delayed." He said angrily.

"I never would have guessed." She smirked. "You can't treat women like that and not expect to get some blow back!"

"Blow back wasn't the problem." James murmured.

"That's disgusting James!" Rose yelped.

"Oh come on Rosy, women think about it more than men do!" James argued.

"Yes, but we don't carry on with all the boys in the school at the same time!" She shot back.

James wanted to retort, but he was far more angry about Albus's interactions with the daughter of the man that almost murdered his father. He wanted his brother to stay away from her or at the very least to know exactly what they were up to.

"Are you sure he won't talk to you Rosy?" James sighed.

"Every time I ask he just shrugs me off saying that she is "Helping Him" and if I persist we get into a big fight!" Rose exclaimed. "I don't like fighting with him! Especially when he has such a short fuse!"

"Maybe you could get Hugo to ask him." James suggested.

"James, I don't like him hanging around with _her_ anymore then you do but my little brother is going to get the exact same response that I got!" She sighed. "I take it your attempts at spying aren't going well?"

"No…I swear that bitch is psychic or something! She always knows when I'm there!" James spat.

"Well I dare say that her father has taught her a trick or two." Rose said sounding worried.

"Exactly! She dangerous! I've tried to tell the teachers but they wont listen! I mean am I the only one that realizes his nightmares started as soon as he started talking to her!" James shouted. The very thought of it was getting him worked up now and he had began pacing the common room.

"I'm worried about him too James!" Rose stated.

"If only I had the cloak!" James wished. "Dad got it in his first year! I'm in my fifth! It's not fair!" James complained.

"Are you seriously telling me you wouldn't use that cloak to prank people and cause mischief if you had it?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Of course I would! I'm named after two Marauders for crying out loud! It's implied! It's my duty!" James said proudly.

"Really." Rose said with raised eyebrows.

"But I would also use it to help my family!" James pleaded to her as if the cloak was hers to give.

"I know James."

"His nightmares are getting worse! Hammings told me, he screams in sleep! He won't drink his dreamless sleep draft! It's _her_ I know it is!" James said with both anger and concern. He was terrified for his brother.

"I KNOW JAMES!" Rose screamed. She was just as concerned. The thought of it alone was upsetting her.

There was a long silence between them as James continued to pace left to right. He thought for a second. He checked the common room to make sure that they were alone. They were. "Rosy, can I tell you something?" He asked, almost sounding afraid.

"Of course." She seemed almost hurt that he had to ask.

He hesitated and took a breath. "I'm having nightmares as well."

Rose's face dropped in utter disbelief but not because he hadn't told her earlier. James saw the look and knew instantly why she was shocked.

"Your having them too aren't you!" He said completely stunned.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"When did your's start?" He had to know.

"About a week ago." She admitted quietly.

"When was your last one?" He shot back.

"Two days ago." She said.

"So was mine!… was she in it?" He asked darkly.

"What?" The question had caught Rose off guard.

"Was Aurora in your nightmare Rose!" James had actually taken hold of Rose's shoulders and was trying to shake the answer out of her.

"No! It was Sco…" Rose broke off. James tried to look her in the eye but she was desperately avoiding his gaze. After a few second she spoke. "It was Scorpius."

"Malfoy?!…was he hurting you?!" James demanded.

"No he was just…I don't know!…" Rose stood and walked over to the nearest window. She couldn't look him in the eye. She suddenly realised what James had asked and looked at him with an intense gaze. "She was in your wasn't she?"

"Yeah…she was…she was torturing dad!" James said with terror in his voice.

"James…" Rose started to try and comfort him but she was cut off.

"She has something to do with this Rosy, I know it in my gut! We have to find out what her and Albus are doing!" He was steadfast and nothing was going to change that. "If she is hurting him, I swear I will bury that bitch!" He hissed.

"I want to know too James! I really do, but like you said she can spot us coming from a mile away! Your right, we need the cloak!" James looked momentarily surprised by Rose's sudden enthusiasm towards spying. Then suddenly, as if someone had hit him on the head with an Idea Hammer the answer came to him.

"What we really need is a master of this kind of work. We need truly sneaky, devious and cunning operator." James said as a grin appeared on his face. "And I think I know just the one!"

"What you gonna pay me?" Scorpius asked causing James to get annoyed instantly.

"Pay?!" He demanded.

"Yeah Potter, pay! My talents in espionage aren't free you know." He said calmly.

James and Rose had found Scorpius in the great hall having a late dinner. Luckily he hadn't been surrounded by any of his usual Slytherin entourage, probably due to his failed attempt to catch the snitch. He was alone, reading the evening Prophet when James and Rose had approached him.

"And I just so happen to be in need of one of those new Rickman Broom Master servicing kits. Only came out last week, I'm surprised you don't have one already Potter." He added turning back to the paper.

"And how much will that cost?" James asked threw gritted teeth.

"50 nuggets" He said simply.

"50 Galleons!" James exclaimed completely scandalized. "Are you taking the piss?!"

"High prices for high quality." Scorpius summed up. "The Potters aren't exactly poor now are they James? In fact -" Scorpius flipped through a few pages of the Evening Prophet until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, according to the Prophet Rich List, the Potters are holding firm as the seventh richest family in wizarding Europe. So I'm sure you won't have any trouble affording it." He smirked showing them the list.

"Why don't you just ask your father to get it for you?" Rose asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well considering that talking to me is one of my fathers most hated duties…and I too loath talking to him, asking him to buy me things really doesn't go down so well. That and the Malfoy fortune isn't exactly what it used to be." He said openly.

Rose was taken back by his honesty, but James wasn't impressed.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. Your old man did have to buy his way out of quite a lot of trouble!" James scowled.

"Indeed he did." Scorpius stated without any emotion. This honesty actually stunned Rose into silence and surprised James quite a bit too. It was no secret that the Malfoy's had spent a lot of money to purchase they're 'get out of jail free cards' and although they hadn't put a foot out of line since, they still weren't trusted. "Everything can be bought Potter. Hence the you trying to purchase my spying services."

James was desperately searching for a retort to that one but came up short.

"What I suggest is that you pay me 25 now and 25 when I deliver the information." Scorpius proposed.

"And if you can't find out what they are up to?" James asked sceptically.

"That won't happen." Scorpius reassured them. "But…in the unlikely event that it does, you'll get a full refund."

After a few seconds of thinking James pulled out a small money bag from his back pocket. He counted out 25 Galleons and placed them on the table next to Scorpius who pocketed them quickly. James wasn't happy to be handing over cash to a Malfoy but under the circumstances it was a necessary evil.

"Have the rest waiting for me." He said proudly as James exited the hall. "Is there something else you wanted Rose?" Scorpius asked suggestively.

After a few seconds Rose realized that she was still standing next to him and hadn't answered his question.

"I erm…I'm sorry about your head." She said quickly. The large cut she had given him on his forehead was a lot smaller after it had already been taken care off by Madam Pomfrey and would probably have vanished all together in a few days. It didn't seem to be bother Scorpius in the slightest.

"No apologies necessary Rose, what happens on the field, stays on the field." He said warmly.

"Well, I just -" She was cut off.

"Besides…your cute when your angry." Scorpius said smiling at her.

Rose's facial skin went as red as her hair. She seemed to want to escape the room but had forgotten where the exit was. She moves left then right a few times before realizing that it was the very large double doors, that had temporarily vanished behind her. She attempted to smile back but it just ended up looking like someone had shoved a particularly smiley and ugly creepy crawly in front of her face.

She left as quickly as possible, leaving Scorpius to grin to himself in satisfaction.


	8. Irreprable

-1 IRREPARABLE

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - NOVEMBER 5TH - 2019 A.D.

"NOOOO!!!!"

Albus was screaming and thrashing as hard as he could trying to find a way to break through the flames. His arms were being burned black every time he tried.

"ALBUS PLEASE!"

"MARCUS HOLD ON!!"

It was already too late, the skin from Marcus's face had all but disappeared and he was left as nothing more than a blackened skeleton.

"HELP ME!!"

"Fight it Albus." A soft voice behind him said.

Albus turned to see Aurora, looking calm and almost Angelic. She smiled at him.

"Aurora?" Albus breathed out in shock. She had never appeared in his dreams before.

Albus turned to see Marcus's skeleton disappear behind the flaming inferno.

"NOOO!!"

Albus screamed waking up in a cold sweat. His skin felt like it was sunburned from getting too close to the fires in his dream. It faded quickly and the only sensation he could feel now was his heart pounding like a piston.

The other students had become so used to Albus's sleeping patterns, his yelling rarely woke them up anymore. And true enough, Hammings and the others were still sleeping peacefully. Knowing there was no way that he was getting back to sleep now he decided to get dressed.

He rubbed his face and looked in the mirror. He looked terrible, like a patient in St. Mungo's. The black bags under his eyes made it look like he had been beaten up recently and his skin was pale from malnourishment.

He made his way through the castle, past the snoozing portraits and out into the courtyard hoping he might run into Aurora. Or more accurately, Aurora and her skimpy exercise cloths. But alas, this seemed to be one of the rare mornings that she decided to sleep in. He decided to simply go for a walk around the grounds.

He spotted Hagrid in the distance. He was obviously up early to feed the Thestrals, Buckbeak and which ever other hungry animals he tended to. Albus considered talking to him, but Hagrid wasn't exactly the best person for giving sound psychological advice to a frightened third year.

He made his way back into the castle, heading for the kitchen when he thought he heard some one whistling. He turned around to catch a quick glimpse of Professor Lithgo walking happily through the corridors. Albus suddenly remembered what he had said at the end of his first lesson. _Why not, nothing else is working. _He thought as he started his detour towards Lithgo's office.

He knocked quietly once he reached the door. It was opened pretty quickly by the Muggle Studies teacher who seemed completely awake.

"Albus, your up early!" He said a little too loudly for Albus's liking.

"Couldn't sleep." He relied quietly.

"I've heard that's a common occurrence for you." Lithgo said welcoming Albus into his office.

"How long has this been going on?" Lithgo asked closing the door behind him.

"Started the first day of term. Been on and off since then." Albus said letting out a heavy yawn.

Lithgo gave Albus a sympathetic look. "We all have things we would rather forget Albus."

"Who did you lose?" Albus asked so flatly that Professor Lithgo seemed a little taken back.

"My wife and Daughter. She was a pure blood, a blood-traitor as they call her. I think they wanted to make an example of her. My Daughter tried to stop them." His eyes had lowered to the ground. There was nothing but a blank, emotionless gaze on his face but his voice what beginning to crack. "She was eight years old…she was so gentle…"

Albus felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was a teacher looking so vulnerable and alone or if the information was reminding him of his own lose.

"I'm sorry." Albus said quietly as he started to moving around the room, looking for something that could change the subject. Lithgo suddenly seemed to break out of his own painful memories and back into the present. "A lot of people lost friends and family during the war. Your dad especially." He said attempting to straighten him self out.

Albus's attention had been diverted to a small ground of odd artifacts, that were sitting on a table at the back of the class room.

"Ah yes." Lithgo said walking over to the table. He opened up a small wooden box and pulled out an odd looking stick with several different markings down the base. It was also rapped in what looked like leather and string.

"Before taking this post I had a sort of hobby, collecting magical artifacts and memorabilia. This is a spirit totem. I picked it up in America from a group of very pleasant native Americans...no they didn't own a casino…" Lithgo giggled but Albus just looked blankly at him. Pure blood wizards really aren't very good when it comes to muggle humour. "It's supposed to ward of evil spirits." He explained happily.

"And this…" He said quickly putting the totem away and picking up another small box. "I got in small town just outside of New Orleans. From a real Cajan Traiteur. Oh, a Traiteur is a kind of medicine man." He opened the box revealing, what was unmistakably a wooden Voodoo Doll. Lithgo was clearly very proud of this item.

"Does it work?" Albus asked sounding very interested.

"Hell if I know." Lithgo said, still simply impressed that he has it. "If it does, I expect that only a wizard could use it. Which puts me a bit out of luck, but I still thought it would be a good learning resource."

Albus and Lithgo talked about several things over the next half an hour, none of which were about death or loss. They simply spoke about the differences between muggles and wizards, about life at Hogwarts and other subjects that were usually classed as chit-chat.

Albus was actually quite surprised at how much better it made him feel. No one scrutinizing his appearance or telling him he needs to rest. Although he still looked terrible he did feel slightly more energized as he left the office to get some breakfast. But something was still racking his brain to the point of causing a serious headache. Why was Aurora in his dream? She never been in them before and it's like she was trying to help him. Why?

Albus found Aurora in the great hall and despite a lot of whispers and murmurs he sat with her at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Lynx and a few of the other Ravenclaw Quidditch players were the only ones that actually acknowledged her existence, at least without giving her a look of pure disgust. Albus and Aurora would usually, only ever eat breakfast together if they had both come down earlier than the other students. But this morning the entire hall was packed.

Aurora was sure that if it weren't for the presence of so many teachers, James would have hit him with several hexes and jinxes for publicly insulting Gryffindor House, by sitting with the Ravenclaws.

"Albus what are you doing?" She asked actually looking slightly concerned.

"Huh?" Albus looked at her completely oblivious.

Albus was too absent minded, mostly due to tiredness, to realize just what kind of a statement he had just made. He had completely ignored his family and his fellow housemates and chosen to publicly sit with the most hated person in the entire school. Aurora, probably out of fear for Albus's safety, ate her breakfast very quickly and left the crowed hall for the library.

A few minutes later, Albus and Aurora were sitting quietly, going over a few notes for the dreaded Potions class that would be starting in less than an hour. They were both as surprised as each other when a blond haired Slytherin boy, waltzed over and simple sat down at the table with them.

Scorpius didn't say a word for a few moments, he simply watch them attempt to ignore his sudden presence and continue studying.

"I'm spying on you." Scorpius stated in all seriousness.

"Wow…I almost didn't see you there." Albus said sarcastically. "You're like…the night." Aurora giggled.

"Your brothers hired me to spy on you." Scorpius informed him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Albus sighed. Aurora seemed to be completely uninterested in Scorpius's arrival and simply continued to work.

"Well, I don't really like invading peoples privacy but unfortunately he has already paid me so I was hoping you two would just tell me what your up to in the Room of Requirement and I can go back swindle some more money from him." Scorpius said honestly. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, he has way too much money already." Albus stated.

"Sweet, dish the dirt." Scorpius said quickly.

Albus looked at Aurora half expecting her to object. "You may as well just tell him the truth…he won't believe you." She said without looking away from her notes.

Albus looked annoyed but gave a sort of 'what the hell.' sigh. "Aurora is helping me with my DADA work, transfiguration, a little bit of potions and…" Albus again looked at Aurora hoping that she would tell him to stop talking. She didn't. "She's…she's teaching me to play the piano." He said, going bright red as soon as he had finished.

Albus and Aurora had indeed been practicing the piano together. Albus found the music soothing, especially after he had spent the entire night writhing and screaming in bed.

Scorpius didn't laugh, in fact his expression hadn't changed one bit. He turned to Aurora. "Beethoven?" He asked slightly interested. This caused Aurora to stop working and look at Scorpius with a kind of mildly pleasant surprise.

"Yes, some Mozart as well." She said.

"Huh…your right, he won't believe you…but thanks." Scorpius said standing up from his chair.

Albus looked completely surprised by Scorpius's attitude. "Oh yeah and Polyjuice needs Boomslang skin Al." He said casually. Albus looked down to see that he had indeed completely forgotten to add it to his notes. He scribbled it down quickly as Scorpius began to leave the library. "Oh and a friendly warning…no matter what I tell him, your brother is planning to 'borrow' your fathers invisibility cloak when you go back for Christmas." He said quickly.

"How do you know that?" Albus asked surprised.

"Aurora's not the only one with good ears mate. Toddles." He said before exiting the library.

Aurora gave a sort of quick chuckle before going back to her notes. Albus couldn't believe that Scorpius Malfoy, youngest member of the legendary pure-blood, elitist and darkest families in the wizarding world enjoyed Muggle music. It was unthinkable. _Maybe that didn__'__t really happen and I__'__m just losing my mind?_

After a full day of lessons include yet another Divination lesson in which it was predicted that he would turn evil and go on a killing spree, Albus received a letter inviting him to the headmasters office after his classes had finished. After finishing care of magical creatures, where he was able to procure twenty well earned points for Gryffindor, he made his way through the castle towards the stone gargoyles of that guarded the entrance to Professor Tannis's office.

Albus was now so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the headmaster wanted to discuss his nightmares. This had put him in a bad mood since he first red the letter. He had even go so far as to snap and shout at a pair of terrified first years that had gotten lost due to the moving stair cases and were holding him up in the corridor.

He felt slightly guilty after he heard one of them burst into tears when he had finally stopped shouting at them. He arrived at entrance and the gargoyles jumped aside without saying a word. Albus looked slightly confused until one of the gargoyles informed him that "The Potters are always welcome in this office."

For some reason that just made Albus more angry. After thirteen years of listening to people worship his fathers greatness and his own realization that he will never measure up to anything like it, tales of the great Harry James Potter just annoyed him.

After walking down the stairs he begrudgingly entered the huge office. The previous headmasters had made a point of not altering the office too much from the days of Albus Dumbledore and so the whole place was still filled with odd little whizzing thingamajigs, although Albus could swear he swore a brass monkey, tapping it's symbols together whilst making its way across one of the tables.

"Ah, a Potter sent to the headmasters office, why am I not surprised." A snide voice said from Albus's left.

He knew exactly who had said it. The portrait of the other former headmaster that he shared his name with.

"Nice to see you too Professor." Albus hissed through his teeth.

Severus Snape raised his eyebrows, clearly a little surprised at Albus's short fuse.

"Ah, Albus, thanks you for coming." Professor Tannis said walking over to shake Albus's hand.

"Careful headmaster, he might bite." Snape sneered.

Albus's anger began to boil up again. "I certainly hope that's not water paint Professor because I know the Aquamenti charm!" He growled.

Snape glared back at him. A quiet but jolly chuckle broke the tension only it wasn't coming from Professor Tannis, it was from the blue eyes, white haired, smiling former headmaster, sitting peacefully in his portrait, just behind Tannis's desk. Albus Dumbledore seemed to find the fact that Albus was the third Potter child that Severus Snape didn't seem to like.

"Professor Dumbledore." Albus said trying to sound polite but coming off a forced.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you are well." Dumbledore said merrily.

"I've been better." Albus growled again shooting a cold look at Snapes portrait.

"Yes, you've no doubt guessed that that is what I wanted to discuss with you Albus." Tannis said.

Albus merely nodded as the headmaster ushered him into the seat directly opposite his.

"I've spoken to Madam Pomfrey. She has been giving you Dreamless sleep draft and yet you are still having nightmares, are actually taking the draft Albus?" Tannis asked casually.

Albus looked uncomfortable and began to wince around in his chair. He had hoped that Tannis would simply ask something else if he waited long enough but he didn't. Albus was going to have to answer.

"Yes." It wasn't a scandalized retort or an attempt at an excuse. It was the scary truth. Professor Tannis seemed to realize instantly that Albus was worried about this.

"You have been taking it…and it's not working?" Tannis asked with equal worry.

"I've been drinking that crap by the gallon! It's sends me to sleep just fine but it doesn't stop me from waking up screaming a few hours later!" Albus was getting angry just thinking about the inefficiency of the potion.

The headmaster was deep in thought for a few moments before looking over towards Professor Snapes Portrait.

"Severus, have you ever heard of the draft not working before?" He asked.

"I have heard of wizards and witches being naturally immune to certain potions, but never dreamless sleep draft. I can't see any reason why it shouldn't be working." Snape said only mildly interested in Albus's predicament. "Are you sure that Mr. Potter is in fact taking the potion, perhaps he is doing it on purpose for attention…"

That sent Albus over the edge. He jumped up so quickly from the seat that it toppled backwards onto the floor. "You know what Snape, I need your attention like I need a wand up my arse!" He yelled causing many of the other portraits to gasp in shock.

"Well really!" Dippet huffed.

"Certainly is a Potter then!" Nigellus Black scorned.

"Really no need for that…" Everard exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, please calm your self." Tannis said softy, beckoning him to sit back down.

Albus stood he chair back up and sat back down. "Sorry sir." He murmured.

"Just like his father!" Snape hissed from his portrait. Albus actually started grinding his teeth in an effort not to yell back.

"I seriously doubt Mr. Potter is doing anything for attention. I'm sure his temper would be far more in check if was actually getting a good nights rest Severus." Tannis said with raised eyebrows. Snape folded his arms and turned his nose up. Professor Black scoffed at this as well and began murmuring something about 'insolent children.'

After a few seconds the room was silent again.

"I it always the same dream Albus?" Tannis asked.

"Yeah…well…no…last night's was different." Albus confessed.

"How so?" He asked suddenly extremely interested.

Albus wasn't sure if he actually wanted to answer this because of the implications it could imply. But at the same time he knew that if there was anyone he could tell it would be the headmaster. "Aurora was in it." He said quietly.

Tannis actually looked slightly taken back by that. "And Miss Lennox has never been in them before?"

"No."

"What was she doing?" He asked.

"That's the weird part…I think…I think she was trying to help me." He said praying that the headmaster could explain this.

"Hmm." Professor Tannis said simply.

"What's 'Hmm'?" Albus asked quickly.

"I'm not sure…" He said truthfully. "I understand that you and Miss Lennox have been spending a lot of time together recently.

Albus's face flushed red. "Yeh, but she is just helping me study and stuff…it's not like that…we're not…together." He spluttered. She doesn't even like me like that! Does she?

"Well what I meant was that perhaps you feel slightly…safer, more comfortable, around Miss Lennox and that could be influencing you dreams. Although why the draft isn't working, I confess that I am at a loss." At this Professor Tannis stood from his chair and paced around the room, deep in thought.

Aurora would never like me like that! Being friends with her is one thing, but dating her…mum and dad would go spare and James would probably have a nervous breakdown! An image of James completely losing his grip on reality and being locked up in the St. Mungo's psychiatric ward suddenly entered Albus's mind. That could be interesting.

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey test her stocks of dreamless sleep draft. It could be something as simple as a faulty potion…" Tannis mused but Albus was listening. His mind was set firmly on Aurora.

She is beautiful. She's go those amazing eyes and she's powerful and smart and funny and beautiful and got those eyes…

"…look into to some alternative methods." Tannis finished breaking Albus out of his day dream.

"Err yeah, sounds good." Albus agreed although he had no idea what he had agreed to.

"Very well Albus, I'll contact you if I can find any answers. I do hope that these Nightmares don't continue to plague you. I've always found that clearing your mind off all questions, worries and troubles before going to bed can help." He said walking Albus to the door of his office.

"Thank you sir." Albus said as he left the office.

He could have sworn he heard Snape mutter something before he left but before he could retort the door had closed behind him.

Albus still had thoughts of Aurora swimming around in his head. Did he fancy Aurora? I can't imagine who wouldn't, the only reason people don't like her is coz her dad almost killed the-boy-who-lived! Hell Malfoy's dad almost did that!…then again Draco Malfoy nor his dad ever managed to put Harry in a coma for three weeks using nothing but they're fists. They also didn't lead the entire Aurora Department of a country wide man hunt that ended in complete failure…

He made his way down the corridors heading for the Library, where he was sure he would find her. But Aurora is nothing like that! She's been nothing but nice to me since we spoke on the train…apart from when I thought she was going to kill me for volunteering her for Quidditch…

"Oi!" Albus knew exactly who had shouted that. He groaned and turned around to see a livid James Sirius Potter storming towards him.

"Yes?" Albus hissed.

"What the hell was that this morning?!" He growled.

"What?" Albus actually didn't realize what he was talking about.

"You just blank all of us! Your family! The Gryffindor's and go and sit with her!" He yelled.

"So what…maybe I prefer her company!" Albus scorned back, his temper was rising.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" James yelled completely enraged.

"SHE IS NICE TO ME! ALL YOU DO IS BULLY ME!" Albus screamed back.

"Bully you? Oh come on Al, learn to take a joke!" James brushed off.

"A JOKE!" Albus couldn't believe how insensitive his brother could be some times. "Like the time you put a sticking charm on my carpet?!"

"That was funny!"

"I was there for FIVE HOURS!"

"I thought mom would be back sooner!"

"She went away for the weekend!"

"So what! Because of a couple of little pranks you get all weepy and start hanging around with that crazy bitch?!" James scowled.

"Fuck you!" Albus spat, turned away and started storming down the corridor.

Before he could get more than ten feet James shouted "_Haud permoveo_" Suddenly his feet had become stuck to the floor. James had done it again!

"If your not gonna listen to sense then you can just stay right there and think about it for a while!" James laughed as he turned away and began walking down the corridor.

"_Haud permoveo_!" Albus shouted causing James to freeze on the spot.

Both brothers now had they're shoes glued to the floor in the middle of the four floor corridor.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I learned that one?" Albus teased viciously. "Only problem is I don't know how to reverse it…spos your just gonna have to show me."

Although James was stuck in place with his back to Albus, he knew he was bright red with anger. After a few seconds James muttered "_Libero_." His feet were freed.

Albus did the same to his own feet. James looked at Albus like a wild animal ready to tear it's prey apart. Normally he would be firing off cleaver insults or well place curses, but now he was frozen on the spot, breathing heavily and with a look of pure mayhem on his face. Albus couldn't help himself, he decided to add the icing on the cake.

"No if you'll excuse me brother, I'm going to go and see if Aurora would like to have dinner with me, cheerio."

"TROVA TRANSLATUM!" James screamed with all the fury he could muster.

Albus felt a strange tickling sensation in his gut that suddenly changed into an odd feeling of extreme hunger. Then nothing seemed to matter anymore…but he was very hungry.

"Oh shit…" James said, shocked and very worried at what he had just done to his brother.

"Look I don't know the answer to the bloody question I just need to find Aurora! It's an emergency!" Scorpius yelled at the annoyingly posh Ravenclaw door knocker.

Scorpius had spent twenty minutes searching the castle for Aurora after Albus had been brought to the hospital wing. He knew just how talented Aurora was and if anyone could help Albus, it was her.

"I repeat…how far can one walk into the woods?" The knocker asked.

"As far as you want! Open the bloody portal!" Scorpius said now getting really annoyed.

"Half way…" A voice from behind Scorpius said. He turned to see the extremely beautiful Violet Finnigan, Ryan's older sister, Ravenclaw beater and fifth year prefect. "Because then you would be walking out." She finished. She had long cinnamon hair and beautiful brown eyes, although her face had a look of mild interest and confusion on it, probably due to the fact that a Slytherin was trying very hard to get into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Correct." The knocker said opening the door.

"That's not a question! It's a riddle!" Scorpius huffed.

"I never said it was a question." The knocker said calmly.

"Why are you trying to get in there Mr. Malfoy?" She asked sceptically.

"I'm looking for Aurora…she needs to come to the hospital wing!" Scorpius said quickly.

"Why?" Violet asked getting slightly more confused.

"She's good at transfiguration…and Albus needs to be…transfigured…" Scorpius said obviously not willing to divulge too much.

"Wait here." She said, walking through the portal.

A few seconds later Aurora walked out of the portal looking equally confused.

"What happened to Al?" She asked sounding worried.

"You better come and see." He said.

A few minutes later they entered the Hospital wing. Aurora immediately noticed Headmaster Tannis and Professor Marco Collins, the transfiguration teacher. They both looked a little confused. James Potter was sitting in a chair away from the teachers looking slightly worried, whilst Madam Pomfrey was actually sobbing quietly in the corner.

"I'm a failure! I don't deserve to be here!" She wailed whilst wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Laura my dear, you are certainly not a failure…were all a bit stumped with this one." Tannis tried to comfort her.

As Aurora approached she finally got a look at what everyone was huddled around. Where once there was Albus Severus Potter, third year Gryffindor there was now a perfectly contempt fluffy white sheep that had begun chewing on the duvet covers of one of the beds.

"Is that…" Aurora asked in complete shock.

"Yep." Scorpius stated.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Ask him." Scorpius said glaring at James.

"What?!…I didn't know this would happen." James said glumly.

"You had no I idea what that spell did and yet you used it anyway." Aurora said in a 'Why am I not surprised.' Tone.

"Uncle George just said it would be funny." James whined.

Aurora turned to the teachers. "So why can't you turn him back?"

"Well every time we try that…this happens." Professor Collins said giving his wand a quick flick.

Suddenly The fluffy white sheep was transformed into a giant turtle about the size of a students truck, where it then started to very, very, very slowly make a bid for freedom by heading for the door.

"Oh…" Aurora said with raised eyebrows.

"Any ideas?" Scorpius asked.

"Err…_Delcario_." She said pointing her wand at the slow moving reptile. Again it's body contorted and changed size. There was now a small, red feathery chicken clucking around on the floor of the hospital wing.

"Ah…odd…that should have at least turned him back into a sheep." She said.

Again the entire room was stumped. "I know it's probably not the right time to point this out but it is quite a cleaver spell." Professor Collins said.

"Laura, could you please floo Weasley Wizard Wheezes and ask Mr. Weasley to come to the school." Professor Tannis said to the still weeping healer.

Laura Pomfrey left the Hospital wing to find the nearest floo point she could use.

"Oh wait a second…" Professor Collins seemed to have had an epiphany. He pointed his wand at Chicken Albus and gave it a little flick. The chicken suddenly transformed into a cuddly grey Koala bear that seemed completely oblivious too everything in the room.

"Ah…I thought that would work…" Collins said looking quite embarrassed.

The koala Albus had made his way towards one of the beds and was now attempting to scale the nearest post.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey returned with George Weasley, Owner, operator and Chairman of the global Weasley Wizard Wheezes industry.

"Awww…he's soo cute." George said as soon as he saw Albus, who had now slipped down the bed post and was trying to make it to the top again. James let out a snigger but received a nasty glare from Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much I can do. Every time to try to reverse or alter his state he will just turn into another animal. I call it the Animal Kingdom jinx. You just have to wait for it to ware off." George stated whilst examining the unwilling test subject.

"And how long will that take?" Aurora asked.

The moment George realized who she was he glared coldly at her. "Not that it's any of your business…I'd say about two hours." He turned to the headmaster. "Provided no one tries to cure him anymore."

"Well, It seems we have called you here for nothing Mr. Weasley. I do apologies for wasting your time." Tannis said.

"Oh not at all, I was quite interested to see the results actually." George said happily. "He seems quite happy as a koala bear." Albus did indeed seem completely contempt with simply trying to climb the bed post. "Let me know if there's any side effects." George said as he turned to leave.

On his way out he shot Aurora another dirty look that didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. He then turned to James and gave him a subtle thumbs up. James was now looking very proud of him self for impressing his iconic uncle.

"Well that you for your assistance Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lennox, I think it's probably best if we take him down to Hagrid to keep an eye on until the jinx wares off." The headmaster said.

HOGSMEAD VILLAGE - SCOTLAND - DECEMBER 15TH - 2019 A.D.

'_Although the jinx did indeed ware off after a few hours and there were no side effects, other than a stomach ache from the amount of bed sheets he had consumed, Albus was teased and ridiculed every single day until it came time for him to return home for Christmas.'_

Albus was dragging his trunk behind him as he made his way trough the Hogsmead station platform. He looked worse then ever. He was exhausted all the time, his complexion was fading rapidly and his eyes were bloodshot with bags under them.

'The Nightmares persisted. And due to the fact that everyone still found Albus's temporary animalism so hilarious, most people ignored the fact that he was suffering. Aurora, Rose and even my self on a few occasions try to comfort him as best we could but unfortunately we simply couldn't help.'

Albus left his trunk and bags in a pile on the platform and quickly headed into the nearest toilet. As he entered a few sixth years realized who he was a shouted the usual 'Alright Koala!', 'Chicken Boy' and Animal noise insults before leaving. Albus was too tired to care. He walked over to the sink and splashed him self with water.

For some reason it was right then and there that it hit him. That none of the teachers could figure out his nightmares. That none of his family cared about him enough to try and help. That all the other students, except for a few, only taunted and teased him. That the girl he couldn't stop thinking about would never like him as much as he liked her. And with that, Albus wept. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, crying out, hating the pain of his life. He just wanted it to stop.

He buried his face in his hands but the tears would stop, just like the pain wouldn't stop. The door to the toilet suddenly swung open and a pair of Fourth years saw the heap of mess that was Albus Potter. That looked at him for a moment, simply uncomfortable to see him like that. They panicked and simply left, probably pretending that it never happened.

No one cared. And why would they? He was nothing compared to his father, to his brother, to his sister. He didn't deserve to be cared about.

The door opened again, this time the student that had entered didn't turn and run from the awkwardness. Albus suddenly felt arm go around his back, pulling him into a hug. Soft skin against his, beautifully smelling perfume and a soothing whisper in his ear. "Don't give up."

Albus looked up, praying with every thing he had in him that Aurora would be looking back at him.

Nothing.

He had imagined it. It felt real, but it wasn't. Of course it wasn't. Who would actually do that for him?

But still…his imagination was correct. He couldn't give up. Even though this was only a personal battle, he wasn't going to lose. He pulled himself up, washed his face and dried it. Straightened his cloths and left the bathroom. He walked back down the platform towards his belonging as the train pulled into the station. He blocked out the giggles and insults from the other students. He ignored the look of mean amusement on his brothers face as he passed.

And then he was alone again. Just him and his trunk.

"Albus!" A voice called.

He turned to see Professor Lithgo running down the platform with something in his hand.

"I'm glad I caught you. Here." He handed Albus a strange looking, loop of wood. It had several patterns made of string through the middle and odd looking shells and feathers handing from it's sides.

"It's a dreamcatcher. It's supposed to stop nightmares…just figured it was worth a shot." He said smiling.

Wow…someone does care. Albus felt tears moving into his eyes. He blinked not wanted to seem weak in front of everyone.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile, still fighting the urge to simply break down again.

"Have a good Christmas, I'll see you when you get." Lithgo said before leaving the platform.

Albus studied the dreamcatcher for a few moments before packing it into one of his bags. He struggled loading his luggage onto the train until a strong arm gripped the other side of his trunk and helped him lift it. Scropius smiled as he helped him push the heavy thing onto the train. You wouldn't think he's a Malfoy… Returning the smile. He was about to say thank you when another voice came from behind.

"You gonna stand around all day Al or are we going to find a compartment?" Aurora said bemused.

Again Albus was quite taken back. Who needs everyone's Sympathy! As long as I've got friends like these…I be alright.

He smiled and got onto the train, followed by Scorpius then Aurora. The three managed to find a compartment and Albus actually managed to get some sleep, that wasn't haunted by nightmares on the way back.

'It's odd that some people can sometimes find the greatest strengths from the worst possible times in there lives. Albus was one of those people…and thank god he did…because he first part of his Third year was nothing compared to what was coming…'


	9. The Freak

-1 THE FREAK

THE BURROW - ENGLAND - CHRISTMAS DAY - 2019 A.D.

'_The dreamcatcher that Professor Lithgo had given Albus had changed everything. It seemed almost too good to be true and in my experience, when something is too good to be true…it usually is.'_

The entire family was assembling in the kitchen of the Burrow from the Christmas day lunch, but James Sirius Potter had other ideas. It was only the second time he had been able to escape his family and search for his fathers invisibility cloak. The first time was when both Harry and Ginny had been at work, Albus and Lily had gone to the Weasley's leaving James to turn the whole of Potter Manor upside down. But after hours of searching he hadn't found it.

James quickly came to the conclusion that his father must have expected James to try and 'borrow' the invisibility cloak at some point and hidden it somewhere else. The burrow seemed the most likely idea, after that it probably meant his office at the ministry or Gringotts, which would put James shit out of luck.

He was searching Uncle Ron and Hermione's bedroom in rapid speed, praying that the next door he opened he would find it hanging peacefully, waiting to be taken. But after 15 minutes of searching, he was running out of ideas.

"It's not here you know." A voice from the doorway said causing James to shoot around.

Albus was standing with his arms crossed looking very smug.

"What isn't?" James pleaded ignorance.

"The cloak, I heard dad say that he had lent it to someone." Albus stated.

"And why should I believe you?" James scowled.

"Well it really doesn't matter, since your not going to get it either way." Albus grinned. "Your just going to have to rely on your own ingenuity to spy on me from now on Jimmy." James hated being called Jimmy. "Or you could hire Scorpius again and let him swindle you out of a bit more cash."

James was fuming at this point. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Scorpius Malfoy had, not only overcharged him, but hadn't actually spied on Albus at all.

"I knew that piano thing was bullshit!"

"Actually I'm getting quite good at piano…" Albus said turning to leave. "If you ask nicely, I'm sure Aurora would teach you to play as well."

James tried desperately to think of a insult to shout back at him but it was too late. Albus was already on his way down to the kitchen.

From the moment he had stepped off the train Albus had been worried that James would tell his parents that he was hanging around with Aurora Dawn Lennox. Only daughter of the Potter and Weasley's arch nemesis. The only person that, treat wise, could be considered in the same league as Voldemort. Everyone knew just how dangerous her father was, but they didn't know anything about Aurora. They had no right to judge her, but that defiantly would stop them.

But after almost two weeks of being home, James hadn't said a word. This was merely a bonus.

Albus felt on top of the world. He hadn't had a single nightmare since he had returned home. The dreamcatcher had worked miracles for him. In fact, the first night he was back, he had actually slept for over twenty hours without so much as a single dream. His complexion was clearing up and the black bags under his eyes had all but vanished. Now he was just looking forward to a lovely meal with his family.

Luckily, due to the extreme increase in income the Weasley's had received shortly after the end of the war, the Burrow had undergone a serious make over and was now about four times the size. All the rooms had been expanded and several others had been added. Molly Weasley's kitchen was now, along with the living room, the biggest room in the house. Arthur Wealsey's shed that was still full of old spark plugs and various other muggle gadgets had been turned into a small work shop where he would tinker for hours on end. Unfortunately he still hadn't worked out how the MP3 player worked.

Naturally, despite Molly's refusals, the entire family was insisting they help prepare the lunch. Percy and his wife Audrey were helping to set the table, whilst trying to stop there two daughters, Molly and Lucy, from running around and destroying the place while they played with Dominique. Although Molly and Lucy were only 5 and 6 and Dominique was only 7, all three had begun throwing a strop everything time someone mentioned Hogwarts.

Roxanna, Fred's younger sister, had also begun getting annoyed with the constant talk of Hogwarts since she too had to wait another three years before she could attend. Fleur was at logger head with Molly, trying to convince her to let her help with the cooking. Molly, naturally refused at every turn. Bill was sitting in on the chairs at the table cradling baby Louis and making 'Gaga' noises.

George was explaining about a few of the up and coming products at Weasley Wizard Wheezes to his son and Hugo, whilst Rose and Angelina watched on with disapproving glares. Charlie and his fiancée Megan were chatting to Ginny and Lily. Ginny looked slightly concerned, probably because of the amount of interest her daughter was showing towards Dragons.

Naturally, the only two that had taken Molly Weasley up on her offer of not getting involved were Harry and Ron, who were relaxing in the living room with a bottle of Oak Matured Mead.

Albus was unsurprised to find that Teddy and Victorie had mysteriously vanished from the rest of the family.

"Uncle Albus!" Molly and Lucy yelled as soon as they spotted him standing in the doorway.

"Hey you two." Albus said hugging his cousins. "You like your presents?" He asked.

"They were great! Thank you!" The girls said hugging Albus again.

Albus had forked out several galleons for a hefty amount of Chocolate frogs, Every flavours beans and any other kind of chocolate he knew they liked.

"I've got all the founding four now! And I got Professor Snape!" Molly said pulling out a large stack of Chocolate Frog cards.

"I got Aunt Lovegood! And Aunt Hermione!" Lucy yelled showing Albus her own stack of cards.

"Everyone's got Aunt Hermione! Professor Snapes really rare!" Molly said back determined to be better.

Albus had never found Chocolate frog cards to be all that interesting, especially since he had met, in person or portrait, most of the people on them.

"Alright lets have a read here." Albus said looking at Hermione's card. "Hermione Granger Weasley, Order of Merlin second class for services rendered during the second war. Co-founder of the 'DA' Dumbledore's Army. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Special distinction awarded for securing new rights for House Elves, Werewolves and Centaurs. Chief Warlock of the Wizganmot. Promoted to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in 2018. Very close friend to the 'Chosen One' Harry James Potter and said to be the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw." He red aloud causing Hermione blush slightly.

"That's an understatement." Harry said as he entered the kitchen. Hermione blushed even brighter.

"Yeah, but they also left out Bossy, stubborn, controlling, high maintenance…" Ron laughed as he followed Harry in. Hermione gave him a look of playful shock. "…Beautiful, funny, honest and the most amazing woman to ever live." He finished while walking over and giving his wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Eeww!" Molly and Lucy winced.

"Please don't do that when I'm around!" James exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, like you haven't snogged half the women in Hogwarts!" Rose laughed causing James to go bright red.

"Oh really?" Ginny said with raised eyebrows.

"So?" James shrugged.

"Your suppose to have a girlfriend!" Rose glared.

"Not any more! Bloody Bobs! I will have revenge!" James grumbled loudly.

"Or you could just not cheat on your girlfriend!" Rose yelled.

"James! You didn't!" Both Ginny and Hermione shrieked.

"What?! I can't help it if they fall at my feet!" James said feeding his own ego.

"That's strange because Varrick can and he's half Veela!" Rose hissed back.

"I know, he could have any woman he wants and yet he doesn't, in my book that equals Gay!" James stated.

"Varricks not gay!" Both Rose and Lily shouted, scandalized at the very thought.

"Oh god, don't tell me you two are swooning all over him too." James sighed.

"No!" They both answered in unison and quickly turned bright red.

Albus giggled.

"Really?" James smirked.

"I am not swooning over him!" Rose yelled, her Weasley temper rising.

"You lot talking about me again." Teddy Lupin said finally entering the kitchen with Victoire Weasley in tow.

"Dimitry Varrick…The Slytherin half Veela. He shouldn't be aloud to play Quidditch!" James exclaimed.

"He is a bit distracting with his dreamy eyes and that amazing smile…" Fred dramatized while hugging Rose.

"Oh shut up, I can't help being influenced by that kind of magic!" She huffed.

"Varrick eez is a half Veela which means some part of em eez looking for eez mate. Not just some floozy!" Fleur informed them sounding very proud of her Veela routes.

"Alright everyone, lunch is ready. Oh Percy could you fetch your father and make sure he washes his hands before he sits down at the table!" Molly Weasley ordered.

Percy nodded and headed off for his fathers work shop.

After half an hour of solid eating, most of the family, save for Ron and Hugo who were still stuffing there faces, were ready to burst. Hugo had inherited his fathers bottomless stomach where as Rose was extremely careful about her weight, although she didn't like people to notice that.

Suddenly there was a very loud and insistent tapping at the window. Hermione got up to see a fuzzy looking brown owl standing at the window with a letter in it's mouth. Hermione paid the owl with a few bits of left over turkey which Ron probably would have protested about if his mouth was full of food at the time. She opened the note.

"It's from Luna!" She said excitedly.

"Oh wonderful how is she?" Ginny said attempting to ignore the loud chomping noises Ron was making.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry Rolf and I couldn't come to lunch but Christmas is mating season for the Goggamuggly Mouse and we couldn't miss that…" Hermione red and most of the table broke into fits of giggles. "I hope you are all well. Congratulations to Lily and Hugo on getting into Gryffindor. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas. P.S. I had another baby, we named him Lysander." The entire room went silent at this.

"Another baby?" Bill blurted.

"Did she tell anyone that she was pregnant?" Harry asked with utter confusion.

"Not me." Giggle said with equal shock.

Apparently Luna had completely forgotten to inform her friends that she was pregnant with her second child.

"Well, here's to Lysander Lovegood!" Charlie said raising his glass. The rest of the table joined in with the toast.

An hour later, Ginny and Fleur were helping Molly clean away the dishes whilst the rest of the family were sitting at the table having mixed conversations. James was talking with Teddy and his various female conquests in Hogwarts while Rose scowled from the other side of the table.

Albus had volunteered to give Bill a break from taking care of Baby Louis and was now cradling the sleeping child in his arms, rocking him gently from side to side. Victoire was making big puppy dog eyes at the sight of Albus and her little brother.

"Don't even think about it…at least not yet." Teddy whispered in her ear before giving her a peck on the cheek. Victoire gave Teddy and mischievous look.

"Oh I see, you just want to have some fun for the moment." She purred.

"Are you two talking about sex?" Lily blurted out loud enough to cause the whole room to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"Lily!" Ginny shrieked.

"Your too young to know about that!" Harry said.

"Well maybe if you two remember a silencing charm every once in a while, I wouldn't!" Lily huffed.

Harry and Ginny went bright red. "Busted!" Ron giggled.

"There you go! You two raised me, I hold you personally responsible for my hormonal imbalance!" Teddy laughed while pointing at Harry and Ginny.

"I think James has inherited the same problem!" Rose smirked. James flushed red and shot daggers at Rose.

"She's lying!" He said quickly, seeing the look of shock and anger on his mothers face. "I haven't done it yet! I swear!"

"Could have fooled me." Albus laughed while handing baby Louis to Bill.

Fleur was looking at her daughter with a heavy amount of concern and annoyance.

"Victorie!" Fleur sighed.

"Je fais attention ! Je promets !" Victoire retorted.

"Je dois espérer si !"

"Je suis dix-neuf mère ! Je pas allais attendre jamais !" Victorie argued. Fleur and her daughter continued to exchange words in French while James desperately searched for a way to change the subject. Jackpot!

"I don't know what your laughing about! The only woman you've spoken to all year, apart from Rose and Professor Arken is…her!" James growled at Albus.

Albus's stomach suddenly did a back flip. He had prayed that this subject wouldn't be brought up, especially with the entire family present. He suddenly realized that James had been biding his time with this piece of information, waiting for just the right moment to let it out. This was that moment.

"Her?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention…" James turned to Albus with a sadistic grin on his face. "Al is best friends with Aurora Dawn Lennox."

Ginny dropped the plate that she was holding, which smashed all over the floor. The room had gone silent but not from shocked embarrassment. This time the silence was eerie, cold and filled with tension.

"Albus?" Harry asked very carefully.

"She's tutoring me. Helping me with Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration and stuff." Albus said quietly.

"And teaching him to play the piano." James laughed.

Albus couldn't bare to look at any of them but some how his eyes almost seemed pulled towards his mothers face. His heart skipped a beat. Ginny had never looked so disgusted and angry in her entire life. In that single horrible moment, Albus was not her son.

_I knew this was coming!_

_Of course she is angry! You know damn well how much she loves Harry! And Aurora's dad almost took that away from her._

_She's gonna disown me!_

_We never should have come back for Christmas!_

_It was all going so well! No nightmares!_

_We don't wanna be here get out! Now!_

Every thing in his brain told him to leave. Just go! Albus stood up from the table, still trying desperately to avoid everyone's gaze. "Sorry for spoiling your meal." He said quietly before leaving the room as quickly as possible. The hate that was pouring off the rest of his family, like an aura was enough to chill him to the bone.

He ran straight to the fireplace in the living room, grabbed a hand full of floo power and yelled "Potter Manor!"

Before he disappeared into the emerald flames he could have sworn he heard someone call after him but he had arrived at his home before he could recognize the voice.

A few minutes later Albus was sitting on his bed simply staring at the mirror across from him. Questions and fears swam around in his mind. He flashed back to the Tea Leaves. His predicted future. The look on his mothers face. Half of him wished he had actually looked at his fathers face before leaving. At then he would know for sure whether or not he should even stay in that house.

He looked up at the dreamcatcher that hung peacefully above his bed. Would it still work at Hogwarts?

_I'm no good on a broom…I'm shit with magic…I can't talk to girls…and I have crush on the daughter of my families mortal enemy…I really am a freak…_

Returning to school was a very real possibility right now. He felt like an alien in his own house, like he wasn't wanted by the structure it's self. Once again, everything inside Albus was telling him to run…and never come back.

_POP!_

Albus jumped when the house elf suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Is Master alright?" Kreacher asked, actually sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Kreacher." Albus sighed.

"Master doesn't seem fine, Master seems depressed, Master seem lonely." The house elf spelled out the brutal truth as he was known to do on occasion.

Despite Hermione's anger on the subject, Kreacher still served the Potters in every way possible. Harry had tried to free Kreacher on several occasions, each time would usually end in the house elf throwing a huge tantrum and refusing to leave his masters service. Harry had even tried to trick Kreacher in freeing himself, almost as he did with Dobby, but Kreacher saw his attempts coming a mile away. In the end Harry was forced to except that Kreacher would be a servant until the day he died.

"Kreacher…can I ask you something?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Master may ask anything of Kreacher." The house elf jumped at the chance to serve.

"Do you think I'm…different from the rest of my family?"

"Master is very different!" Kreacher exclaimed happily.

Albus's face dropped. "How do you mean?"

"Master Albus is not good at magic!" Kreacher said again spelling out the obvious, causing Albus to sigh. "Master is not good at flying. Master is not good with girls." Albus was hoping had hoped that was wrong about that one. Obviously not.

"Master is…sad." Kreacher sounded worried. "The rest of Masters family is not sad, but Master is…Master feels alone…but Master is not alone! Master has friends, like Kreacher."

Albus smiled. Somehow the tiny, bat-eyed house elf had actually made him feel better. "Thanks Kreacher."

"Master Harry is home." Kreacher announced.

Albus took a deep breath. "You better leave Kreacher, this probably won't be pleasant."

POP! The house elf disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. A few seconds later Albus could hear footsteps approaching his door

The door creaked open slowly and Harry Potter poked his head around.

"Hey kiddo." He said. For a second it seemed like none of it had happen. That James hadn't told his entire family that Albus was friends with the daughter or Harry's mortal enemy. The man that was closest threat to the Potters since Voldemort.

"Hey." Albus said solemnly.

"Sooo…interesting Christmas huh?" Harry said taking a seat next to his son.

"You could say that." Albus breathed, rubbing the messy black hair on the back of his head.

"Al, I'm not gonna pass judgement on a girl I don't even know and I'm not going to tell you that she is the anti-Christ and to stay away from her but, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to get close to her." Harry said.

"She's not her father." Albus tried.

"I know…if she was, I'd have arrested her already." Harry attempted a bit of humour. Albus didn't laugh.

"She's my friend…" Albus said with a strangled voice. But no more than a friend…

Harry looked at his son. For second Albus thought he saw a twinkle of pride in his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose now it's my turn to be honest…" Harry breathed. "I've known about you and Aurora for a while now…"

Albus's eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth fell open in shock.

"The ministry has asked the teachers of Hogwarts to keep a very close eye on her. They update us regularly."

"They think she's going to lead you to John." Albus surmised.

"Yes."

"She won't, she's too smart for that." Albus said honestly.

"I'm starting to get that impression as well. Professor Tannis says she's a fifty year old witch living in a fourteen year olds body."

Albus did a double take. "Fourteen?"

"Yeah, she was born on November 5th. Guy Fawkes night." Harry said.

Albus felt his stomach sink. He had spent half the day with her and never even said 'Happy Birthday'.

Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gun powered treason and plot, I know of no reason why the gun power treason should ever be forgot. Albus thought grimly. I'll get her a late birthday present!

Harry took a deep breath. "Al, I'm not going to ask you to be a rat for me or something like that but I have to ask you to exercise caution…As much as you may not want to believe it, she was raised by her father, which means there is a bit of him inside her. And that makes her very dangerous." Harry was speaking nothing but the truth and Albus knew it. "Something tells me that she is not showing what she is truly capable of for a reason. -"

"She's not like him!" Albus started blinking rapidly, trying to fight back tears. The look on his mothers face had flashed in his mind again. "Mom hates me." He whimpered.

"She doesn't hate you Albus, she loves you!" Harry objected.

"She looked at me like I had…like I was a traitor…a freak…"

"Your mother, the rest of our family…they care about us more than anything in the world and they hate anyone that might be a threat to us…it's sort of a Weasley thing, then again I think Hermione hates him more then Ginny does but…the thing is…they don't understand the way I do…with Voldemort it's was always about power, about dominion. With him it's about survival. And a man that is fighting to survive is a hell of a lot more dangerous than a man fighting for power. It's why he scares me so much." Harry admitted.

Albus had never heard his father admit that he was scared before. This new information shook him.

"You think that John may use me to get to you?" Albus ventured.

"No…I seriously doubt we'll ever see him again. He's not after revenge anymore and expect the reason he sent his daughter to Hogwarts is because he wants her to have a normal life. Or at least a different life to the one he had…he wants her to be happy…and I want you to be happy." Harry said putting an arm around his son.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life Al, but I don't think it's a good idea to trust her. Just be cautious." Harry pleaded.

"I will." Albus answered half heartedly. "As we're being honest I suppose I should tell you, I'm kinda mates with Scorpius Malfoy as well."

Harry laughed. "Jesus Al, you really do want to give your mom a heart attack don't ya?"

"Wasn't exactly what I intended her Christmas gift to be." Albus laughed back.

"He anything like his old man?" Harry asked lightly.

"No, he hates his dad." Albus stated.

"We'll I suppose that's a start." Harry laughed again.

Father and son hugged, a in that short moment everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

At the same time however down in Harry's study, James Sirius Potter had shifted his objective. Now that the cloak was unobtainable, his new target was a certain scrap of parchment that held the secrets of Hogwarts.

James opened the centre draw in his fathers desk and suddenly his eyes lit up. The blank bit of parchment was staring back at him. He had to test it.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He said tapping his wand against the paper.

The inked outline of corridors and classroom started to appear. Then a pair of foot prints with a name above them: Argus Filch.

"Skills!" James exclaimed as he pocket the Marauders man and left the study as if he had never even been there in the first place.

A few hours later as the sun was beginning to set, the Weasley's had come to Potter Manor and were enjoy a nice drink in the living room. Although Albus knew that some of them were still pretty upset at the news that he was friends with Aurora, they seemed to be purposely avoiding that subject.

In fact most of them were avoiding Albus altogether. He was sitting alone in the corner of the room, slowly turning his butterbeer goblet round and round in circles. He trying to be invisible and hoped that just for that night the rest of his family might pretend that he didn't exist.

Kreacher was absolutely right. He did feel alone.

Suddenly everyone's conversations were cut off by the arrival of a smoky white cat that strolled gracefully into the living room. The Lynx opened it's mouth a the deep, calm voice of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt came out.

"I apologies for the interruption, but I was hoping I might visit tonight to discuss a few matters."

The Lynx disappeared into a wisp of fog. Harry immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the front door of the house. The stag shot out from the tip and charged off, straight through the front door, carrying Harry's reply.

It was less than a minute later that the fireplace exploded into green flames and the Minister for Magic stepped out.

"Happy Christmas Kingsley." Harry said shaking the ministers hand. Almost at the exact same time, everyone, with the exception of Albus who really didn't feel like speaking at the moment, greeted Kingsley.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Nonsense, your always welcome round here, so what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's actually more of an announcement. Since most of the people that have been so helpful and supportive of me are here I wanted you to be the first to know…I have decided to step down as Minister for Magic." His voice echoed both pride and sadness at the same time.

Immediately everyone in the entire room, again with the exception of Albus, began objecting to Kingsley's announcement.

"Kingsley you can't be serious! -"

"You're the best Minister we've ever had! -"

"No one else has shown the kind of decency and integrity you have! Kingsley the ministry needs you!" Hermione shrieked.

"I probably won't be leaving office for at least another year, maybe even two, however long it takes to get my affairs in order. But I think the job needs someone younger more energetic." Kingsley said honestly.

"Who would be replacing you?" Percy asked. He looked almost angry at the thought of Kingsley leaving.

"Well that's the problem, you see I have a replacement in mind but I'm just not sure if they will take the post." He admitted.

"Who?" Ron asked quickly.

"Well…your wife, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione let out a very odd squeak that made it sound like she had swallowed a whistle. She, along with everyone else in the room was stunned in shock.

"Of course I don't expect an answer right away…take as much time as you need to think about it." Kingsley reassured. Hermione however was simply staring into thin air with an odd look of absence on her face.

"What are you joking of course she'll do!" Ron blurted.

"Ron! I think that's her decision!" Ginny hissed. Hermione still seemed completely oblivious that anyone was even talking.

"Mione?" Harry asked actually looking a little concerned.

"Harry." She said now sounding a lot like Luna Lovegood. Her voice had become light a dreamy, that and her expression made it look like she was stoned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine…" She said standing up. "Excuse me for a second…" She floated out of the room like a ghost.

"Is she alright?" Kingsley asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, she's fine. She acted like this when she got promoted to Chief Warlock. She's probably just gone to scream into a pillow or something…excitement overload." Ron explained.

"Oh." Kingsley was confused.

"She'll do it made, don't worry." Ron added.

"Well it's not exactly a small decision to make. Tell her she can have as much time as she needs won't you." Kingsley said.

"I will."

"She really is the only person I think I could be comfortable with." Kingsley said. "I'm I would have offered the position to Harry but everyone knows how much you hate politics." He smiled.

"Don't even think about it! Dark Wizards I can handle, bureaucrats no way!" Harry stated causing most of the room to laugh.

"Well…I hope I haven't spoiled your evening, that wasn't really the reaction I was expecting." Kingsley said awkwardly.

"Not at all! It's brilliant news." Arthur Weasley said, obviously thinking about his daughter in law sitting behind the ministers desk. "She would be the first ever muggle-born Minster!" He said excitedly.

"She's always promoted equality and equal rights. I can't think of anyone more suited for the job." Charlie agreed.

The excited talk suddenly came to a halt as Hermione re-entered the room, looking as if it never happened.

"Babe? You Okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She said sitting back down. "I'm not sure…"

"What's bothering you dear?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Well, Ron's an Aurora and I already work so many hours, how would we take care of the kids?" She asked worriedly.

"We'd all help out there Hermione. Not that we don't already." Bill said quickly.

"Yeah, mom! We're at Hogwarts! You hardly see us anyway!" Hugo said absently just before Rose slapped him round the back of the head. "Well done!" She hissed.

"What?" Hugo snapped back.

"Oh god! Do I not see you enough! Am I a bad mother?!" Hermione shrieked in horror.

"Of course your not Hermione, you're a wonderful mother! And they do need they're educations." Ginny reassured her. Hermione seemed to realise pretty quickly, just how stupid she was being.

"But I'm muggle-born! The pureblood families will be outraged if I take office." She whined.

"They get the hump with everything these days! They don't control the wizarding world!" Ron said taking his wife's hand.

"You have to do it mom! You would be the best!" Rose pleaded.

Albus rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine how bossy Rose would get if her mother became Minister for Magic. He looked over to see Fred and James whispering to each other. He caught the last sentence.

"We could get away with anything!" Fred said causing a devious smile to creep up on James's face.

Something suddenly hit Albus. What his dad told him earlier. 'Hermione hates him even more then Ginny does.' He knew what this could mean. Hermione would make it one of her primary missions to apprehend John Lennox and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that that would devastate Aurora.

He remembered the stories he had heard about how angry Hermione was when Lucius Malfoy managed to wrangle his way out of a long prison sentence. As soon as she joined the ministry she made sure that if he even crossed the road without looking both ways he would be dragged into the ministry for questioning.

Hermione Granger Weasley was passionate, outspoken, caring, fair-minded, exact, forceful, driven, determined and probably one of the most intelligent witches that had ever lived. Yes she would make an excellent minister, but like everybody else, she had a dark side…and it was not something to mess with.

"Alright…I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

'Hermione would become one of the best ministers for magic to ever take office…unfortunately later on in life, that would also make her one of Albus's greatest enemies. Although Albus always respected Hermione, at least on some level, it wouldn't be long before they began to clash… I don't think Hermione ever forgave Albus for what he did to her…'

KING'S CROSS STATION - ENGLAND - JANUARY 2nd - 2020 A.D.

News had spread extremely quickly about Hermione Weasley, the next Minister for Magic. For the most part the announcement was cheered on, but naturally there were a few that believed a mud-blood should not be aloud to take office. Others had the opinion that she was only getting the job because she was best friends with The-boy-who-lived.

Rose had taken the position to mean that she would now have to acted like a miniature Minister. She seemed to believe that it was up to her and Hugo to set an example for the students at Hogwarts. Hugo, didn't share this belief but Rose was on the lookout for even the smallest infractions.

Naturally James and Fred bore the brunt of this but they were able to brush it off. James's stance was that she may be the daughter of the next Minister for Magic but he was the Son of the 'Chosen One'. It doesn't get any higher then that.

Albus really didn't care about Rose's new attitude towards the other students. He rarely stepped out of line so he doubted he would be hearing from her. He was more concerned with what Kreacher had said and more disturbingly, the look on his mothers face when James had made his little announcement.

He was also slightly upset that he hadn't been about to get Aurora a proper birthday present. His gift was thoughtful but it wasn't exactly a real gift. She would probably just laugh at him, but it's the best he could do.

'It's unfortunate that because of the recent announcements and people were so rapped up in everything that was going on, Albus's depression was, for the most part ignored.'

He was sitting on his trunk, looking at his own reflection in one of the windows of the Hogwarts Express.

_Why am I so different? _He wondered.

_BANG! _Someone had just kicked Albus's trunk so hard that he almost fell off it. Albus looked around expecting to see his brother glaring at him but instead there was a man, only about 21 years old trying to smile. "Sorry fella!, I got my head up my own backside today!" He had a deep Irish accent and appeared to be slightly drunk.

"That's alright." Albus said checking his trunk to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Noting broken hey?" He gave the truck a quick glance before smiling and wondering away.

Albus crouched down to get a closer look at where the man had kicked the trunk.

"You look a bit better rested." The familiar voice of Scorpius Malfoy said from behind him.

"Yeah…good Christmas?" Albus asked, standing and moving aside slightly so that Scorpius could sit down.

"So So. Yours?"

"I've had better." Albus admitted.

"Heard about your aunt." Scorpius said simply.

"Bet that's going over well with your family." Albus giggled.

"Well my mother doesn't seem to mind. My father has increased the amount of Fire whisky he consumes by about five bottles a day and I think my grandfather is being treated for a nervous breakdown, but other then that, they're okay with it." Scorpius said sarcastically causing Albus to laugh.

Albus noticed the reflection of Rose Weasley walking towards his in the windows. "Albus do you…" Rose broke off when she spotted Scorpius sitting next to her cousin. "Malfoy." She said quietly.

"Rose, congratulations, I heard about your mother." He smiled.

"Oh, err, yes, thank you." She stammered slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I suppose if you two really are alike that she will be a wonderful Minister." Scorpius added.

Albus noticed an amazing flush of pink creeping up Rose's neck and onto her face.

"Well, I…Albus…" She managed to drag her eyes off Scorpius and finally look at Al. "Would you like a hand with your trunk?"

"No I'm fine thanks Rosie, but I think some of the first years could to with some help." Albus pointed to a pair of firsts who had somehow managed to have a head on collision with her effects just down the platform.

"Oh okay. See you on the train…Sco… Err. Malfoy." She spluttered before walking away at high speed.

Albus giggled. "She likes you."

"I'm the devious son of a former death eater. What's not to like?" Scorpius said proudly while giggling. "Come on, let's grab a seat before they all go."

"I was waiting for Aurora." Albus said.

Scorpius quickly scanned the platform. "I don't see her, you sure she's not already on board?" He asked.

Albus stood up to check as well but there was no sign of her. He looked at the clock. 10:58 am. She must already be on the train. Albus thought. And with that He and Scorpius boarded the Hogwarts Express.

'Albus would turn fourteen in four days. But before this year was done, he would be force to age several years. His father had been entered into the Tri-wizard tournament at fourteen, but in comparison, I think Albus would have preferred to fight a dragon or navigate a dangerous maze, rather than what he would experience. Harry was forced to watch and endure the return of Lord Voldemort at the age of fourteen. He wad forced to watch the murder of Cedric Diggory and face the possibility of his own death. Albus was forced to experience it… he had to embrace it…'


	10. Freak Occurance

-1 FREAK OCCURRENCE

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - JANUARY 6TH - 2020 A.D.

Aurora was not on the train back, which filled Albus with dread. He knew the Potters and Weasley's weren't the only people that would like to see Aurora and her father in considerable pain. So he was extremely relieved when he found her in the Great Hall shortly after arriving back.

Aurora had apparently spent New Years in Hogsmead village and saw no point of going home if she would be coming back in the few days. Deep down Albus knew that she meant; "I spent New Years somewhere near by with my father." He decided not to pry. Although he considered her a good friend and I believed that she thought of him the same way, he didn't know her well enough to ask questions about her father.

The moment he had seen her sitting in the great hall, reading one of her many books on muggle customs and history, Albus's heart started to beat faster and his stomach seemed to be getting lighter by the second. He had now manage to come to terms with the fact that he did indeed have a crush on Aurora, but was finding it much more difficult to except the fact that she would probably never feel the same way about him.

'A fifty year old witch living inside a fourteen year olds body' was a very accurate statement. Not just because of her talent and intelligence but because of her maturity as well. She could do a thousand times better than the Black Sheep of the Potter family.

Oddly enough it wasn't until his own birthday that he plucked up the courage to actually give Aurora the stupid little gift he got her as a late birthday present. He made sure that he found her down in the courtyard, early in the morning, before she started her exercise routine. Albus found it odd that this was the first time he had had to set his alarm to wake him up instead of jumping out of his bed covered in a cold sweat.

As he approached he willed himself not to stare at any part of her body except her face, for fear of possible broken bones. Of course, the way she was stretching he couldn't help catching a glimpse of her incredibly toned features.

"Albus, are you alright, did you have another nightmare?" Aurora asked as soon as she spotted him.

"No, no, I'm fine, in fact I set my alarm." He smiled.

Aurora looked slightly confused but smiled. "I thought this was the one day where you could have a lie in."

"Huh?"

"It is your birthday isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." How did she…never mind.

"Well happy birthday then." She smiled.

"Thanks…err…speaking of birthdays, I know…I missed yours." Albus was feeling very hot and awkward all of a sudden.

"Well since you didn't know when my birthday was, I'll let you off." She smiled again whilst stretching.

"Well, I just thought…I got you this…" He said holding out a small white box. "It's not very good but I thought I should get you a late birthday present or s-something…" He mumbled.

She took the box from him with a mixture of confusion and surprise on her face. Inside the box was a small, clay replica of the Houses of Parliament. He had picked it up on his way to King's Cross from a muggle stool vender.

"I just thought because, you know you were born on the firth of November and you know…" Albus said sheepishly.

"Guy Fawkes. The gun power treason." Aurora said absently.

Albus was now flushed about as red as he could be. He was desperately looking around the sky for something interesting so that he didn't have to look at Aurora's face. Why is this so bloody difficult!

Without saying a word, Aurora approached Albus and gave him the softest and more beautiful kiss on the cheek he had ever felt. The area where her lips had met his skin were alive with electricity whilst the rest of his face was comfortably numb. He looked like he was ready to lay an egg.

"This was very sweet of you Albus." She said softly. "Thank you."

Aurora turned and took off jogging towards the black lake as she always did. Albus was left in an odd trance, his cheek still tingling.

"God she smells great!" Albus breathed. At that second something like a camera flash suddenly went off breaking him from his trance. He looked around frantically, hoping that someone hadn't snapped a photo of him with Aurora's lips on his cheek. There was no one around.

He realized that Aurora was already half way towards the black lake so even if there was some kind of paparazzi, they really weren't very good.

Albus spent the rest of the morning with a very big smile on his face. Even the horrible predictions of Divination couldn't bring him down. At lunch time Albus had looked for Aurora in the great hall but she wasn't there. He instead decided to sit with Scorpius. This caused yet another wave of whispers and mummers but Albus really didn't care. He was still being powered by the strange feeling that was emanating from his cheek. He had been meaning to discuss something quite important with him all day. He was glad to see Scorpius was sitting alone. It was a private matter.

Albus had received a few presents in the morning mail but there were a good deal less then he received last year. No points awarded for knowing why. Although most of his family had pretended that the incident over Christmas never happened, Albus knew they were still very unhappy with his choice of friends.

Albus had also noticed that his cousin Rose was doing just about everything in her power to avoid Scorpius Malfoy. Weasley's act weird sometimes.

"Albus you do realise that you have just publicly insulted the Gryffindor's for a second time." Scorpius warned as Albus took a seat across from him.

"They'll get over it." Albus said looking around to see the dirty looks he was getting. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, your good with girls right?" Albus asked quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well every time you talk to Rose she goes bright red and seems to lose her self awareness." Albus informed him.

"Does she now?" Scorpius grinned happily.

"She fancies you…" At this Scorpius mouth grew into a very big smile. "But her dad would…you know -."

"Have me castrated." Scorpius finished looking glum.

"Maybe…" Albus couldn't actually contradict him. There was simply no evidence to the contrary that Ronald Weasley would explode in a fit of rage if he found out that his daughter was dating a Malfoy.

"Alright, so what did you want to ask me?" Scorpius said obviously trying to change the subject.

Albus's lip curdled as he tried to find the right way to say it. In the end he thought he should just spell it out.

"If I asked Aurora out, do you think she would say yes?" He begged Scorpius to give him an honest answer, but at the same time he wanted him to simply smile and say "Of course!"

"Al…" Scorpius said awkwardly. Immediately Albus's face dropped. "Aurora is…Aurora's…a Wolf…" He continued trying to find a delicate way of explaining this. "And you're a…Jack Russell…" Albus looked like someone had hit him over the head with a mallet. "Now Wolves and Jack Russell's can be friends…" Albus knew what was coming. "But they don't really get together…"

He was right. Aurora was powerful, smart, sexy, mysterious and mature. Albus was weak, depressed, frightened, mildly amusing and barely holding on to his own sanity. Deep down he had know what Scorpius was going to say even before he asked him, but he still hoped.

"She gave me a kiss on the cheek…" Albus mumbled.

"After you gave her the late birthday present?" Scorpius took a wild guess. Albus just nodded.

"Al, that was a kiss of affection, she wanted to show you that it meant a lot to her…if she liked you she would have kissed you on the lips…" Scorpius was actually starting to worry that his words may send Albus into an uncontrollable spiral of depression.

"Who am I kidding! She's way to good for me! I'm not even in her league!" Albus moaned, letting his head slip down and rest against the table.

"And your family would flip if you started dating her, I mean they hate…" Scorpius broke off when he realized he was making things a lot worse.

"Yes. Thank. You." Albus hissed.

Scorpius thought for a second. He wanted to let Albus know he wasn't alone.

"I like your cousin. But I can't go out with her…she's out of my league…for the same reasons that Aurora is out of yours…" He said sadly.

"A pair of regular Romeo and Juliet's." Albus summed up.

"Bloody Shakespeare!" Scorpius huffed.

Albus and Scorpius sat in silence for a few seconds feeling sorry for them selves. Albus suddenly spotted Aurora enter the main hall. As she walked towards the Ravenclaw table she saw Albus and gave him a smile and what looked like a slightly saucy wink.

POP!

Another flash when off, this time both Albus and Scorpius stared around for the source. Nothing.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked. A few of the other Slytherin near by were also scanning the room for where the flash had come from but weren't able to spot it. Albus was expecting to find an annoying little first year that couldn't control they're wand.

Of course!

He looked around to find Lily. No doubt practicing a relatively simple spell that was actually causing things to disappear with a flash of light. But she wasn't. She was in mid conversation with a couple of first year Gryffindor's, she didn't even have her wand out.

Albus was stumped.

Later Albus was sitting in Professor Lithgo's classroom, twiddling a quill around in his hand. His mind was still firmly stuck on Aurora and Scorpius's whole 'Wolves' and 'Jack Russell's' argument.

They had now moved onto the First World War. Professor Lithgo was talking about the trenches and the many horrors that the muggles faced when they fought in them. He had brought in an authentic muggle gas mask, they're version of the 'bubble head' charm apparently.

"Now I know there are still a few wizards and witches out there that believe the wizarding world is somehow better than the muggle world but be careful with that thought. Look through history and you will see that wizards and witches have never been about to create destruction on the kind of scale that the muggles have." Lithgo said pointing towards a poster of London after the Nazi's had begun bombing it during world war two.

"In the final battle of the second war against the Dark Lord…" Lithgo had decided not to say his name as some people still cringed when they heard it. "Fifty five brave souls lost they're lives, during the fighting before over a thousand people had died… Over twenty million people died in world war one…over seventy million in world war two, kinda puts things in perspective doesn't it. Now I'm not trying to scare you…" Lithgo walked over and covered up the poster of battered London.

"I'm not trying to tell you that muggles are vicious creatures that only enjoy killing each other…in fact, nine out of ten muggles despise violence, they would do anything in there power to resolve an issue without violence, but if they commit their military forces to a conflict…well, we've seen what they can do when they have to…and a fact that I'm almost a little worried to inform you about is thus; If muggles and wizards ever went to war with each other…my money wouldn't be on the wizards…" Many of the students in the class room scoffed at this. They thought it was impossible.

"Muggle technologies doesn't work around magic, which means they would lose they're main advantage straight away." A student called out.

"That is true, unless of course the technology is shielded against Electro Magnetic interference. Which about thirty percent of they're military is. And then of course there's this…" Lithgo pulled the flap on a poster.

Albus had seen that picture before. It was what ended World War Two. The Atom Bomb.

"…Could we stand up to that kind of power?" Lithgo asked, hoping a student would have a well thought out retort. Unfortunately the nuclear weapons argument seemed to have done the trick.

"Not unless your Illyria…" Aurora mumbled under her voice.

"Sorry what was that Miss Lennox?" Lithgo asked. Aurora had obviously not meant her self to be heard.

"I said not unless your Illyria." She said more clearly. This caused even more students to scoff then the idea that muggles would win in a fight against wizards. Albus had no idea what she was talking about.

"Illyria's a myth!" A student called out.

"That's true, there is absolutely no evidence that Illyria ever existed." Lithgo informed the class.

"It was a figure of speech." Aurora said quietly.

"Wait, who's Illyria?" Albus blurted.

When Lithgo didn't receive any objections he leaned against his desk and took a breath.

"Supposedly…Illyria was the first witch to ever exist. About six thousand years ago…some say ten thousand, others say earlier then that…" Lithgo clearly preferred dealing in facts because he seemed to be bored already. "She was the daughter of an emperor of sorts, who after witnessing the death of her entire family at the hands of a rival tribe suddenly developed strange abilities. It's said that after her families deaths she ran away and then disappeared for a few years. When she returned she had unbelievable power and quickly took revenge on the tribe that killed her family." Lithgo didn't seem to notice but Albus was captivated.

"Apparently her power only grew and grew and she became ruler of the entire region, which no one had ever found the location of…and the whole land prospered. Later she rewarded those most loyal to her with strange powers, however unlike hers, they needed to channel they're power through a special object; i.e. a wand. Thus become the very first witches and wizards of the world." Lithgo finished.

The class was silent. Some of the students look as bored as Lithgo did with the myth.

"What happened to her?" Albus asked still glued to every word.

"Well, because her power simply continued to grow, supposedly she became immortal. This didn't sit well with some of her followers, who were expecting to take over her kingdom when she stepped down and they conspired against her, apparently imprisoning her in some kind of other world, forever." Lithgo said quickly. "Of course no evidence what so ever has ever been found to support the Illyria myth, which is why it is all but forgotten in the wizarding world. And because this has absolutely nothing to do with the homework I'm about to set you, you shouldn't read to much into it." The professor said rapping up a few posters.

"Now the argument over who would win a fight between the muggles and wizards seems to have sparked some curiosity so I'm going to ask you for a roll of parchment on what would happen if muggles and wizards worked together as an equal society." Lithgo smiled.

Albus finished writing the homework assignment down and packed up his things.

"Wanna go to the room of requirement? I haven't been able to practice over Christmas." Albus said to Aurora.

"Sorry I've got Quidditch practice. But…why don't you go up to your dorm room for a bit?" Aurora said with a mischievous wink and a smile. She had done something. "See ya later." She said before exiting the class room.

Albus quickly discovered that the source of her wink was a small box sitting on his bed wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Aurora had got him a birthday present.

He unwrapped it quickly and opened the box. Inside was an odd little gizmo that looked a tiny bit like a sneak-o-scope except it had two little wires attached to it that slightly resembled Extendable Ears. Underneath the gizmo was a small card.

Happy Birthday Albus.

This is an MP3 player. I fiddled around with it so it should work inside Hogwarts now. It's got about 1000 songs on it. Just press the little Triangle button to play. You'll figure the rest out.

Aurora X.

Albus's smile couldn't get any wider. X means kiss!

POP! Another Flash.

"Alright what the fuck!" Albus shot around to see where it had come from. The room was completely empty.

That is getting really annoying!

She was right, after a few seconds he had managed to figure out how the MP3 player worked. For the rest of the day he wondered the corridors Hogwarts, and in the case of history of magic, listening to music. He had hoped to run into Aurora at some point but assumed that she was practicing Quidditch or in the library somewhere.

As soon as he turned left onto the deserted third floor corridor he regretted it. He had almost walked straight into his brother. He was still angry with him for what he did over Christmas, but wanted nothing more than to simply ignore him and carry on walking.

"What's that?!" James asked looking at the MP3 Player.

"A birthday present, excuse me." Albus trying to walk past but James stood in his way.

"Who from?"

"Does it matter?" James already knew the answer.

"Ahh, you two still best buds then." James hissed.

"Yeah, we are." Albus spat back.

"Well don't get two attached, she might not be here for much longer!" James scowled.

This was enough to bring all of Albus's anger to the surface. It wasn't enough that he hated her, he was trying to get her expelled as well.

"Why can't you just leave her alone! She's never done anything to you!"

"Really? And the fact that your nightmares didn't start until you started hanging around with her?" James yelled.

"They started because my best was BURNED ALIVE!" Albus screamed.

"You didn't have any for a month after the funeral and then as soon as you start hanging around with her, you wake up screaming every night! You didn't have any over a Christmas! And guess what she wasn't around then either!"

"I've got the dreamcatcher! That's what's stopping my nightmares!"

"She has something to do with this Albus! I know it! I know you can't see it but I am trying to help you!" Both James and Al were yelling at the top of they're voices again.

"You can help me by staying away from her!"

"That won't be a problem once she's gone from this school!"

"She's not going anywhere!"

"You wanna end up in St. Mungo's like dad did?! Remember seeing him! All busted up! He looked like he had been hit by a train! Her dad did that!" James had now backed Albus against the wall.

"Exactly her dad! Not her!"

"Yeah, if she's really different why doesn't she turn her dad in!" James hissed.

"Would you betray dad?" Albus growled.

"I wouldn't have to! DAD'S NOT A MURDERER!"

"NEITHER IS AURORA!"

"PROVE IT!"

"…What?" Albus actually couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Prove that she is not like her father! I mean they say that he was a nice guy once…" James said.

"I don't have to prove it! She my friend and I trust her!" Albus said finally pushing past his brother and walking down the corridor.

"Yeah well that friend of your won't be here for much longer! Coz I'm not gonna stop until she and her dad are locked up in Azkaban!" James yelled.

Albus had never felt so much rage inside him. The one person that makes him feel better whenever he is down, the person that understands what it's like to have a past they'd rather escape and everyone just want to take her away from him. They're was an odd sensation in his chest.

It was in this moment that something happened. Something that would change Albus's life forever. He turned on the spot to scream back at James but no words came out. There was a sudden gust of wind and a flash of light. A wave of energy slammed into James throwing him backwards, ten feet, into the wall. He was out cold instantly.

Albus couldn't move. He knew he wasn't holding his wand. He knew he was alone in that corridor. What he didn't know was what the hell had just happened.

He was broken out of his trace as soon as he saw blood coming from the back of his brothers head. He suddenly ran over to check his brother. He had hit his head against the wall extremely hard.

He didn't know what to do. James was twice the size of Albus, he wouldn't be able to lift him. And levitation charms had never been his strong suit. The answer popped inside his head.

"WINKY!"

POP!

"Master calls." Winky the house elf was standing or rather swaying on the spot with a bottle of butterbeer.

"Winky I need you to go and get Madam Pomfrey!" Albus said frantically.

After hiccupping Winky simply disappeared with another POP!

James had regained consciousness about twenty minutes later and was now having his head bandaged my Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Professor Tannis had arrived just before. Albus was sitting in a chair staring at his own feet, trying to make sense of what happened.

He had been seeing little flashes of light all day. But he had no idea what was causing it. The same flash had appeared when whatever happened to James had occurred. He hadn't gone for his wand but he felt something strange to moment it happened.

Either someone had been hiding under an invisibility cloak and blasted James at some point or that shockwave had come from Albus.

The cloak seemed to be a perfectly plausible idea. He knew his father had lent it to someone but why would they be following Albus around and shooting spells at his brother.

The other idea was less likely. Albus knew that some kids, Lily in particular, had cast magic when they lost control of they're emotions but he had never heard of something like that. His own father had set a python on his cousin and blown up his Aunt during two such occasions. Lily had causes all the frying pans to stick to the ceiling of their kitchen when she threw a tantrum at age six. There were plenty of incidents where people had caused magic without realizing but he had never heard of anything so violent occurring…other than Voldemort…but he enjoyed hurting people.

Albus did have to admit that some part of him was happy that James got knocked on his arse for a change but he never wanted to actually hurt him.

"So Albus." Tannis said breaking him out of his own thoughts. "A few people heard quite a lot of shouting from the corridor before Madam Pomfrey found you. Were you and your brother exchanging words before this happened?" He ask obviously already knowing the answer.

"We…had a chat." Albus said sheepishly.

"Do your chats usually end with someone getting slammed into a wall?" Tannis asked with a small smile on his face.

"At our house they do. Most of the time it's me though." Albus admitted.

"I see."

"It wasn't him." James spoke suddenly. "He didn't even go for his wand. And that was too powerful to be an accident." He said as Madam Pomfrey finished his bandage.

Albus could quick believe it. He wasn't simply sitting back and allowing Albus to get into trouble. Something wasn't right.

"Well if you too could people keep your conversations more civil in the future, I'm sure this can all be avoided." Tannis said.

Both James and Albus nodded.

For the rest of the day Albus wondered what actually happened in the corridor. His mind always fell to the same two possibilities. He made a mental note to ask Rose if she had ever heard of anything like that happening. If she hadn't she would certainly go into full research mode to make sure that her own knowledge wasn't lacking.

When Albus finally caught up with Aurora in the library, he decided not to tell her what had happened in the corridor. He knew she would figure out that he and James had been arguing about her, which would probably make her feel uncomfortable. Although he did want to find a subtle way of asking her about the strange energy blast that happened. But he didn't get the chance.

Aurora was acting extremely oddly around him. When he had thanked her for his Birthday present she had suddenly become very worried that he didn't like and offered to get him something else. That couldn't be further from the truth as Albus would use his MP3 player as often as possible.

She also seemed to be scrutinizing him at ever turn. Making sure that he was feeling alright or asking if he needed anything, every few minutes. Even Scorpius admitted that she was acting oddly.

"Hey Aurora have you been seeing any wired lights around school lately?" Scorpius asked. Albus paused his music to listen to her answer.

Aurora looked very hesitant about answering. "Not really no." She said quietly.

"Oh, coz me and Al saw one in the great hall earlier and Al saw another in his dorm room." Scorpius informed.

"Yeah just after I got your present." Al added, still watching Aurora reaction.

When he mentioned her present her eye twitched ever so slightly. Something was defiantly off about her.

The more he tried to find out about why Aurora was acting so off, the more she would either just blank him completely, act overly nice or disappear entirely.

It wasn't until he was getting ready for bed that the idea suddenly hit him. Could Aurora have done that to James. Could she have her own invisibility cloak and my have been keeping an eye of him when they started arguing. He couldn't deny it was a possibility. It would certainly explain why she was acting so strange.

Maybe she didn't mean to hurt him so much and that's why she was acting off. The thoughts rolled around inside his head until he finally fell asleep.

The inferno raged in front of him.

"MARCUS HOLD ON!"

Albus was fighting his way towards his friend. If only he hand his want he could put the flames out. Marcus continued to scream. The heat was immense. Like standing in a Furness.

"PLEASE ALBUS!"

"Fight it Albus." Aurora was next to him.

"AURORA HELP ME!"

"I am." She grabbed his arm and stopped him from going any closer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" Albus tuned and reached his arm out, preying that Marcus would grab it.

The flames were burning his arm but he still tried to reach Marcus. The pain simply got to much for Albus to handle and he pulled his arm back.

A Second later he was screaming in his bed. Covered in a cold sweat and breathing deeply.

He knew instantly what had happened. The Nightmares were back.

He looked up. The dreamcatcher was gone.

H looked around frantically, hoping that it had simply fallen down onto the floor. But I was no where to be found. That's was when he felt a sudden surge of pain in his arm.

He looked down to see his skin was red and blistered. Exactly where the flames had hit his arm in the dream. His nightmares were becoming real.

'It's strange thing…that for most people, the only thing that changes on their birthdays is that they are officially a year older. They have parties or don't, receive gifts and then it's over. They go on with they're lives. Yet in a single day, a persons entire life can change. It's only chance that might make that day someone's birthday. January the sixth, twenty twenty anno dominie was a day that very few realized, would actually change the world forever. It marked the beginning of what was to come.'


	11. I Solemly Swear that SHE's up to no good

-1 I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT SHE IS UP TO NO GOOD

HOGSMEAD VILLAGE - SCOTLAND - FEBRUARY 14TH - 2020 A.D.

The Hogs head had certainly become more popular since the war, so much so that he was forced to actually hire bar staff to help him run the place.

It was packed with students, wizards and witches and even the odd teacher. Albus couldn't be more oblivious though. His birthday had become the most confusing day of his life. Now hoping for some kind of break from what had been happen he was in Hogsmead…without a date.

Albus was hoping to ask Aurora to the Village with him but she had made it quite obvious that she was going with Lynx and Violet. This only depressed him more. Like wise, Scorpius and been subtly trying to find a way to invite Rose but she had ducked and dived him until it was time to actually leave. To Albus, these little school hood crush problems paled in significance to what was really bothering him.

He was staring at the butterbeer sitting in front of him. He had barely touched the drink but had been fiddling with the cup for over ten minutes. He seemed to hope that the liquid inside would somehow transform into the answers he was looking for. Then he would buy another beer and hope that one turned into solutions for his other problems.

His nightmares had returned, more dangerous than ever before because now they were actually causing him physical pain. Aurora was still acting very strangely all the time, either ignoring him or being overly nice. And on top of that, all his attempts to find out what the sudden shockwave of energy that erupted from him during his argument with his brother had failed miserably.

The Nightmares had continued at random ever since his birthday. Most nights when he sank back into that horrible dream, he was careful enough to stay away from the flames but he was still sporting a few burns. In fact he had a large one on his right arm, carefully covered with his jacket. He didn't know why he had kept that particular detail to himself but he had. Keeping it a secret didn't change anything; he was still exhausted all the time and he was still afraid to go to sleep.

After all his searching, So far, the only person he had found to have caused a violent and powerful anomaly like that was Ariana Dumbledore. And she wasn't exactly a well adjusted person, which (for the moment) Albus considered himself to be. And most of the evidences point to the fact that she also had a wand at the time of her outbursts.

His fathers wand had acted on it's own during a fight with Voldemort but that was because of some crazy transfer of power that took place when he returned.

All incidents that had previously occurred usually resulted in some kind of spell being cast accidentally. Like when his father accidentally cast an inflating charm on his Aunt. If he had jinxed or cursed his brother without using his wand there were some explanations out there, but that wasn't a spell. Or at least any kind of spell that Albus had ever heard of. It was simply an eruption of power when his fury had reached it's peak.

These thoughts were mixed with who could have possibly stolen his dreamcatcher. His first thoughts landed straight on his brother. James has after all tormented his younger brother for most of his life, but it would make no sense. James claimed that he was trying to get Aurora expelled because he wanted to help stop Albus's nightmares, so stealing the one thing that was making them go away was a little illogical, even for him. All of this together plus his lack of sleep was giving Albus a serious headache and a great feeling of despair in his gut. He felt like he was cursed and not in the curable way.

"What do you think Al?" Scorpius said breaking Albus's trance. He had missed their entire conversation.

"Huh?"

"You think the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match will be good…you know since Aurora will be playing?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be interesting." Albus said quietly.

"I hear that Aurora's really good." Henry Hammings said. Albus had completely forgotten that he was even sitting there.

"If she's so bloody good, then why didn't Lynx let her play last match?" Neil Bogdon said quietly.

Lynx and Aurora happened to be chatting at the bar at that moment and although Bogdons hate for Aurora was as strong as everyone else's, he wasn't brave enough to voice his opinions when she was nearby. He was correct however. Much to Albus's disappointment, during the last match Aurora had been substituted at the last minute. Ravenclaw had managed to pull out a slim victory which put them in second place (Behind Gryffindor) for the cup.

"Maybe she's saving the best for last." A voice said from behind Bogdon.

Neil, Henry, Scorpius and Albus looked up to see the picture of beauty that could only belong to Violet Finnigan. She glared at Bogdon who seemed to be turning more and more pink by the second. Another thing Bogdon wasn't brave enough to admit was his enormous crush on Violet. Then again half the men in Hogwarts would take on a Hungarian Horntail for a chance with her. She was extremely hard to get.

That was proven when James had tried it on with her and received a heavy slap around the face for his troubles. One of Albus's better memories of this year.

"Hey Violet." Scorpius said casually.

"Scorpius." Violet nodded. Although Scorpius was still treated by most of the school with a sort of mild neglect, he was getting on with quite well with a few more students these days. Hence sitting at a table with a bunch of Gryffindor's. "How are you feeling Al?"

"Peachy Violet, the world is my oyster." Albus snapped sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows. He regretted what he had said quite quickly, she was only trying to be nice. "Sorry…rough night."

"Again?" She seemed surprised.

"Isn't there anything your parents can do?" Hammings asked.

_Of course, the boy-who-lived! He could fix anything with his bloody Elder wand and his Killing Curse proof glasses! Like he'd even care!…My family hates me! _Albus saw red the moment anyone suggested that Harry had some kind of power to wave his wand a make everything fine again. This angry thoughts were being fuelled by his headache and is stern annoyance with everything at that moment. _Just because he did it once…maybe twice…_

"He hasn't told them." Scorpius said quietly.

Violet looked shocked. "Why not?!"

"Because they have enough to worry about!" _And they__'__d only blame Aurora or me!__…__Just like James!_

"Well If there's anything I can do Albus…" Violet said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Vi."

Al went back to sitting in silence and staring at his butterbeer. A few minutes later a mop of blue hair caught Albus's eye. Teddy Lupin was walking through the Hogs Head with Victoire is tow. Most of the men in the room immediately turned to get a better look at her and if at all possible, to check out her arse.

As soon as he was close enough, his eyes were locked on Scorpius. Teddy's hate for Death Eaters extended to their offspring as well. It would be extremely difficult to decide which family he hated more. Malfoy or Lennox. Eventually I think he would go with Malfoy simply because his parents were killed by Death Eaters before he even got a chance to meet them, while Lennox would be a very close second for hurting the closest thing he ever had to a family.

Scorpius knew all about Teddy's loathing of him. He had been forced to endure it twice already. Once on the Platform at King's Cross when he had gotten into a shouting match with Draco Malfoy. Another time when he and Draco had actually come to blows in the Leaky Cauldron. Scorpius was present on both occasions. In fact it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Teddy helped cut down Scorpius's already short fuse with people that judged him by his families past.

Albus looked around, hoping to find that Aurora's presence was blocked by her friends so that Teddy couldn't see her, but she was gone. Lynx and Violet were still talking at the bar so he assumed that she had simply gone to the bathroom.

"I see your still keeping some strange company Al." Teddy said while attempting to burn a hole into the back of Scorpius's head with his eyes.

"If you call _friends_ strange, then yeah I do." Albus spat back. He was in no mood for this. His fuse was short enough and the last thing he need was for an actually fight between his family and his friends.

"Well your chirpy as ever." Teddy Hissed.

"Teddy…" Victoire said signalling it was time to be civil.

"Fine." He said quietly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Your moms here as well. Your Dad had to work so she decided to come up with us. We just popped up to see you lot." He was attempting to be nice.

"Why, thought you two love birds spent every waking second of Vally's day alone."

"Well this year is special." Teddy said sounding slightly excited.

Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Were getting married!" Victoire burst out waving her engagement ring in Albus's face.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Albus laughed and looked closely at the ring. "You got Mundungus to steal that for you didn't ya."

Victoire playfully slapped Albus on the arm before giving him a hug. As she did Albus flinched and hissed. She had just banged against the burn on his right arm. Luckily she didn't notice.

"You told Lily and Rosey yet? I think they're in the Three Broom Sticks, they'll be over moon!" Albus said subtly shielding his arm.

"My next stop." She smiled.

"Congratulations, I'm really happy for you!" Albus said as Victorie started hurrying Teddy towards the door.

"I'll catch you up babe." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

She glanced at Scorpius then back at Teddy. "Behave." She warned.

"I love you." Teddy smiled.

"Love you too, don't be long." Victorie headed for the door as quickly as possible, no doubt excited to tell as many people as possible.

"You look like shit Al, what's going on?" Teddy asked quite forcefully the moment she was gone.

"I'm an alcoholic…don't tell anyone." Albus sarcastically spat while taking a sip of his beer.

Scorpius and the others giggled which received another glare from Teddy.

"I see your still trying to repair the Death Eater, oh I mean Malfoy reputation by hanging around with Al then." Teddy growled.

That stung Scorpius. He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and held it up to Al. "Oh look, no Dark Mark…it must have fallen off again!" He hissed sarcastically. "Now where is that rascally little mark!" He pretended to started looking around on the floor.

Albus was a little surprised and impressed by Scorpius's courage. He was standing up to a twenty one year old Auror that would like nothing more then to throw his entire family in Azkaban.

"I though you had to be sixteen to get it, wasn't that when your old man started his service?" Teddy spat back.

"Well I suppose you'll just have to come back in two years time and harass me then!" Scorpius had actually stood up and gotten in Teddy's face at this point. Well at least he had attempted to. Teddy was at least a foot and a half taller than Scorpius and his hair had now turned blood red with anger.

Albus had also stood up. He doubted very seriously that Teddy would actually attack Scorpius but there was nevertheless a very good chance that this could all kick off.

At that precise moment The Bobs walked into the pub with their arms full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and stopped in their tracks the moment they saw Scorpius and Teddy squaring up to each other.

"Okay…what did we miss?"

By now the entire pub had gone silent and were simply watching the argument. Most of them simply had looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"You can hate me as much as you want Lupin! I have never done anything to hurt or you or your friends and frankly I'm getting tired of your bullshit!" Scorpius scathed.

_Bloody hell! _Albus was now slowly moving towards to two ready to step in front of them both. "Alright lads calm down. Teddy he's right, he hasn't done any -"

"Your defending him! I don't believe this! James was right! You'd rather stick up for a family of Death Eaters and the psychotic daughter of a mass murderer than your own family!" Teddy scowled with both shock and anger at Albus now getting in his face.

"DON'T CALL HER -"

"ALBUS!"

Aurora had appeared a few feet away. She looked angry but controlled. Teddy's rage was ready to boil over the moment he saw her. How dare she show her self here!

"It's fine, leave it." She said simply.

"Well! Speak of the devil! And I do mean that!" Teddy laughed savagely.

Scorpius stepped forward almost as if he was about to punch Teddy but at the same time Albus screamed again. "LEAVE HER ALO -"

"I SAID…forget it Albus!" Aurora yelled shutting Albus up again.

"You know what, fuck this! You enjoy hanging out with the next generation of Dark Lords Al!" Teddy's icy gaze turned to Scorpius. "Well at least Dark Lord rejects!"

Teddy started storming towards the door.

Albus knew what was coming. Scorpius hated being compared to his father, he hated being told he was a failure before he was even given a chance and Teddy had just done both. Before Albus could stop him the words had left Scorpius's mouth and worst of all, just as Rose Weasley had walked in.

"I didn't kill your parents Lupin! MORES THE PITY!"

"TEDDY NO!" Rose screamed but it was too late.

With lightning fast movements Teddy spun around, his wand raised and fired. The jet of blur light shot towards Scorpius before he could even pull his wand, but it never hit. With equal speed Aurora had pulled her wand, pushed passed Scorpius and put up a shield. The cursed ricocheted back towards Teddy who put up his own shield. The curse then bound back and struck Albus dead in the chest.

He caught a glimpse of the pure horror on Aurora's face before being blasted backwards.

Albus was thrown through the air, over bar and impacted into the bottles on the back wall. Glass smashed and flew everywhere and Albus tumbled to the floor. The room was frozen in silence.

Aurora was the first to break. She jumped over the bar and knelt down next to his limp form. Albus was lying face down, covered in broken glass. A few small cuts and slashes that were on his face and neck had already started bleeding.

Teddy received a sharp punch on the arm. He span around to see Rose looking like a partially erupted Volcano.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" She screamed pointing a shaking finger at Scorpius.

"Albus can you hear me?!" Aurora asked frantically.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELLS GOING ON IN MY PUB!" Aberforth Dumbledore had enter the pub from the back room with his wand raised and anger on his face.

Scorpius jumped over the bar. "Get a healer!" Scorpius shouted to Aberforth. Seeing that Albus was clearly hurt, Aberforth ran back into the room he had just come from to use the Floo point.

Albus began to stir.

"Don't try and move to quickly Albus." Aurora said as she gently tried to help him.

Albus's world was out of joint. Everything was burred and slow. Half his face was covered in blood.

"Oh god, Albus you're a mess!" Aurora treated.

"Still got a nice personality tho…" Albus slurred.

She helped him sit up. "Oh my god! GET A HEALER!" She suddenly screamed when she noticed the huge piece of broken glass protruding from Albus's left shoulder. Blood was gushing down his chest from the wound.

"I think I spilled some ones drink." Albus sounded like he was completely wasted on fire whiskey.

"I'm sure they'll let you off!" Scorpius said grabbing a cloth pressing down on the wound. Rose jumped over the bar and gasped the moment she saw his injury.

"Just pull it out!" Albus groaned.

"No! Albus leave it until a healer get's here!" Rose yelped.

Albus wasn't listening. The initial pain of the glass entering his body had now been replaced by a gentle numbness. The glass it's self felt odd, uncomfortable and unwelcome inside his body. It was going to have to go.

In a split second Albus had grabbed the piece of glass and yanked it from his body. The numbness disappeared and was replaced by a sharp, electric shock of pain. Blood spurted from the wound before three pairs of hands suddenly clamped over the wound and pushed down hard.

"What the hell is the matter with you Albus!" Aurora screamed.

"It didn't go with my shirt…"

"Wait, move your hands." Rose said pulling out her wand. Aurora and Scorpius released the pressure and moved their hands away.

"Episky." Rose said point her wand at the wound. The edged of the cut began to seal and the blood loss lessened. She muttered several other words that did different things to the wound. Albus's wound emitted an odd yellow light. When the light faded the hole in his shoulder had been replaced by a strange putty like substance that seemed to have stopped the bleeding all together.

"Wow…that was amazing, how did you do that?" Scorpius asked.

The corner of Rose's mouth curled into a small smile. "Thanks Rosey." Albus mumbled. "I always said she should be a healer…"

"Alright let's get him up." Aurora, Scorpius and Rose helped Albus stand. He was heavy and dazed but seemed to be alright.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked.

"Like I bin stabbed!" Albus smiled. "I need some fresh air."

The three of them helped Albus outside and sat him down on the bench. Teddy, who seemed too shocked to respond, received another icy look from Rose as they passed him.

"I'm going to get your mom Al, stay here." Rose said darting off down the road. Albus looked like he wanted to stop her but didn't have the energy at that moment.

"Could someone tell Aberforth I'm sorry for bleeding on his floor." Albus babbled.

"Yeah, we'll tell him." Scorpius giggled. "Bloody Hell Al, when did your pain threshold get so high?" Scorpius did actually seem generally surprised and impressed.

"This is nothing…the burning hurts more." He said.

"Burning?" Aurora asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Albus looked at them. They both nodded.

He pulled up his right sleeve revealing the scorched skin. Aurora's face turned to complete horror.

"In my dream I got too close to the flames…when I woke up I had a burn on my arm…these nightmares are killing me…" He sighed. Albus was clearly frightened.

"Your under attack…" Scorpius blurted.

"Huh?"

"Albus, I've heard of this kind of magic. Dark Magic causes your nightmares to become so bad that your body actually thinks they are real…somebody's trying to kill you!" Scorpius explained.

"If someone wanted me dead, why don't they just walk up and hit me with the killing curse…not like I'm a duelling master!" Al argued.

"This is almost untraceable! The only record that it happened is the spell imprint left on some ones wand, otherwise it looks like you…it looks like you did it to yourself. You walk around all depressed and tired for ages then just die." Scorpius rubbed his face with his hands.

"I thought there were sensors up for that sort of stuff." Albus wondered.

"Yeah! Great sensors! Wonderful sensors! There are sensors all over the bloody place up here and in Hogwarts, but not for this! If any unforgivable were used the ministry would know in a heartbeat! Not this sort of stuff, some one wants this kept quiet…" Scorpius grimly.

"And Hogwarts would also go into emergency lock down. No one would be able to get in or out." Aurora added. She seemed to be deep in her own thoughts.

Both Scorpius and Al looked slightly surprised that Aurora would know the inner workings of Hogwarts security.

"OH MY GOD!" The familiar voice of his mother shrieked. "Albus are you alright!" She said rapping her son in her arms. It gave Albus enough time to roll his sleeve back down to cover the burn.

"Who did this to you!" She demanded. Her eyes had already locked on Aurora.

"It wasn't her!" Albus said forcefully.

"It was me…" Teddy's voice broke as he spoke. He had walked out of the pub and was now standing behind Ginny. He seemed to be shrinking second by second. His hair had turned a ghostly white colour and he was clearly shaking.

"Al, I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

"You didn't mean to insult and curse my friends?! That's odd because I thought that's exactly what you meant to do!" Albus growled.

"No, It was my fault as well!" Scorpius said loudly grabbing Ginny's attention and turning to Teddy. Scorpius bit his pride and took a breath. "I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm sorry." Teddy managed to give a small nod of agreement.

"Albus we have to get you to the hospital wing right now!" Ginny said helping him up.

Scorpius stayed by his side just in case he felt dizzy and fell. Aurora followed a few feet behind with Rose and Teddy. No of them spoke. As they were nearing the carriages, Albus spotted him.

The drunk Irish man that had bumped into him on the platform. Only he didn't seem at all drunk this time. In fact his eyes were locked on Albus and from where he was standing, he seemed to have been watching the whole scene unfold. The moment Albus clocked his presence the Irish man turned and walked away quickly. He knew he had been noticed. A horrible sensation crept into Albus's gut. He was being followed.

"Hey that guy!" Albus said without knowing.

"What guy?" Ginny asked looking around. That man was gone.

Albus thought for a second, he didn't want to say anything until he knew more. "Nothing." They continued to the castle.

An hour later, when she was happy that Albus would make a full recovery, Ginny left and went back to the ministry. It was then that Albus decided to pretend to Madam Pomfrey that he had received the burn on his arm during the accident at the Hogs Head. She was able to patch it up quickly.

As she applied some kind of strange smelling paste to his burn he wondered about the days events.

His mind and his instinct were firmly set on the Irish man. He toyed with the idea that the man was following Aurora and not him. His father had after all admitted that the teachers are keeping a close watch on her. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility to think that they had people following her outside school as well. But she wasn't on the Platform when Albus had returned to Hogwarts after Christmas, whereas he was.

He was willing to bet that he was also there when he left for school on September 1st, he just didn't see him.

He suddenly remembered the story his dad had told him about Uncle Ron's Rat that was actually Peter Pettigrew in animagus form. He had carried him around for three years before finding out the truth. So if Albus had noticed this man after only a few months he wasn't doing to badly. The question is, why was he following him.

Could he have been the one that stole his dreamcatcher? Could he be working for the ministry? Could he be following Aurora? Could he be the man that wants him dead?

He put the Irish man in about his early 20's. Maybe a little older than Teddy. Heavy build, slightly grizzled look. He wasn't clean shaven and his hair was messy. Perhaps he was an animagus, that could be how he snuck into to steal his dreamcatcher.

Madam Pomfrey finished with his burn and went back to her office. Albus was only lying in his hospital bed alone for about ten minutes before he was joined by Scorpius, Rose and Aurora. Rose seemed to be making an effort to tolerate Aurora's presence after what happened at the Hogs Head. Aurora had made it very clear to everyone that she cared about Albus's well being. It made him feel better, even if what he truly wanted was for her to care about him in a different way.

_Wolves and Jack Russell's Al…You've got more of a chance of getting with Violet Finnigan!_

After a few minutes and a '_Muffliato_' spell cast by Scorpius they were back talking about Albus's Nightmares. Someone had filled Rose in while he was in the hospital wing and she now seemed extremely concerned by what was happening. She had hit the library the moment she found out about what was happening…something Albus really wished he had done now.

"It's called the Dream Ripper curse. It's not exactly high up on the ministry's list of banned spells because it's only lethal if it's used too much." Rose explained. She had already pulled the book from her bag that she found the spell in.

As soon as Rose said the name of the curse Aurora looked uncomfortable. Albus wanted to ask but decided instead not to pry into her business. He got the feeling that she had had a bad experience with that curse at some point in her life. Just like Professor Longbottom and the Cruciatus curse.

"Death Eaters used it in the first war. Like the torture curse, used to make people go mad. I'm surprised your still sane Al, if someone has been using this thing on you since you started in September!" Scorpius said.

"You and me both." Al said simply.

"I haven't found anything that can counter it other then Occumency and apparently a dreamcatcher, but that's not in here. They don't seem to have researched this cruse very well." Rose grimaced. "But I'll keep looking!… We have to tell someone about this Albus!"

"No…if someone is doing this to me then I wanna know who. Alerting the teachers might spook them."

Rose, Scorpius and Aurora looked shocked at Albus's logic. It was obvious he was angry, he wanted to find who ever was doing this to him and punish them So much so that he was willing to endure more nightmares just to see that happen. He caught a glimpse of concern in Aurora's eyes. As nice as it was, Albus also found it extremely painful to see that she had adopted a 'Big Sister' stance with him.

"There was this Irish guy, he bumped into me at Platform 9 ¾, but I got the distinct feeling that he actually meant to. Then I saw him again in Hogsmead today. He was watching me. In fact I think he has been watching me for a while…" Albus said.

"Are you sure, if he was at the Platform it probably means he was coming up here. Maybe he works in Hogsmead." Aurora ventured.

"I don't think so. He was defiantly watching me today."

"Yeah, him and half of Hogsmead Al, you were covered in blood!" Aurora sighed. "And if this guy is watching you then why?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Al groaned.

"You think he's the one that stole your dreamcatcher?" Scorpius asked.

"Maybe…but that's another thing that's been bothering me. Whoever stole my dreamcatcher and whoever is casting this curse on me is able to get into Gryffindor tower." Albus stated.

"Or they stole the password." Aurora corrected.

"Exactly. I think I'm going to stay awake tonight and see if I get any visitors." He said.

"Wait a second…" Rose suddenly looked very sheepish as she turned towards Aurora. "I'm not making any accusations but…Aurora how did you get Albus's birthday present into Gryffindor tower?" Rose backed up ever so slightly, the second she had finished talking. She refused to make eye contact with Aurora.

"I didn't, I've never been in Gryffindor tower. I got Neil Bogdon to deliver it, in return I told him I would put in a good word for him with Violet." Aurora said lightly. "Although she still isn't interested."

"Oh…I see…why so many people are interested in her I don't know!" Rose huffed.

"She's quite a nice girl. I've only spoken to her a few times but she seems quite friendly." Scorpius said airingly.

Rose suddenly flushed red with annoyance. "I've heard she just another stuck up, Ravenclaw beauty quee…" Rose broke off suddenly remembering that Aurora was in fact a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry…" Rose said quietly again refusing to meet her eyes.

"That's okay but we're not all stuck up." Aurora smirked. Albus and Scorpius giggled at Rose's embarrassment.

"Maybe you should talk to Professor Lithgo about getting another dreamcatcher?" Rose suggested, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I did." Albus sighed and looked depressed. "I talked to him about a week ago. He said he can get one but it won't be for a while. The last one came from somewhere in America…Louisiana I think."

"Louisiana?" Aurora repeated sound surprised.

"Oh no, that was his Totem or Voodoo Doll or one of his other weird little trinkets. Anyway he said it would take a few weeks." Albus said getting even more depressed.

"Alright, I'm going to keep an eye out for this Irish man you say is following you. Scorpius, I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult for you to get some Invigoration draught from Professor Parkinson for Albus. Rose…" Aurora looked at Rose. Albus suddenly realized just how much taller Aurora was, she literally towered above her. Probably another reason why Rose was so intimidated by her. "Could you keep researching the curse, maybe find some other way of combating it…Albus says you're the best when it comes to that kind of stuff."

Rose suddenly beamed at Albus then shook her head excitedly at Aurora.

"Alright then. Let's try and figure this out so we can save the damsel in distress." Aurora said smiling at Albus.

"Oi! I'm not a damsel!" He shrieked scandalized.

Madam Pomfrey had forced Albus to stay in the hospital wing until his shoulder was fully healed. Rose had almost locked herself into the library to dig through dozens of books about the Dream Ripper curse. After about twenty minutes of haggling and several complements that were of course complete lies, Scorpius had managed to secure some draught for Albus which would hopefully allow him to stay awake all night.

He was on his way back to the hospital wing when he heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from the fourth floor girls bathroom.

He slowly opened to door and peered inside. No one was there, he simply assumed it was Moaning Murtal in another strop. As he was about to leave he heard another sob. It came from one of the cubicles.

"Hello?" He called out. "Are you alright?"

He heard someone gasp. He began walking down the cubicles until he spotted a pair of shoes underneath the door. He recognized them… Rose Weasley.

"Rose?"

"Go away!"

"Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine! This is the girls bathroom, your not suppose to be here!" She shrieked.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING! GET OUT!"

"Fine!" Scorpius said. Her angry voice was a little unnerving.

From inside the cubicle Rose heard Scorpius walk back towards the door, open it, then leave.

After a few seconds she unlocked the door and walked out slowly.

"So why are you crying?" Rose jumped in a fright. Somehow he had managed to imitate the sound of someone leaving the bathroom and was now leaning against the wall.

"Don't scare me!" She said turning her face away. "Get out!"

"Not until you tell me why your crying!" Scorpius said trying to shuffle round her and get a look at her face.

"I'm fine, please leave!" Rose's voice broke.

"Rose…"

"James yelled at me…" She said with a quiet sob.

"What? Why?"

"He found me up in the library. I told him I was helping you lot and he got angry…" Rose grabbed some more tissue to wipe her tears away.

"He's been in a bad mood for weeks, since…" Rose broke off.

"Since?"

"Since the nightmares came back." She said quietly.

"Albus's nightmares?" Scorpius asked looking slightly confused.

"James's nightmares…he's been having them almost as long as Al…" Rose admitted.

"What?!"

"So has Lily…so have I…" Rose sobbed.

"Rose…why didn't you tell us?"

"I think Al is having a hard enough time at the moment! Don't you!" Her anger flared up and was now mixed with the crying.

"You should have said something sooner…"

"None of ours are actually hurting us…Albus need help more than we do…and YES! I do see the pattern that we are all Gryffindor's and all related to the Potters in someway! I have been thinking about this for a while you know!" Rose snapped.

"That's what smart people do…" Scorpius smiled.

"DON'T!" She snapped. "If I was half as smart as mom I would have already figured this out!" Rose kicked the pipes at the base of the sink. It seemed to hurt her but she didn't let on.

"Rose, we will figure this out…and don't worry about James he's just…"

"HE CALLED ME A TRAITOR!!" She cried out. That comment must have serious wounded her because she had burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Without hesitating Scorpius pulled her into a hug and she began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Of course you are." Scorpius said softly. This caused Rose to suddenly jump away from him a glare with anger.

"All Weasley's are blood traitors everyone knows that…and so far, blood traitors seem to be the best kind of people." He smiled.

Rose managed to chuckle while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Half-bloods and muggle-borns aren't bad."

"Yeah, they're okay. Can't stand those pure bloods though!" Scorpius laughed.

"I know one that seems okay." She said now looking at him through slightly blood shot eyes.

"Really? Do I know them?" He said walking towards her.

"Not many people know him. Not really know him anyway. Which is a shame…they should." Rose said quietly. She was shaking slightly as he approached her. They weren't laughing anymore. Now they're eyes were firmly locked on each others. His greyish blue with her brown. Neither could look away. Neither could move.

"I'm sure he's doing okay with the friends he's got." Scorpius spoke softly. He was now close enough to smell the scent of her hair and the salt of her tears. Suddenly she couldn't remember why she was upset, she couldn't remember why she had tried so hard to not be enticed by the handsome Slytherin rebel that her parents had warned her about. She couldn't even remember her second name. All that mattered were those lips and those eyes. Rose's heart skipped a beat as he lent into her. Her lips parted and she held her breath. She felt the air being sucked into his mouth as he took a breath, he was as nervous as her…but it didn't matter. They both wanted it to happen.

At that exact second the bathroom door burst open. They broke apart with their lips only a heirs breath away from each others, as if some kind of barrier had just stepped between them. Violet Finnigan was standing in the doorway looking slightly awkward and very surprised.

"Sorry." She said in a very high pitched voice.

Rose dried her tears with her sleeve in rapid motion and smiled. The red flush on her face wasn't going anywhere though. "It's okay, I was done anyway." She turned to Scorpius. "Thanks." She said quickly and bolted out of the bathroom.

The second she was gone Violet looked at Scorpius with raised eyebrows.

"TEN SECONDS! You couldn't have waited ten bloody seconds!!!" Scorpius was in a frenzy punching the air.

"I'm sorry! I'll bring my Weasley/Malfoy Snogging sensor to the bathroom next time!" Violet was trying not to laugh.

"There was NO snogging! Thanks to YOU!" Malfoy looked like he had just lost out on being award to order of Merlin first class! "And now there probably never will be! It's Valentines Day! It was perfect!!!" Scorpius groaned.

"Relax Scorpius, your gonna pop a blood vessel!"

"If only!" Scorpius growled.

He stormed past her and out of the bathroom still punching an imaginary target in mid air.

"Hey Scorpius…" Violet called back to him. "All good things to those wait." She smiled with a slight twinkle in her eye.

He knew there was defiantly something else behind that. That saying meant as much to Violet as it did to Scorpius but he didn't have a clue who she was talking about. She defiantly had her eye on someone, that's why she was so hard to get, and much to probably everyone's pleasure, the chances of it being James Sirius Potter were extremely slim.

Unfortunately for Scorpius however, he knew Rose Weasley quite well by now and knew that this would have one of two outcomes. Either she would go out of her way to avoid him from now on or she was blank the entire incident and pretend it never happened.

She sure as hell wouldn't be kissing him any time soon…if ever.

Albus had positioned the large bottle of Draught next to his bed along with several books he found in the library. Since he would get into trouble if he was found wandering the corridors at night he decided to simply stay up and red for the whole night. The moment he started to feel sleepy he was take a shot of the Invigoration Draught and go back to his books. Most of which were on the subject of strange occurrences.

He had found most of them in the muggle studies section of the library. He was already about twenty pages into a book called _Telekinesis: Myth or Reality._

After that he would start reading _Power of the Human Mind _and then _Wizarding anomalies._

It was going to be a long night, but luckily the books were actually quite enjoyable and interesting and he had enough Draught to keep himself awake for about the next three days. Although apparently that caused some nasty side effects.

As one hour tuned into two and then three, the only changes were the snoring patterns of his fellow roommates. At around four in the mourning he thought he heard something and went down stairs to the common room to investigate. After a few seconds he spotted two pointed ears that belonged to one of the Hogwarts house elves, cleaning Gryffindor tower.

He brushed it off and got back into bed. Albus had to admit to himself that the Nightmares came on at random intervals. And it's possible that nobody would show up at all tonight. But he would stay awake nevertheless…

At about five o'clock in the morning someone jumped out of bed screaming. Only it was Albus it was James.

He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking but his body was void of any wounds.

He quickly remembered his plan if this happened again. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He said holding his wand against the parchment.

The ink outlines of the entire castle began to appear. As soon as Gryffindor tower appeared his searched every inch of it. He searched the dorms for a moving name, the culprit behind these attacks, then he spotted it. For some reason the name he saw that was heading quickly through the common room towards the portal shocked him. He couldn't believe it or maybe he had just hoped that he was wrong.

'Aurora Dawn Lennox.'

James jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and the Marauders Map and darted towards the door. He shot out of the portal and down the corridor following Aurora's name on the map. He sped up, she was only a few yards from the Ravenclaw portal.

As he turned the corner he saw a tiny glimpse of her jet black hair slip through the portal.

It closed before be could get there. "AAHHH!" James yelled in anger and kicked the portal.

"What is a Riddle?" The door knocker asked.

"I don't give a shit!" James spat.

"Well really!" The knocker said shocked.

James searched the Map. He spotted Professor Arken on the forth floor corridor. "Perfect!" James bolt towards her name. But after 25 minutes of running all over Hogwarts he still hadn't caught up with her. She was moving around the castle just as quickly as he was. Almost frantically.

She had been in Gryffindor Tower when he had reached her Classroom. She as in the great hall when he got to the third floor. It had been an endless chance as if she somehow knew which route he would take to find her. Out of breath and out of luck he gave up as he saw her now out on the grounds heading towards the Quidditch field.

He searched the map again. Professor Tannis was in his room, probably still sleeping. He suddenly spotted the worst saving grace in history. Filch!

He was on the fifth floor corridor. James could make it as long as he didn't start running all over the place as well. He took off running again.

A few minutes later he bolted past Mrs. Norris and straight up to Filch.

"Your not suppose to be out of bed this early! It's gonna be detention for you Potter!" Filch grinned.

"Look I don't have time to explain, I have to find Professor Arken!" James said completely out of breath.

"Arken? What you think she'll go easy on ya do ya?"

"No you muppet! Lennox had been attacking my brother and I've got -"

"Potter!" Professor Arken had just appeared around the corner. The woman could certainly move when she needed to. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Professor!" James ran over to her. "Professor! It's Aurora, I saw her on the map. I knew that someone must have been coming into Gryffindor tower to give me the nightmares, like Albus and Lily! And I -"

"Wait you've been having nightmares as well?!" Arken sound shocked.

"Yes but I -"

"James you need to come to the hospital wing right now."

"No you don't understand. I borrowed the Marauders map from my dad! -" He held up the map. "I saw her! She was inside Gryffindor tower just after I had my nightmare! Its her!"

"JAMES!" Arken said loudly cutting him off. "You need to come to the Hospital wing." Her voice was forceful and dark. James took a step back. Something was very wrong…

"What's happened?"

"It's your brother…we can't wake him up…"


	12. The Panic Factory

THE PANIC FACTORY

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - FEBRUARY 15TH - 2020 A.D.

Albus was lying in the same Hospital bed he had used after wounding his shoulder. He seemed so peaceful and at the same time helpless. His eyelids were flickering quickly, a sign the he was dreaming.

There was a small bruise on his chest where someone had hit him with a stunner.

James was pacing around the bed left to right. Professor Arken was standing next to Madam Pomfrey looking extremely concerned. After a few minutes Professor Tannis arrived. Before he even had a chance to speak James had jumped in front of him.

"It's Aurora sir! She did it! I saw her!" James blurted.

"You saw her cause Albus to fell into a coma?" Tannis asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…no…but I saw her on the Map! The map never lies! She was in Gryffindor tower, leaving just after I woke up!" He yelled angrily. "Why would she be in Gryffindor Tower at five in the morning?!"

"Well that can't be ignored…Professor could you go a fetch Aurora please, she'll be by the lake." Tannis said calmly. Professor Arken nodded and left the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, please inform Mr. Potters parents. They may not be awake yet but I have a suspicion that Mrs. Weasley will already be at the Ministry." She nodded hastily and disappeared.

"I knew it! I bloody knew she was behind this!! They didn't start until after he started hanging around with her!" James huffed to himself.

A few minutes later Aurora and Professor Arken entered the Hospital Wing. The moment she arrived, James charged towards her like a bull elephant. "You bitch!" He yelled as he went for his wand.

"MR. POTTER! That will do!" Tannis barked. This was probably the first time anyone had ever heard him shout.

Aurora had completely ignored James and gone straight over to Albus's bedside. "Albus…" She breathed. Her face was flush with panic and despair.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"You should know! You did it!" James roared.

"We can't be sure of that Mr. Potter, please calm down." Professor Arken said.

"Check her wand!" He blurted. Whether he meant to or not he had just suggested an excellent idea.

"Your wand please Miss Lennox." Tannis held out his hand.

She pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to him. Tannis pointed his wand at hers and with a small flick, he cast '_Prior Incantartum'_. Aurora's face instantly fell into complete shock and horror as the spell revealed the last things she had cast.

The last was a stunner. Then an odd incantation that James didn't recognize, but Tannis did. The Dream Ripper curse. It was Aurora.

"Miss Lennox…do you know how to cast the Dream Ripper spell?" Tannis asked quietly.

Aurora, ashamed, nodded.

"See! Arrest her!" James yelled before being shushed by Professor Arken.

"And do you remember casting that spell on Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Oh Bullshit!" James hissed.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you and Professor Arken could locate you sister and await the arrival of your parents." Tannis said casually.

"Fine." James grunted. As he stormed out of the Hospital wing he glared at Aurora and scowled. "Your dead!"

He and Arken power walked there way back to Gryffindor tower. James was fuming as they almost ran straight into Scorpius Malfoy who looked like he was going down to breakfast.

"Malfoy, you seen my sister?" James barked.

"No, why, what's up?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"None of your bloody business!" He hissed and continued walking.

Scorpius knew James was in a bad mood after his conversation and balls up attempt to kiss Rose Weasley but this was different. Why was James up so early and why was he so angry right in front of the Gryffindor head of house. Scorpius looked back, realizing whish direction they had come from. The hospital wing! Something was very wrong.

Scorpius quickly walked towards the doors of the hospital wing but as he approached he heard two people speaking. The door was open ever so slight and he could hear them speaking clearly. One was unmistakably Aurora, the other was the headmaster. He stopped before entering and pressed his ear to the gap.

"…I don't know! I told you I don't remember doing any of it!"

"Aurora…your sure the Cajun didn't say anything about this?" Tannis sounded equally desperate for answers.

"I haven't been able to contact him lately. He still hiding in Louisiana somewhere. But no, the last time we spoke, he didn't say anything and I think he would have mentions a little thing like this!" Aurora was getting more frustrated and more desperate by the second.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Alex! You really think I would do this!" Aurora blurted. Scorpius was shocked at the way they were speaking. Almost like a brother and sister would rant to each other.

"Your memory hasn't been tampered with Aurora! I can't see how you wouldn't remember!" Tannis said.

"Well I don't! You know damn well I wouldn't hurt him Alex! It's my job to protect him!" Aurora yelled.

Scorpius couldn't move. _Her job to protect him! What the hell is going on and what the hell is wrong with Albus_? He thought.

"I know you wouldn't hurt him Aurora! After three years of watching his back I can't believe you would just up and decide to put him in a coma! This really isn't making any sense!" Scorpius could hear Tannis pacing.

_Albus is in a coma! Aurora has been watching him for three year! What the fuck!_

"Sleepwalking!" Tannis suddenly blurted.

"I don't sleep walk…unless I do…but I still would be able to get into Gryffindor tower!…unless someone opened the door for me…" Aurora ventured with a dark tone.

"You would certainly have no memory, but I don't see how they could, you haven't had the Imperious Curse on you." Tannis debated.

"Someone obviously knows I can throw it off." Aurora said grimly.

Tannis seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Aurora…your sure this isn't -"

"I'm sure!" She cut him off. "They don't even know about him! And if it was! They certainly would use a Dream Ripper curse on him! They'd just make him disappear like the others!" Aurora sighed. "Lincoln's been keeping an eye out for them, they don't know!"

"I thought you said he got spotted by Albus in Hogsmead." Tannis said.

"He did! Made too much of a scene at the Platform for Albus to just forget him." She said.

"Well if Albus managed to spot him maybe they did too, you know very well how smart they are…just because we can't se them doesn't mean there not -"

"It's not them!" Aurora cut him off again. "It's someone else!" gravely.

"Do you know anybody else that might want Albus dead?" Tannis asked.

"No…I mean there are plenty of people that would like to cause his father harm by attacking Albus but it would be next to impossible for them to reach him without being seen! Someone has been using _me_ to attack Albus!" Aurora scathed at the situation.

"Whoever it is…do you think they know about you?" He asked carefully.

"Not unless you've told someone." Aurora hissed.

"I haven't" He said quickly.

"We have to help him Alex! This is my fault!" Aurora despaired.

"If someone had been controlling you then it's most defiantly not your fault!" Tannis informed.

"Eight years of prep and protecting him, I was suppose to be ready for anything! Then this happens…someone's fucking grudge is going to ruin it all!" She kicked the table in anger.

"It's not over yet!" Tannis reminded her. "And besides…if he started to show…I thought you were supposed to kill him…" He said quietly.

"I can't do that!" She growled.

_Aurora has been protecting Albus but she is also suppose to kill him if he starts to show!? Show what?!_

Scorpius heard voices coming from down the corridor, he knew he couldn't eavesdrop for much longer. Someone would spot him and after all the secrets he had just been exposed to, he was actually quite afraid of what might happen if he got caught. He decided to play it cool. He purposely kicked the door and entered the hospital wing.

"I just saw James! What's happened to Albus?!" He said, giving an Oscar worthy performance. They didn't seem to suspect him in the slightest.

"We don't know." Aurora said grimly.

"Madam Pomfrey believes that Albus was stunned then hit with a Dream Ripper curse. The two combined may have put him in this coma. So far, all out efforts to wake him have failed." Tannis explained.

Scorpius decided to take a subtle risk. "Well Albus was planning to stay up and see if anyone came into his room. He must have seen the person before they stunned him."

"I'm sure he did…It was me…" Aurora still couldn't believe it. "I don't know how, I don't even remember being there…but…James said he saw me on the Marauders Map and the spell imprint on my wand proves it."

"Some one's been controlling you?" Scorpius asked. He had just overheard this conversation but it would seem suspicious if he didn't ask.

"I think so…"

The doors of the Hospital Wing burst open and Harry Potter charged in. Ginny was right behind him along with James, Lily, Ron and Hermione. Harry already had his wand drawn. Without hesitating or speaking he pointed his wand directly at Aurora's face. He was shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" A blood rage that had never bee seen before was pouring from Harry's emerald eyes. Aurora simply stared at him, like she was welcoming the curse. She felt responsible. She had failed.

"MR. POTTER!" Tannis yelled, even louder then before. "Your past achievements aside, I will not allow you to harm any of my students! Please lower your wand!" His words echoed around the room. Harry remember when Dumbledore had yelled at Umbridge for manhandling a student. He lowered his wand but didn't holster it. Scorpius was shaken by the whole scene. The world had painted Harry Potter as the great, noble, protector of wizards. For him to act like this was shocking to say the least. It certainly made him want to bite his tongue about the conversation he had overheard.

Ginny was leaning over Albus whispering to him. She seemed to be fighting back tears. Lily looked exactly the same and James frustration mimicked his fathers. Ron was glaring at Aurora and Hermione seemed to be halfway between the two. A mix of shock, concern and pure hatred on her face.

They were all completely ignoring Scorpius. The doors opened again. This time Rose and Hugo entered. Rose looked like she was ready to break down on the spot and Hugo had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Oh my god, Albus!" Rose screamed. Scorpius instinctively walked over and hugged Rose. She began to sob into his shoulder. "It's my fault I should have told you…"

"It's not your fault, it's her fault!" James yelled.

"Mr. Potter enough! Yelling at each other is not going to help Albus."

"Why didn't you tell us that the nightmares were this bad Rosey!" Hermione sighed.

"Albus told me not too, but I shouldn't have listened!" She cried again. Her eyes suddenly found Aurora standing silently and looking ashamed. "YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Scorpius was now forced step in and hold her back. Rose was struggling to attack Aurora with her bare hands. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A CHANCE! THEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU!"

"It wasn't her fault Rose!" Scorpius yelled. "Someone's been controlling her!"

"That's convenient." Ron snorted.

"We'll see! Hermione!" Harry whipped around to face her. "You're the most powerful Legilimens here, tell me if she's lying!"

"Don't bother…" Aurora said quietly. "I learnt Occulmens when I was ten."

Hugo, Scorpius and even Rose looked very surprised at this. It was becoming clear that they had only seen a mire fraction of Aurora's true ability.

"Fine! If Legilimens won't do it! Veritasilum then!" Harry barked. He was crazed.

"Legilimens…" Aurora said to her self. She looked like a lightning bolt had suddenly stuck her head. She knew how to save him…

In what can only be described as cat like agility and speed, Aurora lunged forward. She grabbed Harry's wand hand and somehow tied it up with he free hand, then with a single moving hit the bottom of his hand and sent his wand souring into the air. Before anyone else could even raise there wands Aurora had snatched Harry's weapon out of the air, pointed it at Albus and yelled "Legilimens!"

Suddenly her body went limp and fell to floor as if it had just been hit by a killing curse.

"What the…" Hugo blurted.

"Get her onto the bed." Tannis ordered. He and Scorpius picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"What the hell did she just do?!" Lily breathed.

"I think she jumped into his nightmare!" Tannis sounded angry at Aurora lake of concern for her own well-being.

"Why?!" Scorpius asked.

"She's trying to wake him up from inside his own head!"

"Oh yeah! A lot of guilty people to that these days." Scorpius spat sarcastically whilst looking at James.

"Shut up Malfoy!" James growled.

"That's it! If she wakes up, she's waking up in Azkaban!" Harry signalled to Ron. They stepped forward.

"NO! We don't know the strength of the connection! Moving her too far away could kill them both!" Tannis warned. "It's up to her now…" he said with concern.

Aurora had left her body.

Her mind was rocketing through Albus's cerebrum. Blasting it's was past memories, emotions and experiences until she arrived at the deepest darkest part of his brain. The Panic Factory; Where fear is manufactured on a daily basis.

She was suddenly standing inside some kind of giant Furness. Raging flames were all around her but there was no heat. She spotted Albus trying desperately to fight his way through the fire towards the pour boy in the centre. Marcus Ewan.

Aurora was stunned in horror. This is what Albus had been experiencing every time he had a nightmare. She felt a great swell of sadness for Albus and at the same time an incredible amount of pride. He was so much stronger then everyone thought. She didn't think there were many other people that could be tortured like this and not break.

"HOLD ON MARCUS!" Albus yelled and Marcus screamed in pain.

Aurora approached Albus. "Fight it Albus!"

"Aurora?!" Albus looked shocked to see her but his attention was pull back as Marcus screamed even louder.

"AURORA HELP ME!" Albus begged.

"I am…" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the flames.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME! MARCUS!" He screamed trying to fight her hold.

"It isn't real Albus! It's all in you head!" She yelled.

"What!" Albus was torn between listening to Aurora and saving Marcus. Something about her words seemed to ring true. They felt familiar and soothing.

"Your trapped inside your own nightmare!" She urged him to believe her.

"But…I…"

"He's dead Albus…" The sound of raging flames and scrams seemed to die down. Albus was staring at Aurora, his mouth agape. "Let him go…" She said so gently she could have been whispering.

Tears appeared in Albus's eyes. He knew she was right. He had felt it for the longest time, he simply couldn't let go before. He knew what he had to do. He turned to face Marcus who was still writhing in pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Tears fell from Albus's eyes. They were probably falling from his really eyes in the hospital wing. It hurt so much to let the people you love go. He had never truly done it with Marcus. The real feelings of loss never hit him. Just the loneliness of not having him around anymore.

It was time to say goodbye.

"You're my best friend Marcus…I love you…I'll never forget you…but you have to leave now…" He cried harder then he ever has before. "Goodbye Marcus…" Albus fell to his knees. Aurora came from behind him and rapped her arms around him. She was so proud of him.

Then the flames were gone. The Furness was gone. But they weren't in the hospital wing…

They were in the middle of the third floor corridor in Hogwarts. They were still in his nightmare. The hall was dark and cold, as if it hadn't been used in centauries. The sound of howling wind cough be heard outside.

"What's going on?" Albus asked drying the tears from his face.

"You tell me, it's your head." Aurora said absently.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping!" Albus blurted.

"Hey! I didn't have to come in here!!" She spat back.

"Why is _this_ happening!" Albus groaned.

She hesitated but knew he had to know. "Albus there's something you need to know…I don't know how but…it's was me, the whole time it's been me casting the curse on you!" She admitted. "But I don't even rememb -"

"I know!" Albus said absently looking around the corridor.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I saw you right before you stunned me…and…it wasn't you!" Albus said quickly.

"How did you know?"

"Because… because I don't think you would intentionally hurt me." He breathed.

Aurora couldn't say it, but that meant so much to her. That Albus still trusted her even though they were trapped inside a nightmare she had been giving him. She was glowing with admiration for him.

"Hang on a minute! How the hell did you get in my head?" Albus asked looking truly confused.

"I used Legilimens on you…it sorta, transferred my mind into yours…kinda what I was hoping would happen." Aurora said.

"Oh…wait…your a Legilimens?" He said very surprised.

"Yes."

He looked very unnerved all of a sudden. "Aurora…how many times have you looked inside my head?" Albus asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"…A few…" She said sheepishly.

"A FEW! Aurora! There are private things in here!" Albus yelled looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I had to know!"

"Had to know what?!"

"If you actually wanted to be my friend!" She yelled honestly. Albus was stunned.

The answer had actually stung Albus. He thought she had more faith in him. "Aurora…of course I want to…how could you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?" He asked making it obvious that he was feeling slightly hurt.

"Right, im sorry Al. It just I have such a huge queue of people lining up to be best pals with me!" She said oozing with sarcasm.

"Well…what about Lynx…she's your mate." It was the best retort that Albus could think of.

"Lynx is different!"

"Why?!"

"Because she finds me attractive!" Aurora blurted.

Albus was even more stunned now. He looked like he had just been turned back into a Koala.

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yes Albus, Lynx is gay!" Aurora spelled out the obvious.

"Lynx is gay!?" Albus repeated. He seemed to be having a hard time with it.

"Yes!" Aurora yelled getting frustrated. "She also kinda has a crush on Violet."

"Wait a minute! Violet's Gay as well!?" Albus couldn't believe this. The fact that they were trapped in his mind seemed to disappear with these new revelations about the sexuality of a few Ravenclaws.

"Well…she's…confused…" Aurora admitted.

"No wonder she's so hard to get…wait…Just how many peoples minds have you looked into Aurora!?" Albus shouted.

"Now is not the time Albus! We are sorta stuck inside you fucked up dreams at the moment!" She reminded.

Albus wished she hadn't. Suddenly the fear that had temporarily vanished from his head, return with vengeance.

"What the hell are you doing with her Albus?!" Suddenly James was in front of them glaring with anger.

"James! Tell me you didn't jump into my head as well -"

"Can't you see what your doing to this family?!" Ginny had appeared next to James. The same look of disgust on her, that she had at Christmas. The look bit deep into him. He was starting to panic.

"Mom?" His voice broke.

"That's not your family Albus!" Aurora said quickly but Albus was finding this more difficult to believe. In real life he could have done nothing to save Marcus but…in real life this actually happened.

"Your not a Potter! You don't deserve to be part of this family!" Lily hissed from behind them.

"Your not welcome anymore!" Ginny hissed.

"you make me sick!" James growled.

"It's not real Albus!" Aurora yelled.

"You should just die!" Lily screamed raising her wand. _Sectumsempra_ shot from the tip of her wand and slashed Albus's arm. He wailed in pain. Aurora knew the moment that it had happen, the injure had appeared on his arm in real life. Albus was losing control, he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Blood began to pour from the wound.

"This feels pretty fucking real!" Albus yelled.

"You making it real! You have to focus! You can beat this Albus!" She screamed.

James and Ginny raised their wands. He couldn't fight them. Albus grabbed Aurora and bolted down the corridor as they fired. The walls exploded as the spells missed them by an inch.

They continued to run as fast as they could. "You can't run from your own mind Albus! You have to fight it!" Aurora said as they ran.

Suddenly Albus came to a screeching holt. The walls and floor of the castle had disappeared and turned into a massive dark abyss below them. An endless fall into a shadowy nothingness. Albus's fear of heights.

"Ahh! Not heights!" Albus moaned. He was shaking like mad. The fear was being to overwhelm him.

"For crying out loud Albus! Is there anything your not afraid of!?" Aurora yelled. She was getting a little piss off with his apparent lack of courage.

"Bunny Rabbits!" He spat back at her in a sarcastic tone.

The floor shook. Footsteps. It mimicked the scene from Jurassic Park where the T-Rex turned up, only it wasn't a dinosaur. From around the corner of the corridor a giant monstrous Rabbit, the size of a troll had appear. It's eyes were blood-shot and it was foaming at the mouth.

"Ooohhh, you've got to be shitting me!" Aurora said with her mouth agape. They stared in shock as the Tyrannosaurs-Bunny roared and charged at them.

They bolted, rocketing down the corridor and through a pair of double doors. They were in the great hall. Every single student and teacher was sitting silently, staring at Albus and Aurora with murderous looks in there eyes. The entire school wanted them dead.

"Bet you wish you hadn't come in here now don't ya!" Albus said out of breath.

"Actually this isn't quite as weird as I thought it would be!"

"Oh yeah! What about that!" Albus pointed.

Behind Aurora there was a six and a half foot tall circus clown. Complete with fuzzy blue hair, big shoes and a red nose with an slightly confused look in his painted face.

"I. Hate. Clowns!" Aurora hissed through gritted teeth at Albus, blaming him for the illusion.

They ran back out of the Great Hall and into the corridors.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Albus begged. He suddenly realized he was talking to himself.

"Aurora!" She was gone…and at the same time. She wasn't.

Aurora was standing right next to Albus. "Albus! I'm right here!" She tried to grab his arm but her hand passed straight through him. They were getting closer to his deepest fears. Fear of being alone.

"AURORA!"

"I'm still with you Albus!" She cried but Albus couldn't hear her.

"She's gone Albus." The voice of his father came from behind him. He turned to see his father looking at him with anger and disgust. "She's gone and left you in this mess, just as we knew she would!"

"No! AURORA!" Albus cried again praying that she would appear from nowhere. She didn't. His voice was shaking as he frantically looked around for any sign of her. Albus was terrified.

"Your pathetic!" Harry spat. "Your not my son!"

"Please help me…" He cried out to the invisible Aurora. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes. He seemed to be shrinking or Harry was getting taller.

"Help you! I never had parents to come and rescue me! Why should I help you!" Harry hissed. Then with shocking speed he punch Albus hard in the gut. Albus groaned in pain and fell to the floor. "Everything I did when I was at school here I did without parents! You couldn't even save your self!"

"Stop it please…" Albus trembled gasping for air. He was losing the battle.

"FIGHT IT ALBUS PLEASE!" Aurora screamed. It was agony for her to have to watch this and not be able to help. "YOUR STRONGER THAN HIM ALBUS! I'M WITH YOU! FIGHT IT!" She couldn't believe how Albus tortured himself with his own fears.

"WEAK!" Harry suddenly punched him hard in the face. "HELPLESS!" Another punch. Albus fell and crouched into a ball, trying to shield him self from the attacks. "IT WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE WHEN YOU TURNED UP IN THIS WORLD!" Harry continued to beat his son hard.

"NO! ALBUS PLEASE!" Aurora wailed. She couldn't stand it. Tears were streaming down her face. "IT'S NOT REAL ALBUS! IT'S NOT REAL!"

"We were so much happier before you were born!" Harry scolded. He stopped kicking his son and walked over to one of the suits of armour in the corridor. He pulled the sword away from it and grinned sadistically.

Aurora froze. If he was making the pain real, he might make the death real as well. Albus was about to kill him self with his own fear. "ALBUS LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS YOUR MIND! YOU ARE IN CONTROL!"

He couldn't hear her. He was still scrunched in a ball, weeping and shaking like a terrified animal.

"Look at you! A weak little speck of insignificant trash!" Harry raised the sword above his head. She tried to stop Harry but again simply passed straight through him as if he were a ghost.

"ALBUS! PLEASE! IT'S YOUR NIGHTMARE! IT'S YOUR MIND! YOUR WORLD! YOUR RULES!"

Harry plunged the sword down.

In never hit Albus

"My Life." Albus said simply. Harry seemed to struggle to try and raise the sword again but it was frozen in mid air.

"Not yours…mine!" Albus stood face to face with Harry. "It was always my life! And I never wanted yours! I never wanted to be like you! And I never will be!" The sword suddenly shot through the air and back into place on the suit of armour. "My world! My rules!"

"It's my life! I choose what I do with it! I choose who I'm friends with and who I'm not! AND I CHOOSE NOT TO BE LIKE YOU!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry roared.

"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" Albus roared even louder.

Suddenly Harry was gone. Aurora was back. It was over.

She ran over and hugged him. She was still crying but these were tears of joy. Albus had beaten his own fears.

"You did it!" She declared ecstatically.

"I heard you!" He smiled. He could stay in that hug for hours. He could live for ever in her arms but she broke away. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Albus looked around at the dark cold Hogwarts corridor and smiled.

"I don't like this look." He closed his eyes and suddenly the whole castle began to vibrate. The walls suddenly broke apart and disappears allowing a beautiful, warm sun to shine onto their faces.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"Making the place how it should be." Albus smiled.

The entire castle continued to shake.

The stone floors were replaced by think green grass. Trees and Flowers sprang up everywhere. The ground suddenly slopped downwards into a hole that began to fill with cool clear water. Hagrid's hut bolted up from the ground in the tree line, along with his pumpkin patch. A shrieking sound, signalled the arrival of Buckbeak who landed gracefully next to the hut. The lake had finished filling and was calmer then ever before. Rays of sunlight glistened off of the cool surface.

Aurora smiled with amazement. Albus had conquered his own fears. The Panic Factory was officially closed. It was a beautiful day in Albus's mind.

Down by the lake, two people came into focus. Scorpius and Rose. They were walking together, laughing and holding hands. Then another person, next to Hagrids hut. Marcus. He was happy, peaceful, the way Albus would remember him from now on. He was even stroking Buckbeak and waving at Albus and Aurora excitedly..

"This is where I'll keep my memories from now on." He smiled.

"I think it's wonderful…" She hesitated before speaking again. "I'm not here…" She looked sad. Not because of her absence, but because she knew what he was about to say.

"I keep my feelings somewhere else." He looked at her intensely. His wonderful green eyes locked on her wolf-like blue. Tears were appearing in her eyes.

"Albus we can't…" She whimpered.

"Why?! I don't care what anybody thinks!" He said taking her by the hands.

"It's not that!"

"Then what!"

"Your too good for me!" She cried trying to look away.

"Then exploit me!" Albus gave and fragile smile.

She stepped closer, hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I wish things were different. I wish we could…but we can't…I'm sorry…" She broke away from him. She had never looked so sad in her whole life. She had never felt so hollow. But she was right. In addition to the fact that she was going to be thrown in Azkaban the moment they woke up, they're friendship had caused enough problems already. It was her job to protect him…not to fall for him. It may already be too late.

"I can't just stop!" He breathed.

"Neither can I…" She whispered. "Maybe…someday…we…"

"Until that day then…" Albus said simply. He could wait for her.

He stepped forward and took her by the hands again. "Close your eyes." He smiled.

She did.

Suddenly and at the same time Albus and Aurora jumped out of their deep sleeps and bolted up right. They were back. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Arken and Neville Longbottom had joined the rest of them and Albus now had a large white bandage on his arm when the curse had hit him.

There was a great wave of gasps and shocks as everyone rushed towards Albus. Harry was the first to him. Albus almost backed away from his father but stopped him self. _It wasn't real. _He reminded himself.

"Albus are you alright!" Harry demanded raping his arms around his son.

"Yeah I'm fine." Albus said cheerfully. He did in fact feel great. He felt refreshed and somehow empowered.

"Don't do that to me kid!" Harry breathed his sigh of relief. Albus could he his voice cracking. His father did love him.

Ginny was next in line to hug and fuss over Albus. Last was James who actually showed how worried he was about his brother. He hugged him tightly like he was afraid he might lose him.

"Hold on, I might not have woken up yet…" Albus said with a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

"Hey I'm still ya big bro! Just because I prank you doesn't mean I don't care about ya!" He laughed.

Albus almost didn't notice that Ron was moving towards Aurora with his wand in his hand.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Albus demanded.

"Al we…" Harry started but Albus didn't want to hear it.

"Your gonna arrest the woman that just saved my life, I don't think so!" He barked. This a few shocked looks to appear on his families faces.

"Albus she's the one who's been doing this to you!" Hermione stated.

"No, she was being controlled! Someone has been pulling her strings! I saw her right before she stunned me! She looked like a bloody zombie!" Albus declared.

"Albus you can't be sure…" Ginny attempted but Albus cut her off as well.

"I can be sure! Isn't it obvious! Someone knew to use Aurora cos you lot wouldn't think twice about arresting her!" He turned to look at Tannis. "Someone else has been masterminding this whole thing! Someone with a serious grudge against the Potters!"

Tannis nodded in agreement.

"Albus whether or not she was in control at the time is meaningless. She still guilty of dozens of other crimes, including knowing an illegal spell…" Hermione was in law enforcement mode but Albus wasn't backing down.

"Yeah! She also the reason I'm talking to you right now and she's your only chance of finding out who is behind all this! If you lot can forget about your stupid fucking grudges against her family we might actually be able to figure this out!" He growled. His temper was flaring up.

"Albus!" Ginny was flabbergasted.

"If I may…perhaps what this needs is a neutral party. Someone who can assess all sides of the story and come up with a possible solution?" Tannis asked professionally.

"We quite capable of assessing the evidence, but thank you for volunteering." Hermione said a little too nicely.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about myself…I thought perhaps…Professor Dumbledore?" He said simply.

This as intended left them unable to argue. "We all still value his council yes?" Tannis waited for someone to object but knew no one would. "Very well, then it's settled. Albus, Aurora, Scorpius and Rose, please proceed to my office." He said sounding very chirpy all of a sudden.

"Wait why Malfoy and Rosey?" Ron asked.

"Well miss Weasley has been experiencing the same curse and Mr. Malfoy has been present throughout the entire ordeal with outsiders perspective. Forgive me but I'm not entirely convinced that James would give a non-bias opinion on the matter." Tannis explained casually.

"Well what about Lily! She's been having nightmares!" James huffed.

Tannis simply looked at Lily with raised eye brows. Lily shrank immediately and started biting her thumb nail. She shook her head quickly. "I d-don't want to be a part of this." She said quietly.

"Well then we won't force you my dear." Tannis smiled then ushered the four towards the door. They left quickly.

'_When Albus told me what he and Aurora had experienced inside the deepest recesses of his mind, I was understandable shocked. Not because of the twisted horrors that he experienced there but because his single greatest fear was that he would be hated by his family. A fear which he managed to overcome. Thank god he did…for a bit later in his life…Albus's family would become, at best an obstacle, at worst an enemy.' _

A few minutes later Albus, Aurora, Scorpius and Rose entered the Headmasters office, following behind Professor Tannis.

Along the way Scorpius had suddenly remembered the conversation he had over heard. He was looking at Aurora suspiciously. Although he knew she certainly wasn't what she pretended to be, he had no doubts that she actually was there to protect Albus. He also realized that Tannis seemed to be on her side and would do his very best to keep her out of Azkaban. But he couldn't work miracles…and that is exactly what they were going to need.

He surveyed the painting that were hung all around the office. Of all the portraits Snape looked particularly unhappy to see them. Dumbledore merely smiled at them.

As soon as the gates closed behind them Tannis turned and looked at Albus and Aurora. "First off, are you two sure your alright?" He asked.

Aurora nodded while Albus still looked livid. "I'd be a lot better if this load crap wasn't happening!" Albus exclaimed.

"Typical!" Snape scoffed.

"Now is really not the time Snivillus!" Albus hissed back.

Snape looked like he wanted to jump out of the portrait and throttle him.

"Calm you self Albus, we need you thinking clearly at the moment." Tannis said constructively.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Now, I'm going to try and talk your parents into some kind of compromise. I suggest you four mull things over with the council of the wonderful former heads of this fine school." He said before heading back towards the entrance. Albus looked from portrait to portrait then around the room hoping to find some kind of answer to this problem. He saw the Sorting Hat, sitting peacefully on it's self and the Sword of Gryffindor resting inside it's glass case.

Before leaving he turned quickly. "Oh and I'm sure I can trust you four not to get up to any mischief while I'm gone." Tannis actually winked at them before finally exiting.

As soon as the door was closed Albus lost his temper again. "This is bullshit!" He yelled.

"Yes it is, but how does that help Aurora?" Scorpius sounded equally frustrated.

"I can't believe them! They always preach about equality and forgive and forget, but as soon as it comes time to show some, noooo! She's gotta go down!" Albus was very temped to mimic his father when he started smashing up the headmasters office after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

"This isn't helping Al!" Scorpius said again. Aurora was standing silently with a look of despair on her face. Rose was pacing left to right and seemed to be having some kind of fight with her own intelligence.

"Aurora…I'm sorry I shouted at you…" Rose spoke quietly.

Aurora attempted to smile but seemed a bit too locked up in her own thoughts. "I don't think that really matters now Rose…but thanks."

"You saved his life…thank you." Rose looked at her, slightly teary eyed.

"Yeah nice one!" Scorpius gave her an awkward thumbs up.

"I'm not letting this happen Aurora! I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I don't care if I have to take the Minister hostage! This is not going down like this!" Albus said forcefully. He meant every word of it. He had been injected with new life and a firm control of his own fear. He was ready for anything.

"You know, you four remind me very much of other group of students that once attended this school." Professor Dumbledore said from his portrait. "Don't you agree Severus?"

"The resemblance is nauseating…" He scowled. "I only wonder which one is Wormtail."

"Wormtail…you mean the Marauders?" Albus was slightly confused. "I think you've got us confused with my brother and his mates."

"Oh yes, your brother is well on the way to filling the jesters void left by the Marauders but I believe you four show a much more accurate display of their loyalty to one another." Dumbledore said quite casually.

Albus couldn't help but lock eyes with Aurora. She was so beautiful. He couldn't let this happen to her. He got the impression that she wanted to tell him something but couldn't.

"I understand that your brother already has the Marauders map." Dumbledore continued.

"Word travels fast around the portraits doesn't it." Scorpius smiled.

"Indeed it does Mr. Malfoy. If you only had the other item that was so widely used by the Marauders I might think I was looking into a pensive." There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye.

Albus knew something else was going on here. He had a very strange feeling that they hadn't been brought to this office simply on a whim.

"Albus…it that was I think it is?" Rose suddenly spoke. She was looking directly at the headmasters chair. Or rather what was slung over the back of the chair.

The Invisibility Cloak.

"That's your fathers cloak!" Scorpius blurted.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Professor Tannis asked your father if he could borrow the cloak in order to keep an eye on some of the more troublesome students. Mr. Lawson and Mr. Little in particular I believe." Dumbledore said in a very run of the mill tone. At the same time he seemed to be making it as obvious as possible that he was lying.

Scorpius looked around at Aurora. She looked slightly uncomfortable when she saw him staring at her and was forced to look away. Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion that she knew Tannis had borrowed the cloak.

"Seems odd that he would leave such a valuable artifact just lying around…" Dumbledore said absently.

Albus suddenly clocked it. "Aurora…get under the cloak." He said grabbing it off the back of the chair.

"Albus I can't go on the run!" Aurora objected.

"Albus! We can't do this! We would be aiding the escape of a possible fugitive! It's against the law!" Rose shrieked in panic.

"No Rosey! I am helping an innocent friend escape a sentence in Azkaban!" Albus barked back. He turned to Aurora. "You'll only have to stay hidden until we can find out who is behind this!"

Aurora wanted to argue but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Rosey look, I understand that you've never liked Aurora -" She was about to say something but he raised his hand to cut her off. "- and I know your mom is going to be minister for magic and you don't want to disappoint her in anyway -" Rose tried to speak again but Albus wouldn't let her until he had finished. "- But you are the smartest person I know and if I am going to have any chance of figuring this out, I'm going to need your help!" He finished.

Rose seemed to have a huge internal battle going on between her head and her heart. She looked from Albus to Aurora to Scorpius a few times trying to decide what to do.

"Alright!!" She finally yelled.

"Thank you!" He breathed.

"Great, for I minute I thought I'd have Confund you!" Scorpius smiled. Rose looked scandalized before Scorpius gave her a suggestive wink. She turned bright red and looked away.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of the revolving staircase signalled the arrival of the adults.

"Get under the cloak!" Albus whispered. Aurora disappeared from sight as she pulled the cloak over herself. "As soon as the door is open, get past them!"

"Leave the grounds as quickly as you can! They'll use the map to try and find you!" Rose added quickly.

Scorpius looked quite impressed. He thought of that.

Just as the door opened Rose pulled her wand and shot a small flash on pink light into the air. The light exploded with a _BANG! _into a massive haze of fog that covered the entire room. The adults came rushing inside with their wands drawn.

"What happened!" Harry demanded.

"She's gone!" Scorpius said quickly again giving an truly believable performance.

Before Albus could say anything he felt the soft touch of something warm and smooth on his lips. Then it was gone and they were all left looking around the room frantically. Tannis waved his wand and the smoke cleared instantly.

"How?!" Ron shouted.

"We don't know dad! There was this big bang and then smoke everywhere and then she was just gone!" Rose wailed. She unlike Scorpius was completely overacting.

"What did I tell you about trusting her Albus!" Harry roared. His anger was quite frightening.

Albus did his best to keep up with lie. He simply looked at his own feet, pretending to feel ashamed when in actual fact he was barely able to contain his happiness.

"She must still be in the school somewhere!" Ron said.

"She'll be heading for a Floo point, unless she can Disapparate…then she'll be heading for the boarder of the grounds." Hermione added.

"I Wouldn't put it past her, she is quite gifted." Tannis said with the tiniest bit of pride in his voice.

This comment earned him a few nasty looked from the others.

"Well, it seems you were mistaken Professor! Innocent people don't run!" Ron scathed.

"Everybody runs…" Scorpius said intensely. This was clearly a statement about Harry, Ron and Hermione and their time spent as fugitives during the second war. Albus had a sneaking suspicion that he was also referring to his own father who ran, even after he was unable to kill Dumbledore.

"Well, this a ministry matter now. I suggest you three return to your common rooms. I'm sure you parents will keep you updated." Tannis said ushering them out of the door.

They exited the office and retuned to the corridor.

"Meet me in the Library in a few minutes." Albus whispered. "I'm going to find my brother and try and borrow the map."

Scorpius and Rose nodded and made their way towards the Library. Albus darted down the corridor, heading for the hospital wing. Albus knew that even though the Cloak was a Deathly Hallow it wouldn't be able to hide her forever. They had to find a way to clear Aurora's name as soon as possible.

"Albus!" A voice brought him to a holt in the corridor.

He turned to see Professor Lithgo hurrying towards him. "You awake! Thank god!" He breathed his relief.

"I'm fine sir! Have you seen my brother?!"

"No I haven't, I've been looking for the headmaster, is he in his office?" Lithgo asked frantically.

"Yeah why?"

"I think someone may have been controlling Aurora!" Lithgo exclaimed.

"YES! They have! Do you know who?!" Albus begged.

"No, I don't." Lithgo sighed.

"Well do you know anyway of proving that Aurora was being controlled?"

"Maybe…remember the Voodoo Doll I showed you! It's gone!" He said quickly.

"The Voodoo Doll?!"

"Yes! There is a spell, a way of checking who opened the box last! Sort of a wizarding equivalent of figure prints but I can't cast it. I'm not a wizard!" Lithgo explained.

"Everyone's looking for Aurora at the moment! She sort of escaped…But I could try…" Albus preyed that he could, just once, pull of a spell when he needed to. The quickly headed towards Lithgo's classroom.

"Alright, the incantation _Specialis Homenum Revelio_. Sort of a mix between two spells. It should tell you the last person that touched the box." Lithgo said as they arrived at his office.

"I'll do my best, if I can't do it we'll have to get Rosey." Albus informed him.

"So how did Aurora escape?" Lithgo asked.

"Eerr…she sort of just disappeared…but I know she's innocent and if this helps clear her, I'll do everything that I can!" Albus smiled slightly as he approached the box. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the box.

"You know, your a lot like your father Albus." Lithgo said.

"I think you have me confused with my brother sir."

"No…I mean your both gullible."

Albus turned around to look at Lithgo. He froze. Lithgo was pointing a wand at him. Before he could speak, move or realize what was happening, Lithgo fired. The stunner struck him dead in the chest.

The world disappeared from Albus's eyes as he blacked out.


	13. The Domino Falls

THE DOMINO FALLS

HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - FEBRUARY 25TH - 2020 A.D.

Rose was pacing back and forth in the Library while chewing on her thumb nail. Albus was late. Twenty minutes late in fact. Scorpius was getting aggravated simply by watching her. He had a thousand and one questions flying through his brain at the moment and her nervous disorder wasn't help.

That and the fact that he just couldn't stop looking at her at least once every few seconds.

Rose's possible feelings towards him were quite high on his list of questions but higher still were the two big ones: Who was behind this and who is Aurora?!

Every time he would begin throwing ideas around in his head, they would be lost as his attention was be grabbed by Rose Weasley walking past him again. Or more accurately, her arse walking past him.

"Rose…that's kinda distracting."

"He should have been here by now!" Rose said completely ignoring what he said. She was worried.

"Yes! He should be! But walking a hole in the floor isn't going to make him get here any faster!"

"What if something's happened to him?!" Rose shrieked.

"I'm sure he's fine. It probably just taking him a while to track down his brother." Scorpius said.

"Yes…" Rose said, not sounding the slightest bit comforted by Scorpius's words. "We should go look for him!" She said quickly.

"He told us to meet him here, and you know what will happen. As soon as we leave he will show up, it's Sod's Law!" Scorpius said.

Rose nodded. She began pacing again for a few seconds before she stopped and yawned. As she did Scorpius's eyes were magnetically drawn to her breasts as she pushed her chest out while stretching her arms. He diverted his eyes quickly before she noticed.

"Rose…" Scorpius began. It probably wasn't the best time to talk about it but he decided to see it through. "What happened in the bathroom…"

Rose suddenly turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Yes…t-that was silly. I'm sorry." She said trying to sound confidant.

"Sorry?" Scorpius's face dropped.

"Yes, I was upset and I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry…it…it was a mistake." She still wouldn't look at him.

"A mistake?" Scorpius repeated quietly. That was quite possible the very worst thing she could have said.

"Yes…I'm sorry." She said again.

"I'm not." Scorpius said simply.

Rose's pink flush began to turn scarlet red.

"I had been working up the courage to do that for a while…And I think that if Violet hadn't walked in you would have quite happily -"

Before he could finish Rose had spun around with a look of rage in her face. Her cheeks were burning red and her gaze was cold.

"Would have what?! Kissed you?! Don't flatter your self Malfoy!" She hissed.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have?!" Scorpius laughed. He didn't buy it.

"What?! You think that…if you thought I would…Just because you…your an arrogant, cocky, manipulator who Tried to take advantage of me and doesn't -"

"Take advantage?! What happened to the nice pureblood that people should get to know?!" Scorpius said raising his voice.

"I wasn't talking about you!" She yelled back.

"Then who were you talking about?!" Scorpius asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not you?!"

"Who?"

"NOT YOU!" Her Weasley rage was at it's peak and he loved it. _Fiery, independent girls were so hot! _Scorpius decided it was time to end this argument. She could deny it all she wanted but he could see through her attempts. Her parents warnings were probably rattling around in her head, but he knew a way around that. Simply because it's not what she really wanted to listen to.

He stepped forwards, moving right up in front of her. She backed away but quickly hit the side of a book case. Scorpius continued to move forward, trapping her. He was close enough to kiss her. She seemed to once again forget where she was or why she was so angry.

He smiled while staring into her eyes. "So if I kissed you now…you would slap me and tell me that I am a vile, arrogant, horrible bastard?"

"I might…" She whispered with no confidence whatsoever. Her eyes were locked on his and her rage seemed to be fading.

"Well let's find out…" He moved in.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted awaiting his. They never touched.

"What is all the shouting…" The librarian had stormed up and interrupted them before their lips could meet.

Scorpius's anger shot up immediately. "What is this?! A fucking conspiracy?!" He yelled.

"Shh!" The Librarian hissed.

"Oh Shh ya self woman!" As Scorpius growled at the Librarian, Rose managed to slip away from her position between Scorpius and the book shelf. Scorpius saw her heading towards the exit.

"Rose wait!" He shot after her.

He stopped her in the corridor outside the Library.

"Rose…don't run away again! talk to me!" He begged.

"I can't do this!" She whimpered.

"Why not?!"

"You're a Malfoy! I'm a Weasley! This doesn't happen!" She yelled sadly. "My father would have an aneurism! So would yours!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Scorpius grinned.

"Don't! Don't be all cocky and funny!" Rose snapped. "I'm the daughter of a muggle-born and a blood traitor! Don't pretend that doesn't matter to you!"

"I'm the son of a Death Eater! The only son of a disgraced ancient wizarding family! You have to laugh at the irony that I find you incredibly attractive!" Scorpius was getting frustrated.

"That's not irony! It's hormones!" Rose shot back.

"Whatever it is! Al doesn't care what people think about him! Why do you?!" He asked.

"You're a Malfoy! I'm a Weasley! This…is…crazy!" She was running out of excuses.

"I don't care what your last name is!" He shouted. "I don't care what your parents told you about me or what mine said about you!" Scorpius sighed. "Look Rose…I like you! I like that your smart, funny, sensitive, strong, bossy, loud, independent and absolutely beautiful and I know you like me too…so either take the chance or tell me to stay away from you! Just don't keep dangling my strings like I'm some kind of bloody puppet!"

"Puppet…" Rose said. After a few seconds of staring into space her eyes shot open with shock. She knew who was behind it. "Oh my god!"

Albus's eyes flickered open. He could smell dust all around him and could feel hard floor beneath his face. Then the sound of creaking wood all around him. He knew exactly where he was before his vision even returned. The Shrieking Shack.

He could feel a slight breeze coming through the floor boards below his face. His was probably on the second floor. He moved his head slowly and blinked rapidly trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain.

"Wakey Wakey…eggs and bakey." A familiar voice said. Lithgo.

Albus's vision focused. Lithgo was sitting in a chair just across from him. He had a wand in his hand. Next to him, on a small table was Albus's wand and the cursed Voodoo Doll. He was expecting a sudden wave of fear to hit him at any moment, but it never came. Instead his mind was buzzing with ways to get a hold of his wand and/or escape. But at the same time, he had to know. He needed to find out why this was happening.

"Welcome back champ, how ya feeling?" He said happily.

"Like I've been hit with a stunner." Albus hissed and stood.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You had me worried there for a minute Albus. I had no idea that a stunner and the Dream Ripper curse could put someone in a coma." Lithgo said. He sounded almost excited about something.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Albus demanded.

"Oh I was never trying to kill you Albus, your much more valuable alive." He said quickly. "No, I just needed you in a different state of mind…so to speak."

"What?"

"Well, I had to distance you from your family. What better way than with the poor teenage angst caused by horrible nightmares that you seem to be going through." He laughed. "And you becoming friends with Aurora…I never could have done such a good job."

"What are you talking about?!" Albus was extremely confused.

"You know, it was always my plan to put you two together in someway. I knew your family would have a shit fit if they found out that you were hanging around with each other. My first plan was a kind of class room assignment but you made friends with her all by your self! And then went and got a crush on her! Bravo!" He actually clapped. "You publicly blew off your family, your house…you defended her. You insulted all of Gryffindor by going to spend time with her! And now her sudden disappearance followed by yours…it's clockwork!"

"The whole time it's been you! You were controlling her! You being a squib, The dreamcatcher, it was all bullshit! You knew you couldn't cast the curse on me while I was at home!" He scathed.

Lithgo nodded proudly. "Yes, had to give your brother and sister some rough nights too. Just to get them in the right mood for when they met you of course. When they saw you with Aurora..." He grinned.

"I'm not gonna let you frame her!" Albus growled.

"I don't have to. You parents seem to have already come to that conclusion all by them selves! You know they have been looking for a reason to put her in Azkaban ever since she showed up here! Tannis has caught some serious heat from letting her stay but he seemed to have his heart set on letting her continue her education. You never heard, but your mother and the future minister went mad at him. Just goes to show, there no where near as smart as everyone thinks they are." Lithgo smiled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Albus asked coldly.

"Ahh yes why. It's the question everyone should ask first but they rarely do…why? Tell me Albus. Why do known Death Eaters get to walk around freely while innocent people die?" Lithgo got out of his chair and began walking around the room. "Why, even after the supposed reformation of the Ministry, the so-called end of corruption, can people still buy there way out of trouble?!" He wasn't smiling anymore. "Why do Purebloods with their pro-blood statue ideas even get a say, a place in this world?! Why don't they just all disappear?!" He scowled darkly.

Albus was trying to figure out a way to get his wand back but at the same time, he couldn't ignore Lithgo's words. He seemed so determined.

"Why do the Malfoy's get a free pass, after everything they did?" He waited for Albus to give an actually answer but he was more concerned with his friend. Lithgo hated purebloods and Scorpius was a pureblood.

"You stay away from my friends! Scorpius may be a pureblood but he isn't like his father!"

"Oh I know Albus. His friendship with you shows that much. It's why I never targeted him. His father on the other hand, will pay for his sins!" Lithgo said openly.

"Then why -"

"Why?! You attack you and your family?! Well unfortunately there always has to be a victim and you are simply the means to an end!" Lithgo mocked concern.

"But why -"

"Why, why, why, why, WHY?!" He yelled at Albus. "I'll tell you why. Because the people in power, the supposed heroes of the war are sentimental fools! That's why! They don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done!" He kicked the chair he was sitting on to the floor.

"That's what this is about?! My parents letting a few Death Eaters off the hook?" Albus was disgusted.

"Not quite, Although I'm sure you will see just how stupidly noble they are one day."

"Nobility is good thing." Albus declared proudly.

"Yes it is. It's a wonderful, inspiring thing until they decide to use it against you! Until they use it to make you weak! Until it gets you killed!" Lithgo hissed. "See I was fine about _them_ being allowed to walk around freely, when there was a certain gentleman out there, that was making sure they didn't get to enjoy it for long." Lithgo looked at Albus. He waited for him catch on.

Albus's eyes shot open. He knew what this was about. "Deacon Fielding…you…you're the fan!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Lithgo grinned sadistically. "You see, he had the right idea. Why even bother with the courts, with the possibility of re-offenders. Just get them out of the way right now, once and for all. It's not like they haven't earned it."

"He's a serial killer!"

"Oh wake up Albus! You think they should be allowed to carry on?! You think the pureblood mania is gone! It's not! It's just gotten better at hiding, trust my I know! There are still a hell of a lot of people out there that are waiting eagerly for the Dark Lords return!" Lithgo spat.

"But they won't matter soon. See after the Auror's bugger off, you and I are taking a little trip. And after I've given you parents a few days to wallow in their own guilty '_We should have treated him better._' '_It's all out fault_.' crap. I'll send them a little note."

Albus still couldn't believe it. Lithgo, a man he had actually considered a friend, was Deacon's die hard fan that had been writing to him in the paper.

"Your father will be so desperate to get you back and be the hero all over again, he'll bow to any demands. You will be exchanged for Fielding. And then he can get back to work." Lithgo said happily.

"Your insane!" Albus yelled.

"Don't say that Albus. They called Voldemort insane, but he wasn't insane, he was stupid." Lithgo said casually. "See he was still under the impression that you can simply build up ya dark army, fight the good guys and conquer the world. That isn't how it works these days…you don't fight the good guys." He grinned.

"You get the good guys to fight each other…and destroy each other. Just like you and your family."

Albus actually shuddered at the realization of this fact. Lithgo certainly had done a very good job of making him the black sheep of the legendary Potter family. His brother was ready to rip his friends apart, he barely spoke to Lily and Hugo. Rose was rapped up in her own battle between her heart and her head and his parents…Albus, as much as he had tried, couldn't forget the look of disgust that was plastered on his mothers face when the truth about his friendship with Aurora came out.

Albus suddenly flashed back. He knew where Lithgo's hatred of purebloods and Death Eaters came from. He should have seen it before.

"I know what happened to you family was wrong…I know they didn't deserve to -" Albus tried to reason but was cut off.

"Deserve?! Since when do people ever get what they deserve? They only get what they deserve if they take it or it's forced on them. My family deserves vengeance! I will have it! Purebloods deserve to die! I will make it happen! Don't try and talk me around this Albus, you have nothing to barging with! They chose their paths long ago! THEY MADE THEIR BEDS AND THEY CAN BURN IN THEM!" He yelled furiously.

"…Just like your friend!"

The last part his Albus like a bucket of cold water.

"What…" Albus breathed. It wasn't possible.

"Oh yes, I do regret that, but then the Ewans were responsible for locking Deacon up and I couldn't let that slide and since I still needed your father to eventually release Fielding, they were really my only option. Wasn't difficult. Muggle instruments can be such hazardous things after all. Fires start all the time. Just a shame that one started when they had ingested so much Sleeping draught…Plus it worked as a bonus with you." Lithgo said casually.

_NO! He killed them_. Albus was frozen. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. Flashed of Marcus, the funeral, the flames shot through his mind.

"You see the Dream Ripper curse works so much better if the person actually has a few demons that they haven't face yet. Something sitting under the skin that they can't get rid of. Worked wonders for you." Lithgo grinned sadistically.

It was that grin that did it. The fear that Albus had been expecting to arrive ever since he had woken still hadn't come. In it's place however, the pure unstoppable fury that he had felt in the corridor when arguing with his brother had. Albus's knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so hard. His eyes were locked on Lithgo's face.

If he could get anymore enraged, his emerald eyes would burn red. Nothing else mattered now, just pain. Causing Lithgo pain. Killing him. Ripping him apart with his bare hands and watching his blood spill all over the floor. It's all he wanted. And with that the power had returned…

A blast, twice as powerful as the one he had sent at James, erupted from Albus. Before Lithgo could react he was thrown backwards, tumbling over a table and onto the floor. The energy wave didn't stop though. It smashed straight into the wall of the shrieking shack, blasting it out completely and exposing the daylight outside.

Wood was crushed and mangled into kindling which showered all over the room. The structure, creaked and moaned as it started to become unstable.

It didn't matter. All that matter was Lithgo's neck and Albus's hands around it. In a heartbeat he had jumped over the table and onto Lithgo. His clamped his hands around his throat and squeezed with all the strength he could muster.

"DIE!!" He screamed. His voice almost sounded like he was begging god to let him kill him.

The professor was clearly surprised at just how strong Albus was because his eye's had turned bug-like and he just couldn't wrestle him off. He reached for the wand that was only a foot away from him. He grabbed it and pressed the point into Albus's chest.

Albus was blasted backwards through the air as the stunner collided with him. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and again the room shook. The sound of snapping and twisting wood, like trees caught in a strong wind, echoed around the room.

The unbridled hatred that surged through his veins allowed him to fight the dizziness that came from being stunned again. Before he could get to his feet, Lithgo had already risen. His wand was pointed at Albus as he coughed from being choked so hard.

"Fucking Teenagers!" Lithgo croaked.

Albus knew what was coming. The Torture Curse. Pure pain from one simple word.

"CRU -"

"LITHGO!"

He span around to see Aurora throw off the cloak, wand raised, standing in the doorway. Suddenly they were shooting curses, jinxes, hexes and anything else they could think off at each other. No words were spoken, just yells and screams of anger.

Albus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Aurora blocking, dodging and countering everything he sent at her, she was also firing off her own spells, that Lithgo seemed to be having serious trouble with. She was incredible. Not even James could dual like that. Every spell the missed its intended target, weakened the Shack even more.

Albus saw his opportunity. Whatever it was, wherever it came from, he needed it now. Wandless, he instinctively raised his open hand and pointed it at Lithgo.

The Wave erupted, blasting everything in it's path out of the way.

Lithgo dived right as the wave passed him and slammed into the wall behind him, having the same affect as before. The building simply couldn't handle it. The planks and rafters gave way.

In a split second, Aurora had moved, grabbed Albus, huddled with him in a protective ball and cast a shield charm over them.

The roof caved in on top of them. The weight of the wood caused the rest of the structure to collapse around them. Albus felt a strange jolting sensation in his chest just as the roof came crashing down. The floor buckled and suddenly there was only darkness as the entire Shrieking Shack came down around their heads.

_I can't deny there's power… _

Albus drifted in and out of the world. As If he was lying in the smooth liquid current of a river, gently being swept away.

_Something different. You've always felt that you were different haven't you? And here's the proof. But being different shouldn't be feared. Different can be very good indeed…_

The Sorting Hats voice echoed through his mind

_There's a strength in here that I haven't seen in a long time. But it seems like your waiting for something…That makes things difficult…_

The words seemed so true all of a sudden.

_You know you can't carry on like that forever though, sooner or later you will have to embrace what you are, not what others want you to be… _

When he had first heard them, he didn't care what they meant. All he was worried about was getting into Gryffindor. It seemed so silly now.

_Time to wake up Albus…_

This voice was different. It wasn't the sorting hat. The voice was rugged and hard. Slightly croaky and clearly American. Deep south, Georgia or maybe Louisiana.

_You got work to do…_

He didn't know how long he had been out before the sounds of moving wood and distant voice woke him. Oddly enough, his first though was slight annoyance at just how many times he had lost consciousness recently.

That thought was replaced instantly with a name. Aurora.

"Aurora?! Aurora can you hear me?!" There was no answer, but the voices in the distance grew closer.

He had to find her and make sure she was alright. He began to shift and move but he was pinned. The broken wood he could feel on his back wasn't heavy enough to suffocate him though. He decided to give it a try.

He pushed upwards, using the strength in his back to try a lift the board off himself. They moved but were too heavy for him to completely throw off.

"Something's moving over there!" Albus knew the voice. It was Rose.

He felt the wood moving around him. More than one person had come over to help dig him out of the rubble.

"Give me a hand!" Albus's heart jumped for joy. It was Aurora's voice he had just heard. She was alright.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He heard three people say at the same time. One was defiantly James, the other was his father and finally Professor Tannis.

The load of wood the was pinning him had lightened considerably and a few rays of daylight now shun through the cracks of the rubble above him.

"I can see him!" Rose shrieked.

Albus heard more people run over and begin casting levitation spells on the rubble around him. Eventually a large piece just above his head was lifted off him and he was able to move again. Several pairs of hands helped pull him out of the small hole that he had been stuck in.

When his eyes finally focused he spotted his father, Ron, Hermione, Tannis, Longbottom, Aurora, Rose, James, Scorpius, Arken and several shop owners from Hogsmead. They had obviously seen the building collapse in the distance and run over to see what had happened. Albus didn't realize how dizzy he was until he stood.

Harry locked his arms around his son and held him tightly. "Twice in one day! You can't keep doing this to me Albus!" Harry voice broke and he was on the edge of tears.

Albus hugged him back but didn't speak. He was still a little dazed.

"Are you alright?! Say something!" Harry demanded, looking worried.

Albus glanced around at the devastation. Only one word sprang to mind. "Timber…"

Scorpius and Aurora breathed a giggle.

"You're a very lucky man Albus." Tannis said giving him a slight pat on the back.

"How the hell did you end up way over here?!" Aurora asked. "I only lost hold of you for a second!" She sounded very surprised. Albus's simply shrugged.

Albus looked around at the other faces around him. He was searching for a man in hand cuffs looking terrified. Lithgo wasn't there.

"Where is he?! Where's Lithgo?!" Albus's anger was already rising. He knew by the looks on there faces what they were about to say but he didn't want to hear it.

"He must have had his wand when the building came down…we think he Disapparated." Ron said sheepishly.

"AAAHHH!" Albus screamed in rage. He shock of the pairs of hands that were steadying him and began limping away from the scene.

"Albus! What are you doing?!" Rose shrieked in disbelief.

"What do you think! I'm gonna find him!" He snapped.

"No, Albus! You need medical attention!" Hermione yelled in he same tone as her daughter.

"I've had it with medical attention!" He continued to storm away. "I'm gonna find Lithgo and give _him_ some medical attention! Then I'm gonna set up a cosy little meeting with that fruit loop Fielding!" Albus hissed.

"Albus stop!" Harry yelled grabbing his arm. "Deacon Fielding is dead!" This stunned Albus for a second.

"He was killed, yesterday by another inmate…we haven't released it to the press yet." Hermione informed him.

"I'll cry my self to sleep tonight." Albus spat with sarcastic malice. He shoved off his fathers arm and continued walking.

"Albus!"

"No! He killed them!"

"We know! Aurora has already told us! She overheard everything and sent a Patronus to warn us!" Harry breathed. "We'll get him Albus but you need to go to the hospital wing!"

"No I don't!" Albus's pain had been completely overshadowed by his anger. The few cuts and bruises he had were nothing.

"Albus! Look at your leg!" Aurora said. Albus did so.

"Oh…" He had noticed, for the first time that there was a large piece of wood, jammed into his leg. The wound wasn't bleeding badly but as soon as he noticed it, the odd uncomfortable feeling hit him. "When did that happen?" He asked absently.

"Probably when the building fell on us." Aurora said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Fine!" Albus said as he began limping towards the school.

Unfortunately along the way, Albus once again, wasn't able to resist the urge to suddenly yank the piece of wood out of his leg. He did it so quickly that everyone only realised after he yelled out in pain.

"What the hell is that matter with you Albus!" Harry yelled while conjuring a large bandage that rapped it's self around Albus's wound.

"It didn't go with my jeans." Albus growled.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

Next to her, Scorpius had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to a small pile of broken wood and reached down to pick something up. The Voodoo Doll. He was about to call out to one of the Aurora but suddenly stopped himself.

Very subtly he then tucked the Doll inside his jacket pocket and grinned mischievously before re-joining the others.

Half an hour later, Albus lying in the hospital bed that now seemed to be reserved just from him. Aurora, Scorpius and Rose were at his side. Near the entrance, Tannis, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking. Albus had overheard something about Auror's been stationed around the castle grounds until Lithgo was caught. It was only a precaution.

Albus knew that Lithgo was way too smart to attempt to take him inside the castle, especially now that his secret was out. He had also overheard Hermione say that they were going to keep Deacons death a secret in the hopes that they may be able to use him to bait Lithgo out.

"So…you can cast a Patronus…a talking Patronus?" Albus asked Aurora who looked slightly modest.

"Yeah…" She admitted quietly. Albus had always known that Aurora's true magical ability was far greater than she showed people. That much was obvious after the dual she had with Lithgo.

"So what it is?" He asked.

"A…Phoenix." She said quietly. Albus's eye lit up. Aurora looked at the floor, she seemed to feel uncomfortable when people complemented her.

"Wow…Dumbledore was the only person I've ever heard of having a Phoenix Patronus."

"I was named after a Phoenix, so…I suppose it makes sense…" She said still seeming quite sheepish.

"Well, I'd say it's a damn good thing that you can. Of course we would have found you eventually, Rose figured the whole thing out just before Aurora found you." Scorpius said happily.

Rose flushed red and started to look the same way Aurora did.

"What took you so long?" Albus giggled.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Albus turned to Aurora. His face was solemn and apologetic. "Sorry about what happened back there…I almost killed you…"

"Lithgo almost killed you Albus, I think you did brilliantly. I heard, standing up to him!" She smiled.

"Oh, no…I mean what I did, bringing down the whole Shack…" Albus said uncomfortably.

"I thought me and Lithgo did that?" Aurora said sounding confused.

"What? No I mean…that thing…the shockwave…" Albus said looking around, hoping they might give him an explanation for what it actually was.

"You mean when you did wandless magic?" Aurora clocked on.

"Albus! You did wandless magic! That's incredible!" Rose squealed.

"No…it wasn't wandless magic…I don't know what it was! But -"

"Albus you don't have too be modest all the time you know. What you did was amazing." Aurora said quickly.

Albus wasn't convinced. He could barely do magic with a wand so it made absolutely no sense that he'd somehow be able to do it without. Especially doing a spell that he had never even heard of before.

One thing he was certain of. The last time he used it, right before the shack came down. That he had actually intended to do. At that moment, he was in control. Albus continued to ponder just what he actually did for the next few minutes. Rose was talking to him excitedly about the possibility that he has some kind of untapped magical ability the whole time, but he really wasn't listening.

He was actually tempted to try it again right now, but decided against it. The previous times had resulted in people getting hurt and a lot of destruction.

A few seconds later someone from the Ministry had arrived looking very annoyed. He was a short, tubby man with a large bald spot on his head and small spectacles. He was also carrying a briefcase and seemed to be ignoring the other Ministry officials completely.

He marched over towards Albus and slammed his briefcase down.

"Over forty years of historical magical events! The very spot where Severus Snape was murdered!" He mumbled pointedly. "The Shrieking Shack was an iconic site of wizarding history! And you completely destroyed it!" He growled.

Albus was still pissed at the fact that Lithgo had gotten away, so having a short little annoying bureaucrat start yelling at him, wasn't what he needed right now.

"I'm sorry! I'll ask the psycho to step outside next time!" Albus hissed.

The Ministry man looked shocked that Albus would actually talk back to him.

"Don't worry, he's always sarcastic after near death experiences." Aurora smiled.

"Shut up!" Albus scoffed.

The Ministry man pulled out some kind of contact. He flung it at Albus then handed him a Quill.

"What's this?"

"That! Is a full confession of damages caused and agreement for reparations and re-imbursements!" The man huffed.

"Wait! Your making him pay for the Shrieking Shack?!" Rose sounded scandalized.

"Yes! You caused the destruction of a important historical landmark! You should be glad that we are not pressing charges!" He scathed. "The least you can do is pay for the reconstruction cost!"

"Bollocks to that!" Albus huffed.

"No Mr. Potter not Bollocks! Galleons! 11.4 thousand to be exact!"

"Piss of am I paying 11 grand for some bits of ply wood!" Albus growled.

"No…" Harry said from behind the man. "I can pay for the reconstruction costs." He grabbed the contract off Albus, signed it quickly and shoved it into the hands of the short Ministry idiot. "Now you can bugger off and let my son rest."

The ministry man seemed to want to argue but then realised who he was talking too and simply grabbed his briefcase and left. Harry waited until he was gone before talking to his son.

"How ya feeling?"

"I'd be a lot better if I was out of here! I've spent quite a bit of time in the hospital wing you know!"

"Relax kid, it's just until your legs better. Now, I've got seven Auror's patrolling the castle at all times and I'll have the Marauders Map with me. You won't have to worry about anymore nightmares." Harry informed.

"They don't scare me anymore." Albus said quietly. Aurora smiled.

Harry lent closer to his son and put his hands on his shoulders. "Albus, I want to tell you how proud I am of you and…I'm sorry I haven't been a very good dad lately." He meant every word of it.

Albus smiled faintly. He hated seeing his dad look so vulnerable.

"Your always a good dad. But I think it's obvious that I'm a bit of a different son." Albus said.

"I love ya kiddo." Harry hugged him lovingly.

"Love you too dad."

"Your mothers going to come and visit you in a little while. I have to go and catch a maniac!" Harry said quickly before walking away.

"Dad!" Albus called back.

Harry stopped and turned.

"I think you owe Aurora an apology!" It wasn't a request.

"Albus! He doesn't need to apologize. He was just doing his job…as a father." Aurora locked eyes with Harry. For the smallest moment, Harry almost seemed intimidated by her. He simply nodded and walked back over to Ron and Hermione.

"Think you pushed ya luck with that one mate!" Scorpius giggled.

"Rebel!" Rose smiled.

"I'm going to get some food, I'll come back and visit you in a little bit." Aurora said before walking toward the door.

"Aurora…thanks for saving my life…AGAIN!" Albus yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. This, as intended caught the attention of al teachers and Ministry personnel.

She smiled and continued walking. Scorpius saw his opportunity.

"You know what, I'm gonna get some grub too, Rose you want anything?" He said quickly.

Rose smiled and spoke softly. "No, I'm fine thanks." Scorpius winked and smiled at her causing her to flush red before he walked to catch Aurora up.

"Yeah, I'm fine too, thanks for asking…" Albus scoffed.

Scorpius caught up to Aurora on the second floor. He wasn't really sure how to broach the subject and was still a little nervous that she might react violently if he tried to get more information from her. Unfortunately the conversation that he had overheard had bugged him all day and he needed to know what was going on.

"Quite a day, huh?" She started.

"You could say that. I just hope they catch Lithgo sooner rather than Later." She said.

"You and me both…listen I need to ask you something…" Scorpius said cautiously. He had stopped walking in the hope that she would as well.

"Can I find you later, Scorpius I'm really hungry." She continued to walk.

He knew he was just going to have to take a leap of faith. "Why is it your job to protect Albus?" He asked.

He stopped in her tracks. After a few seconds she turned around. Her eyes had narrowed and she was looking extremely intimidating. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know your not who you say you are." He said strongly. He couldn't allow her to think that he was scared, even though he was.

"You know, it's very rude to eavesdrop!"

"I'm a Slytherin, it's what I do…" He said without any humour.

Aurora thought for a minute then spoke. "I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Aurora! After everything I heard -"

"No Scorpius I can't tell you, I made an Unbreakable Vow!" She interrupted him. Scorpius hadn't expected that. Now he was stumped.

"Oh…well…I take it that the Headmaster is working with you?" Scorpius ventured, hoping he would get some information that didn't violate the vow.

"He was friends with my mother before she died, he volunteered to help me." Aurora said simply.

"To help you protect him?" Scorpius asked.

Aurora simply cocked her head to the side. She couldn't answer that but she didn't seem angry that Scorpius was asking.

"Alright look…After everything that just happened, I'm pretty sure that you are looking out for Albus, but…you gotta give me something…" Scorpius pleaded.

She walked up to him and spoke quietly. "If I could tell you I would…Albus…Albus is different, he's important." It seemed to be the best she could do.

"Is he different because he's important or is he Important because he's different?"

"Both."

"Then why were you supposed to kill him if he started _showing_?!" He blurted.

This did anger her. Her eyes narrowed again and she got in Scorpius face, causing him to back up against the wall.

"I was _NEVER_ going to kill him! No matter what happened!" She hissed.

Scorpius was terrified. He knew that if there was even a shred of her father inside her, she could destroy him on the spot. But for some odd reason all the fear did was make him want to find out more.

"Who's Lincoln?!" Scorpius said suddenly. She seemed a little taken back that he was still asking questions. "The guy Albus said was following him, who is he?"

"A friend." She stated still sounding angry.

"A friend that wants to help him or a friend that wants to kill him?!" The second he had finished the question, Aurora's hand clamped around his throat. She was a lot stronger than she looked. And at that moment she looked like a angry werewolf that was about to sink her fangs into him. Then suddenly it changed.

Her grip lifted. Her eyes were no longer filled with anger, they were pleading. She took a small step back from Scorpius. Aurora was wrestling her own mind, trying to find the words to reassure Scorpius. "I want to help Albus…with…what ever he goes through."

"So do I." He replied simply.

"So I can trust you to keep what you heard to your self?" She asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"It was always part of the plan to tell him what I am doing here…but not yet. Not after everything he just went through…" She said softly. "As soon as I can explain, I will. I promise."

"Alright. I'll hold my tongue until then." Scorpius said rubbing his neck.

Aurora turned and began walking.

"One more question…" Scorpius called out. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Who are _They?…_You said _They_ would just make him disappear…who are _They_?"

Aurora still didn't turn around and she didn't answer right away. When she did speak her voice was shallow and full of warning. "Prey you never find out." She continued walking down the corridor.

Whoever _They were, she was afraid of them._


	14. Lions & Eagles

** LIONS AND EAGLES **

** HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND - FEBRUARY 20th - 2020 A.D. **

'_**Everybody has these odd little things about there personalities…Albus always had this weird thing about his body. Like when he got impaled with that broken glass, when he got that wood suck through his leg, even when he was stabbed through the hand. He always hated having things in his body that didn't belong there... Broken bones, lacerations, electrocution, burns, pain in general he could deal with but when something went inside…he couldn't stand it. I once saw him fiddle around with a bullet wound in his shoulder for two hours before he finally pulled the round out. Didn't have a doctor nearby so he had to do it by hand. Odd little knack to have but there you go…'**_

'_**Not many people noticed the odd little things like that. Most people only focused on the big stuff… I watched him pop a guys head like a champagne cork once, right in the middle of the Ministry Atrium. He built up so much pressure on the poor bastards temples that his head literally exploded. It actually became kind of a calling card of his. Exploding heads. One of the most horrible things that I ever seen. Didn't faze him at all of course. He only did it to people he thought had earned it. Or when he wasn't in control… The stupid idiot had tried to kill him. Half the people that tried to kill Albus ended up needin' a machine to breath, the other half don't breath at all…I remember someone screaming…think it was Hermione. She was yellin' about the fact that the guy was unarmed and that he had surrendered. Albus replied.' **_

"_**Well that just makes him stupid…"**_

**As expected, Albus didn't remain in the hospital wing for long. In fact the moment it no longer hurt to walk he was limping his way out, despite the protests of Madam Pomfrey. **

**Hogwarts being Hogwarts; the place was alive with rumours and talk of what happened in the Shrieking Shack. He hated it. He suddenly knew just what it was like to be the boy-who-lived and he couldn't stand it. Everywhere people running up to question him and beg for little bits of info.**

**It had had a knock on effect as well. Scorpius, Rose and even Aurora, where the centres of attention where ever they went. This meant that it was almost impossible for Albus to spend any time alone with Aurora, something he desperately craved.**

**One good thing that had come out of all this was that people were showing Aurora a lot more respect. The horrible whispers and mummers that usually erupted in the areas that she went, had changed to excited talk of what happened. Of course, she still wasn't treated like a normal student. She wasn't suddenly liked by the whole school, but most people (Even James, Fred and DJ.) were trying to be a bit more accommodating.**

**However, at this moment those things had taken a back seat to his current agenda. Earlier in the day he had received an invite to have a meeting with the headmaster. Just getting away from the annoying students was nice enough. **

**As he walked towards the entrance to the office, he began wondering whether or not he should tell Tannis about the strange powers that had been manifesting inside him. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived at the gargoyles, he still hadn't decided.**

**They jumped aside without him even needing to speak. In side the office, Professor Tannis was sitting behind his desk with a fresh cup of hot tea next to him and what looked like a muggle science magazine in his hand.**

"**Albus, thanks for coming." He said gesturing him to sit. "Madam Pomfrey isn't happy at the fact that you escaped her infirmary." **

"**Sorry, I was spending **_**way **_**too much time in that hospital. Needed to get away." Albus said sitting down.**

"**Well I can't blame you there. How's the leg?"**

"**Still attached."**

"**I should hope so."**

**Around the room the small, silver and gold whizzing instruments continued to pop and blow small puffs of smoke. It had become a strange kind of tradition, to keep the office the way it was during Dumbledore's time there. **

**Albus glanced up at his portrait. Apparently Dumbledore had been trying to read the same article that Tannis was before Albus entered.**

"**Mr. Potter. I'm glad your feeling better." He said happily.**

"**Yes, and thank you for desecrating my resting place." A snide voice spat from his left.**

**Snape had his arms folded like a child throwing a tantrum. His pointed nose was turned up.**

"**It's hardly your resting place...I thought you were buried in Godric's Hollow?" Albus quizzed.**

"**I am, but that doesn't mean the shack didn't hold...sentimental value." Snape hissed.**

"**I'll lay some flowers on the rubble!" Albus grinned. Snape was about to yell something but was cut off by Tannis.**

"**You'll be delighted to hear that your fathers cloak was recovered without a scratch on it." He said happily. "Remarkable object...of course you know why."**

"**Yeah, my dad told me."**

"**Of course."**

"**Professor, can ask how you had my fathers cloak?" Albus asked quickly. He had been wondering about it for a while and Dumbledore's odd explanation had done absolutely nothing to satisfy his curiosity other than informing him that it was an outright lie.**

"**I would have thought that was obvious Albus. Being the headmaster of this school doesn't make me all that inconspicuous. There are certain things that I need to take care of, that are best done in secret." He said simply. Albus knew what he was actually saying.**

"**You left it there for Aurora didn't you? You knew they would try and arrest her." Albus surmised.**

"**I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about Albus." Tannis smiled and took a sip of his tea. Professor Dumbledore give a low chuckle from his portrait. It was as good as any confession.**

"**Would you like a cup?"**

"**Sure."**

**Tannis waved his wand and one of the Hogwarts house elves named Nook appeared. "Could you bring Albus a cup of tea please Nook."**

"**Certainly." The house elf nodded happily and disappeared, return a few moments later with a cup of tea.**

"**Lithgo told me that my mom and aunt had a go at you when you first let Aurora go to school here." Albus said.**

"**Yes, they were extremely displeased. But they had no grounds to dismiss her so she was able to stay. Quite surprising really…for such an intelligent and logical thinker, Hermione was certainly grasping at straws. I'd even go so far to say that she got a bit childish at one point and threw a tantrum." Tannis smiled.**

"**Then, how about we treat each other as adults?" Albus asked.**

**Tannis raised his eyebrows, apparently a little surprised about Albus's forwardness.**

"**I may not be a genius but I'm not an idiot. That cloak wasn't just sitting there by chance. Aurora, didn't just **_**happen**_** to receive her letter to this school. Tell me why your helping her so much."**

**Tannis paused for a second and sipped his tea. He placed it back on his desk and looked at Albus seriously. He took a deep breath before beginning.**

"**After completing my NEWT's and finishing my time at school, I took a part time residency at St. Mungo's. I say part time, because the rest of my time was spent doing a similar residency at the muggle hospital, St. Mary's. I was fascinated by all aspects of medicine, muggle, wizard all of it. And not to sound to boastful, but I was seen as quite the prodigy. A medical genius some would say. But juggling both jobs took it's toll on me and… despite the fact that I had become secretly addicted to the muggle painkiller Morphine, I was far too stubborn to give up on either residency." **

**Albus was shocked. The thought of a Hogwarts headmaster being a drug addict was a disheartening and shocking one.**

"**Not too long after that, there was an explosion in Diagon Alley. One of the few remaining Death Eaters, fleeting attempts to honour the Dark Lords memory. There were seven casualties and twenty four wounded. And if a young woman named Rachael Dawn hadn't stopped me there would have been twelve casualties. Not because of the explosion but because I was about to administer the wrong dosage of burn treatment…" **

**Albus couldn't move. he was gripping his tea so hard that the cup was about to break.**

"**She had been in St. Mungo's stealing supplies for her fiancé who had been recently wounded in a fight with some very unpleasant gentlemen...Shortly after that I resigned my residencies and returned to Iran. It took me six months to kick the drugs but I managed it in the end." He attempted to give a faint smile. "I didn't trust my self to be in a hospital though…I was worried I might be tempted to relapse. Temptation after all effects even the most powerful of people."**

**Albus couldn't help look up at Dumbledore's portrait. He was nodding and looking sombre but didn't speak. Albus had heard the story of the Deathly Hallows so many times, he knew exactly what temptation could do to men.**

"**I continued to study medicine, as a hobby in my spare time. Of course I made sure I didn't go near any kind of prescription drugs. In fact it was the Muggle field of genetics, in particular, that held me together. It had been a passion of mine to try and discover just what made muggles different from wizards and I'm convinced that the answer lies somewhere in the human genetic code. That occupied most of my time, until one night when Rachael appeared on my doorstep, begging for my help." Tannis gazed at the floor. "She asked me to help her husband who had been badly wounded during a fight with a group of Aurors. One of which was named Harry James Potter…"**

**Albus dropped his cup which smashed on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Tannis actually saved the life of the man that nearly murdered his father?! **

**With a quick flick of his wand Tannis cleaned up the broken cup and spilt tea. He looked at Albus for a second but couldn't seem to hold eye contact.**

"**I couldn't refuse her…" He continued, now staring at one of the many whizzing instruments that sat around the room. "She stopped me for making the worst mistake of my life...so I patched him up…I owed Rachael more than I could ever repay." Tannis seemed to try and look at Albus but couldn't quite manage it. "It was shortly after I helped him, that John and Rachael introduced me to their daughter…Aurora."**

**Albus seemed stuck in suspended animation. He couldn't even speak.**

"**When Rachael explained that there were going to be a lot of people coming after the Lennox's, she asked that should anything ever happen to them, that I would look after Aurora. She saw me as a flawed but well meaning human being. And for some reason she trusted me. I swore I would do anything I could to look after her. They had other friends...people...far more powerful than myself...but they were in the same situation as John and Rachael so...I agreed."**

**Tannis's eyes finally found Albus's. "She was killed four weeks later…" Tears had appeared in his eyes.**

"**Of course John took matters into his own hands and would later be responsible for putting your father into a coma…I didn't see him or Aurora again until eighteen months before I took this office."**

**Albus eyes were glued to Tannis, although he still couldn't manage to move.**

"**John was…sick…and he asked that I make sure Aurora gets accepted at Hogwarts. Despite the fact that she had already had several years of magical instruction, he wanted her come here and have the life he never did. He wanted her to be happy. So I agreed. Considering I never actually took guardianship over Aurora, I think I was unlucky. She is a truly remarkable person...but you already know that…" Tannis looked at Albus's disbelief and sighed. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me…I just hope that you can try and understand."**

**But he already did. He owed his life to Aurora and he would probably never be able to properly pay her back. If she had asked him to help her father…he would have done it. Just for her. As Albus pondered this, he simply stared into space. It took Albus a full thirty seconds before he was actually able to speak.**

"**I don't blame you…" He said quietly. "I would have done the same…" He said truthfully.**

**Tannis smiled with pride.**

"**Where did Aurora go? After her mother died. If she didn't stay with you?" Albus asked.**

"**Well, she and her father travelled the world pretty extensively. Since John was a Squib he made sure that Aurora was given magical training by a great many wizards and witches. And they all agreed that she was just as, if not more, gifted than her mother."**

"**I've noticed." Albus said absently.**

"**Not all countries share the same wizarding laws as this one. There are quite a few in fact that allow owning a wand and training of magic as soon as a child begins to show their ability. Aurora has already had over eight years of magical training but we both agreed that it was best for everyone if she tried to blend in, rather than stand out." He explained.**

"**I know, she doesn't like the lime light...she almost rammed my head through a wall when I volunteered her for Quidditch." Albus smiled as he remembered.**

"**I seriously doubt that she would ever intentionally hurt you Albus...but you must understand...her life doesn't have the same guidelines as most people. She is under constant attack simply because of her name and the more she tries to be normal, the worse it will get. People will always suspect her, she can never really have what she truly wants…" There was a measure of sadness in his voice.**

"**I would be dead if it wasn't for her…" Albus breathed. He was in the same position as Tannis. He owed her more than he could ever pay back.**

**After a few seconds silence Tannis spoke again.**

"**Now that I have briefed you on my melodramatic past and previous interactions with the Lennox family, perhaps you would be good enough to tell me what actually caused the destruction of the Shrieking Shack?"**

**Albus seemed frozen again. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep it quiet for long. Tannis wasn't exactly stupid and Albus hadn't exactly tried to cover it up.**

"**Aurora signalled me with her Patronus and I signalled your father but not before heading to the Shrieking Shack my self. I saw Aurora put the cloak on and enter the shack just as the entire upstairs wall was blasted out. Now forgive me for saying Albus, but your magical abilities don't have a history of causing high powered mass destruction and I highly doubt Lithgo was foolish enough to use a blasting hex inside an old structure like that." Tannis explained.**

"**I don't know what it was…" he said honestly. "It was like a wave of energy...a shockwave. It just came out of me when he...when…" **

"**When he confessed?" Tannis finished for him.**

"**Yes. It's happened before as well. Just after Christmas when I was arguing with James." Albus felt very awkward about admitting his odd ability. **

**His mind wondered back to the shack. "When Lithgo…I wanted to kill him…I tried to kill him…"**

"**Albus -"**

"**I still want to kill him!" A cold darkness had crept into Albus's voice.**

"**Killing changes people Albus. I would never ask you not to defend yourself in that kind of a situation but be careful. Lithgo is a murderer Albus, you don't want to be like him." Tannis warned.**

"**Maybe he was right. The ministry, the authorities...they're too soft...some people shouldn't be given chances." Albus could feel his blood boiling and his heart beating harder the more he thought about it.**

"**Lithgo will spend the rest of his life in prison Albus. The Dementors may be gone, but Azkaban is still one of the worst places in the world."**

"**Hell's worse...and that's where he deserves to go!" Albus spat.**

"**He'll end up there eventually."**

"**That isn't soon enough!" Albus growled. "I had him…" He breathed quietly. "I had him by the throat...I should have finished him...but he got to his wand. Then Aurora…"**

"**Albus...your actions very nearly killed you both. I would suggest that you try to control yourself in the future." Tannis said quickly.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, that whatever this ability of yours is, it's clearly something that you aren't in complete control of. You just said that it only happened when murderous thoughts entered your mind. What if you lose control and injure an innocent party?" Tannis warned.**

"**I'd never hurt Aurora!" Albus spat, angered that Tannis would even suggest it.**

"**Actually I was talking about James." He said, causing Albus to hit a wall of dread. He was right. James was a flashy annoying prick most of the time but he was still his brother and he loved him. He suddenly remembered just how frightened he had been when he slammed James into the wall and seen the blood from his wound.**

"**I don't mean any offence, but I think it wise not to use this power and try a stay relaxed until you can gain more control over your self Albus." Tannis said softly.**

**Albus could only nod. Becoming enraged and attacking the psycho that murdered his friend and tried to hurt Aurora was one thing, attacking his own family was another. **_**Perhaps I should takes some Calming draft...or maybe take up yoga...**_

_**Nah...**_

"**Have you ever heard of anyone one having this kind of power?" Albus asked.**

"**I've heard rumours…there are a few documented cases of people having extra sensory abilities. Telekinesis, clairvoyance…" Tannis said conversationally.**

"**What's Telekinesis?"**

"**The ability to move objects with your mind." He said quickly. "But what you described doesn't sound like Telekinesis. I've never heard of any quite like a sudden blast of energy erupting from a person. Especially a person that didn't have a wand…those kind of spells are possible, but I don't think that even Voldemort could have cast them without his wand."**

"**I did a bit of research but couldn't find anything." Albus grumbled.**

"**Wandless magic, although possible, will never be a powerful as magic cast with a wand. It's actually part of one of my theories on the muggle, wizarding differential." Tannis sounded quite quirky to be talking about his hobby.**

"**What's your theory?" Albus asked quickly.**

**Tannis was a bit surprised that Albus was interested. "Well I'm afraid to truly understand it you would need a degree in genetics, but in simple terms…I believe that magic is a separate entity in this world. Much like the weather. It exists everywhere around us. I am certain that wizards have a slightly different genetic code than muggles and, through using a wand, they can tap into the power that allows the casting of spells."**

**Albus nodded. "Like the Force…" He mumbled.**

"**The Force?"**

"**Star Wars, you know Jedi Knights and stuff. Darth Vadar…It was on TV over Christmas." Albus trailed off.**

**Tannis laughed. "That's actually an extremely accurate way of putting it."**

"**Does that mean you know where I can get a Light Sabre?" Albus giggled.**

"**Sorry Albus, I don't think caretaker Filch would appreciate students carrying weapons all over school." Tannis said amused. "And no offence but you seem to be able to do enough damage without a Light Sabre."**

"**I'll try to keep it under control from now on."**

**Suddenly it hit Albus. He knew exactly what he needed to do to clear his mind and stay calm.**

"**Thank you sir." Albus said standing.**

"**For what?"**

"**For helping Aurora...for being understanding…" He said rather awkwardly before heading to the door.**

"**Oh Albus." Tannis called. "The Potters are always welcome in this office." He stated.**

**Albus nodded and smiled again before leaving.**

**He headed straight for the Room of Requirement. The door materialised and he entered. Whether on some subconscious level or simply by accident, he actually left the door open.**

**Inside Albus approached the beautiful Bechstien Grand Piano sat in the centre of the empty room.**

**He sat down and laid his fingers on the keys, still trying to think of what song to play. He knew exactly what to play the moment a quick flash of Marcus's face entered his mind.**

_**Moonlight Sonata**_

**He began, slowly letting the sounds drift of the strings and reverberate around the empty room. It was the first song Aurora had taught him and there for the one he was best at.**

**His lament to his fallen friend. And his vow to justice.**

**If it took him the rest of his life, he would hunt down Lithgo and make him pay for his misdeeds. He didn't care what anybody tried to do to stop him. He didn't care that it was against the law. **_**The Law is flawed and vengeance is too wild. It's a bunch of rules, made up by men! Justice existed long before the laws of men were written down on paper. Justice is pure, natural and the right of anyone who had been truly wronged. **_

**He moved into the concerto.**

_**Marcus deserved Justice. Albus deserved justice. People only get what they deserve if they take it…or if it's force on them… **_

**Lithgo's words echoed in his head as he finished his lament. **

**When Albus turned he saw Aurora standing the doorway.**

"**How long you been standing there?" Albus asked.**

"**Long enough to know your angry." She walked into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. "Your strokes are too hard. You can't play an aggressive lament. It has to be gentle."**

"**Sorry, I'm not in a very gentle mood." Albus stated flatly.**

"**That's understandable." She said sitting down next to him. "If your angry, play something strong…it'll release the tension." She nodded to show Albus that a whole orchestra of instruments had appeared around the room.**

**Albus laughed.**

"**So what do you want to play?" She asked smiling.**

"**I don't know. You decide."**

"**Alright." She gave her wand a quick flick and suddenly all the instruments positioned them selves in mid air as if they were being held by invisible musicians. Albus laughed with amazement. Clearly Aurora didn't have a problem with showing her true power in front of him anymore.**

"**Follow my lead." She said simply. She began to play.**

**One of the base guitars began to pay at the same time as her which was quickly joined by the drum kit. Albus didn't have a clue what she was playing until the main tempo came in.**

**He laughed aloud. Aurora was playing **_**Back in Black **_**by **_**AC/DC**_**. It was one of the tunes on his MP3 player.**

**He joined in just as they hit the chorus. They laughed at the fact that they were playing a heavy 80's rock on a grand piano with a group of charmed instruments leading the backing tune.**

**For the next hour they continued to play the most unlikely songs on the grand piano including: **_**Iron man by Black Sabbath, WAR by Edwin Starr and even Supermassive black hole by Muse. **_**Completely unaware that at the open the door, a crowed of students had appeared listening the duo play.**

**Lynx, Violet, The Bobs, Hammings, Bogdon, Lily, Hugo, Scorpius, Rose and even Danny Mink (Who was even now, sporting a very swollen mouth and drooling slightly.) had stood silently listening to Albus and Aurora do there own interpretations of their favourite songs. They finished there own private (bust no so private) concert with **_**She Hates Me **_**by **_**Puddle of Mudd**_**, complete with lyrics.**

**It wasn't until the second verse that everyone that had gathered at the door decided to start singing along with them. After the initial shock and laughter they simply decided to finish the song. By the end there were thirteen people singing at the top of there voices "SHE FUCKING HATES ME!"**

**As soon as the song was finished the spectators began shouting there requests. There some very odd request followed by several Queen and Beatles songs. **_**I am the Walrus**_** seemed to be a favourite. **

"**Sorry folks, that's all we've got time for." Aurora said feeling her stomach rumble.**

"**Boo! Encore!" Hugo shouted.**

"**Alright one more." Albus said smiling.**

**He finished up by singing and playing solo, **_**My Way or the Highway **_**by **_**Limp Bizkit.**_

**He finished to a resounding round of applause that included a very happy and smiley Aurora.**

**A while later Aurora was eating dinner in her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. Albus entered the main hall and after giving his brother a quick look, he walked over towards the table and sat with Aurora. James had only become more frustrated with Aurora. Since it was clear that she was in fact being controlled and that the school there for had absolutely no grounds to expel her along with the fact that she did indeed save Albus's life a couple of times meant that he was only able to hate her and not get her thrown out.**

**Aurora looked like she wanted to warn Albus as he sat down but didn't speak. Instead she was struck dumb when Albus was suddenly joined by Scorpius and Rose. Aurora didn't know what to say. The other seemed perfectly oblivious to the fact that they had just blown off there own houses to sit with her.**

**She never told them, but the gesture meant more to her than they could know.**

"**Any news on Lithgo?" Scorpius asked.**

"**Nah. Someone apparently spotted him down by Dover. Probably trying to scurry out of the country as quickly as possible at the moment." Rose informed.**

"**He'll scurry of the fucking planet if he knows what's good for him!" Albus spat coldly.**

"**Al, don't even think about going off on some vigilantly thing! The Auror's can handle it." Rose warned.**

"**They'll just lock him up! I want him dead!" Albus hissed.**

"**Albus -" Rose tried but was cut off.**

"**Oh come on Rosey! We have no idea who he could be hurting at the moment, especially since he still has that damn Voodoo Doll of his." Albus scowled.**

**Scorpius suddenly started choking on his food. Albus hit him on the back a few times and passed him some water. Aurora however was looking at Scorpius very suspiciously. Scorpius saw her and tried to give an innocent look.**

"**What?" He asked scandalized.**

"**What did you do?" She demanded.**

"**Do? I didn't do nothing'" He spluttered trying to go back to his food. Albus joined in on her suspicions.**

"**You know she's a Legilimens Mal. She'll just look in your head if you don't tell her. That's if she hasn't already…" Albus glared at Aurora.**

"**Hey! My head is private!"**

"**Oh that won't stop her!" Albus hissed. Aurora gave Albus a sweet innocent and extremely insulting look.**

"**Alright…I might have found the Voodoo Doll in the wreckage…"**

**Aurora, Albus and Rose's mouths fell open.**

"**And where is it now?" Aurora asked slowly.**

"**I might have…misplaced it…" He said quietly.**

"**MISPLACED IT?!" Albus roared causing half the heads in the great hall to turn. Albus noticed and lowered his voice. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that thing is?!"**

"**I'm sure it will turn up…I think someone might have already found it…"**

"**Who?" Albus asked.**

**Scorpius didn't answer, instead he turned very slowly to look at the Hufflepuff table. Albus, Rose and Aurora followed suit. There at the table, the Bobs were frozen like statues with the most menacing and mischievous grins on there faces, looking right back at them.**

"**You gave it to the Bobs! Are you out of your fucking mind!" Albus hissed through gritted teeth.**

"**I'm sure they're trust worthy…" Scorpius didn't do a very good job of suppressing the smile on his face.**

**He clearly knew exactly what the Bobs were planning to do with the doll. The Bobs sadistic grins moved at the same time to look directly at James Sirius Potter, then back to Albus. They started nodded at him as if to say **_**'…Your gonna love this!'**_

**Albus suddenly felt a small grin of his own creep onto his face.**

**The Bobs noticed Filch enter the main hall. Mrs. Norris was strolling around his feet.**

"**Bob…target has arrived."**

"**Copy that Bob. The Operation has a green light."**

"**We are a go."**

**Underneath the table, Bob one was holding the Voodoo Doll and his wand. With a quick flick and a muttered word, James suddenly gave a strange jolt at the Gryffindor table. He shook his head looking slightly confused.**

"**Asset has been acquired!"**

"**Good shot Bob, let's rock and roll!"**

**James suddenly and involuntarily stood up from the Gryffindor table. "Hey, what the hell!" He yelled, having no control over his body movements.**

"**Lock on to target Bob."**

"**Copy that Bob."**

**James began walking down the table like partially petrified person. To the onlookers he simply seemed to be doing his own version of the Robot. "Who doing this! Stop!" James squealed, sounding quite worried. James, unlike Aurora had been, was awake and fully aware that someone was controlling his body.**

**The controlled James continued to walk down the table until he was facing Filch.**

"**Asset is locked on!"**

"**Time on Target, 10 seconds!"**

**James walked oddly towards Filch who was now looking at him with just as much confusion as the rest of the room. James was now yelling so loud for help, that the entire hall had turned to watch him.**

**Bob One gave a small flick of his wand. Without warning, James suddenly grabbed Filch by the face and planted a massive wet kiss on his lips!**

"**Direct hit!" Both Bobs said in unison.**

**The entire hall of students burst into fits of laughter. Even Fred and DJ were practically rolling around on the floor, holding they're sides, gasping for air. After about ten seconds of kissing Bob released his hold on James.**

**For a second Filch and James simply looked at each other, praying that what just happened was some kind of horrible nightmare. As soon as it dawned on them that it wasn't, they both screamed in complete horror and bolted out of the main hall as fast as they could.**

**The hall couldn't have laughed louder if they tried.**

"**Operation complete, outstanding work Bob!" Bob one said shaking Bob twos hand.**

"**Not too bad your self there Bob."**

**A loud cough came from behind them. They turned to see Professor Arken standing behind them. She was probably the only person in the hall that wasn't laughing. Even Professor Longbottom seemed to be trying very hard to suppress his laughter, as were many of the other teachers.**

**Arken's eyes narrow and she held out her hand.**

"**Oh yes, Professor we happened upon this in the courtyard earlier today." Bob one said handing her Voodoo Doll.**

"**I'm sure you did." She glared. "Up!"**

**Both Bobs stood and were led out of the hall to a huge round of applause and laughs. As they passed the Ravenclaw table, Bob two lent over to Albus and spoke in what sounded like a very posh, upper class, aristocratic voice. "Revenge is a dish best served cold old boy."**

**Albus couldn't laugh harder if he tried. A Slytherin, working with a pair of Hufflepuff's to target a Gryffindor that had been harassing a Ravenclaw! House unity was a wonderful thing.**

** QUIDDITCH FINAL - RAVENCLAW Vs. GRYFFINDOR **

** HOGWARTS - SCOTLAND -MAY 15****TH**** - 2020 A.D. **

**The Bobs received three weeks worth of detention for there little stunt but both agreed…it was worth it. James hid his face for the public for about two weeks before he began trying to hunt down a murder the Bobs.**

**Albus was blissfully free from Nightmares and attacks from James since he could simply retort with an insult about Filch. Which he did anyway from time to time.**

**Albus wasn't able to resist the urge to experiment with his ability. He went to the room of requirement several times and tried to practice. To his annoyance however, he was only able to make a few objects shake a little. His power only seemed to respond when he was extremely angry. **_**Shame…be a handy thing to have in case anymore psychotic teachers turned up… **_**He thought.**

**To his frustration, Lithgo had seemingly dropped of the face of the earth. Harry and the Minister had sent warnings out to all other magical governments, but it was highly unlikely that he was return to the UK. They still hadn't announced that Deacon Fielding was dead. They were hoping it would bait Lithgo out but nobody was holding there breath.**

**Albus didn't get to spend much time with Aurora. Lynx had them training fiercely every time they were out of lessons. They would either work on tactics or try and find useful info able there opposition (Gryffindor). Lynx had also taken quite a paranoid stance when it came to training. The team would use the pitch at random intervals and most of the time it would be at night or very early in the morning. Albus was a bit upset that he didn't even get the chance to watch her train.**

**He had been desperate to talk about their friendship and the possibility that it could become something more but she would duck, dive or change the subject every time he tried. Although he kept his hopes up, the message was becoming painfully clear that she simply didn't want Albus in the same way that he wanted her.**

**Albus had actually caused a few more **_**POPS! **_**of light in the main hall when he saw Aurora talking happily and laughing with a fifth year Ravenclaw named Cody Miller. He was a talk, hunky looking guy with light brown hair and he was on the Quidditch team. Quite a few women around Hogwarts classed him as a **_**hottie**_**, which only made Albus hate him even more. Now that she wasn't quite so hated around school, she was getting noticed by the opposite sex a lot more often. Albus couldn't blame them there, in fact he was amazed that it had taken the boys this long to notice just how incredibly beautiful she was. **

**However, in the morning on May 15****th**** he had arrived at the great hall to see what was unmistakably flirting, going on between Aurora and Cody! Her hands were touching his chest every few seconds and she would play with her hair when ever he made her laugh.**

**Albus couldn't stand the sight of it and shot to the Room of Requirement. He was getting angry and per Tannis's instructions he was trying desperately to keep his temper under control. Music was usually the best way, followed by Tea at Hagrid's hut or spending some time with Buckbeak. None of it was working today.**

**The more Albus tried to blank it from his mind the worse it got. He started inventing little scenarios in which Aurora would become the most popular and wanted girl in school and forget about Albus all together.**

_**She's not your girlfriend! She has the right to flirt with whoever she wants! **_**He lied to himself. **

**As the images entered his mind he felt the strange sensation in his chest return.**

**He looked at the chair of the grand piano.**

_**What the hell…give it a shot…**_

**He raised his hand and focused his rage. The wave erupted like an explosion and not only blasted the chair across the room but ripped through the piano as well, smashing it to kindling.**

_**For fucks sake! I liked that piano!**_

**A second wave erupted, not from his hand this time but from his body, smashing the already busted rubble into smaller pieces.**

_**Tannis was right…**_**He had little, if any control of this ability and it would be extremely dangerous (For Cody) if he got this angry in a public place.**

**He stayed in there for a while, thinking things over. When he was convinced that he was sufficiently calm he left the Room and went to his lessons. Muggle Studies had naturally been cancelled, so he had a free period after Divination.**

**It wasn't until he was actually sitting in the class room with a crystal ball in front of him that he realized the Tea Leaves had in fact been correct. Trails and Suffering. Damage and Destruction. Evil and Murder. They had all come true. And just like Aurora had 'predicted' they had come true in a way Albus never could have expected. He was now convinced that the strange looking bird thingy was indeed a Phoenix, given the fact that he could turn an entire grand piano into fire wood and destroy a historical building just by getting angry.**

**He paid way more attention in Divination from that moment on.**

**It was after class that Albus was walking down the corridor towards the common room when he bumped into Aurora. She was way more chirpy these days. **_**Yeah because of Cody fucking Miller!**_

**Albus anger started to rise and he thought it best not to talk to her when he was in this kind of a mood.**

"**Hey you ignoring me or something?" She asked as he turned to walk away.**

"**No…I…I've got a headache…" Albus lied. He didn't want to look at her. If he looked to closely at her incredible wolf like eyes he would be temped to lunge forward a kiss her. **

"**Oh, I was just going to see if you wanted to go to the Room of Requirement." She said airing.**

"**I was there this morning…" He decided to keep the piano accident a secret and besides, by the time he returned to the Room, there would be a brand new one waiting for him. "Why don't you and Cody go!" He couldn't stop himself.**

"**Excuse me?" **

"**I saw you this morning. You were flirting your arse off in the great hall!" He growled.**

"**So what if I was!?" Aurora spat back. Albus should have realized that she would go all gentle and try and explain. She would get defensive and probably attack him. "I can flirt, date and fuck whoever I like!"**

_**POP! **_**There was a flash of light above his head.**

_**God that's annoying!**_

"**What the hell was that?!" Aurora asked looking bemused.**

"**Nothing…good luck with ya match…" Albus stormed off.**

"**Albus wait! I am a woman! I like getting attention from men! He's a really nice guy, if you just talk to…I didn't mean to rub It in your face." She forced.**

"**So your allowed to get with him but not me?!"**

"**We talked about this." She said quietly.**

"**Yeah and you said that you wished we could!"**

"**But we can't!"**

"**Why?! I know you feel something for me Aurora!" Albus was getting frustrated.**

"**Yes, I do. I like spending time with you. I think your funny, kind, friendly, generous, smart and completely out of bounds!" She said.**

"**But Cody Miller isn't?!" **

"**I'm not going out with him Albus!"**

"**Yet…"**

"**Albus, if I want to date him I will! I'm gonna spend my whole Hogwarts life alone just because -"**

"**Forget it." Albus could feel his blood pressure rising. It wasn't a good idea to be angry around Aurora, or anyone else for that matter. He charged off down the corridor.**

"**I'm sorry." She said quietly before turning to walk in the other direction. It sounded like she didn't actually want him to hear her say it. "I want to be happy as well…"**

**Albus stopped. She was right and he didn't want to leave things like that.**

"**Aurora." She called. Albus took a breath and tried to think of something to say. "DJ hurt his elbow in practice yesterday. He'll be favouring his right side…good luck." It was about the best he could think of.**

"**Thank you." Aurora said softly.**

**Albus turned and continued walking. **_**Why does she always have to smell so good!!**_

"**Good afternoon, I'm Bob Lawson."**

"**Yes and I'm Bob Little and welcome to the final of the Hogwarts Quidditch cup."**

**The Bobs were sitting in there announcement box as the stadium began to fill with students. The Quidditch final had brought the stadiums capacity to bursting point. It was being called the most popular final in twenty years. And it was obvious why. With the rivalry between the players of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, the war that was raging between Lynx, James and Aurora and the fact that Gryffindor hadn't had such a serious challenge for the cup in the last fives year, people were talking about this match all year.**

**Normal only a few scouts would come for various Quidditch teams around in the country but for this final The entire Puddlemere United and Holyhead Harpies teams were present. But they weren't the only surprise guests to turn up for the match.**

"**I don't think I've ever seen the stadium this full Bob."**

"**This could be the world cup final the way it's going Bob."**

"**Abso-bloody-lutly Bob."**

"**Yes ladies and gentleman we have a cracker in store for you today."**

"**Ravenclaw Vs. Gryffindor!"**

"**To say that there is no love loss between these two teams is a grossly inaccurate statement!"**

"**Ready to tear each other limb from limb is more accurate I think Bob!"**

"**Indeed, but before the match gets underway, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, we are in the presence of greatness, please give a very warm Hogwarts welcome to PUDDLEMERE UNITED!" Bob one screamed over the mic.**

**The stadium erupted in cheers and applause. A few members of the team waved and smiled to the students.**

"**And try not to drool to much lads, it's THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" Bob two yelled.**

**The all witch Quidditch team waved and smiled as the stadium burst with cheers again.**

"**They aren't the only celebrities in the house today though Bob."**

"**Your not wrong Bob, please give a warm welcome to Minister for Magic! KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT!"**

**There was another roar of applause. Kingsley followed suit with the Quidditch teams by waving and smiling. He was sitting in the teachers stand surround by the Weasley/Potter clan. Harry was sitting with Ginny just behind Kingsley with Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley to there left. Bill, Fleur and there family were on there right. Percy, his wife and kids were on Kinsley's left while Ron and Hermione were on his right. Fred and Angelina were just behind them with Roxanna. **

"**The best minister in a hundred years! We're all going to be very sad to see you go."**

"**But no offence, I think I would prefer the sexy brunette over the scary black man."**

"**Abso-bloody-lutly Bob!"**

**Kingsley laughed while Hermione flushed and looked scandalized. Ron laughed out loud while Ginny whispered something in Hermione's ear causing her to giggle.**

"**And for those of you that haven't already notice the Lightning Bolt scar, position vicariously on the forehead of a certain gentlemen… Ladies and Gent's, CAESAR IS PLEASED TO BRING YOU, THE CHOSEN ONE HIM SELF! -"**

"**SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD -"**

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"**

**The roars and cheers were ear splitting. Female students were screaming 'I LOVE YOU HARRY!' and 'MARRY ME!' in every corner of the stadium. The teachers and Qudditch players joined in clapping and cheering as Harry went slightly red. **

"**Sorry girls, he already married." Bob two informed receiving a large number of 'BOOO's' from the crowed.**

"**Yes and married to none other than Ginerva Molly Potter! Celebrated player of the Hollyhead Harpies!"**

"**That's correct Bob, she scored over 10,000 points during her time with the team."**

"**Not an easy feat to accomplish Bob."**

"**Especially if your starting at zero Bob."**

"**Were else would you start Bob?"**

"**With her? I'm afraid I can't answer that Bob, there are children present." **

**Ginny raised her eyebrows with mock scandal as the stadium laughed. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear.**

"**Very soon we will have one of the most anticipated matches in Hogwarts history. So much so in fact, the school has seen fit to bring in a special, League ref on this one."**

"**That's right Bob. Please give a warm welcome to Dietrich 'The Hammer' Downes." **

**The crows cheer the ref that had already taken the field. Dietrich was know throughout the Quidditch world because of his extreme toughness and zero tolerance for rule breaking. Tannis had suggested a professional ref because of the mass popularity the match was bringing. Albus had a feeling that he arranged for 'The Hammer' because he knew several players would take this opportunity to cause Aurora considerable pain, if they could. **

"**We have one hell of a game on our hands today, but before that we are going to take little break."**

"**That's right Bob, when we come back we will find out the thoughts of Holyhead Harpies Captain Taylor Simms and more importantly, whether or not she's single."**

**The crowed laughed.**

"**That's right, and then it's show time. I think the question on all our minds is: Will the Lions Roar or will the Eagles Soar? We'll find out after this commercial break…"**

**Professor Arken leaned forward and whispered in Bob ones ear as Bob two stood up and walked away with his mic.**

"**I am being told that there is no commercial break so we'll go straight to Bob with the thoughts and martial statues of Captain Taylor Simms." Bob ones said.**

"**Thanks Bob." Bob two was now standing in front of the stand which the Hollyhead Harpies had occupied. "Yes we are here with the beautiful, elegant and very sort after Captain of the leagues champions, The Hollyhead Harpies." Bob two turned to Taylor Simms.**

**She was pretty much as they had described. A beautiful, athletic woman in her late 20's with Strawberry Blond hair and big brown eyes. She was slightly flushed and embarrassed from the comments the Bob's had been making and was smiling.**

"**So Taylor, what do you think we are going to see in this match?" Bob asked.**

**Taylor was still laughing slightly. "I think it's going to be great. Gryffindor have had a pretty impressive winning streak but you should never count out Ravenclaw just because they're the underdogs." She said happily.**

"**I'm sure you've heard about the controversial appointment of Ravenclaws new seeker. Any thoughts?"**

"**Well, I've heard a lot of rumours and I don't have any inside info or anything so I'm just going to have to say; let the flying do the talking." Taylor replied.**

"**Abso-bloody-lutly. I'm sure you'll be keeping an eye out for the new talent on the circuit while you're here?" Bob asked.**

"**We're just here to enjoy the match, but we'll keep our eyes open."**

"**Yes indeed. And I do believe your wedding ring has fallen off." Bob said quickly.**

"**I don't have a…" Taylor suddenly realized the cheeky little trap she had been caught it.**

"**There we have it folks, An excited, sexy and single Captain Taylor Simms. Back to you in the studio Bob." Bob said walking back to his co-host.**

"**Once again Bob, we don't actually have a studio. This is an announcement box." Bob corrected.**

"**My mistake Bob."**

**Over in the Stands, people were taking there positions, setting up banners and flags for what ever team they were supporting. Professor Collins walked through the Ravenclaw stands with a huge smile on his face. He would glance up at the Hollyhead Harpies once every few minutes. Probably wondering which players he should ask for autographs later on.**

**Collins was struck dumb at the sight of two students in front of him. Scorpius and Albus were standing in the Ravenclaw stands with a great view of the pitch. Both had Ravenclaw flags in their hands.**

"**Umm…aren't you two in the wrong stands?" Professor Collins asked.**

**Scorpius and Albus looked at each other for a second then turned to the Professor. "No." They said in unison, then turned back to the pitch.**

**Collins looked slightly confused but decided not to make a big deal out of it.**

"**YES! The wait is over!" Bob ones voice resounded around the stadium.**

"**It's the Lions out first, led out by Captain Amy Clynner. Followed closely by Seeker extraordinary James Sirius Potter -" They covered the mics. "Wanker!" **

"**- Elton Marsh, Fred Weasley, Rose Weasley, David Johnson and Keeper Ryan Finnigan."**

"**Do you think that Ryan having to square off again his own sister, will have any effect on this game Bob?"**

"**I think Violet Finnigan effects a great many things Bob…mostly trouser comfort." Bob two said to a mass wave of laughter.**

"**HEY!" Ryan shouted from the pitch but was ignored.**

"**And here come the Eagles! Led out by Captain Lynx Cabot! Followed closely behind by Violet Finnegan -"**

"**Now there's a sexy image!"**

"**Keeper Cody Miller…"**

_**POP! **_**Albus's temper had flared at the very mention of his name.**

"**Chaser Imogen Walthers, Sky Hendry, Beater Eric Shmit and Seeker Aurora Dawn Lennox." The cheers died down slightly at the mention of Aurora.**

"**Odd looking Broom she's got there Bob." Bob two said examining the strange instrument that she was carrying.**

"**Yes it is Bob, but as I've always said; When it comes to wood, it's not the size of the shaft, that counts, it's the driving force!" He said in all seriousness.**

**Many Hollyhead Harpies players, and indeed the whole stadium, burst into laughter. Bob one actually blew a kiss towards Captain Simms.**

**The players took position in the air while the two captains came to the centre of the field to meet 'The Hammer'**

"**Alright, you all know the rules, I want no fuckin' about, let's see a professional match. Captains shake hands, give your all, Let play!" Dietrich said as Amy and Lynx begrudgingly shook hands.**

**They mounted there brooms and shot into the air.**

**The ref released the snitch first. Then the Bludger shot up. Then the Quaffle.**

"**LET'S GET IT ON!" Both Bob's shouted and the crowed erupted into cheers. **

**The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw papers exploded into action, shooting off in every which way. Violet straight away, grabbed the Quaffle and began a game of 'one-two' with Imogen. The two headed towards the goal post as Fred an Lynx batted the Bludger at each other like a game of Tennis.**

**Rose suddenly shot through the middle of them, causing Violet to break off her attack on the goal. She recovered quickly and passed to Sky, who wheeled around and began shooting for the goal.**

**Suddenly she spotted the Bludger coming straight for her and dive bombed out of her way just as Amy Clynner punched the Quaffle out of her grip. It was picked up by Rose who began bolting towards the Ravenclaw goal posts.**

"**Nice interception by the fiery Red Head!"**

"**SHE SHOOTS!"**

**Cody managed to punch the Quaffle away, but it was picked up by Elton Marsh. Eric Shmit came shooting out of nowhere and snatched the Quaffle away from him just as he was about to shoot. **

**Eric passed the Quaffle to Violet but was immediately his in the back, by the Bludger, courtesy of David Johnson. He didn't fall of his broom but needed a few seconds to regain his control.**

**The Quaffle pass was intercepted by Amy and she began heading for the Ravenclaw goal again. She was about to pass to Elton when suddenly, like a bird of prey, Aurora came shooting out of the sky straight in front of her, throwing her off balance and causing her to misjudge the pass. **

**Imogen managed to snatch the Quaffle out of the air and began her run towards the goal posts. This time Aurora was with them providing cover and blocking the Gryffindor's attempts to intercept.**

**It was pretty obvious, that her broom was one of a kind. It was just as fast, if not faster then a Lightning Bolt broom but was more manageable. She was jetting everywhere, causing complete havoc among the Gryffindor counterattack.**

"**I gotta get me one of those." Bob one said, in awe of her flying ability.**

"**She everywhere!"**

**Imogen made a fake pass to Eric. The deception worked and opened up a hole in the Gryffindor defence. She made a quick pass off to Violet who shot.**

"**WHAT A GOAL!"**

"**RAVENCLAW LEAD 10-0!"**

**Aurora's actions had seriously pissed off the Gryffindor's. Only sixty seconds back into the match, Amy scored and equalized. Aurora again tried to get involved with they're attacks but Fred Weasley sent a Bludger straight at her. She dive bombed to dodge it but was then slammed into by James. Aurora was blasted into the wall of the stadium and onto the ground, causing a whistle to be blown.**

**The Ref flew over to James who was holding up his hands acting innocent.**

"**Oi! That's naughty! Bludger penalty awarded to Ravenclaw! I see that again and your off!" The Hammer yelled.**

**On the ground, Lynx and Violet were helping Aurora back onto her broom. She was dazed but otherwise alright. Aurora grabbed Lynx and whispered into her ear.**

"**Can you hit a that Bludger at Fred's broom?"**

"**Yeah, but what's the point, if it breaks they'll just get him a replacement." Lynx wondered.**

"**I don't want you to break it, I just want you to hit…from below." Aurora grinned.**

**Lynx smiled sadistically. "Your mean!"**

**The ladies shot back into the air. The Bludger flew over to Lynx ready for her to take her penalty.**

**The whistle was blown. Lynx tapped the Bludger, sending it shooting towards the ground. Before it hit, she dived under it and gave it an almighty wallop!**

**The Bludger bolted through the air and connected with Fred's hand that was gripped around his broom. Fred yelped in pain as another whistle was blown.**

"**I bet that hurt…"**

"**Nice catch don't ya think Bob?"**

"**Yeah, shame it's against the rules though." They laughed.**

"**WHAT?!" James objected! "THAT WAS BLOODY DELIBERATE!"**

"**Hand Ball! Ravenclaw Penalty! Watch for the Bludgers at all times!" The Hammer said in an official tone.**

**Lynx, Violet and Aurora laughed along with the rest of the team.**

**Lynx flew into position and prepared to take her second penalty. This time Fred decided he would simply balance on his broom in order to protect his hands.**

**The whistle blew. Lynx again tapped the Bludger downwards, shot under it and smashed it upwards. This time the ball hit Fred's broom causing it to jolt upwards and whack him hard in the happy sack.**

"**OOOOOWWWW" The Bobs cringed. The entire stadium winced in pain.**

**Fred's eyes bulged and almost rolled into the back of his skull as he groaned in pain and fell off his broom. He hit the floor clutching his nuts.**

"**Right in his Golden Snitches!"**

"**It's going to take more than Madam Pomfrey's healing touch to take the sting out of that one Bob!"**

**George leaned over and whispered to Ron.**

"**There go me grand children!"**

**It took Lynx a lot of effort to suppress the smile on her face.**

"**Broom impact! Play on!" The Ref yelled and suddenly the match was back on.**

**Ravenclaw scored three goals, but Gryffindor were able to equalize again. Then, an attack led by Rose allowed her to Score and bring Gryffindor into the lead. 50-40.**

**The intensity of the match had only increased. The challenges were becoming more daring and more violent. Every single player was now sporting some kind of injury and several warning were handed out by the Ref. Both the Hollyhead Harpies and Puddlemere players were watching the match with great interest and pointing at players that had taken there fancy.**

"**HERE WE GO!!" Bob one shouted as he saw Aurora and James jetting down the centre of the field. **

**Both of them giving everything they had to try and catch the illusive Snitch. James tried to bump Aurora off balance but failed. They were heading straight for the goal posts when DJ and Amy suddenly flew in. DJ Rammed Aurora on the left, while Amy hit her from the right. Fred Weasley was ready and waiting up ahead as he wheel back for a massive strike on the Bludger.**

**Aurora spotted him a spilt second before he lunched the Bludger at her. Blocked in on both sides, all she could to avoid being smashed in the face was move her head at the last second. The Bludger glanced off the side of her jaw. DJ and Amy broke away, allowing Aurora to fall lifelessly to the floor.**

**With Aurora down, James was free to peruse the Snitch. He shot after it, as it darted in different directions trying to escape, unaware that Lynx was heading straight for him.**

**James looked up just in time to see Lynx throw her Beaters Bat straight at him. James dive bombed away but she hadn't been aiming for him. The Bat collided with the Snitch smashing it to pieces.**

**The crowed didn't know what to do as the whistle was blown. Mouths had fallen open on every corner of the stadium. Even Harry and Ginny looked shocked. Bob two actually dropped his mic.**

"**Is that a foul Bob?"**

**Bob two picked up his mic. "I don't know Bob! Has that ever happened before?"**

"**I never heard of it."**

**Even the Hammer was looking confused.**

"**Could that count as a Snitchnip?"**

"**Can't do, she never touched the bloody thing."**

**The Ref walked over to the broken pieces of the Snitch that had fallen to earth. Like a wounded soldier, the remaining wing of the snitch was flapping about on the floor, trying to return to it's job.**

"**That's flown it's last match…"**

"**I think that poor little fellas gone to that big Quidditch pitch in the sky."**

"**God rest him." The Bob's actually sounded quite sad at the site of the broken snitch.**

**Violet and Cody had landed next to Aurora, who had begun to stir. Albus's gut clenched up at the sight of Aurora lying helpless on the floor. The was another **_**POP! **_**As he saw Cody, very gently, touching her face and rubbing her back.**

**The Ref made a few strange hand signals and then pulled out his wand and summoned a replacement Snitch.**

"**No points awarded, no fouls, game on!" The Hammer shouted.**

"**Fair call Bob!"**

"**Gotta love the Hammer!"**

**Cody helped Aurora to her feet as the Ref came over. "Lennox, you alright? You need a healer?"**

"**I'm fine!" She hissed. She turned to look James right in the eyes. She reached up and yanked a loose tooth from the back of her mouth and dropped it on the ground. She spat blood on the field and headed over to her broom.**

"**This isn't just a game anymore Bob!"**

"**This is match!"**

**The players shot back into the air.**

**What continued was one of the greatest Quidditch battles in Hogwarts history. The players were going all out! Any opportunity to bust up another player was taken. Violet received a huge smack in the face from Amy, which opened up a nasty cut above her left eye. This pissed Lynx off so much that she actually decided to ram Amy into the goal post, giving Gryffindor a ten point penalty.**

**After several more goals on both sides, Gryffindor were still leading 90-70.**

**Suddenly Aurora and James were off again. This time Aurora was hitting back as hard as she could causing a massive tug of war between the two. Again, DJ and Amy tried to set Aurora up for another encounter with Fred and the Bludger, but Ravenclaw was ready for it. **

**Eric flew straight into Amy and Imogen took out Fred as he was about to lunch the Bludger. **

**Now it was only Aurora, James and DJ. **

**Suddenly Cody came out of nowhere and slammed into DJ. Now it was only Seeker Vs. Seeker and the two bolted through the air, chasing the new snitch.**

**James rammed Aurora, trying to knock her off balance. She stayed on, clutching her broom with white knuckles, her eyes locked on the snitch. **

**For Albus, time seemed to suddenly move into slow motion. The snitch had suddenly darted right and Aurora had gone with it, only without a broom.**

**She had actually leapt from her custom made broom, into the air with her arm outstretched.**

**Albus felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut as he watched her fall to the earth, 30 feet below.**

**She impacted with a horrible **_**Thud!**_

**Immediately, the Ravenclaw players and even Rose, banked around and landed next to her body. **

"**Aurora!" Lynx said crouching next to her. "Can you hear me?"**

**Aurora's eyes flickered open. "Yeah, I can hear ya, stop shouting." She said sounding like she had just come out of a very long and deep sleep.**

"**What the hell's the matter with you!? You jumped off your broom!" Rose shrieked.**

"**Yeah…I was tryin' to catch this…" Aurora held up her hand. In her palm was the small, golden ball, wings still fluttering excitedly.**

"**SHE GOT IT!" Bob one screamed!**

"**IT IS OVER! IT IS OVER! IT IS OVER!"**

"**Sons and Daughters of Gryffindor! -"**

"**Nearly Headless Nick! -"**

"**Professor Dumbledore! -"**

"**McGonagall! -"**

"**Weasleys! -"**

"**Potters! -"**

"**BOYS-WHO-FUCKING-LIVED! -"**

"**Your boys have taken a hell of a beating today! A HELL OF A BEATING!"**

**Without warning, the entire Ravenclaw house flooded the pitch, running over towards they're team. Lynx had grabbed a still dizzy Aurora, hugged her tightly and planted a massive kiss on her slightly swollen cheek. The rest of the time were running up to hug and kiss her as well.**

**Albus spotted his brother and the other Gryffindor's (minus Rose) walking off the field looking more pissed off and depressed than ever before. **

"**Don't worry James, I'm sure Filch will be happy to give you a big kiss and a massage." Bob two shouted over the mic.**

**James actually went for his wand before realizing he had left it in the locker room.**

**The massive crowed of people around were chanting 'Ravenclaw!' over an over.**

**Dozens of students had also crowed the other stadium seats and were trying to get autographs from Harry and the Weasley's. Several others were trying to talk to Puddlemere United and the Hollyhead Harpies. The Bob's had already left the announcement box and were in the middle of trying to get a date with Captain Simms.**

**Albus was about to join the mad rush of students until he saw it was Cody's turn. He hugged her gently and for a second the two looked into each others eyes. Cody leaned in a kissed her on the lips.**

**He couldn't stand to watch her kiss him back as the crowed wolf whistled. He turned and started walking away from the field.**

_**You wanted people to treat her fairly! You wanted her to be happy. Be happy for her…**_

**He told him self over and over again. He knew his brain was right, but that only made him feel worse. He couldn't stand this kind of torture. The Crusiatus would have been more welcome. He wanted her, needed her, loved her… And could never have her…**

**Albus stopped in his tracks as he spotted, just behind the stadium and away from the massive excitement the match had produced, a young girl with fiery red hair, locked in a passionate kiss with his friend Scorpius Malfoy.**

"**Bout bloody time!" Albus yelled. He managed to smile at them as Rose turned and flushed bright red. Scorpius just laughed.**

"**Not a word to anyone!" Rose yelled back.**

"**My lips are sealed! You should probably go somewhere more private though!"**

**Scorpius and Rose looked at each for a second then began walking (Very Quickly) towards the castle.**

**Albus was again left with his thoughts and loneliness as he slowly made his way back to the castle. **_**You should have expected this… There are no happy endings…only stories that haven't finished yet…**_

**Unfortunately the image of Aurora kissing Cody didn't leave his mind over the next few days. In fact it was all he thought about. **

**Aurora obviously realized that Albus had seen her kissing Cody. She kept her distance from Albus, but smiled sadly whenever she saw him in lessons or the great hall. He was determined not to have an argument about this with her. Not just out of fear of his power but because he knew he would be acting petty.**

**She'd done a hell of a lot for him and he has no right to get angry because she wants to be happy. **_**Happy with someone else!**_

**It was a bit unfair that she got his hopes up after they had survived his dreams but they were both a little emotional after that. **_**We weren't our selves…well I was…but she obviously wasn't…**_

**Albus spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement (that now had a new Grand Piano). He wanted time to himself and didn't want to be a nuisance to Rose and Scorpius, who had been disappearing off to empty broom closets anytime they weren't in lessons. He was happy for Rose. And Scorpius. And on some level Aurora, but he couldn't help feeling like he had been left out. Been overlooked some how. It was fair for everyone else. But not for him.**

**They had all had quite a year. He couldn't help think that he got the raw deal though. Aurora got Cody Fucking Miller and treated like a normal person. Rose, finally, got over her shyness and got with Scorpius. Albus got attack by a psycho, almost disowned by his family and a strange ability that he has no control over.**

_**Yeah…someone up there likes me!**_

**In two days he would be leaving for the summer. At least he would have some time away from having to watch Cody and Aurora laughing and smiling in the great hall every day. **

_**If she had a different name, she would still be way, way, way out of your league. Come on! You were dreaming if you thought that you two could ever be…**_

_**But it was a good dream…**_

**As Albus walked towards the Great Hall to get an early dinner he almost walked straight into Aurora. His heart leapt into his throat. She was so incredible.**

"**Al, hey, I've been looking for you." She said without her usual level of confidence.**

"**You found me." In fact it was Albus who spoke confidently. **

**He wasn't going to try and break them up or complain about her not fancying him. He was determined to get over it as soon as possible. But nothing took away from her beauty or how much he wanted her.**

"**Look…I want you to know I'm not ignoring you or anything." She said.**

"**I know, you have a lot more friends now. And a boyfriend. I can't monopolize your time." He said truthfully.**

"**I really didn't expect…you know at the match…with Cody…" She said sheepishly.**

"**Yeah, he a romantic ol' sod isn't he. Sweeps you off ya feet, right in front of everyone." Albus actually managed a fake smile.**

"**He's a really nice guy Al. He's always been nice to me. I think you'd like him if you talk to him." She said hopefully.**

"**Pass."**

"**Al -" She tried.**

"**I understand that you two are together and I'm not going to try and change that, but don't ask me to like it. You know how I feel." He stated. Albus was actually quite impressed with his level of maturity so far.**

"**I'm sorry if I've hurt you." She said quietly.**

"**Well I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't…" Aurora looked at her own feet, like a naughty child. "But…I was thinking about it earlier. If you had a different name, you would have been way out of my league, from the moment that school started, so I spos' I shouldn't really be all that surprised now."**

"**Don't say that Al! Your a great guy and you deserve -"**

"**Deserve!" Albus felt his blood boiling as Lithgo's words began to echo around his head. "The only way you get what you deserve is if you take it, or it's forced on you! And I **_**never**_** get what I deserve!" He said darkly. Aurora looked stunned. **

"**That's a direct quote by the way!" Albus said as he began walking away.**

"**I don't want to loose you as a friend Albus!" Her voice trembled as she spoke.**

"**You won't." Albus said at once but didn't stop walking. **_**I still owe you…**_

**Aurora was actually blinking back tears. She never wanted to hurt Albus, but she had managed it nevertheless.**

**After dinner, Albus began packing up his things. They would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross the next day.**

'_**Deserve. It's an interesting concept. Most of the time it relies on the ego of the person in question. Albus wasn't actually sure what he deserved at the time. He only knew what he wanted. Deserve and want run on such a fine line, it is often very hard to tell the difference. I suppose at some point we all believe we are entitled to something. Whether we have earned it or not. I can tell you one thing though…He got something he deserved on the train back to Kings Cross.'**_

_**A/N - One more chapter to go! The chapter is call A Deserved Future. It's already waiting to validate, so shouldn't be too long. The last chapter also has a sort of Epilogue and a quick summary of the Sequel Colossus II : Evolution. There is also a trailer up on YouTube for it. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thanks too everyone that has read and reviewed.**_


	15. A Deserved Future

_**A DESERVED FUTURE **_

_**HOGSMEAD STATION - SCOTLAND - MAY 31**__**ST**__** 2020 A.D. **_

_**Albus waited by his trunk as the rest of the students began to board the train. Most of the school was still pretty excitable about the Quidditch final, which is what most of there conversations were about.**_

_**He watch Scorpius and Rose walk towards him. They had clearly decided to keep they're relationship a secret from the rest of the school, fearing that the news may get back to their parents. They were keeping a good distance from each other and trying not to smile to widely every time they caught them selves staring at each other.**_

_**He looked to his left to see Aurora chatting adamantly with Violet and Lynx. Lynx didn't seem to be listening to the conversation very much, she was staring indecently at Violet's lips as they moved. She managed to snap out of daze when ever they asked her a question.**_

_**Cody walked over and joined then, giving Aurora a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Albus sighed. Realizing that there was no point in waiting anymore, he grabbed his trunk and got on board the train.**_

_**Unfortunately, as usual, most of the compartments were full. Albus managed to find some space with Lily and Hugo and a few other first years. All of Lily and Hugo's friends immediately went silent as Albus entered the compartment.**_

"_**Hey Al. You Okay, you look a bit ill." Lily said.**_

"_**Not having nightmares are you?!" Hugo freaked.**_

"_**Nah, just a little tired." He said taking a seat next to Lily. He pulled her into a one armed hug. "So, Hogwarts everything you expected it to be?"**_

"_**Yeah! Except the nightmares, crazy teachers and detention." Lily said happily.**_

"_**Detention?! When did that happen?" Albus said with mock scandal.**_

"_**She cursed Miles Makky after he started making fun of you. You know, when you got turned into a…" Hugo broke off looking a little ashamed.**_

"_**A Koala?" Albus finished for him. He wasn't embarrassed by that kind of stuff anymore. In fact he could even see the funny side of it for once. When compared against things like the murder of your best friend and the love of your life running of with some guy who's a hundred times better looking than you, it really didn't measure up. "I gotta say, I much preferred being a Koala than a Chicken." Lily and Hugo giggled. **_

_**It only took a few minutes before Lily and Hugo's friends were chatting away like made again.**_

_**One of Hugo's mates, Dennis Hillard, wouldn't shut up about the Quidditch final and used absolutely any excuse to bring out his autograph of Taylor Simms.**_

"_**I heard one of the Bob's got a date with her!" Hugo exclaimed.**_

"_**I doubt that, she's about twelve years older than him!" Lily laughed.**_

"_**Don't underestimate the Bob's!" Albus warned.**_

_**There was a heavy jerk as the train began to move. Albus looked out the window and said goodbye to Hogwarts, Hogsmead and every other thing he liked about this place for the next few weeks.**_

"_**Is it true you destroyed the Shrieking Shack?" Dennis suddenly blurted.**_

_**The compartment went silent.**_

"_**No…That was Lithgo and it was pretty old and weak anyway. I'm surprised that it was still standing for that long." Albus said convincingly.**_

"_**Told ya." Lily added.**_

_**The door to the compartment opened.**_

"_**Hey, there you are." Rose said. She was standing in the entrance with Scorpius just next to her.**_

"_**We were looking for you." Scorpius said.**_

"_**Here I am." Albus said simply.**_

"_**Every where's full, you got any room in ere?" Scorpius asked.**_

_**Lily, Hugo and the other first years looked a bit worried about sharing a compartment with a Malfoy. They had obviously been given the same talk as the rest of the Potter/Weasley children about getting friendly with the wrong people.**_

"_**Yeah, if Hillburn moves up." Al said.**_

"_**Hillard." Dennis corrected.**_

"_**That's what I said. Higgins." Dennis's face went slightly red.**_

_**Lily and Hugo laughed. Rose and Scorpius took a seat opposite Albus.**_

"_**Sooo…I saw Aurora. She sitting with Lynx and Violet and -" Scorpius was cut off by Rose's elbow hitting him in the ribs.**_

"_**Yeah, I saw." Albus said automatically. "You met him yet?"**_

_**Scorpius shook his head while Rose tried to act like she hadn't heard the question. **_

"_**Is that a yes or a no?" Albus asked.**_

"_**Well…she introduced me to him a few days ago." Rose said quietly.**_

_**Lily seemed to have picked up on what they were talking about and was now listening very closely to the conversation. Hugo and Dennis had started talking about the Quidditch match again.**_

"_**What's he like?" Albus tried to sound only mildly interested.**_

"_**Oh, well…he's…okay…" Rose said.**_

"_**That's it?"**_

"_**Well…he's quite…you know…funny…and pleasant." She eventually managed.**_

_**Wonderful, he has a sense of humour. Something that all women look for! So I've heard…**_

"**Seems like a muppet to me." Scorpius announced.**

"**He's not a muppet!" Rose barked.**

"**So he's a nice guy?" Albus shot at her quickly.**

**Rose went silent and just nodded.**

**Albus realized that there was a very uncomfortable silence going on. He quickly started fiddling with his pockets.**

"**Whoops, I left my money in my truck." He said very unconvincingly while standing up. "Back in a minute." He headed for the door.**

"**I've got some cash if you -" Hugo said but stopped as Lily gave him a nasty look.**

**The door closed behind him but he could still hear them talking as soon as he left.**

"**Can't you see he's depressed! He likes Aurora and she's started dating that Cody guy!" He heard Lily hiss.**

"**Oh come on! Our parents would go mad if he started dating her anyway!" Hugo retorted before Albus was to far away to hear anymore.**

**They were right. Although Aurora had proved that she wasn't like her father, she still wasn't exactly welcome around the rest of the Potter family. Albus decided to simply go for a walk. **

**He actually had left his money in his trunk but the lunch trolley wouldn't be along for about another thirty minutes. He decided he may as well just get the money now.**

**He stepped through the gap between the connected carriages. There was a massive blast of wind as he stepped over gap and headed for the very back of the train, where all the luggage was stored. **

**The luggage compartment was packed to the brim with students trunks. He began looking through the initials on the sides of each case looking for the obvious A S P.**

"**Hello Albus."**

**That voice sent an electric shock of anger down his spine. Lithgo.**

**Albus turned to see him standing in the doorway, his wand was already raised and pointed at him. Lithgo looked extremely shabby. His cloths were dirty and ripped in places. He also had dirt on his face and what looked like grease on his hands.**

"**Wand on the floor." He said quietly.**

**Albus took his wand out and dropped it on the ground. **_**It's not like I'm any good with it anyway**_**. **

**Albus thought carefully. His first instance was to send a shock wave at him, but he didn't They on board a train travelling at about 90 MPH. He could derail the train if he tried that. **_**Think of something else. Get that wand away from him and kill him!**_

"**How the hell did you get on here without being noticed?" Albus asked.**

"**It's not difficult when they don't check underneath the train." Lithgo grinned.**

"**Ah." He wasn't afraid. He was angry. Lithgo's confession to Albus was running through his head again. But he could let it get out of control. If he fired now he could kill half the people on the train.**

**Back in the compartment Scorpius decided to go and talk to Aurora. He wanted to make sure that she knew what she was doing to his best friend. And he might punch Cody, if the opportunity presents it's self.**

"**So what's you big plan this time?" Albus mocked.**

"**Same as before. Your still valuable alive, but I really wouldn't mind torturing you for a bit. I suggest you behave your self." Lithgo warned.**

"**What?!" Albus laughed causing Lithgo's eyes to narrow. "You still want to trade me?!" Albus laughed even harder. "Oh that's right! They never told anyone!…Fielding's dead!" **

"**Your lying!" He hissed.**

"**Am I? Killed by another inmate! They kept it out of the papers because they thought you might try and break him out yourself!" Albus spat, getting enjoyment out of Lithgo's anger and frustration.**

**For a few seconds Lithgo stared at Albus silently. He tried to contemplate what had just happened. A sadistic grin showed up on his face.**

"**Well then, I suppose it don't need you anymo -" At that second Albus grabbed a bag from the rack and threw it at Lithgo. Lithgo's shot struck the bag, blasting it to pieces and Albus ducked behind a stack of trunks for cover. **

**Lithgo fired again blasting the trunks apart and Albus made a made dash for the door at the opposite end of the luggage compartment. He got through the door just as another shot hit the wall next to him.**

**Lithgo was pissed. Albus wasn't getting away from him a second time.**

**He turned and waved his wand at the door, leading to the compartments. The door slammed shut and locked as did every other door on the train.**

**Just as Scorpius stepped through the gap between the carriages, the door behind him shut and sealed it's self and did the door in front. He was trapped between the two carriages with the bellowing wind and the landscape shooting past him on both sides.**

**Lithgo quickly checked that the door behind him was sealed then walked passed the destroyed baggage and up to the door at the other end. He opened it, causing the screaming wind to shot into the carriage. He jumped out of the door with his wand raised but Albus was gone.**

**He searched the track that was shooting by but there was nothing. He didn't jump off.**

**Then he clocked it. Lithgo looked up. **_**He's on the roof.**_

**Lithgo climbed up and stuck his eyes over the top. Sure enough, Albus was holding on for dear life about fifteen feet down the carriage. The wind was so strong that he would have been blown off the train if he tried to stand. He can only use small holes along the roof of the carriage to hold his grip.**

_**This is too good. It'll look like he fell from the train. Suicide even.**_

**Lithgo pockets his wand, grabs the roof and lifts himself up. He pulls himself on top and grips the side for support. The older man has a longer reach and is able to grip the side bar, while using his right hand to go for his wand.**

**He aimed his wand but the wind is too strong. He fires. The spell shoots past Albus's shoulder, alerting him to Lithgo's presence. Albus, while fighting the wind, looks around. Lithgo grins and fires again.**

**The shot clips Al's arm, blasting away bits of his shirt and skin and continuing off into the air.**

**Albus scurries down the carriage roof as fast as he can. He makes it to the gap between the carriages and falls down. He breathes for a second then tries the door. Locked!**

**Albus actually beings trying to break the glass with his elbow but it won't give. Three carriages down he can see Scorpius, suck between the gap, trying another door. It's not budging either. **_**Lithgo!**_

**Albus knows that if he climbs up now he will be an easy target for Lithgo. Only one way. Same way he used. Under.**

**Albus climbs down to the lower part of the gap. He looks down to see the ground rushing past. The roar of the metal wheels and pistons as they turn at incredible speeds. If he so much as touches those, they'll cut him in half. He climbs down carefully. Or as carefully as he can under the circumstances. **

**He clutches a metal rod, that runs parallel to the carriage. Then he spots his saving grace. What looks like a horizontal ladder that runs along the entire bottom of the carriage.**

**He grabs it and swings himself under the train and using all his strength, he starts to pull himself along, one at a time. He loses his balance several times, causing his legs to drag along the track. **

**The noise is ear splitting and he had no idea that the train actually travelled so fast. **

**One bar after the other, he continues. He's exhausted, muscles burning, wounded, bleeding and pissed off but still going.**

**He makes it to the end.**

**It takes everything he has left to pull him self up onto the platform in the centre of the gap.**

**He climbs up, gasping for breath.**

**He spots Scorpius, now only two carriages away. Scorpius looks up and sees Albus. **

"**LITHGO!" Albus shouts, but Scorpius can't hear him. **

**Scorpius tries to yell something back but Albus can't make it out either. Albus thinks quickly.**

**He sticks the palm of his hand against his wound and rubs the blood all over the window. Scorpius's face turns white with horror. Without hesitating Albus reaches up and begins to climb. He pulls him self onto the roof but as he does a curse flies past his head. **

**Lithgo is halfway over the second carriage already. **

**Without thinking, Albus sits up, allowing the wind to catch his torso. He is blasted backwards, down the roof of the carriage and straight into Lithgo.**

**The two wrestle with each other while trying to keep their balance.**

**Scorpius had started trying to smash his window with his elbow but the damn thing just won't break.**

**From behind him there is a knock on the window. Rose.**

"**Scorpius! What the hell are you doing!?"**

"**LITHGO'S ON THE TRAIN!" Scorpius screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**Rose's face dropped. She looked to her right. She found what she was looking for above a small window. **

_**Emergency Break!**_

**She yanked it downwards.**

**With an incredible screeching jolt, both Lithgo and Albus flew forwards, actually skipping the gap and onto the roof of the next carriage. **

**As the train screeched to a holt, Albus fell from the right side of the roof, while Lithgo went off the left.**

**The train came to a stop.**

**In the gap, Scorpius could see students coming out of there compartments, wondering what was happening.**

**The train had stopped next to a long, broken and rusted fence that was guarding a fifty foot drop.**

**Scorpius jumped out of the gab and onto the ground. For a millisecond he simply enjoyed the fact that the ground was no longer moving but then he thoughts shot straight back to his friend. Where was Albus?**

**On the other side of the train, Albus was picking himself up. He had a huge cut above his left eyebrow that was gushing blood down his face. As he stood, he suddenly jumped. Henry Hammings was staring at him, wide eyed and in shock. The tiny, flap in the window was open. Henry moved as close as he could to it as spoke.**

"**Albus, are you alright?!"**

"**Henry, get down and stay down! Lithgo's here!" Albus breathed, still fighting for air.**

**Albus began making his way towards the nearest gap.**

"**Albus!" Henry whispered.**

**Henry dropped his wand through the hole in the window. Albus picked it up and smiled slightly.**

"**Thanks, stay down."**

**Scorpius realised that Albus must have fallen somewhere. Which means, so had Lithgo. He pulled his wand, but as he did, there was a flash of light.**

**His chest burst open and blood sprayed across the floor. **_**Sectumsempra! **_**Pain bit into his body and he collapsed onto his chest, groaning and trying to breath.**

"**Sorry Malfoy!" Lithgo grinned appearing out of nowhere, a few cuts on his face. "Wrong time, wrong place. Avada Ked -"**

"**LITHGO!"**

**Lithgo stopped before the curse was fired and turned. Albus was walking towards him, Henry's wand in his hand.**

**Lithgo saw the wand and laughed.**

"**Oh come on! Your gonna try and take me in a duel?!" He was genuinely amused at the idea. "We both know you can't use magic for shit Albus!"**

**Albus continued walking towards him. Rage in his eyes and death in his heart, he gripped the wand tightly. Student were gathering at the windows of the train. **_**Can't use my power in front of all these people. I might even damage the train…**_

"**What? You gonna save your friend Al? You gonna play the hero? You gonna be like daddy?" Lithgo hissed.**

"**No…my father would be the hero. He would arrest you. Send you to Azkaban. He would show you mercy." Albus continued walking. "I'm not my father." His voice was cold.**

**Scorpius watched, barely awake and his friend walked fearlessly towards certain death.**

"**I'm not a hero. I'm not gonna arrest you. I'm not gonna show you mercy. I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" Albus roared.**

**He stopped, only ten feet away from Lithgo, exhausted but ready to fight.**

"**COME ON ALBUS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Lithgo screamed back. They raised there wands.**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light erupted from the end of Hamming's wand.**

**Albus's curse never connected.**

**The older, more skilled man's curse had already struck him in the chest and blasted him backwards. The green bolt of light shot past Lithgo's shoulder and off into nothingness.**

"**Too easy…" Lithgo said to himself as he watched Albus slowly try and stir. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. Then again, the killing curse isn't about power, it's about will. You really do want to kill me don't you…"**

**Albus dragged him self along the ground. His eyes caught a glimpse of all the students out of there compartments, watching the horrible scene unfold. He saw his wonderful cousin. Tears pouring down her face. He saw his little sister, her face buried against Hugo's shoulder. **

**No Aurora. At least she wouldn't have to watch this. Albus propped himself against the side of the train. He was too exhausted to move.**

"**Never mind. Like I said, people only get what they deserve if they take it." Lithog raised his wand at Albus.**

"**Expelliarmus!"**

**Lithgo's wand flew out of his hand and over the fence, falling fifty feet down the gorge.**

**Scorpius's wand was raised at Lithgo but the blood loss had been too much. He couldn't manage another spell. He finally collapsed and passed out.**

**Lithgo was furious. For second he seemed to want to attack Scorpius but then turned his sites back to Albus. He was the one that had screwed up his plans and now he was just as screwed as Malfoy. He had lost Henry's wand when he was hit.**

**Lithgo looked around for something to use. Then he spotted it. A half broken, metal pipe with one end rusted into a spike, sitting near the fence. He grabbed the pipe and ran over to Albus, raising it and striking. **

**Albus instinctively held up his arm to block it. The pipe connected but there was no pain. No horrible crack of bone. A thin, barely visible shield was rapped around Albus's arm like a cast. Lithgo was stunned for a second, then stuck again.**

**Again, no injury. No pain. Another shield.**

**He stuck again and again and again. Nothing.**

**Lithgo struck again, but at the last second his twisted the pipe and turned the strike into a stab. **

**The broken end pierced Albus's hand all the way through and Lithgo continued to drive it until it stuck the metal side of the train. **

**Albus's left hand was nailed to the train.**

**He screamed out in pain and blood poured from his wound. Lithgo, still enraged, grabbed a clump of Al's hair, yanked his head back and growled into his face.**

"**SEE, YOUR NOT A POTTER!" **

**In one, lighting fast, fluid movement, Al's right hand clutched the metal pipe, yanked it out of his left hand and drove it straight through Lithgo's neck. **

**Lithgo's eyes went bug-eyed as Albus yanked the pipe back out.**

**The ripped artery sprayed crimson liquid all over Albus's face and Lithgo stumbled backwards and fell. He clamped his hands over the hole but the blood loss was too much. He writhed around in pain for a moment then stopped moving.**

"**MAL! MAL! YOU OKAY?!" Albus yelled.**

**Scorpius managed to actually lift his head up.**

"**Al…I think we should have taken the bus…"**

"**No shit…"**

**He looked once more over to Lithgo's lifeless corpse. It was over…**

**LONDON - ENGLAND - MAY 31****ST**** 2020 A.D. **

**Aurora had sent a signal back to Hogwarts the moment the train had stopped and it had been barely two minutes, after Lithgo's death before the Auror's arrived. They couldn't risk apparating Scorpius, or sending him through a portkey because of his wounds so he had to be treated by several healers on the train.**

**Albus had also asked to be treated there and not at hospital. He hated hospitals. **

**Realising that they couldn't keep hundreds of student's stranded they allowed the train to continue back to the station.**

**Half the train had tried to visit him on the way back but not even Rose and Aurora had been allowed to see him. Albus had also tried to go and visit Scorpius but he was told to stay in the carriage. He had to give a full statement to the Auror's and stay for treatment.**

**Hid father had been one of the Auror's that turned up. After about thirty minutes of blaming himself, Harry had finally stopped and listened to his son explain what actually happened. He hadn't let Albus out of his sight since.**

**It wasn't until they reach the station and Albus got off was he bombarded with questions. Apparently his stabbing of Lithgo wasn't witnessed by anyone. The angle of the windows and where Albus was nailed to the train had obscured the spectators views. All they saw was Lithgo stumble backwards with blood pouring out of his neck.**

**Albus has a sneaking suspicion that his killing of Lithgo wouldn't reach the front page of the **_**Daily Prophet.**_

**And that was where Albus sat. On a bench in Platform 9 ¼, having the bandage on his hand changed by a healer. He also had a large plaster over his left eye brow and a few other bandages here and there.**

**He ignored the looks of stunned amazement from passers by as he thought about what he had done.**

_**I wanted him dead. So I killed him. You only get what you deserve if you take it or if it's forced on you. You got that right…prick.**_

"**That's not to tight is it?" The healer asked as he finished the bandage on his arm.**

"**No, that's good."**

**Albus was waiting for the guilt to set in. The moment when he realized that he had taken a human life. **_**I already know that though, so where is it? I don't feel bad at all, if fact I feel good. The bastard had been knocking on the devils door for a while now. Bout time somebody answered!**_

"**Albus!" Rose yelled as she rushed up and hugged him.**

"**Hey Rosey…how was your trip?" Albus smiled.**

"**Don't even joke about -" Rose broke off and burst into tears. Albus rapped her in another hug and whispered comfort in her ear.**

"**He's gonna be fine Rosey. A few day's and he'll be right as rain."**

"**It was so horrible!" Rose whimpered.**

"**It's over. Lithgo's dead…I took care of it." Albus reassured her.**

"**You were both so brave…"**

"**Yes he was." Harry said approaching from behind. "Gave his old man a run for his money." He smiled.**

**Harry hugged them both at the same time.**

"**Albus I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to keep Fielding's death a secret! I should -"**

"**Yeah, and I hear there was a mudslide in Brazil a few weeks ago. That must have been your fault too." Albus said, sarcasm dripping.**

**Harry laughed but Albus could see that he was fighting back tears.**

"**Unbelievable!" A familiar voice said. The Ministry man, that Albus now knew was the head of the Magical Insurance Department was approaching in huff. "You just can't help your self can you Mr. Potter! First the Shrieking shack now the Hogwarts Express! What's next?! Are you going to destroy the ministry?!"**

**Albus got up, keeping his composer. "Listen, I'm not paying for the Shack, I'm not paying for the train and I'm not paying for your nose…"**

"**My nose?"**

_**WHACK!**_

**Albus laid a massive punch into the insurance mans nose. He fell back clutching it and groaning.**

"**Dickhead!" **

**Albus looked at his father just in time to see him wipe a grin off his face and replace it with a stern look.**

"**Well that's one way of getting out of paying your premium." An angelic voice said from behind him.**

**Albus turned and Aurora came closer and hugged him.**

_**Kiss her! Kiss her now!**_** His body begged, but he knew he couldn't. **_**But she smells so good!**_

"**Don't ever do that to me again!" Aurora said forcefully and breaking the hug.**

"**Why is it that every time a psycho turns up, I get the blame!"**

"**You know what I mean!"**

"**I'm alright." Albus said smiling.**

**He looked around to see his father, very grudgingly, walk away.**

"**There never just gonna let us be friends are they?" Albus asked sadly.**

**Aurora hugged him again. He could stay in those arms forever. "Maybe, someday. Don't give up."**

**A lightning bolt hit Albus. This was either the strangest case of deja vu in the world or something really weird was going on. He had seen this exact thing at Hogsmead Station. He could have sworn that Aurora was there then, but she wasn't. She was here now. Even the smell of her hair was the same…**

**He had seen the same thing in his dreams. Aurora turned up to help in his nightmares, long before she actually jumped inside his mind to save him. Albus broke away looking confused.**

"**What?" Aurora asked.**

"**Nothing…" Albus said automatically. It had to be coincidence…**

**He spotted something that broke his train of thought. Down the platform, Scorpius was being unloaded in a floating stretcher. Albus, Aurora and Rose quickly walked over to him.**

"**Hey madman, how you feeling?" Albus asked.**

"**I've been better…" Scorpius croaked.**

"**Ain't we all…You know you saved my life back there right."**

"**What are mates for?…"**

**Albus and Aurora smiled with pride while Rose broke into a new wave of tears.**

"**And besides…chicks dig scars." Scorpius said looking at Rose and smiling.**

"**I'll catch up with you at the hospital okay." Albus said as the healers floated Scorpius's stretcher away.**

"**Think you got a good man there Rosey." Aurora smiled.**

**Rose could only nod, but then suddenly looked around like a startled dear to make sure no one else heard that.**

**Albus saw Cody running down the platform towards Aurora.**

"**Think your boyfriend want's a word." Albus forced himself not to sound jealous. Aurora caught on to it anyway.**

"**Albus I -" She tried.**

"**Go on, he looks worried about you." Albus actually managed to smile.**

**Aurora looked sad for a moment before turning away and walking towards Cody. She looked back at Albus several times before meeting Cody for a hug. Albus turned away, not wanting to watch.**

"**Albus…" Rose said just as he started walking away. "She does like you, but I don't think she trusts the world to just…let you two be together."**

**Albus nodded, he knew she was right. He would let Aurora have her happiness. She needed it more than he did. He had avenged his best friend and stopped a murderer. **_**Maybe I am a Potter after all…**_

"**Don't worry…you'll always be my hero." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Albus grinned and walked off alone down the platform.**

"**What a fuckin' day." He smiled to himself.**

'_**Albus said farewell to a large part of his innocence that day… Not all of it, that didn't happen for a while. In fact, the day he truly lost his innocence's isn't a day that's widely remembered. But it should be. It was the day The Colossus was born. In all honesty I think, it had been building for a very long time. Building for years in fact. But that day above all other was the day we all realized. And all it took was one day, just one… One day, God, in all his infinite wisdom, decided that his wrath should walk the earth in human form. And on that day, Albus Severus Potter was born.'**_

**EPILOGUE **

**THE BEGINNING **

**ISTANBUL - TURKEY - JULY 24****TH**** - 2100 A.D. **

"**I never heard about that!" Anya said scandalized.**

"**Well you wouldn't have. The information was doctored. The papers all said that Lithgo tried to kill Albus on the Hogwarts Express but died when he fell from the train. It really wasn't good PR to spell out the fact that the fourteen year old son of the greatest hero in wizarding history had just killed a man or used the Killing curse...something that, despite Albus's poor ability with magic, had never happen before. No one that young had ever cast that curse, not even Voldemort." Scorpius informed.**

"**I thought he killed for the first time in his fifth year." Anya said remember what she had heard.**

"**Oh that was the official note. They couldn't cover up what happened to him when he was fifteen, too many witnesses, they had to admit it. Beside, they were the ones that set him off in the first place. Of course, he killed again before all that happened. The blame was shifted onto Aurora though. That didn't sit well with Albus." Scorpius.**

"**I'll bet. I can't believe that Aurora was hated like that. Everyone always said she was a godsend. Some kind of angle sent to save us! I can't believe that people actually hated her!" Anya breathed in disbelief. **

"**Of course. Like Albus's past the facts have been twisted over the years. Aurora was seen as the saviour of man kind and Albus was the greatest enemy in the world at one point. Especially when he escape from Azkaban. But much like Sirius Black, that's not the way it really was." Scorpius said.**

**Anya thought for a moment. "I didn't know his power started showing up that early either."**

"**Oh, well we all know when it really started becoming noticeable. But that didn't happen for a few months after Lithgo…It was also just after I was injured that I started to re-connect with my father. He vowed to try and be a little more like me and I promised to give him a chance…It was nice to have a proper family again…" Scorpius smiled.**

"**Who were **_**'They'**_**?" Anya asked.**

"**Ah yes…**_**They**_**. **_**They**_** were the cause of some of the worst moments in mine, Rose and certainly Albus's life. We had no idea, other than what I had over heard, that **_**They**_** even existed at the time, but Aurora did. And about the same as I got out of the hospital, she was at a very interesting meeting." Scorpius said as his memories took him back to what Aurora had told him.**

**SOMEWHERE IN LOUISIANA - USA - JUNE 10****TH**** - 2020 A.D. **

**The humidity was almost unbearable. Everywhere crickets and frogs chirped. Fireflies buzzed in the air, giving off their twinkles of light, trying to attract a mate.**

**Lincoln, or as he was otherwise know, the drunk Irish man, entered the large dilapidated shack that sat right on the edge of the Bijou. The old wooden door creaked in the classic haunted house cliché style. Inside there were no lights, only candles and a strong smell of fire whiskey and tobacco. **

**Rotten floorboards creaked and moaned and the whole place had a very similar look to the shrieking shack…before it was destroyed.**

**The last thing anyone would expect to find in a place like that was a stunning, blond, angel-like girl of about nineteen or twenty but there she was, sitting in a large padded chair. Her hair fell all the way down below her breasts. She was athletic, busty and well dressed but didn't seem to do it for the attention. She looked at Lincoln and smiled.**

"**Didn't expect you to be here." Lincoln said in a very non-Irish accent. In fact he was from New Jersey, USA.**

"**I thought I should sit in on this one…given what's happened." She said softly. She was from somewhere in Europe, possibly Denmark or Sweden. Her English was perfect and she only had a very slight accent.**

**A rangy, hermit looking man with long dirty brown hair and an unmanaged short beard entered from an open doorway. He looked like he had been living in the woods for the past month. He was also where the smell of tobacco and whisky was coming from. He had a lit cigarette hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth and a full bottle of fire whisky in his hand. He saw Lincoln and simply grunted.**

"**We gone need more glasses…" He mumbled as he started rummaging around in a cupboard. The man had a heavy Cajun accent. **

**He finally pulled out four glasses and filled three of them with whiskey. The fourth was left empty, as the fourth person hadn't arrived yet.**

"**So…" The Cajun said slumping into a chair.**

"**So…" Lincoln said after taking a large swig of whiskey.**

**There was a slightly uncomfortable moment of silence. "We're all friends here Lincoln, say what's on your mind." The Blond girl said.**

**Without hesitation he stare straight at the Cajun. "Why in the hell did you give Lithgo the Voodoo Doll if you knew what he was gonna do with it!" Lincoln spat while trying to keep his anger under control.**

**The Cajun laughed showing his bad teeth. "Just playin' ma part…getting' da wheels turnin' " **

"**He could have been killed!"**

"**He still alive ain't he?" The Cajun said quickly.**

**The sound of the front door creaking signalled the arrival of the fourth person. Aurora Dawn Lennox walked into the room and took a seat. She looked tired and a little bothered by the heat. The Cajun got up and filled the fourth glass with whiskey and handed to Aurora.**

"**Sorry I'm late." she said.**

"**I don't remember settin' no time to dis meetin'…so you ain't late." The Cajun said sitting back down.**

"**Anything new?" The Blond girl asked.**

"**No, he's back with his family at the moment." She answered after taking a sip of whiskey. "Amelia's watching the house."**

"**That good, he safe there…unless Amelia get hungry..." The Cajun grinned. Lincoln shot a cold look at the Cajun.**

**He laughed. "Oh come on Shakespeare! You know I love dat girl…was a joke!"**

"**Yeah, why don't you say it to her face next time and see if she laughs!" Lincoln scowled.**

**Before they could speak again and soft and reassuring voice interrupted. "Aurora, your absolutely sure he used his power against Lithgo on the train?" The Blond girl asked.**

"**I'm sure…I used Legilimens on him. And besides, I was there when he used it against his brother…same sort of thing, weird energy but it was some kind of shield this time, it was a shockwave before…" She shook her head showing that she didn't have any really explanation.**

**The Cajun laughed. "I wonder what Ol'Harry'd say if he knew you was usin' his Deathly Hallow to spy on he's own son!"**

"**He doesn't know, and he never will, he took the cloak back at the end of the year. He still thinks Tannis was using it." Aurora said. **

"**And is the good Professor still on board wid us?" The Cajun asked.**

"**Yeah, he knows the score." Aurora said. She had been using the cloak to keep an eye on Albus all year. Ever since his nightmares started, she convinced Tannis to borrow the cloak from Harry so that she could use it. She had clearly witnessed the argument between Albus and his brother and his subsequent burst of power. She took another sip of Fire Whiskey and sighed. "I should have spotted Lithgo sooner…"**

"**Yeah you should…" The Cajun mocked while blowing smoke out of his mouth.**

"**You knew what he was going to do, why didn't you stop him?!" Aurora growled.**

"**I suspected that's all…doesn't matter now. Lithgo was a fluke, chance at it's worst, thing dat screws up all da best laid plans, but…don't gotta worry bout him no more." The Cajun said finishing his whiskey and pouring him self another glass. "They still scrappin' him of da tracks." He giggled.**

"**You think they picked it up?" The Blond girl asked Lincoln.**

"**I don't know. In the shack and in Hogwarts I don't think so. The magic interferes with their sensors but on the train…maybe." Lincoln sighed.**

"**They'll be watching him from now on." Aurora said grimly.**

"**The Nightmares were sort of a blessing in disguise…" The Blond was cut off by an icy glare from Aurora. "I **_**mean**_**…they were keeping his abilities under control. It only leaked out when he wasn't having them. At least, at the time he was still off the radar."**

"**Off the radar! He was being tortured! They were killing him!" Aurora shouted.**

"**It's over now Aurora." Lincoln said trying to calm her down.**

"**Over…it's not over. It's just beginning." The Cajun said with a shadowy voice.**

"**Did you find out anything else we can use?" The Blond asked.**

"**Maybe one thing…Just as I was sneaking out of the head's office…I took a quick look inside Hermione's mind…she's having an affair." Aurora said simply.**

"**With who?" Lincoln asked with raised eyebrows.**

"**Don't know. I couldn't see that far in without alerting her…but she's defiantly been with someone other than her husband…and quite recently." Aurora continued.**

"**Well, that might come in handy later on." The Blond said.**

"**What do we do now?" Lincoln asked the Cajun.**

"**Now, why you keep askin' me like I got all da answers Shakespeare I don't! I see da flashes, previews, never da whole picture!" The Cajun was getting angry. "Ask someone else for answers! Why don't you ask lil'missy here, why she gone got a crush on da boy she spos to kill!" He point at Aurora.**

"**Killing him wasn't an option!" Aurora yelled.**

"**Was! Was an option…not no more, too much happen now!… Nightmares been surpressin' hes power, it's gonna be comin' on like a goddamn hurricane now! A volcano waitin' to erupt, that what he is!…We aint gonna be able to keep him hidden no longer… They gone find him and they gone kill him!" The Cajun yelled.**

"**We can still protect him!" Aurora's voice broke. She was getting upset.**

"**PROTECT HIM! WHO GONE PROTECT US!" The Cajun yelled before he downed his whiskey in one and filled the glass again. Aurora had tears welling up in her eyes. "If he da one! Who gone protect us Aurora?!"**

"**I couldn't…I couldn't…" She cried now bursting into full blow anguish.**

"**SHUD HAVE KILL THAT BOY BEFORE DA FIRST DOMINO EVER FELL! TOO LATE NOW! THING'S IS IN MOTION, NO ONE CAN STOP!" The Cajun barked causing Aurora to break down even more.**

"**I couldn't…" She cried over and over again.**

"**That's enough Sarno!" The Blond raised her voice. For some reason The Cajun (Sarno) seemed to calm down instantly.**

**The Blond walked over to Aurora and pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her head like a parent would to a distressed child.**

"**You should never have asked her to do that! Can't you see how hard this is for her!" Lincoln said also placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder.**

"**Alright I'm sorry! I'm just sayin…when the blood starts runnin' and the screams is in da air and the heavens start fallin' you gonna wish you killed him when you had da chance!" Sarno scathed. **

**Aurora let out a wail of sadness and continued to sob into The Blond shoulder. This time Lincoln walked over and got in Sarno's face. He had burning look of anger in his eyes but was still controlled.**

"**Is that why you gave him the Voodoo doll? You hoping that Lithgo would kill him for you?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "You do your own dirty work, don't ask a fourteen year old kid to do it!"**

**The Cajun held up his hands innocently and went back to his seat. **

"**Look, the plan is still intact!…And besides there's still a chance that it's not even him and even if it is, there's still a chance we can stop it from ever happening." Lincoln informed everyone. He looked at Sarno. "Right?"**

"**I don't know…can't see that far forward!" Sarno hissed.**

"**Well then what have you seen?" The Blond asked. Aurora seemed to have stopped crying and was now trying to dry her face and straighten her self out.**

**Sarno took a breath. "Thing's is changing'…and I don't jus mean hes power!" The Cajun said grimly. "He gone go through he's cycle soon, I seen him…he gone grow five years in five days…that gone be all da proof they need…Protecting him ain't enough no more…" He took another glup of whiskey. "Gone have to protect him from he self. Keep him under control…you know what it's like don't ya Shakespeare…when the power starts creepin' in at ya head. Makes ya feel strong…makes ya feel superior…makes ya feel like you can do anything…getting him to say 'no' to all that…ain't gone be easy." He warned. **

"**Since when is anything easy." Lincoln sighed.**

"**We still got some time…he still don't know what he can do and he safe with he's family for now…but he gone get curious, he gone wanna know what he capable of…that's when thing gone start happenin'." Sarno said finishing his third glass of fire whiskey.**

"**Well, we'll be ready." The Blond said.**

"**Ready? Really? And when they decide to secrecy ain't enough no more? What then?" The Cajun grilled.**

"**We've escaped them before!" She said, not allowing him to get a rise out of her.**

"**They won't send there full force after him until they have to. He's only fourteen..." Lincoln added.**

"**Yeah! He fourteen…so you know what's coming! Soon as he start getting sick -"**

"**Were gonna be watching the hospitals, we'll know when it starts." Lincoln interrupted.**

"**Yeah, eveyone gonna know when it starts!" The Cajun growled under his breath.**

"**Is there something we should know?" The Blond asked, still trying to comfort Aurora.**

**The Cajun spat a horrible gob of brownish saliva on the floor. "He gone be flashy…ain't gone wanna hide in the shadows. He gonna show off!" The Cajun informed.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, he gone let the power go to he's head!" Sarno growled.**

"**You've seen this?" The Blond raised her eyebrows.**

"**I seen a flash. Seen him doin something' stupid! Can't tell much more dan dat!"**

"**What's stupid?" Aurora spoke for the first time since she broke down.**

"**He gonna get dangerous…crazed…lethal…" The Cajan said darkly.**

"**Well, he wouldn't exactly be the first one." Lincoln sighed. "We've all been there…"**

"**Whatever help he needs…we'll give it to him…" The Blond said.**

"**I see anythin' else, I let you know." Sarno said insinuating that it was time for them to leave.**

**Aurora stood up looking a little be more composed. She chugged back the rest of her fire whiskey and cringed when it hit her throat. She, The Blond and Lincoln began heading for the door.**

"**Oh Aurora…" Sarno said stopping them. "You stay close to him…He gone be fighting da whole world soon, even hes own family… Don't make him fight it alone…he likes you." Sarno grinned.**

**Aurora nodded wearingly and left with the others. **

**As soon as they were gone Sarno poured him self a fourth glass of whiskey and sighed. "I hate destiny!"**

**To be Continued with Colossus II : Evolution**

**Summary:**

**Takes place a few weeks after the last chapter of the first novel and continues past Albus's sixteenth birthday.**

**Despite giving his family as much reassurance as possible, they are still not convinced that Albus is **_**"OK"**_** after his third year and the events onboard the Hogwarts Express. They believe that he is suffering posttraumatic stress and have placed him in therapy.**

**The only real stress he has at the moment however, is that he has to deal with Aurora, the love of his life, dating Cody Fucking Miller! Jealousy and Anger are festering inside Albus, causing his powers to go slightly haywire. But unknown to him and everyone else…the damage caused by Lithgo has already been done and is far worse than anyone realizes.**

**Meanwhile his actions onboard the train have also alerted **_**"They"**_** to his true nature and Albus's life is now in grave danger.**

**A Secret organization that has existed for centuries with the soul purpose of destroying these oddities of nature. Believing that they can stop a dark future by cleansing the world of 'Anomalies' like Albus, they will never stop. **

**His body has begun changing and not in the simple, teenage puberty way. Where most teenagers will have to worry about relationships, raging hormones, virginity, OWL's and Quidditch. Albus's problems will be slightly bigger. And bigger still will be his transformation from a boy to a man. His senses are becoming sharper, his body is becoming stronger and his abilities have begun to increase at an exponential rate.**

**Albus has begun to evolve and the Colossus is about to be born.**

**Suddenly Albus finds that he is on top of the world, living the amazing, free life, away from the legacy that he never wanted. But after a devastating turn of events, Albus must confront and embrace what he truly is… **

**More than animal, more than human and more than magic. Armed with the best of all worlds, he is the next link in the evolutionary chain. And to his surprise, he is not alone. There are others like him in the world and very soon he will be forced to join their war for survival.**

**This, however, gives way to something terrible lurking just behind those emerald eyes. A monster of pure instinct, passion and power has awakened inside of him. Fuelled by rage it has only one goal: Vengeance. And nothing will stand in his way.**

**As Albus begins his rampage of retribution on those that have wronged him he must also do battle with the ministry, his own family and his own conscience. Only love is preventing him from falling into permanent darkness.**

**Unknown to all however, an even greater enemy is about to arrive. Seemingly invincible and with powers that rival even Albus's, the only way to stop it may be to unleash the devastating beast he has become.**

**Albus is about to learn that evolution has only one rule: Survival of the Fittest.**

**Warnings will include: Heavy violence. Strong Language. Under-age sex. Substance abuse. Fem-slash. Adultery. Sensitive topics. A Prophecy. Heavy moments of Teenage rebellion, packed full of action/humour/drama/angst/romance/horror/thrills/twists and inspired by hundreds of sources.**

_**So that's it for the first novel in the series. I'm sorry again for my bad spelling and grammar. Lets hope writing the series helps me improve. I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel as soon as this is up.**_

_**WARNING!: The first chapter of the sequel has some pretty dark nasty in it.**_

_**Special thanks to everyone that took the time to review. You guys make it all worth while. **_

P.S. The Sequel will not be posted on . Sorry. It will go up on HPFF in early May.


End file.
